Guardians Saga
by SunshinePony37
Summary: New faces have appeared. New mysteries are unfolding. The destiny of the Guardian, the lord of gargoyles, is approaching. What lies ahead for the clan? Read to find out. Mild to major Rurouni Kenshin cross-overs included throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer stuff again; Gargoyles is Disney

Disclaimer; Gargoyles belongs to Disney. TGS is TGS – but borrowed, particularly this story. It's 'Out of Joint', or at least bits and pieces of it, and all credit should go to the writers who originally wrote and illustrated this story.

Also, . . . Rurouni Kensin is Nobuhiro Watsuki and Sony of Japan.

Summary: New faces have appeared, two of which stir questions and strange events. New mysteries are unfolding. Brooklyn suddenly takes a journey . . . and returns twenty years older and wearing a suit of armor that disturbs Goliath. Does all of this coincide with the appearance of the Journal of Lady Dragon? Is some destiny really on the way? How and when will the answers be given?

Stay with me to find out!!

Author's Note: This symbol, , indicates the change from my fan-fiction segments to those originally written for TGS. The story is 'Out of Joint, parts 1 and 2'. Please look for them. Also, I'm changing certain things when it comes to Brooklyn's role as 'Time Dancer'. I recall RitaM – a fellow artist from Deviant Art – stating that she would actually cut his traveling time down, and I kinda like that idea. Goliath is still my favorite character, but Brooklyn comes in pretty close too.

Signs of Destiny, Part #1. -

**CASTLE WYVERN, MANHATTAN. -**

**1996 AD. -**

There was a warm breeze in the air tonight. Warm, inviting and peaceful, but it was full of excitement and anticipation. It was full of danger. There was something in the air, waiting and begging for something spectacular to begin. It was the first thing that Goliath noticed as he awoke from stone. Even his magnificent roar, his mighty stretch and the snap of his wings couldn't hide the feeling of obvious magic in the night air. It was so thick that Goliath felt as though he could reach out and touch it.

"Hey, you guys feel that?" said Brooklyn from below the clan. Goliath looked down at him. "Feels funny tonight."

Angela nodded as she began to comprehend the thickness in the air as well. "Yes, it does," she said softly. "Strange."

"Come on, then, lads and lassie," Hudson, the old mentor, said with a growl. He extended his wings and jumped from his perch. "Let us head indoors. I don't like the feel o' this."

Nodding, the young warriors followed him inside. Bronx barked and bounded off down the tower steps, but Goliath stayed where he was watching them and listening. Strange how the clan all felt the same thing and it relieved him somehow. Now he no longer felt so on edge. He had sensed magic for several nights now. It started the moment he found that journal and steadily grew stronger. Worse still, he could just barely hear a voice crying out to him on the evening breeze. It seemed to be beckon him, plead with him to listen or come closer. He couldn't tell which, but it was the strangest sensation.

"Hey, Goliath?" he heard Lexington call, and Goliath turned to look at him in surprise. "Aren't you coming inside?"

Goliath sighed. "Yes," he said, obviously distracted as he opened his wings and leaped into the air. Lexington immediately followed suit and glided beside his leader as they crossed into the courtyard, landing at the steps of the castle's entrance.

"You were looking a little distracted for a while," Lexington noted as they walked through the halls. "Is something wrong?"

Goliath thought on his reply, wondering if he should mention the fact that he might be sensing more than the others did. "No, Lexington, I was just thinking," he replied at last. "I too sensed the air's thickness this night. I was trying to – understand it."

He glanced down at the smallest member of his clan and suddenly became surprised. Lexington seemed dressed a little differently tonight. He was wearing a thicker, more protective loincloth than usual, a multi-pocketed vest, gloves with the fingers cut off, and strange leggings that looked more like boots and stopped just below the knees. Pants were impossible because of Lexington's style of wings, but he still couldn't recall when Lexington had started wearing this.

_Now I know I've been distracted these past few days,_ he thought ruefully. _I would have noticed otherwise._

Lexington regarded him for a moment then shook his head. "Well, I don't know how you could understand magic," he said somewhat bitterly. "All it does is cause trouble."

Goliath eyed him a moment, silently agreeing yet not agreeing, as they headed in the general direction of the clan's new living quarters in Castle Wyvern. It had been the clan's private area of Castle Wyvern for several months now, offering them sanctuary and comfort from a hostile world outside, but they were still uneasy about living there. Though they were getting along fine with Xanatos and his family, the clan was still suspicious of them.

As they passed the recreation room, Goliath stopped and looked inside. Hudson was sitting in his usual spot in front of the television. He barely glanced it and was about to leave when the program his old friend was watching caught his attention rather suddenly.

"The Wyvern Family has been well known for several years in Southern New Jersey for a wide collection of historical artifacts and documents that span the globe and all of history. The museum has made a substantial amount of money over the years, but over the past few months, ticket sales have doubled and the numbers of visitors to The Guardian's Manor have increased. Why is this many might wonder. It's because of the artifacts that lead to gargoyles."

Goliath's eye ridge went up at that. He joined Hudson in front of the television with Lexington close behind him. The reporter was none other than Nicole St. John.

"Since the existence of the gargoyles was revealed to Manhattan and the world just months ago, people all over the world have flocked to the humble museum in hopes to find answers to the questions they carry. Gargoyles have a reputation for being fierce and dangerous, but apparently, many of the finds determine that the gargoyle race is a peace-loving race, even a tragic one at that. The Wyvern Family, due to their increased income from the ticket sales to visit their gargoyle displays, has helped to fund a rapidly growing group called the PIT Crew Foundation, otherwise known as People for Inter-species Tolerance. The museum is a favorite for these peace-thinking New Yorkers, but to visit the museum costs time, money and gas. Something that is about to change."

The screen switched from the image of Nicole to a very handsome man who appeared to be in his late or early thirties. He had long, flowing jet black-hair, piercing dark eyes and a polite guarded smile. His posture was strong and non-threatening, yet full of strength and pride, but there was something about his eyes that caught your attention. They seemed old, older than the rest of him. There was knowledge in them, and pain, that was haunting and alluring all at once, but the gentleness about him was incredible.

It certainly seemed to be causing the cold and stuck-up Nicole to sway on her feet.

In the background, a large building, exactly the same height as the Eyre Building, gleamed with many gargoyle statues and fountains, but the gargoyles weren't carved in a gothic manner. There was something majestic and peaceful about them, just like the grounds and gardens they stood in. Nothing about this place was dark and gloomy like Demona's town house. It made Goliath and the others feel like they'd be safe if ever they needed to go there.

"Now, I am here with Mr. Lyath Wyvern, CEO of his own billion dollar company and the owner of this new beautiful building behind us. He's the son of renowned painter Mrs. Cassandra Wyvern and Mr. Odomus Wyvern, a renowned historian who is currently investigating the mystery that is the gargoyles. This building here in downtown Manhattan is where the work will be done. The family's new museum is to be rebuilt here along with other businesses."

Nicole paused and turned to Mr. Wyvern again while Goliath registered what he had heard. His head was reeling with confusion. Lyath Wyvern . . . it startled Goliath just how much the human looked like him, only he didn't have the thick lavender flesh, the horns and sharp teeth, or the claws, wings and long, powerful tail. He was just a man, and yet there was something about him Goliath couldn't place. His father, 'Odomus' Wyvern and even the name Wyvern . . . Was it a coincidence that Lyath Wyvern's father had the same name as Odomus, the gargoyle of legend?

"Now, Mr. Wyvern, it's been noted that there were many reasons for rebuilding your manor here in Manhattan, but it's also rumored that the biggest reason is to be near the clan of gargoyles that's been sighted within the city. Is there any truth to these rumors?"

Lyath Wyvern fidgeted slightly as he regarded Ms. Nicole with that same guarded expression. "Some," he replied in a voice that was exactly like Goliath's. "It would make sense to be as near to them as possible in order to understand them. However, our move is mostly to be near friends and family that live here in Manhattan, as well as the fact that we've obtained more artifacts than we had room for in our old home, and with the business ventures we've needed even more room. Manhattan is one of the best business capitols of the world. It made perfect sense to relocate here."

"Mr. Wyvern do you believe the gargoyles could be a threat to our city, or even the human race? The Quarrymen . . ."

"The Quarrymen, a majority of them, are mad men, Ms. St. John," Mr. Wyvern interrupted with polite irritation. "They are a danger to themselves and the entire city. They are cowards who use lies and the gargoyles as scapegoat for their bigotry and hatred. They are the threat, not the gargoyles."

"But people are frightened."

"It is the nature of humankind to fear what they do not understand and what they fear, they often seek to destroy. That is something I hope to change. These beings may only seek to understand us, or even to live among us as friends. If we succumb to fear and bigotry and try to destroy them before we've had a chance to understand them . . . I fear the repercussions would be terrible, and we would regret it."

Goliath narrowed his eyes at that. It was an all too familiar statement. He had said that once to Angela when their world tour through Avalon had only begun. They had landed somewhere in Canada at the time and Elisa had gone missing. Luckily, they found her soon after.

Nicole gave him a funny look. "Do you believe they may seek to destroy us, like the Quarrymen believe?"

Mr. Wyvern sighed with exasperation, now seeming just a little more irritated than before. "Oh, for goodness sake, no! Honestly, Ms. St. John, this world is far too stuck on horror movies and make-believe. We still live in a dark age. We like to jump at shadows."

Hudson sniggered at that and Goliath glanced down at him.

On the screen, another figure approached the pair and Goliath stared in amazement. Lyath Wyvern was tall for a human, a little over seven feet. Nicole St. John was barely as tall, if not perhaps slightly taller than Elisa. The young looking man who approached them was just barely as tall as Nicole St. John, who barely reached Mr. Wyvern's expansive chest, but that wasn't what was so striking about him. He was Japanese, but he had long red hair and beautiful, gentle violet eyes that glowed with intensity only a warrior could possess. He was slender, yet also athletically built, and yet that still was not what caught their attention. He carried a pair of strange looking swords at his side and on his left cheek was a scar shaped like a cross.

Mr. Wyvern stooped down as the red head stood on his tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. The only words they could discern were "De gozaru yo." He was speaking in Japanese and using an odd dialect.

Goliath was instantly curious about him. Who was this man? Who was this man who moved with the grace of a unicorn, the silence of a cat and yet carried the strength of a dragon in his slight form?

"I'm sorry, Ms. St. John, but I must cut our interview short," Mr. Wyvern said apologetically as he bowed politely to her. "We've had a bit of a development. Please excuse me."

Nicole nodded and smiled professionally. "Of course, thank you for speaking with us today."

Mr. Wyvern nodded with a warm smile and then turned away, the young-looking swordsman right at his side.

Nicole watched them for just a moment and then turned to the camera again. "Well, that's all we have for now. The Wyvern museum's construction is expected to be completed in another two or three months. Commuters will have an easier time getting to the Museum, unless they live in New Jersey, and ticket sales for the museum will be cheaper. If you require any further information about the museum and the rest of the property, you can go online to the Wyvern Family website at . This is Nicole St. John reporting live from downtown Manhattan. Back to you."

The room fell silent as Hudson switched off the television. He turned a thoughtful eye to Goliath and Lexington. "Well, lads, what do ye think of that bit o' news?"

"Hmm," said Lexington as he looked up at Goliath, finding once again that he had to crane his neck to even see the face of his eight-foot tall behemoth of a leader.

"I think we should keep an eye on the construction of that new museum, and any goods that may be arriving there," said Goliath, his eyes glinting with wonder and shock. "If that family truly does possess artifacts belonging to our kind, we will need to keep an eye on them. They'll be the perfect victims for the Quarrymen after that broadcast."

"Aye, and we cannae afford to let 'em win," growled Hudson as he stood. "Those would be priceless to our clan." A far away look crossed his eyes. "I wonder if they be possessing anything of us?"

"I don't know," said Goliath thoughtfully, staring outside at a few tumbling clouds as they rolled by.

"Well, maybe Elisa could find out?" suggested Lexington as he hopped onto the couch. "She's patrolling most of the city every night and often hears about things we don't. Maybe several officers are covering that area thinking the same thing we are?"

Goliath nodded. "You may be right," he said as he headed for the door. "Lexington, try to get a hold of Elisa and see what you can find out. In the mean time, I am going to look through this past weeks newspapers. Perhaps there will be something there as well."

"Aye, and let's hope it is good news," rumbled Hudson as he followed after Goliath. Without further conversation, the three gargoyles headed off in different directions.

Brooklyn sighed as he walked past the kitchen. Only a few nights ago, his heart had been shattered and along with any hope of being able to claim Angela as a mate. He was angry and hurt, lonely and jealous. If only Angela had chosen him . . .

"There are plenty of other females out there besides me, Brooklyn. I'm sure one of these days you'll find the one that's right for you." She shrugged. "Who knows, you might find someone you like so much that, after you've met them, you'll wonder what you saw in me anyway."

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you; you just have to find her, or she has to find you. Like my father said to Macbeth once, 'Keep searching for that love. She's out there, somewhere.'"

Brooklyn shook his head. "If only I could believe that, Angela," he muttered, and opened the door to the library. Not to his surprise, he found Goliath already inside reading. There were several different newspapers piled around him and he was reading intently, a serious scowl on his face.

Confused, Brooklyn approached his leader. "Hey, Goliath. What're you reading?"

Goliath looked up as Brooklyn stepped closer, and smiled slightly. "Ah, Brooklyn," he said, "Good evening."

"Yeah, hi," he said distractedly, eyeing the newspapers. "What're you looking for?"

"I am searching for information on a Mr. Lyath Wyvern and his family," said Goliath, his tone of voice strange and intense. "He was interviewed on the television earlier tonight by Nicole St. John. It appears his family has acquired a rather impressive collection of gargoyle artifacts, and I am curious to know if they possess anything that might refer to our clan. They're rebuilding a museum here to contain those artifacts. I want to learn more about them before the Quarrymen do."

"Really?" said Brooklyn in a stunned tone as he began to shift through the papers too. "What've you found so far?"

Goliath sighed in irritation. "Nothing," he rumbled as he put aside a newspaper and then picked up another.

"Do you think Elisa might know anything?" Brooklyn suggested.

Goliath put the last of the papers down. "I'm not certain. I've had Lexington contact her, but I've yet to hear back from her. Apparently, she's having a rather busy night."

Brooklyn sighed. "I wish I was," he said, glancing back towards the hallway that led towards the kitchen, a sad scowl on his face.

Goliath sighed. "Then perhaps it's time to organize patrols," he stated as he turned to leave the library. "After dinner, we are going to sort out patrol parties." He waved a finger at Brooklyn. "And no arguments about who you end up with, understood?"

Brooklyn groaned, and then sighed as he stood. "Yeah, okay," he muttered, and followed Goliath towards the kitchen.

After dinner, the clan gathered at the high tower to await patrolling assignments. Hudson pulled out a bag of straws from his belt. Goliath nodded and took the bag, noting how Brooklyn groaned. The young, brick red gargoyle hated this new procedure, as did the other younger members of the clan. The two older warriors had discovered that doing things this way left little room for argument. Still, he could somehow sense in Brooklyn the disgust of having to patrol with Angela and Broadway. They had begun to get rather close lately.

Shaking his head, Goliath spoke to the clan after everyone had chosen their straws. Brooklyn, Broadway and Angela all received red, furthering Brooklyn's bad mood.

"You three take Times Square," he said before he took off with Hudson and Lexington. "There have been quite a few armed robberies there recently. I want you to be especially careful, is that understood?"

The three young warriors nodded in earnest and glided off into the night sky.

Goliath watched their departing backs with a resigned sigh. "I hope they manage to get along tonight," he muttered as they glided towards downtown.

"They'll be fine, lad," soothed Hudson as they passed through a wave of clouds, but Goliath remained concerned. Sighing, he decided to change the subject. "So, lads, any word from Elisa on these Wyvern characters?"

Lexington shook his head. "Nope, Elisa still hasn't gotten back to me," he said, sounding frustrated and baffled. "I wonder what's keeping her."

"I don't know," said Goliath, also sounding confused. "There is nothing in the papers about it either. And it makes me wonder why, since this family seems to be particularly popular with the PIT Crew."

"Hmm," said Hudson, thoughtfully stroking his beard as he cast a watchful eye on the streets below. "Did ye lads bring yuir radios incase the lass tries tae reach ye?"

"Yep," said Lexington cheerfully while pointing to the mike and earphone on his head. Goliath simply nodded.

Just then, the radios began to crackle. "Goliath? Lex? You guys there?"

"Elisa!" said Lexington excitedly. "Hey, 'bout time you got back to us. What happened?"

There was a sigh. "Sorry, Lex. Things have been kind of crazy down here. Matt brought in a few Quarrymen who showed up at the construction site earlier tonight during and after the interview with Mr. Wyvern. They almost started a riot. Anyway . . ." she paused a moment, and there was the sound of rustling paper. "I did get some info on Mr. Wyvern. I'll be running by the castle later tonight and I can leave it with you then."

"Sounds good, thanks Elisa," said Lexington.

"You're welcome Lex," Elisa replied, a smile behind her voice. "Look, I've gotta run. But I'll see you all later tonight, okay?"

"Okay, later," said Lexington, and the line disconnected.

Hudson was watching them. "Do ye think it'll be anything new from what we know already?"

Goliath sighed. "I don't know," he said as he banked towards the left, following the line of a new skyscraper that held his attention. "But, I suppose we'll find out. Come."

Lexington and Hudson followed obediently.

For about an hour, they circled the building, but they saw nothing out of the ordinary other than the red-haired swordsman patrolling the loading bays. Goliath found this odd, but at the same time was relieved. More Quarrymen hadn't attacked yet, but he had the feeling they would, and apparently the warrior below felt the same way. He patrolled the base of the building with the ease and intensity of one who had faced many battles.

_He is no mere warrior that one,_ Goliath noted with a sense of unease. _Yet if the Quarrymen should decide to attack, could he hold them off?_

Goliath shook his head and turned towards home. He supposed he'd never know, but it was getting late. They needed to be home.

**CASTLE WYVERN. -**

Some time later, Goliath sighed as he, Hudson and Lexington returned from patrol at last. The night had passed quickly, although it had been a long one. There hadn't been a sound from the Quarrymen until just a few moments ago. Elisa had radioed Goliath with a warning that the alarm system at the new Wyvern building had been set off. The police responded, but by the time they arrived, they stumbled onto a startling scene, one that Goliath, Hudson and Lexington had spotted from the air as they arrived. It must have happened too quickly for anyone to see. Shots were fired, the Quarrymen had attacked with their hammers and other deadly weapons, but not one of them had been able to touch the red haired swordsmen dutifully guarding the building. They were taken down within seconds. A strike made once or twice had incapacitated the invading Quarrymen. Elisa told them that if his blade didn't have a flat edge, then every last Quarrymen would've been sliced in two.

Goliath shivered. He had seen the welts on the chests and backs of the Quarrymen. He knew for a fact how thick that armor was. It was tough to get his talons through it at times. Yet, that blade had moved so fast and hit so hard that it had ripped through the protective material and slammed into the exposed skins of each Quarryman, causing severe damage and instant unconsciousness. Yet not one man died.

_I never saw the battle for myself,_ he realized uneasily as he landed in the courtyard, _but the aftermath was enough for me. He stood there, still on guard, until the police came. Then there's that cheerful behavior of his, that casual aloofness, and the easy way he deterred the policemen's questions on how effortlessly he had defeated the Quarrymen. He is honorable, and obviously a lot smarter than he looks. Still . . . Who are you?_

"That was too wild!" Lexington cried as he and Hudson turned to Goliath. "The Quarrymen looked like they didn't even get a shot in before they were taken down. Who would've thought such a short guy could be so strong?"

"Strength is not determined in size, Lexington," Goliath reminded him.

Lexington shrugged a little sheepishly. "Yeah, but still . . . The guy only had a sword. They had hammers and guns. Who is he?"

Goliath growled softly. "I don't know."

Just then, Bronx bounded over to them, barking happily. It was his barking that gave him away. His great paws, like all gargoyles, padded over the cement ground without a sound. He was trained to hunt in silence and was sometimes better at it than other gargoyles were. Nevertheless, he crooned and wined happily as he licked Hudson's hand, his stubby tail wagging excitedly as his lonely sentinel duties ended with their arrival.

"Seems we're the first ones back from patrol, lad," Hudson remarked, looking around for signs of the others. He reached down and scratched Bronx behind the ears. "There, there, boy. Missed us, did you?"

Goliath consulted the horizon for a minute. "They had better be back soon. With the Quarrymen still loose, I don't want them getting stuck roosting somewhere dangerous."

"Don't worry yuirself, lad. Ye taught them well. Ye have tae let go sometime and they are of age now."

Goliath sighed. "You're right, of course. I can't help worrying about Angela though. Her warrior training is not as good as it could be."

"Aye, it's difficult. Even though this idea of being a parent is a new thing, there was always a special hatchling in each rookery, one that ye always kept an eye on and worried about." Hudson arched an eyebrow ridge and pointed at his head. "Ye're the one that got me started on these white hairs!"

The grim expression on the lavender gargoyle's face gave way to a wry smile and a rolling chuckle started in his chest. "Too true, old friend."

They went into the castle to the suite Xanatos set aside for them.

Hudson headed for his comfortable chair and was channel surfing before his seat hit the cushions. Goliath picked up the thick, leather-bound book he'd been reading, a collection of American literature. He opened it to a selection by

Nathaniel Hawthorne, "The Celestial Railroad," and started to read ...or would have.

"Goliath! Goliath, look at this!" Lexington was very excited about a glossy magazine in his hands. Bronx growled as the olive-green gargoyle almost stepped on the beast in his enthusiastic charge across the room. "Whoops! Sorry,

Bronx." He held the publication out. "There's going to be a major computer expo!

All the latest cutting edge technology will be there! Isn't it great?"

"Yes, Lexington that's wonderful," he said, trying not to sound bored with Lexington's infatuation with all things electronic, but he heard the same description millions of times before. Young gargoyles always seemed to have a short-term memory about amazing things and could never get enough. Goliath had gone through the same thing with Brooklyn and Broadway, but Lexington had a more insatiable curiosity than his rookery brothers did.

"Are you listening, Goliath?" Lexington was tapping his foot impatiently. "Maddox Technologies is unveiling their new line of virtual reality cyberware! Not even Xanatos has anything close to it."

The gargoyle leader frowned. "Cyberware?"

Lexington rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Auuugh! C'mon, Bronx. Let's get something to eat." He stomped off with the beast on his heels.

Goliath turned to Hudson for advice, but Hudson was laughing so hard it looked like he was having a coronary.

"What is so funny?" Goliath asked, momentarily feeling offended.

"I cannae help thinking that my face must have looked like that once. Remember that curious rookery sister of yuirs that kept making all those odd gadgets and blowing things up?"

"At least her interests were simple," Goliath rumbled. "I don't understand half of what Lexington's talking about most of the time."

"As long as ye don't stop listening, that's all that really matters," Hudson said wisely and settled in for a serious snooze.

Goliath watched him for a moment then returned to his reading, but for some reason, he couldn't concentrate on it. His thoughts kept returning to the interview he saw earlier with Nicole St. John and the red haired swordsmen who had so swiftly defeated the Quarrymen. All of it brought a strange feeling to his gut.

_Ever since that book appeared, strange things have started happening,_ Goliath mused uneasily as he sat the book down and pulled his knees to his chest in thought. _I keep feeling like something is approaching, that something is about to happen. The air is so thick with magic that I can't stand it! I've never felt magic like this before. Earlier tonight, nearly all of the clan felt the presence of magic, but now, no one even seems to notice it. Why is that? Is the book cursed?_ He shook his head. _No, it's impossible. I felt no hostility in those pages. I was just . . . overwhelmed. There's a reason that book appeared, but how did Xanatos get it? Why do I get the feeling that he is hiding something?_

Goliath sighed and stood. Too much too soon, and it was all too strange. It felt like he was back on Avalon, slowly being guided to whatever purpose or destiny he needed to perform.

_It seems that magic is choosing me._

He started to head towards the door when something stopped him in his tracks. A powerful sensation filled the room. He could feel it. A great and powerful magical force was entering the vicinity. It wasn't exactly a threatening presence, more like a sense of infinite space, and time. It was strong and so sudden that it startled him.

He turned around in slight alarm to see if Hudson had noticed it, but the old warrior was snoozing peaceably. He didn't seem affected at all.

_Odd._ Goliath thought.

Growling slightly, he started towards the door again, but as he entered the hall, that strange presence disappeared. He passed through the halls, turned corners, checked in different rooms. He even traversed several different flights of stairs, but found nothing.

Concerned, Goliath checked one last place and found Owen Burnett already there with Alexander held in his only usable arm. Both stared at each other strangely for a moment, and then Goliath realized with a sigh that Owen was the trickster Puck in disguise. He would be foolish to assume that Puck would not have sensed the magical presence, but how did that explain Goliath's sudden talent?

Owen stared at Goliath wide-eyed as the magical emanations in the room died down. The room, which had once been Princess Kathrine's bedchamber, was now a pleasant sitting room, a detail that Owen hadn't really taken into account. He was certain he was seeing things, but Goliath was suddenly aglow with radiating power.

"Goliath, what are you doing here?" Owen asked, obviously surprised.

Goliath immediately felt foolish. "It's nothing," he growled and he turned away. "I only thought that I had felt something . . ." He shook his head, trying to wave it off. "It's nothing."

Owen stared at him. Goliath felt something? "You felt magic, didn't you?" he heard himself ask, and Goliath turned to him, not wanting to discuss the issue. Owen approached him. "You - you felt that presence? That rise in space and time?"

Goliath regarded Owen for a long moment. Then, he shook his head and continued on his way. "I was mistaken," he growled flatly.

Owen wasn't going to let Goliath go. Goliath, it seemed, had great powers. The book, the journal, had been the opening Goliath needed, the opening Owen knew would come. He was Puck after all, but he still hadn't expected Goliath's powers to be so . . . powerful! They were exploding out of him without Goliath being aware of it. He was greater than Oberon! Greater than all the Seelie and Unseelie put together!

"Would you care to assist me for a moment?" Owen pressed, and Goliath looked at him again, very irritated. "I believe there is some sort of magical force appearing in the castle and I feel we should investigate."

Goliath growled a sigh, his instinct to protect aroused. "You think it is a threat?"

Owen shook his head. "I am uncertain," he said, glancing down at the sleeping Alexander in his arm. "But we should keep an eye out - at least after I put Alexander to bed."

Goliath was reluctant at first, but he at last agreed. "Very well," he said, and followed Owen to the nursery.

Brooklyn, Angela, and Broadway were all laughing as they landed on the top parapets of Castle Wyvern. Broadway had just told a joke from the old days at Wyvern, but it seemed like the punch line was just as funny now as it was a thousand years ago. Brooklyn was still eating part of his pretzel; it took him and the others about five minutes to get to the castle from the mall. Broadway had long ago finished his two pretzels and had helped Angela with hers.

As they headed inside, Brooklyn sighed, finally relieved of the stress of hiding his lingering jealousy from the two lovebirds. Brooklyn went into the study of the highest tower where Goliath perched during the day, towering above the others in his clan. The study was small by all accounts and had once doubled as the Archmage's sorcery and lab room. It once held glass beakers and pots full of strange liquids and potions. Skulls lit with candles had once perched where electric lights now illuminated the impenetrable darkness of the room. Brooklyn liked to be here sometimes just to get away from it all. As he sat eating the rest of his pretzel, he thought about how he could avoid getting patrol duty with Angela and Broadway again. This feeling of envy was getting tiresome. Almost as irritating as that scratchy, hissing sound. He stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it. It was no good. The noise was still there, but now he heard something more . . . a voice beckoning him to come closer . . .

Brooklyn frowned and stepped into the hallway. He tried to think of what it could possibly be but the whispering voice seemed to echo inside his head, reverberating off the inside of his skull in a dizzying whirl until he knew that he had to find out what it was or go mad.

The red gargoyle crept cautiously up the winding staircase leading to the very top parapets of the castle, expecting anything and nothing. He went outside and noted the changing colors of the eastern sky. Dawn was not too far off and, out of habit, he began walking to his usual roost. A blue-white flash of light stopped him in his tracks and he stood there blinking, waiting for the spots in front of his eyes to disappear.

Brooklyn looked down and saw the starlight gleaming off a golden trinket at his feet. Strange images from his childhood came rushing back to him -- thunder, a ball of fire, a black horse. Brooklyn knelt and examined it more closely. The little thing seemed to have tiny dents and pits in it -- a discernible seam was visible where it was once broken in half and somehow restored. He was hesitant to touch it, but something about it reassured him and he picked it up. He half-expected it to burn him but it was cool to the touch. As he held it in his hands, he noticed the incredible craftsmanship that went into the piece.

It was either the shape of a heart or a shield--he wasn't sure which. It was edged in a gold and the inside was something green . . . perhaps a rare, precious stone? There was a beautifully crafted image of a fiery bird inside, curling impossibly inward to match the shape of the outside trim. Its crimson eye gleamed fiercely while its claws raked away at its golden prison.

Brooklyn was broken out of his fascination by the sound of soaring wings coming in his direction. Angela and Broadway, still laughing at something, landed a few feet away. Brooklyn hastily slipped the little treasure into the back of his belt.

"Whatcha doin' up here so late, Brook?" Broadway asked.

"Just . . . thinking." Brooklyn answered, tracing circles with his feet.

Angela looked at him curiously. "Brooklyn, what do you have behind your back?"

"What? That? Oh . . . just something I found lying around," he replied nonchalantly, holding it out to them.

Upon closer inspection, Angela gasped when she saw the thing clutched in Brooklyn's talons. "No! It can't be!"

"What? What is it?" Broadway looked at it with as much concern and confusion as

Brooklyn did.

"That is the Phoenix Gate!" Angela said, awed and confused all at the same moment.

"So?" Brooklyn and Broadway said almost simultaneously.

Angela shook her head. "It can't be here! Father threw it into the -" Angela was cut off by a mysterious and yet all too familiar scream that cut through the crisp early morning air like a hot knife through butter. Brooklyn frantically tried to drop the Gate, but he couldn't. It was if he was frozen in time. Angela and Broadway were too horrified to act, frozen in place, watching events happen as if according to some preordained script. Nothing moved except for the reddish mist emitting from the Gate, covering Brooklyn in its wrathful embrace. Suddenly the mist began to dissipate. Freed of his trance, Brooklyn started towards them but to no avail. He was swallowed up in the swirling fire of time.

When the fire cleared away, there was no sign of Brooklyn. There was not even a charred spot on the flagstones.

"What's going on!?" came the bellowing voice of Goliath, and Angela and Broadway turned to see their leader and Owen emerge from the entrance to the tower a few seconds later.

"What happened here?" Owen asked as he pushed his glasses up, looking expectantly at the two gargoyles for an answer. Neither spoke a word for several minutes, both in awe of what just transpired. Broadway looked very upset and angry.

Goliath looked stunned. He knew what that flash meant. He looked at Angela.

"He's gone!" Broadway shouted suddenly. "What have you done with him?" Broadway's eyes lit up with fury as he whipped around to face the ever-calm Owen.

"Broadway, wait!" Goliath began, reaching out a hand to his rookery-son's shoulder.

Broadway wasn't listening.

"I'm afraid I cannot take responsibility for whatever has happened here," Owen tried to explain. "I sensed . . ."

"You sensed what?! That Brooklyn was about to go up in flames?!" Angela snarled. Now she and Broadway were both angry.

"Wait, both of you!" Goliath growled, and they turned to him. "Owen was not the only one who sensed the magic. I did too!"

Broadway and Angela stared at him, stunned.

"I don't know how, young ones, but I did. Owen was instructing Alexander at the time. He had nothing to do with Brooklyn's disappearance."

Broadway and Angela were speechless.

"Your leader's right," Owen said as he tried to hold his dignity while dangling in the air from Broadway's hands. "The force disappeared, but I sensed it again as I was leaving Alexander's room with Goliath. We came here a moment too late, it seems. I cannot deduce what has happened, but yelling at me will not solve the problem."

Broadway and Angela looked at each other and hung their heads in guilt. They knew Owen spoke the truth; neither Puck nor Owen could ever sink to killing someone, especially a friend.

"Now, tell us what happened," Goliath rumbled in a reassuring voice.

Angela was the first to speak, and she was very excited. "It was the Phoenix Gate, father!" she said, and Goliath's eyes went wide. "It appeared out of nowhere and Brooklyn picked it up. Then it whisked him away!"

Goliath stared at Angela then glanced at Owen before looking back at her. "But that's impossible! I got rid of it!"

Owen looked at Goliath. "How?"

Goliath explained how and why he got rid of the Phoenix Gate, granting Owen very pointed glares on occasion. It seemed to help Owen understand a little of their situation, but not enough.

"So, Brooklyn's been caught up in the Phoenix Flame," Owen mumbled thoughtfully. "I wonder . . ."

Goliath went over to Angela when he noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears. He held her to comfort her as Broadway stared at the spot where his rookery brother last stood. "He can't be gone," he said numbly, "Not Brooklyn. Lost . . . lost forever . . ."

Goliath shook his head. "No, Broadway, not forever," Goliath soothed, but even he couldn't help but feel upset and scared. It wasn't like the Phoenix Gate to simply appear out of nowhere and snatch someone away. It just didn't make sense.

Owen studied the gargoyles for a moment. "Perhaps we should continue this discussion inside?" he suggested.

Goliath and the others nodded numbly, but they followed him.

As they started to leave the tower, that same strange presence suddenly returned, but now it was full of consciousness. Five different minds accompanied the Phoenix Gate. Goliath and Owen stopped short.

Everyone turned to Goliath in surprise. "Father?" Angela questioned.

Suddenly, she gasped, noting how the light of dawn that was only minutes away was not the only light in the courtyard. "B-Broadway?" she said in a quivering voice, pointing to where Goliath and Owen were staring.

A small speck of fire had developed in the exact spot where Brooklyn disappeared five minutes ago. They all retreated as the flames grew larger and larger, eventually taking the shape of a giant globe. Then five very indistinct forms became visible within the fiery sphere. Angela fell over her feet as she backed away but Broadway was there to catch her. As suddenly as they appeared, the flames died, and when they were gone, five figures stood in the pinkish pre-dawn light.

In pre-planned attack formation, two figures – one male and the other female - sprang forward, revealing two small gargoyle hatchlings that were probably about eighteen years old in gargoyle years. The beautiful female gargoyle had hair as dark as midnight and skin like cool jade. Her almond-shaped eyes could either melt a heart or pierce it. She wore a modified dark red kimono embroidered with chrysanthemums over an ivory tunic, the flowing sleeves bound up from wrist to forearm for efficient swordplay with a wicked-looking katana blade gripped in her hand. She seemed older than the rest.

The male gargoyle was holding some sort of pulse rifle and seemed ready to fire at anything within range. He had Brooklyn's brick-red coloring and the same wing structure. In fact, he looked just like Brooklyn, but a good twenty years older. He wore an interesting mix of armor: an enameled chest plate looking like the latest in laser-proof armor from Xanatos' R&D lab and a dull metal guard on his left shoulder strapped diagonally across his chest with leather. A multiple compartment belt held up form-fitting leather pants and forearm gauntlets gleamed in the early morning light.

The last of the five figures who held back near the hatchlings was also female, but younger than the jade female. She too wore a modified kimono of midnight blue with embroidered sakura and Lillie blossoms. Her flesh was a beautiful snowy white and her eyes were the same as the first female, but she had a beak. Her hair fell in long strands of ebony and her graceful stand promised swift death to any who came too close.

The male's eyes focused on them. He smiled broadly and immediately lowered his pulse rifle. This only served to confuse Angela and Broadway. Goliath looked absolutely panic-stricken.

The male looked over his shoulder and said, "Uchi da! Koko kara zenbu hajimatta no!" "I'm home! This is where it all started!"

Whatever he said, the females lowered their shining katana blades in response. They turned back as the two hatchlings, a male and a female but identical in beaks and fingered wing structures, came forward. Everyone realized the two hatchlings were fraternal twins, something of a rarity among gargoyles.

The young female was a ruddy red with a mane of thick black hair, interwoven with several tiny beaded braids. She wore a blue tunic – which also resembled a modified kimono - with capped sleeves and a wide, patterned sash like a Japanese obi. She carried a weapon, a bo staff that she twirled expertly. Her brother, a darker jade green with shorter, wilder black hair, had his arms full with a wiggling, squirming gargoyle beast, very young, little more than a hatchling. The immature beast stared at its surroundings and whimpered, trying to burrow into the tan multi-pocketed vest his young master was wearing along with blue leggings that seemed to be of the same material as the older male's leggings. Both twins had matching armbands on their left arms, each with a curious black display panel.

"Hey! Cut it out!" the male hatchling said, giggling. "That tickles!"

"Graeme-kun, look!" hissed the young female as she tapped his shoulder and pointed, ignoring his complaints about the small beast. "It's Goliath! But he's not wearing his armor."

One of the females promptly, but gently, put her hands on their shoulders and pulled them back a pace or two while Goliath and the rest of the clan regarded them in surprise. Not wearing his armor? What did that mean?

"Broadway? Angela?" the adult male asked breathlessly as he stepped towards them. A big grin curved around his beak. "Jalapeño! You have NO idea how great it is to see you again!"

The little female grinned as well. She dropped her staff and ran to the other two gargoyles. "Aunt Angela! Uncle Broadway!" She threw her arms around the big blue gargoyle's stomach as far as she could reach and gave him a big hug.

Broadway's mouth hung open as he stared down at the hatchling. "Uh...do I know you, kid?"

"Oh." She frowned and turned back to the adult male. "Tou-san? Are we early?"

"Brooklyn?" Angela asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's me." Brooklyn grinned. He swallowed hard and blinked, eyes looking a little misty. "You still . . . remember me?"

"Of course we remember!" Angela said, puzzled. "You only just left--" She suddenly cut her sentence off as she heard Goliath step forward, his figure completely stiff with amazed fear.

Brooklyn cocked his head and looked past her. "Goliath," he said simply, his voice choked with emotion, "I've been waiting a long time for this." He walked up to the tall lavender gargoyle to clasp his forearm. "It's good to be home."

There was an audible pause while everyone looked at Goliath. The leader of the

Manhattan clan stood there, now flanked on either side by Lexington, Hudson and

Bronx as they joined the group, staring at his second-in-command, the shock clearly visible on his rugged face.

"Brooklyn?" His brow wrinkled. "But it was only a dream..."

The sun rose and there were five more gargoyles frozen in stone on Castle Wyvern's battlements than there had been the night before.

To be continued . . .

AUTHOR'S NOTES; Okay, there are a lot of hidden hints in this fiction about what will come in upcoming fictions. One of which is the red haired swordsman with the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. Can anyone take a wild guess as to who he might be?

More later!


	2. Chapter 2

Um

Signs of Destiny, Part #2

**CASTLE WYVERN. -**

Goliath awoke with a bone-chilling roar, scattering stone chips along the ground. The rest of the clan also burst awake, each of them roaring and snarling as they yawned and stretched to greet the night, but as before they turned to stare at Brooklyn, still amazed by his presence. Goliath barely noticed as Elisa and Xanatos arrived.

Broadway stepped up to Brooklyn. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Awe, c'mon, it's me! Brooklyn!" the red gargoyle said. "We're rookery brothers, remember?"

"You can't possibly be!" Broadway looked at him directly but somehow still wasn't ready to believe his own eyes. "You're too old to be my rookery brother!"

"Hey, I can prove it! Remember when we first woke up in Manhattan, that night you, me and Lex were out on the town and Lex went joy-riding on that motorcycle and accidentally smashed it into that brick wall?"

Goliath scowled. "You did what?"

"He has to be Brooklyn!" Lexington was hopping from foot to foot, too excited to notice his clan leader's disapproving look. "We swore never to tell anyone about that!" He threw his arms wide and found himself eagerly embraced. Broadway finally grinned and swept them both up into a bear hug. The rookery brothers were soon thumping each other on the back and laughing.

Everyone else stood back and watched as the Trio had their little reunion. It was almost too much to take in. Xanatos turned to see Goliath's reaction. The gargoyle leader looked almost panic-stricken for some reason.

In the excitement, the little gargoyle beast got away from the male hatchling and danced around Bronx's feet. The older gargoyle beast sniffed the smaller creature, roughly a third of his own size, and pinned it down with one massive foot. It yipped as Bronx proceeded to give it a thorough bath with his rough tongue.

"Hey!" the boy gargoyle protested, "Leave him alone!" He tried pulling Bronx off his pet but he underestimated the big beast. Bronx neatly tripped the youngster and sat on him without missing a lick.

"Oooomph! Somebody's been getting extra helpings of kibble!" he complained as he tried in vain to free himself. He glared at his giggling sister. "The least you could do is help, Ari-chan!"

Hudson smiled indulgently and came over to lend a hand. "Get off, Bronx. Ye'll flatten the lad." He smacked the gargoyle beast on the flank and Bronx obediently moved aside. The old gargoyle helped the youngster up. "They call me Hudson. What's yuir name, lad?"

"Graeme." He thrust a thumb over his shoulder. "And the gigglepuss over there is my nee-chan, Ariana."

"Nee-chan?" Hudson repeated, puzzled.

"Oh. Sorry. That just means 'big sister' in Japanese," Graeme explained. "She's older than me by a few hours."

"Ah," said Hudson.

Bronx finally let the little beast up. After a good shake it promptly came over to sniff Hudson's leggings. He chuckled and bent down to scratch his ears, watching his stub tail twirl around like a propeller. "And does this wee rascal have a name?"

"Not yet," Graeme admitted. "I'm waiting to find just the right one."

"I still like 'Fu-dog,'" Ariana said, as she came a little closer and looked shyly at Hudson. "It's cute."

Graeme snorted. "And I still say it sounds like it came from a really cheap Japanese cartoon."

"You LIKE cheap Japanese cartoons!"

"Yeah, but --"

"Now, now," Hudson chided. "His name will come to ye sooner or later. Until then, I know many things about gargoyle beasts." He patted Bronx's broad head, nodding encouragingly as Ariana reached out to scratch behind one of the older beast's bat-winged ears. "Ask me anything." The old gargoyle smiled indulgently as both hatchlings began to chatter away at him.

The Trio were still reminiscing about old times when Xanatos couldn't stand the suspense any more and interrupted. "Brooklyn," he began, "What happened to you?"

"And are you going to introduce us?" Fox added, glancing at the female gargoyles standing at Brooklyn's side, silently studying them all. The jade female seemed protective of the younger white female.

"Well, the long and the short of it is that the Phoenix Gate decided to take me on an extended vacation," Brooklyn said with a laugh. He smiled at the white female and held out his hand to her. "I went to more places and times than I care to remember but the most important ones were the trips to 16th century Ishimura where I met Katana, my mate, and her mother, Sata," he squeezed her hand, "and the future where my children Graeme and Ariana were hatched." He looked proudly at Katana and at the children who were talking to Hudson. "This is my family."

"Your family?" Goliath asked, clearly shaken.

"Yes, Goliath. I've been gone a long time." He laughed. "I know that only five minutes passed for you here, but I've been traveling for twenty years."

"We have been traveling, Brooklyn-san," Sata spoke for the first time, her voice low and gentle but tempered with steel. "Might we know your clan?"

Katana smiled at him.

Brooklyn smiled sheepishly. "Of course. Me and my gajin manners again, sorry." He introduced his family to the various members of the Manhattan Clan, the Xanatos family and Elisa. When he came to Goliath, both Sata and Katana bowed deeply from the waist and held out their sheathed katanas.

"Kon-bon wa, Goliath-sama. I offer my sword in service of the clan," said Sata.

"I too offer my sword in service of the clan, Goliath-Sama," Katana echoed warmly, also speaking for the first time. Her voice was similar to Sata's but it was gentler, softer.

Goliath glanced at Brooklyn, who nodded. "I accept, Sata, and – Katana was it?"

The female nodded.

Goliath continued. "I am honored, Katana, Sata. Please be welcome in our clan." He returned their bows with one of his own.

Sata nodded respectfully and returned her katana to her belt with her shorter wakizashi sword. Katana did the same. "Arigato goziamasu, Goliath-sama."

Katana smiled up at him, a somewhat knowing look in her eyes. "My children and I are glad to finally meet all of you. Brooklyn has told us many stories of his clan," she glanced at her mate and smiled, "so many, in fact, that I feel I know you very well."

"Hoo boy," Broadway said, making a face. "Only good stories, I hope."

Brooklyn and Katana looked at each other and laughed.

Lexington couldn't help it; he simply had to ask a question. "Where'd you pick up your pet?" The little creature was scampering from person to person, sniffing and yipping excitedly.

"Somewhere in ancient China," Graeme answered, picking up the small beast. "Don't know exactly when."

Brooklyn winked at him. "Any other questions?"

"Well, um, Brooklyn, what exactly happened to you?" Elisa asked, holding a stack of papers in one hand while maintaining her hold on Goliath's large hand with another. "You look different."

Brooklyn shrugged. "I don't remember much about the trip except that the Phoenix Gate sort of . . . grabbed me and threw me around the time stream. I went all over the world and beyond, but that's a story for another day. It may have taken me twenty years, but I'm home now." The clan looked at each other in mild concern as what he said sunk in. "Guys! I'm really not any different!" Brooklyn laughed. "Just older!"

"What do you mean, 'you don't remember anything?'" Lexington asked quizzically.

"That's exactly what I mean, Lex. I don't remember anything except a few shattered fragments about Sata, Katana and the kids." He looked at Goliath. "And you."

Goliath and the others blinked. "How . . ." Goliath began, but Lexington cut him off.

"Yeah but..." Lexington abruptly turned to Sata, Katana, Graeme, and Ariana. "Do any of you remember anything?" he asked.

Graeme and Ariana looked up at their mother as she put a hand on each of their shoulders. "No, Lexington-san, I'm afraid not," Katana answered calmly. "It is odd, but after many trips through the Gate, one's memories become clouded. A strange phenomena, but one to which we've grown accustomed."

Lexington scratched his head in puzzlement. Their answers didn't make sense but he decided to let the subject drop. For now.

"So, how old are your kids now, Brooklyn?" Elisa asked. "They don't look much older than ten years."

"Yeah," agreed Fox. "That would mean you had to have met Katana immediately into your journey wouldn't it?"

"They're actually nine years old now," Brooklyn explained a little uneasily. "And no, I didn't meet Katana immediately into the journey. I didn't meet her until . . . uh, almost five years after I started, I think."

"Truly?" wondered Hudson, surprised. "But, gargoyle eggs . . ."

"Take ten years to hatch, I know," Brooklyn said. "But . . . these two didn't take that long. In fact, they only took a year to hatch. We really can't explain how that happened except that maybe the magic of the gate sped things along, but that's just an assumption."

"No way!" Lexington cried. "That's impossible! How'd they survive? I mean, they're only nine! That's like, a human's age!"

Ariana frowned. "So? We're still old enough!"

"Now, now, Ari-chan," Sata chided gently. "If we're right, your aging rate will slow as you grow older."

"Is that a guess too, then?" wondered Xanatos.

Brooklyn sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. I've had a few other guesses about what caused their early hatching but I've never been able to find out for sure." He shrugged and knelt down to tickle Ariana. "But, I guess it doesn't matter. It's just good being a dad. Neh, Ari-chan? Eh? Eh?"

Ariana squirmed and giggled as Brooklyn tickled her sides.

"Hah! Ari-chan's still ticklish!" Graeme laughed, and promptly received a sharp rap over the head from Ariana's bo-staff.

"So are you, doofus! And I know you're really secret spot!"

"Hey!" Graeme retorted, rubbing his head.

Sata cleared her throat impatiently and the two children stood straighter and tempered their spirits immediately.

"Gomen, baa-san," they chimed together, and everyone else just looked at each other, hardly sure how to take everything that they'd heard.

"Tell you what, Brooklyn. Let's take Sata, Katana and the kids on a quick flight around Manhattan," Broadway said good-naturedly, trying to brighten the atmosphere around them. "Show them your old stomping grounds."

Brooklyn fingered the pouch on his belt. "Well . . . I don't know."

"Tou-san? Can we?" Graeme asked excitedly.

"Please?" Ariana chimed in.

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour," Fox said. "We thought we'd make an occasion out of it. Owen has the kitchen staff making all your favorites."

"That's nice of you and Xanatos, thanks!" Brooklyn looked into the anxious faces of his children. "Well, okay then. We can go just as soon as I check something."

Brooklyn opened his belt pouch and pulled out the Phoenix Gate, twinkling eerily in the moonlight. "Hmmm . . ." he said thoughtfully, holding it between his palms. "It seems to be inactive at the moment."

A thought occurred to Elisa and she walked over to Brooklyn, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't over for you yet, is it?" she asked softly. He met her eyes for a few seconds and then looked uncomfortably away.

"We do not know, Elisa-san," Sata answered for her daughter's mate. "The Gate sends us where and when by its choice, not ours."

"Like all of Avalon's magic," Angela said. "It sends you where you need to be."

"I'm glad it sent us here, for however long that might be," Brooklyn said, smiling back at them all. "It's great to see everyone in the clan back together again." A shadow crossed over his face and he stared sadly at the worn talisman in his hands.

Goliath stepped closer for a better look. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the Gate looked very fragile, cracked and pitted in many places. "May I see it?" he asked. "It seems changed from the last time I saw it."

"Sure, but be careful. It's gotten pretty erratic lately." Brooklyn held it out as Goliath reached to take it.

At the moment that both the present and future clan leader touched it, a bright crack like a lightning bolt opened on the surface of the Phoenix Gate. Goliath and Brooklyn jumped back and the magical talisman fell to the flagstones, smashing into powder on impact. Brooklyn's family huddled around him, staring at the shattered artifact.

"Tou-san?" Ariana asked in a tiny voice. "Is it over?"

Brooklyn nodded and tucked his daughter into the crook of his arm. "We're here to stay, sweetheart."

Relieved, the time-dancing gargoyles turned away to join the others for the tour of the city as Xanatos and family returned inside to prepare for the coming banquet. An errant breeze stirred the pile of ashes, swirling the loose particles on top until they resembled a cloud of black smoke, drifting away into the late autumn sky. Owen came out with a dustpan and brush, scooping up the remains of the Phoenix Gate. He stood and started to go back inside when he abruptly stopped in mid-step. Dipping thumb and forefinger into the ash, Owen carefully rubbed a small bit between his fingers and sniffed it, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening.

A rumble of thunder caught his attention. Owen looked out towards the coming storm on the horizon and frowned.

"C'mon, Tou-san!!" Graeme yelled, standing with his sister on the castle wall.

Brooklyn had the empty pouch in which he'd carried the Phoenix Gate in his hand, looking at it with an expression of relief and regret. "Just a minute, Graeme," he said absently.

"How's about I look after the kids?" Lexington volunteered. "I'll keep them out of trouble."

"Well, I guess that's all right. Thanks, Lex." He yelled at the twins. "You mind your Uncle Lex! Understand?" Brooklyn waved at them, smiling as Lexington took the two kids out gliding ahead of the others.

Katana smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "It is good to know he has a bright future, is it not?"

He turned and nuzzled their beaks together. "Yeah, it is." He closed his eyes and stroked her cheek. "Y'know, I don't deserve you."

Katana raised an eyebrow ridge. "This is very true."

From the topmost part of the tower, Goliath watched the pair with a scowl. It was nice to know Lexington had a bright future? What was that supposed to mean? Was the dream Puck had cursed him with coming true, or was reality stranger than his imaginings? It probably wouldn't have bothered him so much if Brooklyn hadn't returned looking like he was now. Now that he thought about it, Brooklyn also said earlier that he was glad to see the clan back together again. Did that mean the clan would break apart, or did it mean something else entirely?

Goliath growled in irritation. He was not in the mood for this.

"Goliath?"

Goliath turned at the sound of the voice, only barely aware of the light footfalls of his human love. "Elisa . . ." he said almost absently, turning as he stepped down to enfold her with his wings.

"Are you going to be all right?" Elisa asked as she wrapped her arms around his massive waist.

Goliath sighed. "I am beginning to wonder," he said softly. "That nightmare on Avalon suddenly seems far too real for me, and now the appearance of the journal . . ."

Elisa blinked up at him. "Journal?"

". . . and the news broadcast last night with that human, Lyath Wyvern," Goliath continued, not hearing Elisa's question. "This new museum and the gargoyle artifacts they claim to possess . . . It is like a puzzle being put together before my eyes but I cannot identify the pieces." He shook his head. "I don't understand what is happening."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of that, but I can help a little with the Wyvern family part," Elisa told him as she reached up – really reached up – to caress his cheek. "I brought some stuff you'll want to see. There's even video footage of the Quarrymen's attempted break-in last night."

Goliath rumbled in his chest.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Broadway bellowed, and Goliath and Elisa turned to him in surprise. "Yeah, all four o' ya! You coming or what? Brooklyn, your kids are halfway across town!"

"Oh, yeah . . ." Brooklyn said with a laugh. "We'd better catch up to the kids before Lex tells them about the Brooklyn Bridge."

"Why is that, Anata?"

"Oh, let's just say I kind of stretched the truth a bit."

Katana gave him a puzzled look as they leaped off the castle wall after the others. Though distracted, Goliath followed and carried Elisa in his arms.

Throughout most of the tour, Goliath remained quiet. His face remained in a tight, troubled frown. The past few days, everything happened as if on cue. It was no coincidence, but it was still unsettling. Who or what was trying to get his attention?

_I sensed the flare in the Phoenix Gate's power before I even realized what it was_. _I felt its power as Owen did, and I have never been sensitive to magic before. What is different now?_

Sighing, Goliath landed with the clan at the clock tower as they continued their tour. There were many memories in this place, some good and some bad. Some of the most recent involved an attack by the Quarrymen while he and Elisa were out on their first real 'date', or when he'd come here alone to gather his thoughts when even the silence of the library was not enough for his troubled mind, but at the moment it was not a welcome sight. He'd seen the clock tower destroyed in that dream months before it even happened. That was a prophecy that came true. Brooklyn's armor seemed to be another prophecy coming true, but exactly what that prophecy was, he didn't know yet.

Still, looking around the place filled him remorse. So much of what had been their livelihood was gone; the kitchen where Broadway had kept his snacks and made their meals, the spot in the center of the tower where Hudson lounged in his chair with the television set, and the small library near the stairs where both he and Lexington often spent time reading. It was all gone, even their old perches.

Goliath leaned against a pillar of metal sticking out of the ground and looked up at the high ceiling, now a piece of disheveled rubble that leaned to one side, no longer the majestic collection of arches that Goliath had grown to admire. He could see the sky through the holes where the stone roof collapsed long ago. The stars twinkled in such a way that he felt compelled to join them. He even thought he heard them speaking to him as well. Many of the books he read stated that many of the stars in the sky are not actually stars, but rather other planets and galaxies shining billions of miles away. It was a new mind boggling concept to him, and either way, the stars always seemed out of reach.

"Goliath . . ."

Goliath started and straightened, looking around quickly. He didn't recognize the voice, but he heard it as plainly as if it came from someone standing right next to him.

"Hey, Goliath!" Brooklyn called suddenly, and Goliath jumped.

"Brooklyn! Och, don't do that!" Goliath barked, feeling like an idiot.

Brooklyn chuckled as he landed beside his leader. "Sorry. Getting a little spacey again, huh?"

Goliath studied Brooklyn a moment, and then looked at the remains of the clock tower. "Just . . . thinking."

Brooklyn studied him carefully, a strange look in his eye. "Maybe we can talk about it later?" he suggested, his tone strange, as if he knew something Goliath didn't.

Goliath eyed him a moment then nodded. "Agreed," he said, and after rejoining the others and lifting Elisa into his arms, he turned to leap off the building to glide towards home, Brooklyn following right behind him.

After leaving the ruined clock tower, the clan soared down over the mall that Brooklyn, Angela, and Broadway had been to the night before. Brooklyn grinned and soared downward. Everyone followed in puzzlement to find the red gargoyle breaking into the pretzel stand. Brooklyn tossed some coins down and took two pretzels out of the stand. He crooked a finger at his children.

"Do you remember what I said we'd do if we ever came to this time?"

Graeme and Ariana said nothing but began to grin in anticipation.

Brooklyn laughed and handed them the treats. "Eat up, kids. These are the best pretzels in the world!" The twins gobbled up the pretzels, making satisfied noises and licking the salt off their fingers.

Elisa, who still resided in Goliath's arms, smiled up at her love, but there was a strange sadness to that smile.

Sata sighed. "Brooklyn-san," she said in mild exasperation, "You will spoil their appetites for dinner!"

He arched an eyebrow ridge at her. "And feeding them raw octopus in Tokyo didn't?" Katana rolled her eyes at them both and Brooklyn chuckled as he turned back to the twins. "Well, kids? What do you think?"

"I don't know, Dad..." Ariana started and Graeme finished, "I think we like pizza better."

"Eeew," Lexington commented.

"All this talk of food is making me hungry! Come on, everybody! We don't want to be late for dinner!" Broadway said cheerfully. He took Angela's hand and vaulted off a wall. The rest of the clan took off after them. Brooklyn and Katana were the last to leave. Sata hovered above them protectively, watching them. It was a moment frozen in time for Brooklyn.

"You know, Katana, the last time I was here, I was feeling sorry for myself and wishing there was a way to make my dreams come true."

Smiling, Katana eased under his arm. "And did they?"

He rubbed his brow ridges against hers. "You know they did."

Above them, Goliath observed their happiness with a frown and wondered what it was he was dreading.

**CASTLE WYVERN -**

"Is everything ready?" David Xanatos asked his aide Owen Burnett impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to have an empty table for our guests when they arrive," Fox said, coming from the nursery where she had put Alex to bed. Her dress was fresh off the catwalk from Milan, her perfume custom-blended to accentuate her own pheromones, and her ensemble's total effect would put the average man into heart palpitations. Fortunately, her above-average husband, darkly handsome in a tailored tuxedo, matched her nicely.

"Everything is prepared, Mr. Xanatos. I've just finished seeing the last of the kitchen staff out," Owen replied coolly. He had changed from his workday suit to the proper tie and tails of a butler. He glanced up, eyes mildly unfocused.

"Your guests are returning, sir."

Goliath and the others landed softly on the parapet nearest the Xanatos private apartments. The French doors were slightly ajar and all the gargoyles smelled the aroma of the banquet waiting for them. Xanatos always went all-out when he entertained, whether his guests were fellow Illuminati, business tycoons or gargoyles. This occasion was no exception. The dining hall was displayed with the best china, polished silver and candelabras covered with candles.

"Come in," Xanatos called out as he seated Fox, "You're just in time." He sat down at the head of the table, smiling like a cat that ate the canary.

The clan was shocked for a moment then they all took their places, letting Brooklyn and his family sit near Xanatos. They were, after all, the guests of honor. As Xanatos and Fox chatted with Brooklyn about what happened, Owen politely and efficiently served everyone. He stood a respectful distance from the table, the image of the perfect servant, but his sharp ears and eyes took in everything.

"Interesting," Xanatos commented after Brooklyn finished his story, "I knew the Phoenix Gate had power, but . . . It's too bad it had to be destroyed--err, I mean--"

"David!" Fox glared down the length of the table.

All the gargoyles looked between their host and hostess with expressions of worry and concern. Although the clan accepted Xanatos's offer of sanctuary, they never forgot his betrayal so soon after their awakening in Manhattan.

"I mean . . . it's a shame that the magic of the Gate was destroyed in the process." Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Xanatos attempted to change the subject. "So, Brooklyn, has Goliath thought of any changes?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Brooklyn answered in puzzlement.

"Did he say anything about stepping down?" This caused quite a commotion in the dining hall.

"You mean Brooklyn would be the leader?"

"I don't understand!"

"Okay, okay. Everyone settle down," Xanatos reassured. "I just wanted to ask if Brooklyn would still be second-in-command, now that he's been the head of his own clan for such a long time. Just a thought."

Goliath spoke up then, "It depends on what Brooklyn thinks. I'm open to suggestions."

"Well, I don't think so..."

"But you've been a leader for a long time!" Lexington put in, his mind working now.

"I don't think so, Lex. Goliath will always be my leader, no matter what." Brooklyn looked at Goliath, offering him a meaningful smile. It left Goliath wondering what it was Brooklyn saw in and what he had experienced.

Goliath smiled at his decision. "I'm glad you're not so eager to take over my position," he said. His comment broke the ice that had settled uneasily like fine dust over them all. Everyone had a good laugh and said no more about it. Brooklyn gave a meaningful look at Goliath that had "thanks" written all over it.

After the exquisite dinner, the Clan thanked their gracious hosts and drifted apart to enjoy their own pursuits. Goliath and Elisa went to the library to have some time alone. Elisa had noticed how disturbed Goliath looked and wanted to know if everything was all right – and besides, she still had news to give him.

As they sat down together on the couch, Goliath enfolded Elisa in the length of his wings and held her close.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elisa asked softly.

Goliath rumbled a sigh. "I'm not sure where to begin, beloved. It is a combination of a lot of things, some of which I have already explained to you."

Elisa nodded. "The news broadcast and that swordsman, yeah. Why does that bother you so much?"

Goliath sighed and hesitated. "I . . . am not entirely certain, beloved. I've just felt something in the air these past few nights and some of what has happened somehow seems to fit with it. I cannot say exactly how or why. Yet, this news of a man who has gargoyle artifacts . . . I find myself wondering if they've found anything on that which consumes my mind the most."

"Like what?" Elisa asked and Goliath frowned.

"Like there is something I am being called to do," Goliath rumbled thoughtfully. "It is as though my clan's past is merging with our present. How and why I do not know, but, I feel that those artifacts might hold the answer for me exactly. If I could just see them."

Elisa frowned then stood and went to the table. Goliath watched her in surprise and then followed. "Well, here's that information on the Wyvern family I told you I'd bring over. There's nothing of suspicious nature in there at all, unless you're a Quarrymen, but what I was surprised about is the fact that their 'family history' goes all the way back to Castle Wyvern."

Goliath glanced at her in surprise then turned back to the paper work.

"There's hardly any mention of Lady Dragon or Odomus, though," Elisa noted. "Lyath Wyvern's the one who gets all the page detail. Apparently, he's the one who spearheaded the investigation, the gathering and the display, and or storage, of said gargoyle artifacts, and apparently they've found a lot. Some seem to have been in their family for ages. There's paintings, statues . . . all sorts of stuff."

"Why were they in New Jersey?" Goliath asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Something about living in 'Avalon'," Elisa replied thoughtfully. "He claims to have lived there with his daughter and son, but no one ever reported seeing them."

Goliath raised an eyebrow ridge at that. "It says here Lyath Wyvern is proficient at writing books. Hmmm, it seems they mostly deal with gargoyles."

Elisa nodded. "You know, Lex mentioned earlier tonight how odd it was that Lyath Wyvern's manor was called 'The Guardian's Manor'. It seemed significant to him. Why is that?"

Goliath glanced at her. "The name Guardian?" he asked and she nodded. "It's because he is among the first of our ancestors. The Guardian was once the ruler of Atlantis and among the first gargoyles to walk the earth. He led the gargoyle race as a new empire until the destruction of Atlantis, and then, as far as our legends tell us, gargoyle-kind simply split apart and went different ways. Many of the legends say we were once human."

Elisa raised her eyebrows in surprise at that, but Goliath shook his head.

"I've never been entirely certain of the truth behind that myself, honestly," he muttered thoughtfully as he put the files down. "I have heard too many stories and too many different interpretations. Where the truth lies has been hidden from us."

"That doesn't make it easy," Elisa noted.

Goliath shook his head. "No, it does not," he mused and sighed. "Still, I would like answers. The Wyvern family seems honorable by all accounts and yet I can't help but be suspicious, particularly of that swordsman."

"You mean Kenshin Himura?" said Elisa, and Goliath looked at her.

"What?"

"Kenshin Himura," Elisa replied. "He's a long time friend of the Wyvern family, of Lyath Wyvern in particular. He's older than he looks too. Anyway, he's Japanese and an expert Kempo and Kendo artist, serves as a bodyguard to Lyath Wyvern – although Lyath Wyvern looks capable enough to rip a guy's arms off if he needed to – and he's a working partner for the dojo they're renovating on the top floor of the building. No one really knows what his sword school is though. He's never hinted to it or displayed it, but when he does . . . well, the people end up unconscious. He's fast no one is able to see him move."

Goliath hummed thoughtfully at that. "Is he another piece to this large puzzle then?"

Elisa shrugged. "I have no idea," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "All that I found out was what we've talked about and what you've read. All the hints that they share a past with gargoyle clans would seem outrageous to anyone else, but not to us."

Goliath nodded his head in agreement.

Elisa sighed and grew quiet for a moment. "What is it about Brooklyn that worries you so much?"

Goliath looked at her uneasily. "I . . . had a nightmare about him and the clan's future while journeying through Avalon. He looked somewhat the same as he does now, but Lexington . . . and Broadway . . ." He shuddered. "It was that nightmare that prompted me to . . . get rid of the Phoenix Gate."

"The dream?" Elisa questioned. "You mean the one Puck gave you to try and get the Phoenix Gate?"

Goliath nodded.

Elisa blinked, very surprised. "Do you want to ask him about it? Puck, I mean?"

Goliath shook his head. "No. Not yet at least. I want to make certain first that I am not losing my mind."

Elisa smiled and kissed him. "You? Losing your mind?"

Goliath smiled and embraced her. "Perhaps you're right. Still, I do worry."

Elisa grew thoughtful at his last statement, but said nothing. From that moment on, they simply remained together, enjoying each other's company and neither of them realized that Brooklyn, the new Time Dancer, and his mate Katana, were watching them.

Earlier, they were walking about the castle watching the others as they settled in. Lexington and Graeme were playing computer games together until Graeme and his sister rushed out to the courtyard to play with their pet and Bronx. Brooklyn and Katana watched them along with Sata before going in search of Broadway and Angela, in the kitchen as usual, and then Hudson who resided in the recreation room. All were happy. Yet, as they watched Goliath and Elisa, a strange significance started to burn within them. Pride and concern grasped them. The time stream was changing even now, slowly restoring itself as Goliath's powers rose up from within him, signaling others who knew the signs that his destiny was fast approaching.

"Is it finally over?" Katana asked her mate.

Brooklyn looked into his mate's eyes a moment, then sighed as he turned back to watch Goliath and Elisa. "I don't know, Koishii. For good or for bad, we're here - and the dance goes on." He pulled Katana into an embrace and enfolded her in his wings. "For Goliath, though, it's just beginning."

"How long before it finally happens?" Katana questioned.

"It won't be long now." Brooklyn looked at the table where Elisa left the papers. The clan didn't know it yet, but the Wyvern family was also the clan's family.

As dawn approached, all the gargoyles took their places. Goliath took his position at the highest tower and below, Brooklyn helped Katana to the new perch they shared while the twins settled onto theirs. Nudnik, the little beast who had just gotten his new name a short while ago, stayed close to Graeme and squirmed like a mad rat. Sata stood next to Ariana, chatting pleasantly with her. Broadway and Angela found their positions and Hudson adopted his traditional pose with his huge sword held ready to kill. The only one who seemed even a little unhappy was Lexington, although few took real notice of it. He looked away from the others, hiding a tear of loneliness and jealousy as the couples of the clan prepared to roost together.

Brooklyn, however, couldn't help but gloat as he looked up at Goliath just before the sun rose. "Well, Goliath," he called jovially, "it looks like I outdid you. On your world tour, you brought back a daughter. I brought a family and a pet to boot."

Goliath's mouth twisted into a grin. He was beginning to see that this was indeed the Brooklyn of last night and every night before. His attitude would never change . . . hopefully. However, there were still so many unanswered questions--questions that Brooklyn apparently didn't want answered until later. In time, the clan might learn exactly what happened on his trips. _It is better not to force the information out of him_, Goliath thought, looking down on the happy Brooklyn and his family. The clan would know of Brooklyn's travels through time soon enough.

Sighing, Goliath knelt at his post to await the dawn and granted Elisa a good-day kiss. She gave his hand a squeeze before stepping back . . . and then the sun's warmth brushed his flesh briefly before he solidified into stone.

The End.

AUTHOR'S NOTE; So, did anyone figure out who the swordsman was –before I literally named him in this chapter? If you're an anime freak, you would have.

Things to remember though; 'Anata' means beloved in Japanese, so does 'Koishii.' "Anata" is spoken by the wife and "Kioishii" is spoken by the husband. "Tou-san" means dad or father, "Kaa-san" means mother. "Daijoubu" is "Are you alright," "It's alright" and so forth.

More later!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own 'em, ya know

Disclaimer; Gargoyles are the sole property of Walt Disney/Buena Vista.

Summary; Strange dreams are plaguing Goliath. The pack is bored and seeks excitement. This creates problems for the clan, but worse still something in Goliath is changing too.

Author's Notes; This story is another slight cross-over with Rurouni Kenshin.

New Awakenings, Part #1

**Manhattan, 1999 AD **

He was dreaming. He knew it, and yet at the same time, he knew he wasn't. This was a vision. He witnessed an event in his clan's history, one never experienced by his own eyes. There was a battle. Humans and gargoyles desperately fought against a monstrous evil which brought death and desolation upon Scotland. He saw an ancient, decrepit castle, the fortress, of a most terrible foe. In the blink of an eye, it crumbled. The land supporting it broke apart and one corner of it drifted away, cast off into the sea like a gigantic ship. Flames, smoke and dark mists swirled before his eyes, and a voice spoke.

"Beware him! The evil one comes!"

Goliath flinched at the voice. He knew it and yet he didn't know it.

A young, haggard looking man appeared before him, draped in black robes made of fire lizard skin. They danced around his slender body with maddening fury. He laughed maniacally and held before him a large ruby stone which had been cut into the shape of a heart. It was a lopsided shape, but there was no denying the phenomenal powers that blazed from its core.

"The power of the heart stone is mine!" the man cried.

Suddenly, the strange stone is sucked away. A beautiful case encrusted in gold and precious gems had opened behind the stranger, casting holy light upon him. A shadow held the case aloft and nothing the robed stranger could do saved him from being sucked inside. As the case closed, Goliath caught a glimpse of the shadow's identity and found him to be startlingly familiar; he was a gargoyle, and he knew him!

White light blinds him. When it faded Manhattan's skyline was left in ruin. Flames dyed the skies the color of blood. Not a living thing could be seen. Panic and rage crushed him. What was this madness? Where was his clan? Where were the people?

Another flash of light distorted the vision and a new figure appeared before him. He stumbled backwards, stunned out of his mind, for much to his amazement, the legendary Lady Dragon floated before him. Her eyes sparkled with earnest. Her fists were clenched in desperation, but her gentle face glowed with hope, faith and love. He couldn't help but feel that it was all directed at him.

"Goliath!" she called to him, opening her arms wide. "You must awaken him. Awaken our Guardian, Goliath."

The light that surrounded her intensified to unbelievable proportions until he actually felt pain course through his skin. The scenes of destruction and grief melted away, leaving only that blinding whiteness . . . and then silence and the gratifying darkness of an empty mind.

"Our future depends on you!"

Goliath's eyes snapped open. He burst awake from his stone skin, roaring in rage and desperation. He collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily. Voices called out to him, but he barely registered them. A surge of power had pelted him with incredible force, and something told him it had come from within.

Finally registering his friends' presence, he looked up at them. Their faces danced before his eyes and it took several seconds for the world to lie still as it should. He shook his head and felt someone, was it Hudson? – reach out to steady him.

"Hey! Goliath, snap out of it! C'mon! You're scaring the kids!"

Goliath made an effort to stand, but wavered. Several more hands reached out to steady him immediately.

"Father, what's wrong?" Angela's voice was heavy with desperation. He could smell the tears that were waiting to fall. He tried to respond, but his voice wouldn't work.

"Stand back, lads! Give him room!"

Hudson's voice now. His old mentor knew what to do, as usual.

"Goliath-sama?" said a new voice, Katana, as she helped him to stand at last. He waved her off gratefully and put a hand to his brow.

_Why the devil am I so disoriented!?_ He wondered bitterly, growing very agitated very quickly.

He shook his head.

"Goliath?" Brooklyn asked, calm as usual. "You alright?"

Goliath nodded at last. "I'm . . . I'm fine . . . now."

"Oh, father! What happened?" cried Angela as she suddenly held him very tightly.

"I – I don't know," he replied shakily. "I've never woken so disoriented before. That dream . . . so powerful . . . sapped my strength."

He felt, rather than saw, the others look at each other.

"That must've been some dream," Lexington noted shakily. "I've never heard you snarl like that before."

"And that weird light . . .!" Broadway added. "I thought it was lightning at first, but there are no clouds."

Goliath finally managed to look at his clan fully, but the world was still blurry and spinning dizzily. "What?" he said.

"I don't know, but it was weird," Broadway said with a slight shiver. "You sort of jumped out of your skin and then that light . . . It was weird."

Goliath shivered and turned his gaze away from them, suddenly very uncomfortable. Only now was his mind starting to clear properly, but the images of the dream still remained as vivid and sharp as they had when they first appeared. He couldn't help wondering what it might mean and if it was some sort of plea from beyond the grave.

"Awaken the Guardian, Goliath!"

Goliath's eyes snapped open.

"Goliath-sama," Sata forward and gently took his arm and lead him away. "Let us get you inside. You must rest."

Goliath nodded dumbly and allowed himself to be lead away.

Once they got to the library, he was seated in his favorite recliner and allowed to lean back and catch his breath. By now, his body was no longer shaking quite as badly, nor was he sweating – which seemed odd since gargoyles typically had no sweat glands. His breathing was deep and even, but his still ached and his skin tingled. It was the oddest sensation.

"Here father," said Angela's voice suddenly and he looked at her, thankful that his vision was clear again although the light in the library hurt his eyes. "Eat this. Maybe it will help."

Goliath glanced at the plate in her hands and noted the multiple pieces of toast with butter and honey. Immediately, his stomach began to rumble and he gratefully reached to eat. Interestingly enough, Broadway didn't even bother to make a grab for the food and share. His thoughts were so consumed with worry for Goliath that for once he thought of nothing else, but Goliath was quickly becoming uneasy sitting there in uncomfortable silence, eating the toast as every member of the clan kept their eyes on him.

_Must they all stare at me so?_ he thought in irritation.

"Goliath, you feeling better?" Brooklyn asked as he placed a reassuring hand on his leader's strong shoulder.

Goliath nodded. "I will be fine," he muttered and swallowed down the last piece of toast. "Thank you, Angela. I think that helped."

"You're welcome, feather," Angela said as she took the plate and handed it to Broadway. "There's tea on the lamp table if you want it. It's an herbal blend. Sata told me once that it helps with dizziness."

"Thank you," he rumbled again, and massaged his head.

"What did you see in that dream?" Lexington asked, breaking the momentary silence that fell between them.

He thought a moment. "It was . . . strange. It was like a plea for help."

Angela blinked at him. "A plea?"

Goliath nodded. "Yes. I saw the past. Not our own. It was a time before us, before Clan Wyvern."

"Before the clan?" repeated Ariana.

"Yes," Goliath replied. "I witnessed the battle against the human sorcerer, Constantine, I saw the Heart Stone, his source of power, the Golden Case . . . and I saw Lady Dragon."

Brooklyn's eyes went wide. "The Lady Dragon?"

"Whoa!" gasped Lexington.

"She's, like, one of our first ancestors!" Broadway said in amazement. "One of them, at least."

"What did she say, lad?" Hudson asked.

Goliath hesitated a moment. "That I must awaken the Guardian, but I do not understand what she means."

Lexington and Graeme scratched their heads. "How would you do that?" Graeme wondered.

"And what is the 'Guardian', anyway?" Broadway asked.

Goliath suddenly found himself looking at Broadway in shock. Didn't the lad know? He knew the legends had been told more than once to each generation, and yet, Broadway seemed oblivious.

Goliath looked around at the others. Only Angela could really boast a right to obscurity in this. Raised on Avalon, she knew nothing of their clan's history. The others knew better. Brooklyn and his family appeared shocked, and yet oddly peaceable. Hudson was thoughtful and Lexington seemed doubtful. Bronx and Nudnik just blinked at him with concern, and Angela . . . well, the poor child just seemed lost.

Goliath sighed heavily. _Heaven help me!_

**Destine Manor**

Demona growled a sigh of excitement as she watched the stars from the skylight in her attic den. They seemed to move into a strange alignment and a message only she could understand was displayed before her. Candles were lit on every side of her as scrolls of ancient legends and prophecies littered the floor before her to add emphasis to the moment. A strange feeling prevailed in the attic as everything around her began to glow with an ethereal magic.

"At last, the time has come!" she hissed to herself and looked back down at the scrolls. "As for told, 'The One' has been chosen. Soon HE will be free again and the world will be rid of all humanity!!"

Eyes glowing a deep, blood red, Demona stared down at the scrolls. She'd finally come upon them after years of searching and they'd turned up in the most unlikely of places; the black market.

She'd found them after a luncheon where she had discussed business with the CEO of another company. They had been locked inside a decorative case on a display table at the side of the street. She'd recognized its significance immediately. It had been decorated with symbols and figures representing a time before her own where great battles were waged between humans and gargoyles. Believing it could help her she'd purchased it straight away and took it home.

Now, weeks later, she had come to a full understanding of the prophecies foretold on the scroll. She knew that it was nearly time to release an ancient power into the world, and she would be the one to release him. Doing so would win her his favor and he would spare her daughter's life, and maybe the rest of the gargoyle race, as well. Of course, a few choice individuals could be done away with. She had no qualms there, but the rest of the world would surely have to be destroyed.

Sighing, Demona scanned the scrolls, searching for a clue she knew was missing. It had been nagging at her, yet she could never discover what it was. There was always something missing. It was dangerous when something was missing in a prophecy. For her daughter's sake she had to be careful. She would not let her be killed!

Finally, Demona growled a sigh and gave up the search. Whatever oversight there was would just have to wait. Time was growing dangerously short and she had to be there to prevent anything from going wrong, especially when it came to Goliath. The scrolls had mentioned specifically that the 'Son of Odomus' could not be allowed to interfere. He would stop Constintien's return.

At first, she had thought nothing of the warnings when she had first read through them. She had known that she could defeat any fool that came against her. But then, she had turned the page. Her scream of fury and disbelief had circled the island for minutes. The picture on the second to the last page was all too familiar to her; it was Goliath. HE was the Son of ODomus.

"Nevertheless," she snarled to herself as she folded up a scroll and tucked it in her belt. "I must do what I must. The scrolls give the clue. I must find a way to beat Goliath to where HE remains, lest my goals be shattered! The Guardian has been gone for too long and has allowed the human race to persecute us long enough! It will be good for the last Guardian to die before his time is come!"

Demona hissed vengefully and placed a finger on the nearest scroll as she read through a passage. "'The descendant of the Great Lord shall set flesh against magic to unlock the Golden Chest that traps his majesty. In Wyvern lo, he will be free to crush the world of all who oppose him!'"

She grinned then frowned uncertainly. "But a bargain may stay his hand against my race," she muttered hopefully. "He will be indebted to me for my services and will not lift a hand against my daughter! Yes, yes that shall be the way of it. He will protect my daughter and show his mercy upon my race."

Sighing contentedly, she turned to look at the stars once more, never realizing just how twisted her life was about to become.

**Castle Wyvern, the Eyrie Building**

Goliath sighed and looked glumly around the library. He hadn't dared leave it even as the others had finally gone off to do their own things. Even then the concern they had for their leader had escalated.

Not even half an hour had passed since sunset when funny things started to happen. His irritation had nearly gotten the better of him when the clan refused to let the matter be and the next thing he knew, a vase on the table next to him exploded as if struck. Everyone had jumped, including himself, but after searching, no one could find the projectile that had broken the vase and spilled water and flowers all over the dark cherry furnishings.

After cleaning up the mess, the clan began dispersing. Angel stayed close to her father and kept giving him strange looks. As his irritation mounted, two shelves on a nearby bookshelf collapsed, spilling books onto the floor. The surprised convinced Graeme and Ariana that they were dealing with a vengeful spirit and started spouting off nonsense like, "Don't come any closer! We know Jason and Grant!", or "We'll call TAPS on you and get you evicted!"

Not one of the clan knew what or who they were talking about, but decided to use the moment to ease the tension in the air. They started joking about the two incidents and reminded each other that they were completely random. Yet they couldn't deny the strange energy that pulsated in the room and seemed strongest next to Goliath.

At Hudson's bidding, the clan finally left Goliath to his own thoughts. Angela was the last to leave. Not much was spoken but her quiet concern and promise to help had calmed his brimming temper.

It was safe to say that Elisa had been the most concerned. After talking to Lexington on the phone she had dropped by and anxiously sought him out in the library. He had been annoyed with her anxiety, true enough, but he had been touched by her devotion more than anything else. The odd sensation in the air had ebbed with the touch of her hand and they'd enjoyed several moments of silent companionship until she had left for work again.

_Oh, my dear Elisa. How content I am in your presence. Your touch eases my mind. Unfortunately, I cannot decipher the reason for such a violent reaction to a dream. Was I really being called on for help? _

Sighing, he thumbed through some old newspaper clippings and happened upon an article about an attempted robbery by members of the Quarrymen faction. He remembered the incident all too well. The red-haired swordsman had caused quite a stir. They'd only seen him on occasion since then and most of the time it was while he was running simple errands like grocery shopping, or getting gas for his new truck. Yet he always seemed aware of their presence. Several times over the past two years, Goliath had caught him staring at them without fear. Once, he had even smiled.

_Two years . . . Two years since this madness had started. Has it been so long already? The museum has been doing well enough. There have been few attempted robberies since then. Still . . . _

Goliath sighed and began pacing the library. He was grateful that his legs no longer shook quite so badly, but the fire in his skin lingered. There was a constant buzzing in his ear and his heart gave a little twitter every time one of the clan passed by, only they weren't passing by as he suddenly noted. They were in another wing of the castle entirely. Somehow, he realized, he was 'sensing' them, not 'seeing' them.

_What is happening to me? The last time I had sensations like this . . . Brooklyn! His journey through the gate! Did the magic of the gate somehow awaken something inside of me? No, it couldn't be. It was so long ago, and I . . . I do not have magic! _

_Or . . . or do I?_

Goliath rubbed his face with his hands as he walked in a circle, confused, frustrated and worried. He kept going back to the dream and the journal. He hadn't touched it in over two years except last night when he had dared himself to read it again as if it could answer some question he hadn't known he had. Maybe that was what had caused the dream? No, someone had sent him that dream.

_Ridiculous! How could they, and why now of all times?_

"Because the Quarrymen threat has passed and the Unseelie are defeated," said a feminine voice suddenly inside his head. "Experiences of the past lead to preparedness for the future."

Goliath whirled around and cast his eyes about the library, searching every shadow and scrutinizing every shape. The voice had been so near it felt as though someone had been standing right behind him, speaking.

He took a step back and forced himself to take deep, calming breaths. This was getting out of hand.

Just then, a strange sound filled the room. He looked towards a bookcase which rested against the far wall on the opposite side of the library. He had the strangest feeling something was there, beckoning him.

Stiffening with alertness, Goliath slowly stepped towards the bookcase as a strange howl sounded throughout the room. A muscle in his cheek twitched the closer he got. He listened and, oddly, 'sensed' for whatever lingered in that wall. He paused when a glow illuminated a seam around the bookcase. He saw a shadow move across the glow, pausing only a moment before completely disappearing. He took another step forward and stopped when he heard the rustling of loose bricks.

Growling, Goliath reached the bookcase and examined it. A shallow wind began to howl again. He felt its cool breath against his skin and shivered. He reached out and grasped the book case. He pulled back on it – and suddenly jumped away with a yelp of surprise when the wall and the bookcase both came crumbling down with a loud crash to reveal a secret room bathed in light.

Goliath snarled and covered his eyes until the blinding brightness had dimmed. A gentle hum filled the small room and something in the center caught his attention. It was a crumbling pedestal of stone and sitting atop it was a golden medallion. It was triangular in shape, almost like a shield and literally burned with power. It reminded him of the forever gone Phoenix Gate, but its interior was red and decorated with a dragon rather than a fiery bird.

Goliath gasped in shock as he beheld it. It gleamed with an ageless power that far outstretched that of the Phoenix Gate. It was also far older, and yet was not pitted and damaged – or even now destroyed – from constant use.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Goliath stepped forward and plucked the medalion off of the pedestal and held it tightly in his hands, examining it. He recognized it somehow. He remembered it from long ago. Someone had carried it, used it, but the memory was clouded.

"Goliath!" Brooklyn shouted from behind him. "Are you all – um, right?"

Brooklyn and the others stopped and stared. Goliath turned to his clan as they rushed into the library. He stood in that empty little room, his earthy brown tunic and loincloth with dark leather pants, as well as the rest of him, surrounded in an ethereal glow.

"What happened in here, Goliath?" asked Lexington as he entered the hidden chamber. Graeme followed him wide eyed and grinning, but he said nothing.

"I don't remember this room," Broadway said.

"Nor do I," Goliath replied quietly as he continued to study the arm guard. "The wall collapsed and then . . . I found this."

He showed the object to his clan and they gaped in surprise.

"What is that, father?" Angela asked in confusion, curiously fingering the object. Hudson watched her, a strange look on his face.

Brooklyn stepped up to Goliath. "May I?" he asked and Goliath handed it to him, puzzled at the Time Dancer's strange grin as he knelt to show it to his children.

"Sugoi! That's really it!" gasped Ariana quietly. "The Seal of the Guardians."

"Shhh!!" hissed Graeme, although he too was gazing at it with a strong sense of adoration and excitement. Goliath and the others just shared a puzzled, if somewhat suspicious look.

"Maa, maa," chided Katana gently as she stepped forward and ushered her children aside while Brooklyn – rather carefully, as though it were some fragile piece of porcelain that would shatter at the slightest touch – handed the medallion back to Goliath. "Let's let them have their space, shall we?"

Graeme and Ariana nodded somewhat sheepishly and stepped back obediently.

"Well," sighed Brooklyn as he straightened and patted Goliath on the shoulder. "I guess we'd better tell Xanatos about the crumpled wall. He'd like to know about it I'm sure."

Goliath muttered something unintelligible and then stuck the medallion in the pouch he still carried at his side. "I will hang on to this," he announced, still a little moody, as he turned to leave the library. "Heaven knows it might provide a clue to all this madness."

"Yeah, sure," stumbled Broadway as he and Angela stepped aside to let him pass.

It was near dawn and never had it been a gloomier night.

Hudson sighed as he turned from the clock on the library wall and watched Owen investigate the collapsed wall. He seemed to know that there were paranormal forces at work. The pedestal seemed of particular interest to him. He seemed as determined as the rest of them to discover who had left the medallion, but Hudson knew. He knew a warrior who had used a medallion just like the one Goliath had found and it could transform into a magnificent shield.

He hadn't thought about that warrior, or even the medallion, for dozens of years, but now . . .

He left the library and headed towards the recreation room, his thoughts traveling back to a time when Goliath was still young, a time when sorcery was rampant and hell and death had visited the clan.

Flashback

**Scotland, 971 AD - **

The storm had hit suddenly, startling everyone and dampening their strength. Othello, Desdemon, Thersities and Asriel were down, imprisoned in enchanted mud which had risen around them like great waves and solidified into a substance harder than stone. Hudson struggled to stand a few feet away from them but he too was encased in a strange substance that twisted and creaked like rubber. It would not break no matter how pulled at it. Not even gargillian strength could snap this trap.

He stared ahead, eyes blazing with fear as a battle ensued, one that had begun months ago with appearance of a young dragon near Castle Wyvern. A witness and near victim to murder, he fled for his life after his mother died, slain by a devilish sorcerer and self-made dragon slayer. His mother's magic gone, he had no hope of finding the rest of his family or reaching the secret place so many dragons had fled too in recent years, and still he was hunted.

Desiring to protect their new friend and help him return home, the clan had selected a group of warriors to take the battle to their enemies, and so far they had encountered greater power and resistance than they could have ever dreamed. Not even the Archmage could have woven spells like these, one of which had ensnared their new friend, the Dragon whose name was Skye, in a mass of crystalline vines that sapped his strength with each passing moment. He'd been unwilling to let his friends face this new enemy alone, and now he was suffering for his nobility.

Yet, he was not the only one.

Goliath, the clan's Second in Command and the greatest warrior of the clan, now received the brunt of the sorcerer's fury. Strong and determined, he was willing to die before he let this enemy take his friend's life. A bolt of lightning struck the ground a foot in front of him with enough force to throw the young gargoyle backwards with a cry. The sorcerer, his name still unknown to them, laughed maniacally and ran forward while Skye and Hudson looked on helplessly.

Goliath staggered to his feet, his strength failing him at last. Taking advantage of his weakness, the sorcerer swung his staff with enough force to throw the young gargoyle into a petrified tree. He smacked his head hard enough to knock off a strange ornament he'd worn over his brow since birth and immediately golden light flared to life, blinding the sorcerer. He stumbled back, snarling furiously, but watched as Goliath slumped to the ground, a new mark visible in the center of his brow.

"WHAT?!"

The sorcerer's startled cry matched the bewilderment in their hearts. The mark was alarmingly familiar.

The storm grew quiet as the sorcerer flew to Goliath and hoisted him into the air by the hair on his head. The gargoyle had little strength left to resist and merely snarled in painful defiance. There was nothing worse for a gargoyle than knowing you had failed to protect those you loved. He endured the sorcerer's scrutiny with as much dignity as he possibly could, but found that the glare in those pale yellow eyes filled him with a terror he could not express.

Then, the sorcerer laughed. "I don't believe it!" he bellowed and slammed Goliath against the tree. "You've no idea of the trouble that I have gone too to find you, boy! All these years of hunting, all those long days of searching . . . finally they have come to fruit!"

"What are you talking about?" Goliath glowered.

"I'm talking about you," he purred. "Have I not already stated my intentions to restore power to my ancestor, the Dark Lord Constantine? The stones were necessary in seeking out the Son of Odomus, who is rumored to live. My ancestor believes he slew both sons by magic BEFORE they could be conceived, but LO! Here is one! And by revealing yourself so plainly before me, you have made my search that much simpler. Now instead of using the stones to seek you out, I will kill you myself and use the stones to give power to me and seek out the resting place of Constantine!"

"NO!" Skye cried, his voice mingling with Hudson's as both tried once more to free themselves and rescue their comrade.

They watched as the earth slithered up Goliath's body like some gigantic land-living eel and encased him in the same substance as his rookery kin. Goliath struggled in vein against it, watching in horror as the sorcerer's spear twisted into an insanely long spear aimed for his heart. The sorcerer let out a mad cry and drove the spear down . . . and was driven back by a large shield, one neither of them had seen before.

Three new roars drowned out the angry rumbling of thunder and Goliath, Hudson and Skye looked up in surprise as the Elder Wanderer and two others tackled the sorcerer.

"This ends now!" the Elder Wanderer snarled, taking the shield in his hand and willing it to take the shape of a great lance.

The sorcerer hissed. "You come too late! Vengeance is ours, Odomus Kin Slayer!"

They rushed at each other, their weapons clashing together, but the Elder Wanderer proved a far better warrior than the sorcerer. A graceful arc, swung from right to left, neatly sliced the spear and the sorcerer in two. A look of shock crossed the sorcerer's face and then he grinned wickedly.

"A life for a life, Odomus," he hissed and wiggled a finger before he exploded in a blast of light. A shock wave of energy blasted the clearing and then everyone was free.

Behind him, Goliath cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground, his strange stony prison shattering to pieces. The other two newcomers, the Lady Wanderer and the Elder Nassia, whirled around and screamed. The Elder Wanderer turned and saw too late what the sorcerer's trickery had done; a small piece of metal, chipped off from the sorcerer's staff, had embedded itself in Goliath's chest.

"GOLIATH!!"

The Elder Wanderer dropped his weapon to the ground. It changed from a lance, to a shield and then finally into the small medallion Hudson had often seen hanging at his waist. Everyone soon found themselves hovering around Goliath as he struggled to breath.

"Brother!" Skye cried, and stumbled over to the group. "Get away. Get away! Let me in!"

He had to nose his way through. Everyone was distraught. Even as Asriel and Thersities started to move, Goliath began to grow pale and still. Othello and Desdemona were already staggering over, shocked to learn their second was wounded.

"No!" Skye sighed and nuzzled his friend's cheek.

"Get him back to the castle!" Hudson snarled. "He needs a medic!"

"No time," Skye sobbed. "But, I can help."

A glow surrounded Skye as he lifted a particularly large scale and opened a section of his own chest cavity. It wasn't a deep wound, in fact it wasn't a wound at all. The scale he lifted rested over a small cavity which, when peeled away, revealed a tiny fleshy chamber right over his breast bone. Inside that chamber was a small, strange, pulsating bit of flesh much like a small heart. Without wincing in pain, Skye plucked a piece from it and rested it against Goliath's breast. He began to glow the same color as Skye and for several seconds his agonized fit grew worse until he relaxed and drew a deep breath. The glow faded and the wound was gone. No one but Hudson and the Elder Wanderers took notice on the mark that rested on Goliath's brow.

"You'll live now, and you'll never taste of death so long as that flesh is merged with your heart," Skye said and affectionately nuzzled Goliath's muddy, blood streaked face.

"Skye . . ." Goliath moaned. "The intent was to save you."

Skye shook his head, then sat down, dizzy from the movement. "Turns out I was not his ultimate goal, dear friend."

The Elder Wanderer placed a hand on Skye's large shoulder. "Lad, we owe ye a great debt."

Skye shook his head. "No more than I owe you."

The Elder sighed and stooped to lift Goliath into his arms. "Come. Let us return tae the castle."

Everyone complied. Before taking off, the Lady Wanderer replaced the ornament Golaith had worn for so long. Skye hobbled home slowly with Othello and Desdemona at his side, too weak to fly. Hudson lingered a moment, staring at the medallion which had saved them all from further disaster. He knew he'd never forget this night as he picked it up. There was something of importance in these events and he wouldn't rest until he understood them.

End flashback

**Manhattan, 1999 AD - **

Hudson woke with a start at the sound of Bronx's intent barking. He looked around and found himself in the clan's recreation room, lounging comfortably in his favorite recliner. He looked out the door to see Graeme and Ariana rush by with Nudnik hot on their heels. Bronx barked again from further up the hall and he listened as the twins and Nudnik bounded after him until the sound of their joy faded away.

He sighed and looked out the window near his chair. He hadn't intended to doze off, but the dream's lingering effects were stark and troubling. He knew signs of things to come when he saw them and this was one of those signs. Arianna had been right when she'd called that strange object the Seal of the Guardians. He just hadn't made that connection, at least not until now. It had never once dawned on him that the Elder Wanderer truly was Odomus, a descendant of Reul and an ancestor of the present Wyvern Clan.

Grumbling, he sat up and glared at the television. It had been turned off long ago, probably by one of the clan when they'd noticed in passing that he was asleep – again. It usually irritated him to no end, but tonight he was too distracted to care. It couldn't be a coincidence that the journal of Lady Dragon and the Seal of the Guardian appear within two years time and right under their noses. What was happening? Were there clues in these artifacts and also in his dream?

Shaking his head, he got up from the chair and left the room. He would talk to Goliath about his dream tomorrow. Maybe together they'd figure things out. Even so, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were all becoming a part of something very big.

To be continue . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; Sighs exaggeratedly This is getting old

New Awakenings, Part #2

Author's Note: We all know that in the series and in TGS, the Pack underwent a change. I don't necessarily like it, so we're doing something a little different here. They wear special armor – magical armor they'd received from Xanatos and then and 'upgraded' version when they went to work for Madoc, but other than Wolf Jackal and Hyena were not so drastically changed; in other words, they're not 'robots' themselves.

**CASTLE WYVERN, THE EYRIE BUILDING**

Goliath sighed and adjusted his seating on his perch. The quiet air and the momentary solitude cleared his head as it usually did. Too much had happened too quickly, give or take two years and it had left him unsettled. He wasn't the only one, however. Hudson had apparently had a dream which answered a small part of the puzzle behind the appearance of the Seal of the Guardian, but not enough. What he had hinted at was preposterous. To think that Odomus had been among their clan for so long and they'd never realized it, or that he was Odomu's son, whom the sorcerer had been searching for. At the time, they'd all thought the sorcerer plum insane and had thought no more of the incident once they'd returned to the castle, although, for a time, they remained a little unsettled.

"Beware the evil one! The evil one comes!"

She was talking about Constantine, Goliath was certain of it now. The journal and Hudson's dream pointed in that direction all too clearly. Most of the clan for many generations had believed he'd died at last after being sealed away so long, but they often forgot that enchantments were strong and Constantine could rise again if given the chance – or if someone just got careless.

Even so, he couldn't help wondering why anything revolving around Constantine or Odomus or Lady Dragon was happening at all. It was so random. Yet everything in his life was just that; a series of random events that lead to friendships, heartbreak, hard-learned lessons and many other things. The biggest lesson of all, however, was that nothing was ever random. Everything happened for a reason.

Goliath shook his head and looked up at the stars then at Manhattan's dazzling skyline. For a while he'd hoped that the new threat that was coming was perhaps a ghost of the Archmage, or a descendant of the ancient sorcerer who had cursed his race before Atlantis destruction. He realized now that was not so.

_The Archmage died on Avalon, _he reminded himself. _He had held the Phoenix Gate at one point, and due to our struggle he may have ensured that some part of him lived on somewhere in time. He could readily cause my clan grief that way, but I know now he is not the 'evil one' of whom I have been warned. It is truly Constantine._

'_Awaken the Guardian', she said,_ he mused as he turned to go inside. _But how? Where should I find him? Or is he somewhere close by, somewhere within myself?_

Once again, Goliath pushed that thought aside. The possibility was too overwhelming, not to mention impossible. The Guardian was the ruler of Atlantis. To be a proper Guardian himself meant he would have had to be born a prince, but he wasn't. The Guardian lines had to have fizzled out by now, and yet, that nagging suspicion wouldn't leave his mind. There was a legend that said a new Guardian, a direct descendant of Ruel, would rise and untie humans and gargoyles together, thus destroying the ancient curse. In effect, he'd become an 'emporer' of all gargoyles while gargoyle 'leaders' would remain to work as 'governors' to keep each clan organized, nourished and educated. He'd be responsible for more than just nine or ten lives he was now. He'd be responsible for hundreds more.

Goliath shivered. "Not a pleasant thought," he muttered aloud and soon found himself in the library and sat down at the table. Lady Dragon's journal sat an arm's length away from him, but he hesitated on picking it up and reading from it again. The need for answers won out and he opened it to the first page for the hundredth time in weeks. Only the enchantments upon it kept it in such pristine condition. It didn't fall apart at the slightest touch or breath of movement. Even so he handled it with great care. This book was a precious gift to his clan and it meant more to him than he'd ever admit.

Nevertheless, he continued to flip through the pages until he found what he was looking for. For several minutes he just stared at the page which caught his eye a few nights ago. He hadn't paid as much attention to it then as he did now. There was an image on that page; A sorcerer clad in black robes and possessing a demonic face and lusty grin with blood-thirsty yellow eyes stared up at him from the page mockingly, daring him to try and face him. In his hands sat a large chest fashioned of gold and all manner of fine gems, each of which helped the case regulate its odd power.

_Case?_ Goliath thought with a growing sense of dread. _The Golden Case?_

He looked out the nearest window and frowned in worry. It would make sense that it would be. At least that would answer the puzzle – mostly, anyway – to the appearance of this journal and the strange recurring dreams that plagued him day in and day out.

_Why now, and why should I be the one to face him? All these perceptions of mine . . . they cannot be true, can they? Especially after two years of nothing . . . _

Goliath sighed and closed the journal. Right now, there was just no way of knowing.

**TWO NIGHTS LATER**

**NIGHTSTONE UNLIMITED **

There was an air of boredom throughout the main office of Night Stone Unlimited. The assembled Pack, a poor and sorry group of former humans, sat together playing poker and reading books. There hadn't been much activity for them for days. Most of the businesses of blackmailing Demona out of her own business had been a success, but was still having some difficulties. The new head or CEO of Night Stone was suffering with his own problems with blackmail, and he didn't dare go against his boss's wishes. Although Thailog was a cripple, he was still very dangerous.

Hyena sighed as she finished yet another game. She didn't win this time, but she was too bored to throw a fuss over it. "When is this gonna end?" she asked as she sank her head into hands. "I've had enough inactivity to last me a lifetime."

"It's only temporary, dear sister," sneered Jackal in his usual cool tone. "Thailog and his little toy have been busy with the business side of this operation. They have to keep Night Stone running, otherwise we'd all be out of a job."

Wolf, who was sitting in a corner munching on a large turkey and watching a television program, growled. "That's the only thing they've been doing," he said, gulping down his food as he turned to Jackal. "When do we get to do some damage? I don't want to get paid for sitting around!"

A cold, cruel chuckle sounded behind them and everyone turned to see Thailog exit the office and enter the secret lounge that Demona had designed for herself. It was a place she could relax when she didn't want to return home, but now she no longer worked here. She had lost Nightstone.

"Well, if you are so bored why don't you take a stroll through the city?" He suggested as he limped over to his favorite desk. "As it is," he continued, his voice sounding oddly strong, "there is nothing I particularly need that would require your assistance."

"Is that always the way it's gonna be?" Hyena asked sarcastically as she flicked a card into a canister with her metallic talons.

"Occasionally," Thailog admitted as he leaned forward, enjoying the sensation of sitting down. "That is why you will need to entertain yourselves. Go out and search for Goliath and his clan. Go to a bar." He looked at them sternly. "But don't get carried away. I don't want to see you on the news because you had caused a fire, or some such scheme. Try to keep it low profile. I don't want anyone linking us together."

The Pack looked at each other. Some liked the idea of going out, but a few thought it would be another waist of time. After all, they all knew the city. What more could they possibly encounter that would make any difference?

"Alright, we'll go out for a time," said Coyote as he stood. His mechanics whirred noisily as the mighty robot moved for the automatic window. "I think a lot of us could use some fresh air anyway."

"Just be back before sunrise," Thailog scolded them as they left. "I need someone to keep an eye on our new CEO."

Hyena sighed as she felt the wind whisk through her hair. The strange armor she wore, where Xanatos and Madoc had procured it she had never found out, hugged her skin like leather. In fact, it was leather, but a very special sort of leather. She, in her wild imagination, believed it was dragon hide because it was a type of hide she had never seen, touched or smelled before, but it worked wonders. If there was anything she wanted to do that no technology or natural talent could do, the suit she wore would do it. She could create a deadly spinning saw just by wishing for it. Her arms would appear to separate and extend from the shoulder or stretch at the elbow to give her incredible reach. Combined with the sharp metal talons on the gauntlets and the sharp point on her boots, she was a living weapon. It was the perfect recipe for causing chaos. Not only that, but she could fly!

"You know," she said with a cynical laugh, "I think you were right, Coyote. We did need some air."

"It feels good to get out and stretch senses," Jackal laughed as he zipped by his sister. He had always loved rockets, and so when he desired it, magical rockets would appear at his back and provide the high octane roar he loved.

"Easy for you to say!" Wolf growled as he hung cross-armed in Coyote's cold arms. "I have to be carried. You saps can fly!!"

"Ah, can it!" Hyena snapped as she ducked and rolled on the breeze. "At least you're out of that stuffy office."

Wolf just growled in reply.

Coyote, however, was suddenly on the alert. He was a magnificent machine, also magically enhanced in order to live and function, otherwise he wouldn't exist at all. Human kind did not yet have the technology to produce such machines, but with magic he was enhanced beyond imagination and currently, his radar was the most powerful on the planet. It had picked up several blips and they were headed in the same direction as the Pack. Closer examination revealed the blips to be Goliath and his clan.

"Well, what have we got here?" he said gleefully.

"What?" Hyena asked.

"The gargoyles are straight ahead," he said with a hint of malice. "Apparently they're out on another round of patrols." He looked at his companions. "They aren't aware we're here."

"The gargoyles!" said Hyena with a vicious laugh.

"Well, well," sneered Jackal as he fussed with his metal claws. "Looks like the night's just started looking up!"

Wolf let out a sort of growling laugh. "I've been waiting to take another crack at them," he said with clenched fists, his canine face contorting in a vicious snarl.

Coyote's alien-looking face seemed to contort into a grin. "Then why don't we go say hello?" he suggested slyly. He didn't even need to ask.

**THE CRYSTLER BUILDING - **

The night air was still and quiet as Goliath and his clan patrolled the night skies. A soft wind carried them along. The noise of the city wafted up from hundreds of feet below. It was peaceful. The city was beautiful, and for Goliath it was a welcome thing. For the moment his mind was consumed with the delights of his clan and the unnatural wonders of this incredible city, rather than the dream and the odd circumstances surrounding him. He didn't want to have to suspect oncoming danger.

"What a nice night," sighed Brooklyn as he looked up at the stars – or at least what stars he could see through the haze of lights created by an ever awake city. "You know, we might even be able to turn in early tonight."

"Yosh! That way I can finally watch Star Trek!" Graeme cried in excitement as he shared a glance with his sister. "I've been waiting to watch that for a month! I'm always on patrols!"

"Me too!" said Ariana.

Lexington chuckled at them. "That's clan life for ya; duty before pleasure."

Goliath smiled at them, and then turned to Graeme. "What is this, 'Star Trek'?" he asked.

Greame was about to reply when a laser blast shot past them and tore apart one area of the building they had been circling. Crying out in alarm, they scattered to avoid it, snarling and snapping while whipping their heads about in search of their attacker.

"What the heck was that!?" Broadway snarled angrily.

"Over there!" shouted Katana urgently as she pointed at something down the street from where they hovered.

Goliath and the others followed her gaze as another laser blast shot passed them. They scattered a second time, spreading out into defensive formations as something soared towards them through the buildings.

"Surprise!" shouted a voice.

"What the -!?" Lexington gasped. "I don't believe it!"

"What!? What is it?" Ariana asked anxiously as she and her brother struggled to see while Brooklyn, Katana and Sata threw themselves in front of her and her brother.

"Hello, lizards!" Hyena laughed as she roared in for in the attack. She hissed as she grabbed a startled Lexington by the arm and through him against one of the Silver Falcons. "Happy to see me?"

"It's time for some fun!" chimed in Jackal as he fired a blast at Angela and Sata. "Want to play?"

Goliath snarled as he dodged the blast, but grunted as when two large bodies collided with him; one was humanoid and covered with fur while the second was completely metal. They all tumbled several feet before they managed to break apart.

"The PACK!" Broadway cried as he helped his smaller brother.

"Right on, belly boy!" chided Jackal as he tackled the big gargoyle. "Time for a little game of baseball!"

He leaped backwards and using his magical armor, pulled his body into the shape of a ball. It was a tactic Hyena had used once when trying to steal an amulet from a local museum several years ago. She'd been pitted against both Broadway and Lexington at the time, but this time it was only Jackal. Being taller and broader than his maniac twin, the ball he formed was larger and harder. After firing his rockets, he propelled into Broadway with a cry of "Fore!" which sent him sprawling backwards through the air until he collided with Brooklyn. Both were hit by a strange electrical charged and tumbled into the balcony of the nearby building. Both lay there a moment, too stunned to move.

"Dad!" Graeme and Arianna cried.

"Score!" Wolf snarled with delight.

"Nice shot, bro!" Hyena laughed as she sailed by. "But that was more bowling than baseball. Now watch this!"

Hyena raised her arms as two small cannons popped up from compartments in her forearms and aimed them at Graeme and Arianna who were desperately scrambling to get out of the mess. They were more than capable of fighting on their own and even did so quite bravely, but they were still too young and terribly over whelmed. They kept close to one another as the Pack sailed around them, temporarily interested in the larger and more dangerous adults than two small hatchlings. Yet, lasers and other strange weapons were flying everywhere and they were barely dodging them.

"Fire!" Hyena snarled and laughed hysterically as several large balls of energy shot from her arm cannons and sailed straight for the twins.

"My children!" Katana screamed in horror and struggled to free herself from Coyote's grappling arms. On the balcony, Brooklyn sat up with a groan and looked up with a gasp of horror when he saw the red lights streaming for his children.

"NO!" he roared and launched into the air, desperate to save them but knowing he'd never make it in time. Lexington did. He dove in just in time to push the Time Dancer twins out of the way and took the full force of the blasts in his left waist. "AAHH!!" he cried, and fell towards the roof of another building where Goliath now battled Coyote. No one had seen him tackle the magic-born robot to get him off Katana.

"Lex!" cried Broadway, diving after his brother as he too recovered from the shock of the strange ball. "Hold on, buddy!!"

Angela snarled, whirled on Hyena and slashed at her with her talons, neatly slicing the arm cannons apart. They fizzled into nothingness as the magic that created them dispersed. Hyena grunted as Angela body-slammed her and head-butted her before grabbing her by the hair and tossing her through the air, which made Hyena very angry.

"That's enough, girlie!" she snarled. Her suit began to hum with a dangerous electrical charge. Angela gasped in shock as that same energy arched through the air and caught her in the left shoulder. She fell to the roof below, stunned.

"Oooh! That had to hurt!" Hyena laughed and turned to Jackal, who was tangling with Sata. "You know, brother, I think it's time to end this little game, eh?"

"I agree, sis," Jackal snarled as he avoided a particularly deadly swipe from Sata's blade and hovered over to Hyena. "Let's leave 'em in the dumpster!"

Hyena laughed and flew towards the remaining gargoyles, ready to leave them all dead. Sata saw them coming and turned to face them, thrusting her Katana at them in quick, successive movements. None of her strikes made contact as Hyena and Jackal used the agility of their cyborg bodies to evade her with a speed only a machine could give them. She cried out as his arms encircled her, crushing her. Snarling in anger, she slammed her saya (sheath) into Jackal's gut, forcing him back then spun around and started ripping Jackal's armor apart with swift savageness. She had finally lost her temper, especially when she had noticed the plight of her grandchildren and daughter. This was more than Jackal could handle and he immediately started sparking and twittering uncontrollably and fell towards the roof as his suit lost power.

"You miserable wench!" Hyena snarled and attacked Sata with all she had, including her sharpened feet. Sata was barely ready.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Goliath was barely managing to hold his ground against two powerful foes. One was Coyote and the other was Wolf, both of whom had incredible strength and made more than a match for the mightiest warrior of the Manhattan Clan. He was already covered with purpling bruises and cuts, and from the looks of things, his clan was not much better off. With an angry snarl, he captured their fists in his hands and tossed them backwards, standing his ground with a panting growl.

"This has turned out to be a good night after all," Coyote sneered savagely as he methodically approached Goliath. "The Pack was bored and sought excitement." He sneered. "We got lucky and ran in to you and your clan, Goliath."

Goliath snarled at him. "So this battle is a result of nothing but boredom!?" he roared furiously. "A poor excuse for murder!"

Coyote scoffed. "Murder, he says," he muttered and fired a powerful blast at Goliath. The gargoyle gasped and jumped away as the laser blast shot by, demolishing a small antenna and a part of the roof behind him.

Roaring with frustration, Goliath slammed his fists into the roof beneath him, causing it to quake tremendously. The force of it sent a fault line shooting towards Wolf and Coyote. Caught off balance, both struggled to stay on their feet but stumbled and fell. Wolf bruised his buttocks, but Coyote managed to fire his rockets and sailed upwards out of Goliath's reach.

"I grow tired of this!" Goliath snarled, hissing as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "If causing chaos is the best you fools can do, then I will put an end to this right now!"

He darted forward and seized a startled Wolf, and then raised his hand as if to crush his opponent's chest – which wasn't his intention at all, but he was facing a coward, after all – and roared savagely. Just as he was about to pound the devilish mutant, another blast of energy shot through the air and collided with the massive gargoyle. A flare of red light lit the sky as Goliath was thrown several feet with a cry of agony. He slammed into the ground, raising a wall of dust and debris as his impact with the roof created a crater that encompassed his huge form.

Goliath groaned and sat up then gasped at the sound of heavy, moving machinery. Coyote was charging and he didn't have time to move before the heavy metal robot slammed into him, nearly crushing Goliath with his momentum. Goliath could only grunt as the wind was knocked out of him and lie there gasping for breath, too numb to move.

_This is not good! This not good at all!!_

Coyote sneered angrily as he turned to Wolf. "Saved your life," he muttered dully.

Wolf sneered at him and turned to Goliath. "Let's end this. Give Goliath something to really worry about. Get him in a net and kill them off at once, and let him watch."

Coyote laughed and rubbed his metal hands together. "Sounds good to me," he purred.

"I second the motion!" Hyena laughed and caught Angela in the gut with a fist. The young female snarled in furious pain as another electrical current coursed through her. She hit the ground unconscious and a second later Sata joined her.

"Kaa-san!" Katana screamed and after twisting around to defend her children from Jackal, yelped in surprise when Wolf's fist connected with her jaw. She crumpled to the ground before her children, who were now left defenseless as the Pack advanced. Startled and frightened and terribly outgunned and outnumbered, they did their best to put on a brave face and fight these monsters to their last. It was the last they could and would do for their clan. When they went down, Wolf and Jackal laughed.

"No!" Goliath cried, having seen the incident as he struggled to rise. He was surprised once again when a sharp, metal net entrapped him like a fish. He struggled against it and received another electrical shock. He couldn't help thinking that the Pack was overly enjoying the use of electricity tonight even as he slumped to the ground again.

Lexington, who was still free, roared as he sailed in from out of nowhere and threw a punch at Jackal. It connected, but as Jackal twisted in the air as a result, he managed to backhand the small gargoyle and send him crashing into a small rooftop shed. Not to be outdone and determined to protect his clan, he shook his head and leaped to his feet again, charging the foes he hated most with a gusto Brooklyn could envy. It wouldn't be enough, unfortunately. One more net was launched from Hyena's arm cannon – which reappeared rather easily with a little mental manipulation – and ensnared Lexington when he was still a yard away. He cried out as he instantly sapped his strength and crumbled and tumbled along the roof.

"HAHAHA!!" Wolf laughed, hefting the smallest member of the clan other than the twins into the air. "This is too easy now!" He tossed Lexington into the large pile of defeated warriors. "The rodeo round up is almost over!"

"Oh, no it's not!!" Brooklyn roared and tackled Wolf from behind. The mutant grunted against the impact and was not able to block a fierce punch that sent him reeling backwards. Broadway, having recovered slightly, rushed in and slammed Wolf into the roof, but he was still a little dizzy from having hit his head and wasn't ready when a laser blast hit him in the gut, throwing him into unconsciousness.

"Hold on, bro!" Brooklyn snarled and tried to reach him, but Coyote intercepted him and slashed at his chest plate with thick metal talons. A hard punch later, and Brooklyn found himself sprawled over Broadway's belly, barely conscious.

"Don't quit your day job," sneered Coyote, and the night suddenly became very quiet.

"NOOO!!" Goliath cried, struggling against the horrid net as he watched them fall. "Brooklyn! Broadway!"

The Pack laughed at his helplessness as they gathered in a large circle around the gargoyles. "What did you expect?" Hyena hissed at Goliath. "A fair fight?"

"You freaks don't deserve it!" snarled Jackal with a laugh.

Goliath roared in rage, his strength recovering. With a mighty flex of his arms and wings he was free of the net. He charged the Pack, sending Wolf flying with a double-fisted punch. Jackal and Hyena flew towards him with their packs ignited and metal talons bared, but Goliath was ready for them. He side-stepped them easily and slammed his tail into their backs with enough force to send them crashing into the roof.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!" Goliath cried in rage. "NO MORE GAMES!!"

A cynical laugh purred behind him and he whirled around to come face to face with Coyote, who slashed at him with his metal talons. Goliath snarled at the sting in his chest as he stumbled backwards and grunted with savage rage as Coyote pelted him with successive punches that left him winded and momentarily stunned.

"I think you're right, gargoyle," Coyote snarled coolly as he suddenly fired a stunning blast at Goliath before turning to the clan. Wolf hurried forward and seized Goliath by the arms and pulled them behind him.

"It is time to end this game," Coyote continued without a hint of remorse as he glared hatefully at the gargoyles.

Goliath moaned as he watched Jackal and Hyena push themselves up from the ground and steadily walk over to join Coyote. He grunted against his body's refusal to move and watched helplessly as the two cyborges and the giant robot leveled their deadly weapons at his clan.

"Truly, a most marvelous performance by your clan," Coyote sneered evilly. "You're skills are admirable, at the very least."

Goliath frowned.

"Kill them!" Coyote snarled softly and their weapons started to glow threateningly.

Goliath panicked and struggled to get free, but movement sent shards of pain through his body. "No! Leave them be!"

The Pack just laughed at him.

"Do it now!" Wolf cried happily.

Goliath struggled even harder, not noticing that a figure behind them was racing to the fray. Long red hair billowed behind him as he charged with incredible speed to those who sought to do harm to someone else. A beautiful dark violet gi was draped about his slender, but incredibly athletic form and a light grey hakama was tied about his waist and dropped to his ankles. A cross-shaped scar rested on his left cheek and his golden eyes burned with cold fury as he readied to draw his sakabatou from its saya.

At the same time, something inside of Goliath was suddenly growing stronger. That tingling he had been feeling for so long now was so intense it caused tears to drip from his eyes. His blood was boiling as his mind fell into a sort of daze. His skin was itching.

"What?" said Coyote in surprise as he turned, sensing the approach of someone else on the roof. Hyena, Jackal and Wolf also turned, but only at the sound of a blade being drawn from its sheath with inhuman speed.

"That is enough, de gozaru yo! Drop your weapons and release these warriors! Do it calmly and slowly, and there will be no trouble!"

The Pack stared incredulously at the short, young-looking man standing behind them with a strange looking sword raised towards them in clear, deadly warning. His stance left no opening for attack. His eyes burned into their souls and his hair . . .

"Who the heck is that guy?" Hyena barked impatiently with confusion.

"How'd he get up here?" wondered Wolf with a snarl.

Coyote waved it off with unconcern. He was a small man, skinny and short. He didn't have the strength or speed of a gargoyle. He was no threat to them.

"It doesn't matter. Get rid of him. We need to have our fun before the sun comes up."

Hyena and Jackal sneered happily and turned their ready weapons on a seemingly weak foe. "Poor ninny thinks he's a samurai! Look at that hair!"

"A total loser!" Jackal cackled as he leveled his weapon at the short swordsman. "And he's seen too much! Die!"

They were about to open fire when Goliath's roar split the air around them. Strange, unimaginable power erupted from his body and lit up the roof with its brilliance. The ground around them exploded and trembled. Hyena was caught off guard as she was thrown into the stranger, who neatly sliced up her cannons and then punched her square in the gut. Her armor did not protect her. Jackal was also thrown towards the stranger and he got the full force of the unique sword full in his back before the stranger himself staggered against the bizarre storm rising from within Goliath.

Wolf and Coyote were the worst hit. Wolf howled as though he had been burned before he was blasted a dozen feet away. He tumbled and rolled along the roof, finally slamming to a halt after colliding with the guard wall that kept workers and others foolish enough to set foot on the roof from falling to their deaths.

Coyote looked for a moment like he was being ripped apart: bits of metal and wire were ripped from his torso, and the clawed feet he had been using to anchor him were left in the ground while the rest of him was blasted away. Only by pure luck did he remain on the roof, but the upper half of him dangled precariously over the now destroyed ledge. His face, though uncomprehending, stared down into an alleyway where several people stared up in shock at the madness happening above them.

The swordsman held himself steady by driving his sword into the roof. He let out a fierce battle cry and sent out his ken ki, or fighting aura, which counter-acted the powerful waves that slammed into him. His long red hair now flew freely behind him like some great flag after the hair tie snapped. The sleeves of his gi and the leggings of his hakama flapped just as madly and some of the edges were frayed before the strange eruption finally subsided.

The swordsman blinked and looked at Goliath in startled amazement. He had experienced this sort of power from his friend far too little. The complete release of it in this fashion or for such a desperate need was few and far between. Even so, if it hadn't been for this power, if it hadn't been for Goliath's compassion and teachings, Himura Kenshin would not be alive today.

_And by all rights, I shouldn't be alive_. His life should have ended years ago as an old man, happy in his home in Tokyo, Japan, content with his life in the Kamiya Kashinn Dojo. Alas he still lived, a warrior of the ages and with his own breed of magic made strong enough to protect those he loved and to defend the weak and live as a shield to save the world from impending madness. Now, he and his family lived here in Manhattan, the epicenter of the building madness. He had sensed something was wrong and had used magnificent leaps to go from one building to the next in order to reach the clan. None would recognize him yet. Some strange twist in the time stream had distorted their perceptions, but soon all would be made well again.

Sighing, Kenshin, the Legendary Hitokiri Battousai of Japan's turbulent Bakumatsu No Doran, stood and re-sheathed his sakabatou. He stared at Goliath for a moment as the large gargoyle lay passed out on the concrete roof. Even so he seemed oddly aware of what had just happened. He was sweating and shaking. It was natural, of course. After such a powerful release even the strongest man alive wouldn't be able to stay standing for long.

"Goliath-dono!" Kenshin cried, and raced to his friend. "Goliath-dono, daijoubo de gozaru ka?"

Goliath gasped and blinked at the voice. He stared up, dizzy and weak, into a face he recognized but hadn't seen in a good while. His eyes widened. "It – It is you! You are the man from the interview. The swordsman! But how -?"

Kenshin shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said quickly. "Just recover your strength as quickly as you can and be gone from this place. The police will arrive soon. It is best that you are not found."

Goliath blinked away the spots in his eyes. "Why – Why are you here?"

The red head smiled sheepishly, a strange trait considering the situation. "Sessha had come to help," he said as he glanced around him. "But, apparently, my help was not needed de wa gozaran."

Goliath followed his gaze and froze. His mind was clouded and whirling, but what he saw before him . . . Had he done that?

A few feet away, the clan began to come too. Slowly, the clan regained full conscious and gawked at their leader and their surroundings in stunned amazement. The Pack were scattered about the roof, unconscious and disheveled. The roof was in shambles. They looked at themselves, not yet noticing the stranger standing beside their leader with as much loyalty or more as themselves. They were dumbfounded at the absence of injuries they knew they had acquired in the fighting, and yet, all injuries seemed to have disappeared.

"Whoa!!" Lexington gasped as he stood up alongside the twins. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but the Pack sure doesn't look good," muttered Graeme.

Everyone followed his gaze and their jaws dropped.

"Who's that?" wondered Arianna and pointed at the stranger who knelt beside a shaken Goliath. They stared in amazement, instantly recognizing the strange red-haired Japanese swordsman that had so caught their interest two years ago. Now he was up close and no longer so obscure. The man they'd wanted to meet for ages was right before their eyes.

"I don't believe it!" Broadway said as he helped Angela stand. "It's him!"

"Father?" Angela said as she went to him. "Father, are you all right?"

Goliath groaned slightly as Kenshin helped him into a kneeling position. "Thank the dragon you are safe!" he cried as he embraced her. "Are you injured?"

Angela shook her head as the rest of the clan slowly approached. "No. They are healed, father. What happened?"

"Who are you?" Arianna asked timidly as she approached the stranger. "You look familiar."

"Yeah," Graeme agreed when the man had turned to them. "Haven't we met before?"

Kenshin smiled warmly at the children and touched their cheeks. "Hai, we have little ones. But tonight is no night for explanations." He and the clan turned when the sound of police sirens and a distant helicopter reached their ears. "It is still a night fraught with danger. I am certain we will meet again, but for now you must all return home to safety."

"Besides, Goliath needs help," Brooklyn pointed out, and he and Broadway stepped over to help their leader stand.

"Can you stand, Goliath?" Broadway asked.

"Barely," Goliath replied.

Kenshin watched them a moment and then stepped aside. "I will leave you now," he told them and bowed. "Be safe, all of you. We will meet again."

"Wait! What's your name?" Arianna called.

"And won't you need a ride home?" Graeme asked.

Kenshin smiled. "I am called, Himura Kenshin, and no, little ones, I can get home well enough. Good-bye for now!"

The Time Dancer family stared in awe. They knew that name very well.

"Hey! Whoa, wait a second!" Lexington cried, for Kenshin had taken a magnificent running leap onto the adjoining building.

"And I thought gargoyles were good jumpers!" Broadway muttered.

The sound of sirens and helicopters was getting closer, too close for Brooklyn.

"Come on," he said to the others. "Let's get out of here."

The clan did not argue and soon all were airborne and heading for Castle Wyvern. Kenshin's gentle eyes, more experienced and wise than they shall ever appear, wearily followed their departure until he was certain they were out of danger. Then, as silently as he had come, he too departed, leaving the disgruntled Pack to their own devices.

**NIGHTSTONE UNLIMITED -**

Thailog watched in amazement as the light dimmed before him. He felt his body change somehow. He felt a lot of the pain disappear as the warm light graced his skin. Many of the burns grew smaller. The limp in his legs lessened. The metal that had melted into his skin separated without pain. He started to look and feel a little more normal, but his wings still lacked strength to carry him in the air. They still sagged lifelessly at his back, and yet somehow, even they were healing.

_What is this light I see? Where did it come from? Is it coincidence that I have beheld it and now gain strength?_

Somehow, Thailog got the feeling that it all had to do with Goliath as impossible as that seemed. Goliath was a fool but he was also a capable warrior, but no sorcerer. Yet something had just happened and it left his very skin tingling with a sort of strange excitement. He was aware very suddenly of a connection he had never had need of contemplating before.

_It seems Goliath is more than what I thought he was._

A small smile graced his harsh features and he turned at the sound of struggling machinery behind him and gaped in shock at the state of the Pack as they stumbled into the office. They almost looked as though they had gone through a car crusher. Jackal and Hyena's armor was scratched and dinged, but Coyote looked as though some great hand had completely ripped away his legs and torn at the sensitive instruments in his joints. Wolf was better off than most of them, other than his cuts and bruises, and had helped Jackal and Hyena carry the large robot home. It had been tedious work, for none of his companions had the strength to fly.

"Man, did someone get the number of that bus?" wondered Hyena dizzily as Jackal helped her to sit. "What happened?"

"It seems that Goliath's no ordinary gargoyle," pondered Jackal aloud. "But where did he get that power?"

"That is a good question, Jackal," said Thailog's voice, and the Pack turned to him. "But it will not be possible to answer it at this time - even though I would like to." He turned with a growl and went to a stair well leading into a private room. "Come. Now that you've had your fun, I have some business for you to attend to – at least as soon as you are repaired."

The Pack looked at each other as they went inside. "More excitement?" Hyena complained. "Didn't we just get enough of that?"

**DESTINE MANOR**

Demona stared in wonder and shock as a brilliant light filled the night sky. It was of the purest white and shook her to the bone with its might. Never before in her long life had she felt such tremendous magical energy, and somehow, it felt very familiar to her.

"The Guardian's power is awakening!" she hissed fearfully and urgently rummaged through more of her scrolls. "There is no more time left! I must find where he lies!"

Demona stopped when she found an image on a scroll. It was an ancient painting of a very familiar place, one that she had been to before in the past. It stunned her beyond comprehension.

"He rests there!?" she cried, almost feeling foolish. "In so obvious a place surely his power would have been felt by the Archmage." She sighed as she tenderly folded the scroll. "No matter. I have my answer. Now at least I can devise a way to get there. But it may be a while yet without Thailog discovering that money from my own company is flowing from his account! He will be the first to die in Constantine's war! And I shall be the one to deliver the strike!"

With that, Demona blew out the remaining candles and left the attic. There was much work to be done.

**CASTLE WYVERN**

**THE NEXT NIGHT - **

Hudson sighed as he and Brooklyn watched Goliath pace in the library. The experience of the previous night had unsettled him terribly. He'd never been fond of magic, yet now it seemed he was cursed to carry it. Yet there was more to it than that. It had something to do with the journal and the newly discovered amulet.

Hudson sighed. "It is beginning," he muttered and turned to glance curiously at Brooklyn. "Tell me, lad, are ye familiar with any o' this? Can ye tell me what will happen? I had a dream. I know a little of what the Seal o' the Guardians means, but I am still at a loss to all else."

Brooklyn turned to the clan's oldest warrior and sighed. "I know a little, but . . ." He looked at Goliath again. "Whatever I do know I can't give away. I can't give away the future, especially now that it's just beginning. What we do here affects how the future will turn out later. I can't tell you your future, Hudson. It's a rule of Time Dancing." He turned to look at him. "I mean, if you were given the choice to tell someone their future when you knew how it might affect them, would you?"

Hudson considered that a moment and then sighed. "Nay," he consented at last. "If it was too much tae bear, I'd not wish tae put the burden on him – or her. But it is a heavy burden for ye, lad."

Brooklyn sighed. "A little bit, yeah," he noted with sympathy as he looked at Goliath. "But, Goliath's gone through just as much . . . or worse. And he bears a heavier burden than I. Some of what I know can be used to guide him if nothing else. But that's it."

Hudson sighed. "I want tae help him."

Brooklyn looked at him. "What are you gonna do?"

Hudson sighed in exasperation. "I have not the slightest idea, lad," he muttered as he massaged his temples.

Brooklyn grinned and turned to leave. "Don't worry. We'll know what to do when the time comes."

"Aye," Hudson agreed, and he too turned to leave.

**CRYSTAL MOON - **

Odomus sighed as he turned from a large ornate mirror in the back of the room. His beautiful wife, the legendary Lady Dragon, stood between him and the beautiful balcony doors behind her. Her face, which resembled a horse, was set in a grim frown and her eyes danced with hope and weariness. It was starting. A new era was dawning.

"It begins," she sighed. "I only hope Goliath can last long enough to reach the point of awakening."

Odomus smiled as he held his mate. "He will be fine," he told her. "If he should need help, we shall go to him." He put on a stern face. "But not yet. Hudson, I sense, is beginning to put the pieces together even before our son. He may yet have some part to play in this. He always was a good teacher."

Lady Dragon nodded in agreement, but there was still a hint of worry in her voice. "Will he be glad to see us?" she wondered solemnly.

Odomus looked at her and smiled. "Of course he will," he told her gently. "It's been one thousand years. The wait is almost over."

Lady Dragon smiled and snuggled into his embrace. Yet, even then, doubt ruled her heart and she prayed fervently that her dear son would not turn them away.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note; someone had asked once why I had two versions of Constanine's name. Here's the answer; I WAS wanting to mispell it on purpse, just do it my own way - sort of the way my mom spelled my name differently. But it was pointed out that it looked funny so I went back and edited the name when I tried editing these stories before posting. Some of these stories aren't edited that well at all though. So .... anyway that's why.

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to the Walt Disney Company. These stories are written for fun and practice.

Summary: The clan's lives are thrown into a loop. Constantine, a legendary evil, has returned and Goliath's life is about to change.

***************

The Return of Constantine, Part 1

_______________________________________________________________________

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

The sun was slowly sinking beneath the distant horizon. The sea and the sky were alive with colors. Clouds drifted by, and were transformed from the array of colors that graced the skyline. With each passing moment, the skies grew darker until finally the stars began to peer out from among the heavens. The sun had just vanished behind the horizon when the moon poked its head out from behind Castle Wyvern, and all at once, the most amazing creatures ever created burst to life.

Their stone skins shattered and burst asunder while they roared and stretched their enchanted sleep away. They yawned and scratched themselves, looking very much like people do when they've just woken up, only without the dreaded 'bed head'.

Of all the clan, Graeme and Arianna, the Time Dancer twins, were the most delighted about being awake. They'd grown to love Manhattan and the people that had come with it. It was refreshing to have a full clan structure and no more dancing around time going from place to place. They had a solid foundation here and even with certain responsibilities 'holding them down' as they'd claim, they had never been happier.

Brooklyn and Katana were proud of their children, but Goliath was proudest of all. Having children in the clan meant that they would grow strong again. Somehow or another their lines would continue. Wyvern Clan was not extinct. He had Brooklyn to thank for that, of course. The boy had grown into a fine warrior, a true leader, and a dedicated father. Truly, Goliath had never been happier to have such a spirited Second in Command.

Even so, tonight Goliath's joy was short lived. His mind was troubled. Voices were calling to him again and he was quite certain he was going mad. It had never been considered a good thing when one heard voices. In old times, one was either accused of being possessed by demonic spirits or of being a witch, both of which usually resulted in death as a penalty. Yet here, only his sanity would be questioned, and he was starting to question it himself.

Still, the voices had become particularly insistent. They seemed terrified of something and sometimes he could almost make out a work or a name and it would seem to him then that they were trying to warn him. What were they trying to warn him about?

Sighing, he reached into his pouch and took out the small artifact that he had found the night the library wall had collapsed. Gazing at it somehow made his questions and pondering seem clearer, yet the answers he saw troubled him further. All of this nonsense with Constantine and Lady Dragon, it never went away. It was leading to something he'd rather not face, something to big for one warrior to handle.

Growling in irritation, he turned and glided for the castle's main entrance in the court yard. He had the strangest feeling that Xanatos's office would provide further clues to what was going on, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

* * * * * *

**Mid-afternoon **

**Scotland**

Darien Maguire sighed with fatigue as he continued an endless and seemingly fruitless dig. He was an archeologist and had been in these caves for hours. The other members of his team were still up on ground level studying the hieroglyphics they had discovered while looking into these caves. However, Darien had felt drawn here and when he arrived he had become completely amazed at what he found.

While first entering the cave one would notice a vast opening or clearing, and beyond that was a small fissure and beyond that a sort of stone dwelling was carved right out of the rocky walls. It looked like a giant skull, and it was so dark you couldn't see inside. He couldn't tell where the door was or if there was any room inside at all for a living being, but that very place was where Darien had found himself. This was also where he would stay. He had found a horde of treasures and was determined to find more.

When he had entered the dwelling, he had found that the small place had room enough for at least two people. In one corner there had been an ancient rotting wooden table with candle and candle holder in its center. There was a chair next to it, and several small bookshelves with dozens of books on the shelves - surprisingly intact. He had studied each book carefully and was intrigued with the ancient Gaelic and Latin languages used in the writings. He was also fascinated with the fact that there were actual magic spells in these books. He was no sorcerer either but had tried a spell, the easiest one there. Of course nothing had happened, but he had felt something wonderful course through him, or maybe it had just been his imagination.

Darien half smiled at the recollection. Not one of the other scientists thought this cave was as exciting as he did – save that woman Dominique Destine. She firmly believed that there was something truly powerful down here, but the other archeologists had not taken her seriously. She had been forced to wait outside while he and a few others came down into the caves. She was no archeologist, so legally and for safety reasons she was not allowed in the working field. At times, Darien could hear her screaming at the men and women working up top. Her reputation as a nasty woman was truer now than ever before.

However, the other archeologists were more fascinated by the hieroglyphics at the cave entrance and had been trying to crack their ancient codes for hours – until Darien's discoveries had roused intrigue and delighted surprise.

It had all started with their first visit and looking at all the markings on the entrance just before you entered the deeper portions of the cave. Then the second surprise came as you traveled down the stairs that led into the cave. Those stairs had in turn led into a passageway that looked as though it had been meticulously carved right out of the walls. Here in these halls were more hieroglyphics and pictures, each one depicting a story. These pictures also gave a brief description of the culture that had built it and much more. Then, on the third visit Darien had ventured a little further into the cave - much further than before, and had found the clearing, which could be a cave explorer's paradise. There were stalagmites and stalactites, and then there was the dwelling. At first glance he hadn't been able to tell what it was, and when he started looking closer he had grown stunned and excited. This place had terribly excited Dominique. Many were starting to think her insane. She wanted to be in this dwelling badly. "There is something in there!" she kept saying over and over again, yet would never give further explanation. It was like the woman was entranced.

At present, Darien was in his fifth and final visit to the cave dwelling. He was used to jumping the fissure by now. It was narrow enough and he was determined to uncover as much as he possibly could. He'd brought enough provisions and materials to camp out in this cave for several days if he needed to, but sometimes he found that sitting alone in the dark for too long grew almost, well, frightening, and he would have to return to the world above to refresh himself.

Even so, working as he did soon revealed that whoever had lived here had treated this place as a workshop of sorts, a place of solitude where one could work unhindered. Yet Darien couldn't figure out why anyone would want such a creepy location. Several times already he'd thought he'd caught a glimpse of a figure coming toward him out of the gloom. It made him jumpier than he'd like to be, but his work distracted him.

As he worked, he wondered why any man or woman with sane mind would choose a cave for an office. Was this a place where sorcerers brewed their potions and chronicled their secrets? Was this a place where dark rituals had been practiced? If not, why not practice ones art in a school or a castle, or even in one's own home? To do all of this in a cave seemed odd to him, unless of course the owner of this strange dwelling had been a man on the run, or an outcast, or even a murderer. If he was the latter, then of course he'd want a hideout.

Either way, this strange place was in no home, school or castle. It was in a funny out-of-the-way place that left too much to the imagination. Darien could only hope that the answers he sought would be given in the treasures he uncovered.

After hours of digging, Darien sighed and set away his tools to take a sip of water from his canteen. He'd spent some time categorizing and logging most of the artifacts he'd discovered, but the more he found the more questions he had. That was the trouble with archeology, you could never get a clear answer, and if one day you did you'd find something else that simply raised more questions.

_Almost like today_, he thought and picked up his chisel. The far wall was odd. The first day he'd come down here he'd noticed its unnatural construction had caught his interest and he'd known immediately that someone had built that wall. What it had been constructed to hide remained a mystery, but Darien was determined to find out. Now that many of the other artifacts were cataloged and stored elsewhere he had room enough left to try and knock it down. He had to do it carefully, however. Many of the books he'd uncovered already were extremely fragile. Whatever was behind this wall could be just as fragile if not more so.

After an eternity of chiseling, he decided to try something else. He pulled a small hammer out of his bag and set it to his right while he pulled out a miniature broom commonly seen on all sorts of excavations. He dusted most of what he'd chiseled away then lightly tapped on the wall where he'd been digging and chiseling for who knew how long. That was all it took.

With a startled yelp, Darien jumped back to avoid flying shards of rocks. The whole wall had come apart like a glass window after being hit by a baseball. When the dust cleared he sat up with a slight cough and looked around. Nothing else but his pride appeared damaged, that was good. He looked at the rubble and noticed the well of darkness that loomed where the wall had been, but in that rubble something glistened. He crept forward to get a better look and gasped at what he saw.

Though dusty and slightly dinged from the collapse, a large, majestic golden case sat snuggly between a pair of large stalagmites. It was covered with various sizes of intricate designs left by thousands of years of nature's work. There were handcrafted ornaments hanging from the ceiling, some of which had also become laden with material after thousands of years. Everything in that little nook seemed to sit around the golden case as if protecting it. The thing had to be as large as a thirteen inch television, one laden with jewels and ancient writings.

Suddenly excited and feeling triumphant, Darien picked up his lantern and raced from the cave. He was sure his colleagues, and especially David Xanatos, would want to see this before he tried to free it of the stalagmites. Dominigue Destine was here of her own accord, but this dig was funded by Xanatos. This find was sure to impress him.

*******

**Manhattan, New York **

Xanatos was booming with interest as he listened to the news that a team of his archeologists had uncovered something interesting and promising in Scotland. Apparently it was an artifact that had been found in some caves that Goliath had described as nearly being right in his clan's back yard. Xanatos had had an interest in that land since bringing the clan to life. Until recently he had forgotten all about it, but a nagging curiosity and a strange sense of urgency had not left him alone until he had finally sent a team of archeologists to learn more about that area of land than they already knew.

"Now, you say you found a golden case in a cave?" Xanatos asked, speaking loud and clear so his voice was heard on the other end. Goliath entered his office just then and Xanatos nodded his head at him.

Goliath stopped when he heard what Xanatos said. Had he heard Xanatos correctly, and what exactly was he talking about? His interest peaked, Goliath approached Xanatos to watch and listen.

"That's correct, Mr. Xanatos," a male voice replied. "We're sending you some pictures over the Internet." There was a pause. "It'll take a minute to download the images, but you should receive them any time now."

"Understood," Xanatos said as he placed a hand over the phone. He turned as Goliath approached the desk. "I'm glad you came in when you did, Goliath." He turned and watched Owen log on to the Internet on the viewing screen. "A team of my archeologists has discovered something interesting in some of the caves you told me about. It's a golden case believed to have originated somewhere in the fourth century." He looked at the screen. "We'll be able to view it in just a moment."

Goliath stared at Xanatos a moment before he turned to look at the screen. He got the feeling he knew what 'golden case' Xanatos was referring to, but wondered if his host even understood just what it was he was uncovering.

"You should be receiving the images now, Mr. Xanatos," said Darian's voice. "Let me know when you get them."

Xanatos nodded as he and Goliath looked at the large screen. Both watched with growing anticipation as several different images appeared on the screen. The first were of the cave and the dwelling the Archmage had used, which Goliath knew all too well. Then there were small trinkets that hung over the floor, nearly ready to drop from the weight of century's worth of calcium deposits. Then the desk, the chairs and the other artifacts that Darien had found in the stone dwelling also appeared, but so far there was no golden case.

"We got the cave and a few other things, all very impressive," Xanatos announced, his fascination obvious as he stared at the screen. "But we haven't received the golden case yet."

"Uh . . ." said Darian's voice. "It should be coming up . . . now."

As Goliath and Xanatos watched, a fabulous golden box appeared on screen. In a way it didn't appear at all like a case, rather a chest, but it was impressive. There were jewels and written language etched along its sides. Calcium deposits dirtied its frame, yet its magnificence glistened like the sun on a dark night.

Goliath's heart thundered in his chest at the sight of it. All at once he knew this was the case that had haunted his dreams for so long now. Dread and a strange mixture of excitement swelled in his bosom. All at once he recalled the old stories and what he had read in Lady Dragon's journal. If they were to be believed, Constantine's very soul was sealed within it.

Xanatos watched him in surprise. "Goliath?" he said in concerned confusion. "Are you all right?"

Goliath shook his head. "This can't be."

Xanatos studied Goliath a moment. "This is very interesting, Mr. Maquire. These are all very impressive artifacts, particularly the case." He glanced at Goliath, and added, "My friend here seems to agree."

Goliath stared at Xanatos, not realizing that his mouth was open and quickly shut it before turning back to the screen.

]

"What did you plan to do with this artifact, Mr. Maquire?" Xanatos asked.

"Well . . ." Darien sighed, and Goliath heard the sound of excited voices and different clanking objects that made him nervous. "We were going to open it and see what was inside . . ."

Goliath's heart stopped. Didn't the fools realize what lie within that case!? It could not be opened for any reason!

being was filled with an over powering terror and urgency that had to be released. Though he didn't fully understand why, he knew that the golden case could not be opened. Not for any reason, period!

"No!" he shouted and grasped the desk in his talons until the edges began to splinter. "Do not open that case!" He turned to Xanatos and Owen who stared at him in shock. "Tell them not to open that case!"

Xanatos and Owen stared at Goliath in shock.

"Um, Mr. Xanatos?" Darien's voice said over the phone. "Is something wrong? Who was that?"

"That, Mr. Maquire, was my friend," Xanatos explained as he watched Goliath.

"I don't think there's anything to be alarmed about, but just to be safe, let's not open the case yet, shall we?"

"Uh," Darien stuttered, obviously confused and disappointed. "Okay, but why?"

"I'm not sure - yet," Xanatos replied truthfully. "In the mean time, however, keep the staff on hand until I arrive. I'll be bringing my friend along since he might be able to help us figure this thing out."

"You're coming here?" asked Darien a bit nervously.

"I'll be there in a few hours," Xanatos told him. "Clean up the site and bring the artifacts above ground. But DON'T open the case."

"Of course," Darien stammered. "I'll see you in a few hours then."

Xanatos hung up the phone then looked at Goliath. The giant was still staring at the screen even though Owen had shut it off.

"Goliath?" Xanatos said in concern and Goliath looked at him slowly. "What's gotten into you? I've never seen you act like this."

Goliath shook his head. "That case cannot be opened, Xanatos," he said softly. "It is a piece of very old magic, a part of clan lore. It has haunted my dreams for nights now and it all started with Lady Dragon's journal."

Xanatos raised his eyebrows. "You mean the old book we uncovered? That was, what, five, maybe six years ago?"

Goliath nodded. "Yes, and clan legend tells of a great evil that was locked inside of it." He looked at the blank screen and shuddered before turning back to Xanatos. "Normally, I would object to your volunteering my presence so freely, especially considering there will be humans there who may or may not have learned of my clan, or gargoyles in general. Such daring is dangerous. However," he paused as he looked out the window, a dark expression on his face, "opening that case can spread an even worse disaster. If being there can stop it before it can occur, I suppose the risk is worth it."

Xanatos nodded. "I thought as much," he said as he stood. "That's why I - volunteered you to come along." He turned to Owen. "Owen, I need my jet-rigged chopper ready within the hour. Have Fox get ready because she'll be going with us. I'll need you to stay here and look after Alex."

"Of course, sir," Owen complied and started dialing a number as Xanatos gathered his materials then left the office, leaving Goliath alone near the large window. A sidelong glance revealed how troubled the large gargoyle appeared and Xanatos had to admit that he felt a little concerned.

As he stepped into the hall, he bumped into Hudson. "Excuse me, Hudson," he said politely. "Looking for something?"

Hudson nodded. "Aye, Goliath," he said. "Is he in yuir office?"

Xanatos nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure what is going on, however. He is very disturbed."

Hudson raised an eye ridge. "He's been a little quiet for some time, now," he observed thoughtfully. "What happened?"

"My team has uncovered a golden case in Scotland," Xanatos explained as both looked back into the office. "It really upset Goliath when they voiced their excitement to open it. He said something evil lurked inside of it, something that came from old legends and stories found in the journal we gave him over five years ago. I admit I am confused, but if there is danger in opening that case I'd rather handle this situation carefully. I don't want to make old mistakes again."

"A wise choice, lad," Hudson rumbled, and then sighed. "I wish he'd speak more o' what troubles him. Will ye be goin' tae Scotland then?"

Xanatos nodded. "Yes," he confirmed.

"Would ye mind then, lad, if I came with ye? If Goliath is tae go as well, I should be there too."

Xanatos regarded him. "Of course, Hudson," he said in slight confusion. "Is that for any particular reason?"

Hudson sighed. "I feel that this is something I must do."

* * * * * * *

A short while later, the clan stood before Xanatos's helicopter waiting anxiously for Goliath, Hudson and Xanatos to depart. Goliath still did not feel comfortable going at all, but he accepted the dangers encountering strange humans more than he did of having to deal with a demonic sorcerer of legend. The clan's only comfort, particularly Elisa and Angela's, was that he was not going alone.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Elisa asked as she stepped a little closer and took his hand. "You don't need anyone else to go with you?"

Goliath nodded. "I am positive, Elisa," he replied. "Opening that case will spread disaster, but perhaps being there will answer ever-present questions, as well. I must go to Scotland."

Elisa sighed. "Just be careful, okay?"

Goliath looked at her.

"Goliath!" Xanatos called from the helicopter. "We need to get going!"

Goliath nodded then turned to his clan. "Be careful, all of you," he said to them. "I will return soon."

"Good-bye, father," Angela said as she embraced him. "Please be careful," She turned to Hudson and smiled. "And you too, elder."

"Aye, lass," Hudson said with a smile.

Goliath smiled at them then turned to Elisa. "Farewell, Elisa. I will see you soon."

Elisa cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "We'll be waiting, Big Guy."

Goliath nodded then turned to Hudson. "Come," he said, and with a nod Hudson followed him as they approached the roaring helicopter.

"Goliath, wait!"

Goliath turned at the sound of Lexington's voice and reached out a hand to steady the smaller gargoyle so he wasn't swept away by the gusts created by the blades.

"I brought you guys some of your favorite books." He shrugged as Goliath took them. "Just something to keep you guys from getting bored out of your minds. The flight to Scotland will be at least fourteen hours."

"Thank you, Lexington," Goliath said with a smile, and after patting the younger gargoyle's shoulder, he turned to the helicopter again and boarded. He heard the farewell calls of his clan before the door was shut behind him and the helicopter lifted off.

*******

Goliath sighed as he sat down and strapped himself in. Apprehension twisted his gut in knots but he found he was more anxious with the possibility of meeting Constantine face to face than anything else, and he had fourteen hours to stew over it. Naturally, this helicopter wouldn't make such a journey. They were going to have to carefully land at Xanatos's private runway and take a small private jet overseas. Once they landed in Europe, they would take another helicopter to the site in Scotland. Goliath didn't know how Xanatos was going to smuggle himself and Hudson around in broad sight of so many humans, but all he could do now was trust the man.

"Lad?"

Goliath turned his head and looked at Hudson.

"What do ye think o' this?"

Goliath sighed. "I do not know for certain, Hudson," he replied. "But all these dreams, that journal, and that swordsman . . ." He paused for a moment. "Something is happening to me. Something is happening. I feel it all leads towards a great destiny, but I cannot be sure."

Hudson grinned at his friend. "Well," he said as he sat back in his seat. "The answers will come with time, Goliath. If ye are being called tae a great destiny, I trust that ye will embrace it as loyally as ye embraced leadership o' this clan." He raised a curious eye ridge. "But I wonder, what would ye do, lad, if the Guardian asked ye to take up his duties tae protect his people?"

Goliath regarded Hudson a moment then grew thoughtful. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I suppose I would be honored. But, if that would take precedence over my clan, if it . . ." He shook his head. "I am not sure I would trust myself. My experience with the Eye of Odin showed me I am no good with great power."

Hudson shook his head. "Nay," he said. "I think it taught ye that ye are still mortal, that while ye might have hidden abilities, ye are still subject tae temptations the same as any human or gargoyle. If anything, I think ye learned tae keep yuirself fortified, that with great power comes great responsibility. Recalling failures and mistakes makes us stronger for the future, lad."

Goliath sighed again and glanced out the window. "True, old friend," he muttered reluctantly. A small measure of peace came over him at the truth of Hudson's words. He pondered on it as he watched Xanatos's private airstrip come into view. Several moments later, they had boarded the jet readied for take-off and in less than half an hour, they were soaring out over the Atlantic.

The water was black against the night sky, choppy and turbulent. The urgency in natural currents and the winds that drove the sea made him uneasy and eager for this strange matter to be over with. He still wondered at times if all of this was just a strange story, a dream he was visiting over and over again, but the sound of Hudson's quiet snoring reminded him it wasn't.

He jumped when he readjusted his seat and reached to remove whatever it was that had poked his buttock. He wasn't too surprised when he caught the red and gold glint of the Guardian's Seal. Even now it was glowing and somehow he felt comforted by it. It had once belonged to Odomus. Perhaps the ancient warrior had sent it to guide him somehow? Perhaps it could shield him if something happened?

Frowning, he tucked it back into the pouch he had once carried on his journey through Avalon. The symbol on the front was familiar and he couldn't help but wonder if a similar symbol had been placed on the case. He wondered if it would be a coincidence, or if it symbolized something. He could only hope that time would provide more answers, because thus far, he had received far too few.

Trying to stifle his irritation, he reached for a book and began to read. Fourteen hours until they reached Scotland, even by air, was it? Ah well. At least the books would keep his mind at ease.

To be continued . . .

*********

A/N; I forgot to add a thank you in my last posts to my friend, Annie, who was kind enough to edit my writings before I posted them. I really owe her a lunch or a sundae at the very most.

Anyway, please review. I like very much to see how I am doing.


	6. Chapter 6

The Return of Constantine, Part 2

______________________________________

**Destine Manor**

Demona had seen the Xanatos Enterprises chopper fly northward at disturbingly urgent speed towards his private airfield. She knew without really knowing just why Xanatos was going there so late at night. He was going to the cave and no doubt he had Goliath with him. She had just come from there, using a strange breed of magic of course, after a failed attempt to get inside the dwelling and take the case for herself. She was determined to try again and maybe this time she would succeed.

Hissing between her teeth, she peered down at a scroll she had been reading in hopes of finding a new way to reach her goals. What it said surprised her; "An isle of glass and stone shall be the home of a warrior king, whom shall raise the golden case from its darkened tomb. In his hands it shall reside, but my descendant shall win us a boon. But beware this warrior king, the descendent of the Guardian of Atlantis. Head the mark upon his brow lest we lose the world that is rightfully ours!"

"Beware the Guardian descendent," Demona breathed to herself as she turned round to a magical mirror that resided in one corner of her room, and her thoughts turned to the strange incident several nights ago when she had witnessed a power beyond anything she had ever experienced. She shook her head. "Why do I get the feeling that it is Goliath I must fear? He surely could not be a Guardian. Even the Guardian would not fall below their honor to become mated to a human! That is something the Son of Odomus would do, yes, but a descendant of the Guardian . . .?"

She shivered with disgust and snarled as she lifted her hands and tolled three times on a tiny silver bell. With suddenness and overpowering strength, a storm billowed through her attic and a brilliant red light surfaced within the mirror.

"Too often do I allow him to soil what it means to be a gargoyle!" she snarled as she stepped towards the mirror, her eyes still caught in a hypnotic gaze. "Tomorrow night will be the last night he shall ever see. And for me, tomorrow night . . . tomorrow night will be the end of my devotion."

Demona stepped into the mirror and disappeared in a flash of light.

*********

**Wyvern, Scotland **

"Well," Xanatos smirked as he looked back at a sleeping Goliath. "It looks like the books did the trick after all, eh, Fox?"

Fox looked behind her to see the two gargoyles resting peacefully in their stone state. "Certainly does," she commented as she piloted the helicopter into a landing position. The cliff where Castle Wyvern once stood was below them, and the caves where the artifacts were found were just ahead. She gently set the helicopter down near the marker that had been lit to guide them in. Once settled, she cut the engines and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Quite the welcoming committee," Xanatos commented dryly as he unhooked his seat belt and climbed out of his seat. He glanced at the sleeping Goliath as he passed by. "Sit tight, Goliath. We'll be ready for you and Hudson by night fall."

As he opened the side door Fox finished flipping some controls and then joined him outside. The men and women came forward to greet them in excitement. A familiar face was among them: it was Darien.

"Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos," he greeted and shook their hands. "It's good to see that you could make it. We've gotten just about everything ready and are waiting for you to look at the case. It's still in the cave, though. It was embedded in the earth deeper than we had first thought. But anyway . . ." he stopped and looked around. "Wait a sec. Wasn't someone else supposed to be here with you?"

Xanatos and Fox exchanged glances. "This particular, ah, gentleman, will be joining us later tonight," he explained. "He's resting right now."

"At a time like this?" Darien asked in bewilderment. "Well, when did he plan on joining us?"

"Later tonight," Fox replied. "Now, may we see the artifacts please?"

"Uh," Darien muttered, scratching his head. "I guess so. Uh, this way."

Fox nodded as Darien took the lead and led them down into the cave. Battery powered lights lit up stone steps as they walked deeper and deeper into the cave and within minutes they had come to the highlight of the expedition.

Several feet ahead of them lay the stone, skull-shaped dwelling in which the golden case was kept. Several men and women were hard at work trying to dig it out. It was in full view and glittered like a gem, literally. Everyone moved out of their way as they approached and they got a good long view.

"As you can see," Darien said, "the case will still need some cleaning. But it's still very impressive. Probably the most unique artifact I've uncovered."

"It's beautiful," Fox agreed. She looked at her husband quizzically. "Why do you suppose Goliath doesn't want it opened?"

Darien looked at her in confusion. "Goliath?"

Xanatos glanced at him. "The guy who'll be here tonight," he said as he shook his head. "To tell the truth I have no idea why Goliath says we shouldn't open it. But, if he says not to open it, we won't." He stood and turned to Darien. "Anyway, let's get this top side and cleaned up. I want the tent and everything inside it to be ready when Goliath awakens at sunset."

"Sunset?" Darien repeated in surprise. "Mr. Xanatos, who is this guy, anyway? A gargoyle?!"

Xanatos shrugged as he turned from the dwelling. "Perhaps," he said, "and perhaps not."

Darien stared after them in astonishment for a moment then walked out of the dwelling scratching his head.

* * * * * *

**Later that night . . .**

Demona snarled. She didn't know why she'd materialized here. The case had been removed hours ago and her chance to steal it was gone. Goliath's presence unsettled her. She was more agitated than she expected and felt like something was holding her back.

_Think child! _

She jumped and looked around.

_Goliath is protecting the world! He is your Guardian! Release Constantine and you destroy all you hold dear, including yourself!_

Demona shook her head violently and staggered back. The voice was distantly familiar, but she would not hearken the warning given. "No! Goliath is no Guardian, nor will he ever be!" she snapped savagely. "That prophecy is just a story for hatchlings. It will never come true!"

She turned towards the dwelling that had been the Arch Mage's final resting place. Long ago, she, Goliath and Hudson had engaged him in battle and poor Hudson had lost sight in one eye as a result. After that battle, Goliath had become leader of Clan Wyvern. Oh, how proud she had been of him, rising to such status with grace, honor and humility.

"How much has changed," she breathed with a touch of sadness, remembering how, even then, she had felt the pull she felt now; the pull to rescue and free HIM. At the time she had been frightened and had not understood the reason or meaning for the pull she felt. Yet now she knew that it was blood that linked them, connecting families together. It was a curse, a pre-programmed command to ensure HIS survival, and there was no turning back.

She shook her head again. "No time fretting about what might or might not be," she hissed. "I must do what I must do. Constantine will walk the Earth again this night!!"

With that, Demona left her hiding place in a high outcropping overlooking the cave and rushed towards the surface.

* * * * * *

Piercing roars shattered the night's silence as two large male gargoyles woke to the night. The helicopter shook as they burst to life and then a strange hush fell over the crow of curious workers as they waited on bated breath to catch a glimpse. The first gargoyle to appear was huge: he stood over eight feet with a wingspan of at least twenty feet when full spread. His flesh was a subdued hue of purple, delicate lavender that seemed to contrast his heavily muscled physique. His dark hair cascaded to the small of his back and his noble face burned with intelligence. His clothing was odd by their standards, as well. It seemed almost old English.

The second male was stouter and big belled with a tanish-bronze hide. He too had an intelligent face yet it was decorated with a snow white beard and his hair stopped at his shoulders. His wings seemed torn with age and his clothing looked as though it had seen better days but his stance was resolute and firm. Both of these strange beings were warriors, and proud of it.

Most of the workers present muttered between themselves and took several paces back. They'd been briefed by Xanatos and asked not to speak of this occasion with anyone outside of work. They understood why now but some wondered if perhaps Xanatos was in over his head. These beasts looked as though they could crush the helicopter and each of them with their bare hands.

"Ah, Goliath," said Xanatos pleasantly as he approached the giant without fear. "I'm glad to see you finally decided to join us." He gestured for Goliath to follow him towards the tent. "If you'll come with me, we can show you what we have."

Goliath nodded and followed Xanatos inside the large tent. He ignored the astonished looks the humans gave him. He was more interested in the case. It seemed to almost haunt him; appearing with savage urgency in his dreams one moment and then completely vanishing the next. The other artifacts he passed, while beautiful and nostalgic in their own right, paled in comparison.

As he walked the length of the tent, items like rotting book shelves, amazingly preserved books, a table and chair sat at attention as though being inspected by some high ranking military officer. A decorative set of candle holders sat on a table just to his right and some of them still contained the remains of spent candles. Several scientists and workers were busily cleaning and maintaining each item as he passed, but all stopped when they realized just who or what was among them.

One woman screamed and dropped to her knees as he passed. Another almost knocked over a table with several strange trinkets strewn over the top. A gentlemen standing beside the table and chairs grunted with shock when a woman passed out in his arms. Other men stood as far away as they could staring at Goliath and Hudson. Some seemed to believe they were seeing things, and others believed they were looking at Hell's minions.

"Everyone relax," Xanatos called as he came to a stop near a large table in the center of the tent. "These beings will not harm anyone, and before anyone asks, no, they are not demons. They are an ancient race and might be able to help us understand some of these artifacts."

The workers looked at each other.

"Their names are Goliath and Hudson. Please show them the same courtesy that you would show me."

Everyone gulped.

"Hmmm," Hudson grumbled, ignoring the intense stares. "'Tis quite an impressive collection ye've obtained, lad."

He turned to Darien who started and swallowed nervously. "Ah, yes, well . . ." he stuttered, still amazed at hearing the beast, or being rather, speak. "It has been quite a find. But, our main object of interest is right here." He gestured towards the table in the center of the tent. The golden case was sitting on top of the table while workers cleaned whatever residue was left from the cave. Even with all that sediment covering its outside, its beautiful golden casing glowed like a diamond in the dark. "We're still cleaning it but Xanatos told us that you'd want to see it right away."

Goliath held his breath as he gazed at the case. He barely heard a word Darien said. He was overwhelmed with awe and dread. The case seemed more real than he wanted it too now that he stood before it. As he reached out to touch it, he felt as though he were touching a part of his past. A million different sensations ran through his fingers and thus through his soul. He could almost feel the lingering essence of Odomus after sealing the case and the dark sorcerer, Constantine, inside it. Nothing save one's foolish and selfish desires could release him.

Goliath shivered when Constantine's presence within stirred at his touch and withdrew his hand. The sheer evil that writhed inside the case was overwhelming and nauseating. Even though he stood, he felt as though he had been thrust to the ground and bound by sharp cords as unimaginable tortures consumed his weary flesh. He wanted to avoid this creature. He wanted to throw this case into the deepest sea and be done with it.

"Quite beautiful, isn't lad?" Hudson commented, and looked at his young friend when he made no reply. "Lad?"

Goliath shook his head as he looked at his mentor, a look of fear and rage contorting on his face. "I feel him, Hudson. It is Constantine!"

Xanatos regarded him. "Constantine?"

"Who's Constantine?" someone asked.

Goliath turned to look at the woman who had spoken. "Constantine was an evil and powerful sorcerer of Scotland's fourth century. He once tried to dominate its people and his source of power was the Heart Stone. With it, many forms of demons and monstrosities were released upon the world. Both our people began dwindling. It was the bravery of our ancient leader, Odomus, and his mate, the Lady Dragon, which saved all our ancestors from destruction."

Outside the tent, Demona approached with the stealth of a leopard and paused when she heard Goliath's voice. Two men lay still behind her, no longer able to sound an alarm. She padded closer to the tent opening and peered inside. Her eyes widened when she saw the case. It glowed a subtle, angry red. Constantine knew she was there. He was waiting for her.

"Goliath, I'm not sure I understand how Constantine and the Heart Stone wound up inside the case," Xanatos stated and Goliath sighed.

"While the Heart Stone fed Constantine his power, the Golden Case absorbed it," he explained. "Constantine is now inside both the Heart Stone and the case, trapped there by his own magic and odomus's righteous cunning. It was afterwards that the case was buried to hide it from any greedy fool who might seek to take it as his own. And until now, it has remained under the Guardian's protection."

"Was trapping Constantine inside both the case and the heart stone the only way to defeat him?" asked Xanatos.

Goliath nodded.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" someone snapped.

"Yet it is true, lad," Hudson noted with a growl as he glimpsed at the case. "It is both lore and history, and now, more than e'er, fact. Can we deny such truths when it stares us in the face?"

"But magic and demons and monsters are, well, they're just fairy tales!" Darien muttered.

"Are we fairy tales then, lad?" Hudson challenged.

Outside, Demona's rage boiled over. Strange and ancient emotions and sensations crawled through her veins. The longer she stood there the less she began to feel like herself while inside the disbelief and amazement of current events fluttered over the worker's heads like a fog. Darien looked between the two large gargoyles and the case. It gleamed innocently in the dim light of the tent, but most of his excitement to open it and reveal its contents were gone. He still doubted what he had heard, but some part of him believed.

He sighed. "First that crazy woman shows up and now this," he muttered, irritated that he was even listening to all this nonsense.

The gargoyles and the Xanatoses looked at him. "What woman?" said Xanatos.

Darien looked at him, perplexed. "Dominique Destine. She showed up raving about this land and the artifacts here belonging to her family. She nearly got out of control until we brought security in. She disappeared and nothing else has happened, but . . ."

"Demona was here?" Goliath snarled.

"Blazes!" Hudson hissed, and both warriors turned to glare at Xanatos.

"I wasn't aware of this," he said defensively. "Why wasn't I notified?"

"It was in the log I sent you," Darien said.

"Hmm," Xanatos said, very concerned as he glanced at the case. "What on earth could have drawn Demona here? How could she have possibly known about it?"

"Soo," someone in the back drawled. "Aren't we going to open it, or what?"

Goliath glared at him. "No," he hissed.

Xanatos turned in surprise when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. At first he thought it was the tent opening swaying in the breeze, but his eyes widened when he spotted Demona stalking towards Goliath, her eyes blazing a strange mixture of angry red and mesmerizing green. She seemed uncharacteristically mad and her silent footsteps wobbled as though she were drunk.

"Goliath!"

He shouted the warning the same instant the case lit up in an eerie glow. Everyone in the room jumped back with cries of alarm and scattered when it began tremble and jolt as though something inside were trying to get out. Demona chose that instant to attack. She launched into the air, soared over Xanatos's head and landed behind Goliath with less grace than was natural to her.

"Demona!" Goliath snarled.

She laughed at him, and it was not her usual mocking laugh. Something was different. For an instant Goliath thought he'd heard another voice mixed in with her own.

"What the blazes are ye doin'!?" Hudson snarled, drawing his sword as he rushed to his leader's side. He too had noticed the strangeness in her appearance. He recognized sorcery when he saw it, but he couldn't remember a time when the sorceress herself had ever been entranced by anyone, save the Weird Sisters.

"My business is my own, old soldier!" Demona snarled, strangely panicked. "And if you are wise, you will not interfere!"

Goliath and Hudson snarled as they stepped in front of her, blocking her path to the Golden Case.

"Are you mad!?" he cried. "Constantine would destroy us! He has no love for gargoyles!"

Demona snarled at him as Fox appeared behind her. "NO!" she screamed. "He will leave us be! Or if nothing else, he will let my daughter be. For after the favor I grant him this night, he will owe me that much!!"

Goliath and Hudson stared at her in horror as she roared and leaped at them. Hudson leaped in front of her to protect his leader, but yelped in surprise when he was flung aside at her mere touch. In an instant, the tent was bee's nest of screaming, panicked humans. They dashed to and fro, some of them trying to decide if they should help or simply flee a nightmare come to life as Goliath and Demona locked arms and struggled for supremacy.

"What is wrong with you?!" Goliath grunted, stunned at the unnatural strength Demona brandished. "You are possessed, surely!"

"Fool!" Demona screamed as she managed to knock Goliath to the ground and pinned him there, holding his hands in her own. "It is over for you! Constantine does not deserve to be trapped the way he is! He will be freed, and when he is, you will die!"

"NO! You fool awaken! He is using you! Don't do this!" Goliath roared, struggling against her strength. He could feel Constintien's powers growing. Constantine was helping Demona, granting her a strength that she could never have on her own, and it was leaving Goliath helpless. Yet he wondered how Constantine was even doing so while trapped inside the case. What was the link?

"Demona!!"

Demona whirled around as Xanatos, Hudson and Fox rushed her, weapons drawn. She merely laughed at them and with a gesture created a magical field that shielded her from the bullets of Fox's gun, the slash of Hudson's sword and the angry fist of an alarmed and angry Xanatos. Fox had to drop and roll to escape the bullet shot from her own gun. Xanatos and Hudson simply bounced off the shield and crashed to the ground a few feet away.

"You cannot stop me now!" Demona snarled, laughing with someone else's voice as strange red bubbles surrounded everyone in the tent and held them as a powerful wind threatened to blow the tent and everything inside it away.

"Constantine will live again this night!"

"No!" Goliath snarled, his thoughts traveling to his clan, his daughter and his beloved Elisa as he struggled against her strength with renewed determination. She turned to him, spittle dripping from her blood-red lips, and dug her talons into his hands. He cried out in pain and tried to pull away, but she held him fast.

"You will say no more!" she hissed furiously. "You were the one who placed the needs of the human race over that of your own kind! You were the one who loved the human race more than you ever loved me! You have asked for this!"

Pain covered Goliath's face. He shook his head, desperately trying to get her to see reason. "You know that is not true! I have always lived for my clan, and for you! But you . . . you had started to live for yourself!! You were the one who betrayed me! And you were the one who abandoned the clan to their deaths the night of the Viking's raid!!"

Demona screamed at him and racked her talons along his arms down to his chest. He cried out in agony as she leaped off of him and onto the table.

"Goliath!" Hudson roared, pounding on the strange bubble as though it would break and set him free by his strength.

"It no longer matters, either way, Goliath!" Demona told Goliath, and he couldn't help but shiver at the utter wickedness and coldness that dripped from every word. "This night is your last!"

Goliath roared and struggled to his feet, but even he became imprisoned in a glowing red bubble of magic. He pounded on the inner walls as Hudson had done, but they would not move.

"Demona!" Xanatos cried, watching helplessly as she held the glowing case before them. "If you do this, you'll destroy all life as we know it!"

The flame haired female turned to him with the cat's own grin, her eyes blazing a sickening green. "That is the general idea!" she snarled, and this time the second voice they thought they'd heard earlier rang out loud and clear.

"Set me free, child!" a voice drawled from within the case. "Release me!"

Demona quickly obeyed without thought to the consequences of her actions and racked her talons – still stained with Goliath's blood - across the lock. "Rise Constantine!" she cried. "Rise and rule this world!"

"No!" Goliath's roar was drowned out by the blast of energy that escaped the case. Everyone was knocked several feet away by a powerful shockwave, still held in the strange bubbles. Demona was less fortunate. Somehow the red bubbles offered ironic protection, shielding those inside from severe injury as they crashed to the ground, but she was thrust into a boulder which had moments ago been located outside the tent before it had been blown away by the explosive force of Constantine's power. Many of the artifacts were gone.

Though protected by the magical bubble, Goliath had been closest to Demona. He cried out in pain when his body slammed into the rocky earth, temporarily stunning him. He moaned and watched a pillar of red light shoot towards the sky.

"Goliath!" Hudson cried, struggling to reach his leader as the howling wind threatened to lift him off the ground. Fox and Xanatos crawled along the ground to reach each other and held on for their lives as they stared in horror at the magical storm that swirled into life high above their heads. Lightning danced and spiked in all directions with the madness of rage itself. Thunder crashed overhead with such force that shock waves left wholes of gouged out earth all around them. Only the strange bubbles protected them from death caused by such powerful sound waves. They felt the brunt of the storm's rage, but it did not kill them, yet all screamed and cried, holding onto each other or whatever else they could find, as a strange and hideous man rose like a ghost out of the case, appearing very much like a zombie rising from the grave, and stared at them. His skin was pale green and scales crept along it like strange warts. His eyes were a sickly, demonic yellow with slits like a cat's eye. His clawed hands stretched to the sky and he screeched enthusiastically, his black robes swirling about him with maddening fury.

"I am free!!" Constantine bellowed victoriously, laughing evilly as he clenched his hands into fists. "Free at last!! Vengeance will be mine!!"

Goliath roared and leaped at the case. It didn't even occur to him that he had somehow leaped through the magical bubble, causing it to burst.

"What!?" Constantine cried, looking down as a strange gargoyle ran for the case. "Stay down ye beastie!!"

Laughing wildly, he pointed a finger at Goliath and sent him flying backwards with a cry of agony as red lightning hit him square in the chest. He crashed into Hudson, whose bubble popped as he hit it, and fell to the earth. Fox gasped and struggled to her feet. Xanatos tried to hold her back, but she was determined to help. Her own bubble wavered slightly as she discretely moved towards the chopper. There was a weapon there she could use if she could just reach it.

Laughing with delight, Constantine increased his power and grew to three times his normal size. He stared down at them all, mocking their weakness with his terrifying gaze. His gaze fell last to Goliath who stood with Hudson's help.

"Well, well, well," he sneered. "Isn't this interesting?" He leaned down enough to get a good look at the two. "So, gargoyles still roam Scotland, eh?"

Neither were prepared when Constantine reached for them. Hudson was pushed down while Goliath was lifted off the ground, but Hudson didn't stay down long. He leaped high enough to slash at Constantine's hand but yelped in surprise when his blade simply bounced off the sorcerer's skin. He landed awkwardly and watched as Constantine scrutinized his leader's appearance. He seemed almost amused with Goliath's appearance until recognition spread over his face. The grin disappeared and his eyes began to burn red.

"Can it be?" Constantine growled and brought Goliath a little closer to his thin face. He studied the shape of Goliath's face, physique, the color of his flesh, the shape of his wings and even the length and color of his hair. "No, this cannot be! I destroyed the son's of Odomus!"

Goliath gasped. What was that he just said?

"Let the lad be, blast ye!"

Goliath turned his head to see Hudson running towards them as quickly as he could. The roaring winds made flight to dangerous, but Goliath knew the old warrior would brave a broken wing if only to protect his leader.

Constantine laughed. "Naughty, naughty!" he chided and blasted Hudson with a wave of green energy.

"Hudson!" Goliath cried, watching as Hudson collided with the side of the helicopter.

"Hudson?" Constantine laughed. "An unusual name, but fitting for one so fat!"

Goliath snarled at him.

Fox hid behind the helicopter when Hudson slammed into it and prayed it didn't topple over. So far this ghost, or whatever he was, hadn't noticed her and Xanatos sneaking away. If she could continue to use his distraction and get their weapons they might stand a chance. Xanatos came up beside her and waited as she slid the opposite door open and fished out a pair of large guns from a hidden compartment. Steadying themselves against the wind, they released the safeties and dove for cover behind the boulder Demona had hit and took aim.

Constantine glowered at Goliath and began squeezing with all his strength. Goliath roared in pain and gasped for breath when the air was pushed out of his lungs. "Be thou a true son of Odomus, my young beast?" he mocked hatefully as he watched Goliath try to free himself. "Yes, I think you are. And this son of Odomus must die!!"

"Dream on, shadow man!!"

Constantine started and looked up as Fox and Xanatos stood from behind the boulder and opened fire. He didn't even have time to contemplate the odd weapons before laser fire ripped through his shoulders and arms. He screamed in rage and let Goliath fall to the ground as he drew away. Goliath coughed as life giving air filled his lungs again.

"FOOLS!!"

Constantine reached for the sky and called the lightning down to earth. Xanatos and Fox were seized in its power and dropped to the earth with cries of pain.

"Fox! Xanatos!" Goliath cried and scrambled to his feet, but hadn't even risen to his knees when Constantine's hand had slammed him into the rocky earth and held him there with crushing strength.

"Not so fast, Son of Odomus!" Constantine snarled, "You are MINE!!"

Goliath snarled and twisted around enough to dig his talons into the sorcerer's hand. A terrible feeling of failure crushed his heart, but he was startled once again when strange white light shot from his hands, traveled up Constantine's arms and ensnared him with power. At the same moment, a separate blast of white energy struck Constantine in the shoulder from high above while Xanatos fired shot after shot at Constantine's figure. Fox sat on the ground at his feet, still too winded and her weapon useless as she watched the great sorcerer draw back again.

"Darien!" Xanatos yelled. "Close the case! Move it!"

The archeologist barely registered his name being called. His bubble had burst moments ago and it was taking all of his strength to stay standing in the roaring winds. When Xanatos shouted for him again, he understood and did as told. He was more terrified than he would ever admit, but even he wanted to see this strange creature leave. Nothing so horrible could ever possibly be real!

He picked up the lid from where it lay near another large stone a few feet from where he stood. Why it hadn't been blown away completely he didn't know but he didn't think much on it either as he carried it back to the table where the case itself stood like an anchor to Constantine's power. He could see the Heart Stone within glowing an unholy red as it fed Constantine his power.

Having had enough of being shot at, Constantin waved a hand and released a shock wave that knocked Xanatos on his back. He would have done more but Darien's approach changed his mind. "No! My power!" he cried and tried to reach for the young man, but he was too late.

With a determination he didn't think he had, Darien slammed the lid shut over the case. With a blinding flash and a thunderous crash, Constantine's power was cut off.

"NOOO!!" Constantine cried, stretching towards the sky in defeat as the power he still held in his hands was sucked into the case. Darien didn't even have to try to hold the lid shut. The case seemed determined to stay closed and though he didn't see it at the time, the hinges actually reattached themselves and molded together. Not even Constantine could have pried it open now.

"You fools!" he roared, drawing away from the case so he wouldn't be imprisoned again. "You've not seen the last of me! I will have my revenge!"

With what little power he still had, he let out an insane scream and vanished.

Immediately, a deadly calm fell over the site. The remaining bubbles fizzled out and the workers and researchers were free to stare around them. The lightning ceased, the thunder quieted and the clouds began to disperse as though they had never been there at all. Everyone was dirty and shaken. Hudson came too from where he lay near the helicopter. Fox and Xanatos helped each other stand, but Goliath sat where he had fallen, staring angrily at the case. The madness was over, but the worst was yet to come. He couldn't help but wonder if this was why he'd been fed those strange dreams; to stop Constantine from returning.

"Lad?"

He turned when Hudson approached and with his mentor's help stood on shaky legs. His arms still burned and bled where Demona had scratched him, but that was the least of his worries. Constantine was in the world again because of her selfishness. The death of the world as they knew was upon them.

As Demona began to come too, Goliath and Hudson approached her, their eyes blazing in fury. Fox and Xanatos joined them while Darien and another researcher sealed the case shut with chains cast in iron. When their task was complete they followed their employers towards the fallen female and waited at a distance to see what would happen. During the chaos, it had been impossible to decipher whether or not she had been possessed or acting of her own accord. Darien supposed it had been a little of both but he was less eager to approach her than he was Goliath and Hudson.

When Demona at last came to and sat up, she didn't seem to recognize where she was. She was alarmed to find herself surrounded by so many humans and less than pleased to find Goliath and Hudson standing over her. It was when she saw the blood on Goliath's arms that she remembered what had happened and glanced at the table where the case still sat, now bound in chains.

She roared as she jumped to her feet and stumbled when her body protested the sudden movement. "You fools! What have you done!" she cried. "You've ruined everything, you horrible, retched beasts!"

"Silence, Demona!" Goliath roared, his hand flying and smiting her against the cheek. "I never, ~never~ would have imagined that it would have been you! Don't you even realize what it is you have done!!?"

Demona glared at him. "What are you talking about?" she sneered.

"You speak of the evils of humanity, of your vengeance," Goliath snarled and tried to stop the bleeding on his arms. "But you . . . you have just released a demon from HELL! YOU HAVE SENTENCED YOUR RACE TO DEATH!!!" He shook his head. "You fool! You wicked, foolish WENCH!!"

Demona screamed at him and would have attacked him for a second time had two things not happened; the first was Hudson stepping in the way and striking her with a double fisted punch, and the second was the appearance of a strange, but terribly familiar mark on Goliath's brow ridge.

"The Mark of the Guardian!" she gasped.

"The legend I heard as a boy was true," Hudson glowered sadly. "Constantine's descendent did free him this night."

Demona stared at him. "You lie! There is no descendent here! I freed Constantine so that he might be our ally against the human race! But you -!"

"We do not desire him as an ally, you fool!" Goliath told her, and Demona actually stepped back. "We do not seek war against humanity. We never have! All that you have done, you have done for yourself. Angel would never agree to such cold-blooded murder!"

"She is my daughter!" Demona snarled. "She knows no better and I will do what I feel is best for her."

Goliath remained silent a moment. "She is my daughter, too, Demona! But unlike you, I do not allow my own selfish desires to overshadow my responsibility to her, the clan, or my protectorate!"

Demona stared at him in rage.

One woman in the background cringed. "You – you had a daughter? With her!?"

Demona whirled on her. "You stay out of this!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Goliath commanded and Demona paused when she noted the look on his face. "Don't you understand, Demona? Because of you, Angela will be the first to suffer his blood-lust! He is not indebted to you in any way. He will betray you the way you betrayed me, and at his own convenience!"

"You lie!" Demona cried, stepping away from him.

Goliath shook his head and sighed. "Return to your home, then, Demona," he told her warily. "Return home and wait for Constantine's 'gratitude'. He will show you all that you fear. He will grant you nothing but your own well-deserved humiliation!"

"NEVER!" Demona cried and looked at Hudson, almost as though she were pleading him to tell Goliath he was wrong.

"Why do ye look at me, child?" Hudson asked her sadly. "The lad is right. Return home and ye'll see fer yerself the error of yer ways."

Demona stepped away from them, horrified and angry, yet unwilling to believe. "No, you lie! Both of you! You never accepted my views!"

Goliath and Hudson just looked at her. When they said nothing, it was more offensive than their usual bitter arguments. She roared in fury and flared her wings, trying to intimidate them. Only the humans seemed afraid of her, and while in a fit of rage, she disappeared.

For a moment, silence resumed. All present looked at the gargoyles as though they could offer further explanation or any suggestions on what they could do now. Everyone sought comfort in the aftermath of Constantine's return, but very little if any was offered.

Goliath shook with fatigue and pain as he slammed a fist into the boulder. Several people jumped when the top shattered from his strength and drew a little off. Hudson rested a comforting hand on Goliath's shoulder and glared at the space Demona had just vacated.

"That beast! Is nothing sacred to her!" he snarled.

Hudson sighed sadly. "She will discover very soon just what it is she has done lad. I think when she sees what reality truly is compared to what she desires it tae be . . ."

"It will do no good," Goliath growled. "What is done is done."

"We need to stop him," Hudson noted.

Goliath shook his head. "We do not have the power to do so. We may have the Heart Stone and the Golden Case in our possession for now but that will not last. He will come for them. We need power to combat his strength, but not even Oberon would have strength."

"What do we do lad?" Hudson wondered, and Goliath lowered his head.

"I do not know."

"Come with me, Goliath," Xanatos said as he stepped forward. "We need to clean those wounds. We can figure out an attack plan later."

Fox turned to the workers. "Why don't the rest of start cleaning up and try to salvage any artifacts that might have survived. And put that case where no one will see it for a while. I'll be back to help you in a moment."

Reluctantly, everyone turned around and began to do as asked, but none of them did so without looking over their shoulders or at the starry sky with more than a little fear.

* * * * **

**DESTINE MANOR; MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

Her return home was less satisfactory and less joyful than she would have anticipated. She'd been home now for a few hours but her rage and shock had left her feeling drained and forlorn. Her eyes still blazed like demonic beacons as she sat in a less than comfortable chair. Her tail twitched with each tick of the clock and she kicked with a leg as though trapped in boredom.

Growling angrily, she stood and paced the room. Her agitation increased with each passing moment until she could no longer contain it. A small case found itself flying across the room where it impacted with a wall and spilled its contents all over the floor. She glared at the offending mess as though it were the cases fault and walked over to clean it up.

"Curse that Goliath!" she snarled. "He has foiled my plans again! Whatever it takes, I will see him fall at Constantine's feet!"

Soft, cruel, maniacal laughter echoed through the attic. She turned with a gasp to watch as a red glow filled the room not more than three feet before her. A figure formed within the glow and she knew who it was before he had fully materialized.

"Constantine!" she cried, and in her shock found her thoughts going back to Goliath's words in Scotland.

"It is so wonderful to be remembered," he sneered as he approached and she stood out of the way as he stooped to pick up the broken case. "Even after so many centuries, my legend still lives on." He grinned wickedly. "And now, it will begin anew, thanks to you, Demona of Clan Wyvern."

Demona glared at him. She didn't remember having ever said which clan she belonged to – or used to belong too. "How do you know me?" she asked him cautiously.

Constantine idly rummaged through the small case. "Well, the events of tonight allowed me to deduce your name easily enough," he chided casually as he looked out the window to see a bright yellow sun hanging in the air. "But my! It is daylight here! And on a completely new continent! Oh ho, ho, ho!!! Those fool philosophers were wrong! This Earth is not flat at all, but round as the sun and full of more life than they could have ever dreamed!!"

He laughed maniacally as he turned back to Demona. "Yet this city of yours is a marvel, isn't it? Such fine towers of glass and iron. Nothing of this sort could have ever existed in my world." He studied Demona a moment. "Nor in yours either, I dare say."

Demona snarled impatiently. "What do you want, Constantine?" she asked.

Constantine turned to her with a glare that made her uneasy. "Your clan Leader, Goliath and his mentor, Hudson, were right you know," he told her in a strange tone as he walked back over to her. "My descendent did release me this night."

In one smooth move, he tossed the small case to Demona, who caught it in surprise and removed the last scroll from a hidden compartment underneath the small case's lid.

"A scroll?" she said, puzzled as she noted how beautifully preserved it was. "But – But there was no other compartment! I used every spell I could think of! I pried at every angle!"

Constantine laughed at her. "This particular compartment could be undone by my hand alone, my dear Demona," he chided nastily. "And that is for good reason."

Demona glared at him. "Why is that?"

"It is quite simple," Constantine chuckled carelessly, yet his eyes gleamed with cruel pleasure at the irony of Demona's situation. "You are so much like me, child. Yet you do not realize it! You are very much a part of this human world, just as Goliath!" He laughed mockingly. "You ~are~ every bit a human, Demona of Wyvern!"

Demona nearly crushed the case in her anger. "What are you talking about, Constantine!?" she snapped, barely containing her anger. She knew better than to strike out at him.

Constantine sighed as he stared at her a moment, his lips pulled back in a horrible, toothy smile. "You were always wondering what the missing link was, were you not, Demona of Wyvern?" he asked her darkly. "Always wondering what that nagging feeling was. Always wondering why you felt glad you didn't know."

"Get – to – the – point!" Demona sneered, and yet she found herself trembling.

"You want to know how I know you, Demona of Wyvern?" Constantine asked coldly.

"YES!" she blurted out, disgusted with his careless mocking.

"I know you, Demona of Wyvern, because of the visions I had before my defeat at the hands of that blasted ODomus and his foolish mate, Lady Dragon!" Constantine snarled furiously, his eyes glowing a bitter red at the recollection of his tow most hated enemies. "I saw you and I knew you before you were even hatched! You were foretold in the heavens to be the one to set me free!"

"But – But the legends say . . ."

"That my descendant would, quote 'set flesh against magic to unlock the Golden Chest that traps his majesty. In Wyvern lo, he will be free to crush the world of all who oppose him!' End Quote. Yes?"

Demona stared at him. A horrible fear and realization began to fill her bosom.

Constantine sighed impatiently and sat the scroll on top of the case Demona carried in her arms. "I say, if you gargoyles were any slower, I would die of old age and be dust by the time you figured anything out. Read the scroll, Demona of Wyvern and pay attention to what is painted there."

Slowly, shakily, Demona took the scroll in her left hand and sat the case down with her right. Then, she began to unfold the last scroll and when it opened, she gasped in shock.

"No," she breathed, shaking her head.

Constantine laughed at her. "Go on, Demona of Wyvern. READ IT!"

Demona glared at him then looked back down at the scroll and began to read. "'In Wyvern, lo would be hatched a demon of human and gargoyle union. Hair as red flame, skin azure as the stone she bears from dawn to dusk, she will grow in both beauty and hate, a destroyer of all. In a time of philosophy and greed, she will set the Great Lord free by setting flesh against magic. The descendent of Constantine will restore his majesty and power to the world!'"

She stared wide-eyed at the paper; her hands shook as she looked down at them. Her talons were still stained with Goliath's blood, although it was now dried and brown and cracking at her fingertips.

"Flesh against magic," she breathed, startled and nauseated.

Constantine laughed at her. "You see?" he sneered. "You failed to recognize the fact that it was ~you~ who set me free, that it was ~you~ who found the prophecy and that it was ~you~ who would grow in hatred and beauty." He snarled at her. "You are my descendant, Demona of Wyvern."

Demona sat where she was for a moment and then screamed as she tried to tear the scroll into pieces, but it would not tear. It was bound by magic stronger than anything she had ever touched.

Constantine laughed. "You should have listened to them," he told her coldly. "You should have paid attention to the subtle hints within the scrolls you were able to study. The answer was even there! But you ignored it! You overlooked it! You have put yourself on such a great pedestal of superiority that you have suddenly realized that you are not so superior after all. You are no different than a human!!"

"YOU LIE!!" Demona screamed, and leaped at Constantine.

In one smooth move, Constantine blasted Demona with the same power he had used against Goliath and the others. She cried out in pain as she was flung against an opposite wall and struggled to break away from the magic that imprisoned her.

Constantine laughed as he watched Demona struggle. "You were a fool to believe that I could ever be indebted to you!" he sneered, and then sighed. "It was my own folly that created you, I will not doubt it. But she was lovely and she was mine!"

Demona gasped at that. Had he wronged a female gargoyle, or had she been just as evil as he?

"Nevertheless, Demona of Wyvern," Constantine continued with a yawn of unconcern. "The only gratitude you will receive from me for having freed me is the fact that you will live on as the rest of the world burns and dies at my feet! Including your precious daughter!"

Demona screamed in anguished terror. "NO! She belongs to me!"

Constantine raised an eye brow. "Does she?" he asked snidely. "Oh, you should not have mentioned her, dear Demona. She would have remained safe."

Demona snarled then grunted as another wave of pain coursed through her and he laughed. "You poor, pitiful fool! You honestly believe that your little girl will appreciate out right murder? Well, consider yourself lucky that she will be spared the pain and humiliation of watching you destroy an entire world! She will die by my hands instead of dying at the hands of enemies that you have created through the ages by your own evil!!"

"NOO!!!" Demona screamed tearfully, and then suddenly found herself free. She slumped to the ground with a groan and then sobbed softly.

"Poor, poor Demona of Wyvern," Constantine chided softly as he went over and mockingly stroked her hair. "You will survive as my slave to watch your world crumble and die. Only those that remain loyal to me will survive. But you and that Macbeth will remain alive, for the magic that binds you is something that even I cannot break. It is indefinite and sure – almost like love, yes? True love that remains unbroken by selfish, hateful desires born of bigotry and hate."

Demona shook her head. His every word was pointed directly at her and how she had wrought her own destruction. She tried not to listen and refused to believe, but the obvious truth in his words would not leave her in peace. She had told herself for centuries that it had been the human's doing. It was infuriating having her own faults thrown back in her face.

Constantine sneered at her and waved a hand in the air. Every scroll in the room came to life flew towards her, bathed in a sickly green glow before they began to bind her from head to toe. She snarled in surprise and struggled to free herself, but heavy magic flowed in the scrolls and they slowly began draining her power and life force.

"What are you doing!?" she screamed.

"Ensuring that you do not try to warn your daughter, or her beloved clan," Constantine told her as he turned from her. "This is also to ensure that I have strength to live by until I have the Heart Stone in my grasp again. Being immortal, you will not die. But you will suffer. Yes, that you will do." He turned to her one last time with a wicked smile. "Farewell for now, Demona of Wyvern. I will see you at my feet when my throne is raised above this world!"

With that said, he departed in a flash of red flame as his maniacal, evil laughter filled the night air.

"NOOOO!!!!"

The End.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; Gargoyles is the property of the Walt Disney Company. Kenshin is the brain child of Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Summary; Constantine is alive again, and now the clan must deal with the consequences. New and old questions need answering and the key may lay in old legends.

Note: Mild RK cross-over.

Author's Note; Kaoru-himura-chan; Nope, you're not alone! I love gargoyles and Kenshin too. I think I've seen you on DA BTW. Check me out here; .com/

Lea: Now that I actually found your name .....:P No, the two different spellingsin Constanine name were . . . well, almost intentional. I wanted his name to be different from the norm but got a lot of complaints on it. In the first three fics I left his name as is but in the rest I've attempted the correct spelling. It's not altered for accent purposes either and sometimes I just plain forget to do stuff. :P

But yeah, there ya have it. Hope that helps. And everyone PLEASE send me more reviews. They're very encouraging.

***************

Revelations, Part One

________________________________________________________________________________

Avalon

"I am FREE!! Free at last! Vengeance will be mine!"

His terrible laughter was alive again. His monstrous, death-like face swam before her after seventeen long centuries of absence. After years of peace, Constantine lived again.

She'd always known that somehow he would return but she'd always hoped he wouldn't. She'd always prayed that he would remain sealed away and forgotten, but he wasn't. A fool among fools had set him free.

Titania sat up, too anxious to sleep. She'd witnessed the event leading to Constantine's freedom in her dreams and she still couldn't believe what she had seen. It was impossible! Demona, once a member of Goliath's clan, had fulfilled an ancient prophecy and released her ancestor. Now the world stood in peril and the gargoyle race more so. He would destroy them before he took control of the world, something she could not allow. Strange as it was, Goliath had a destiny to face and Alexander needed nurturing and protecting. She would not allow him to be sacrificed to some demon-possessed fool.

"A demon . . . is truth indeed," Titania muttered shakily. She glanced at Oberon who lay at her side resting peacefully, obliviously. Sighing, she climbed out of bed and approached her favorite mirror, which stood against the opposite wall. With a wave of her hand an image of her grandson Alexander swirled into view. He played on the floor under Owen's watchful care with Lexington, Arianna and Graeme close by, but Fox was nowhere in sight. Another wave of her hand called to life another image, but she was surprised to see Goliath and not Fox. There was also something different about him, something she had to look hard to see. Her eyes widened when she realized he was dressed in full armor; the armor of the Blue Guardian, the ruler of all gargoyles.

Titania sighed and stretched out a hand to touch the glowing image. "You will be in great danger, my powerful young warrior," she said softly, a strange feeling coming over her. Only in recent months had this feeling come to her, and with it old memories. Some of those old memories unlocked secrets and truths she hadn't even thought on for centuries, and some of those secrets brought startling revelations. It seemed she and Demona shared a similar ordeal; both shared relations to a race not their own.

"Whatever all of this may mean, I must find a way to protect you so that you may continue to offer your protection to Fox and my grandson, Alexander," she turned and walked over to a window. "But these dreams, these strange and troubling dreams reveal much. It seems that even you may be my grandson. Your mother . . . a daughter of mine from so long ago."

She basked in the glow of the silvery moon and closed her eyes. The night was peaceful but her heart was troubled and her mind consumed with majesty and mystery of new unfolding adventures.

"Still, one must wonder if it is all true," she muttered to herself. "It will be a difficult matter to discuss if it is. You are already so troubled by what is around you. How am I to approach one so proud? How do I tell you who you are, when even now, I am still not sure myself?"

She sighed and opened her eyes, glancing at the glowing image as she made her way to the bed again. "We must find a way, and soon. The time nears when gargoyles must be united again, lest they fall and vanish completely. You may be the only one with the strength to keep the whole mess of us together, friend Goliath. Let us hope we all do our parts wisely, whatever they may be."

She sat down and looked at her sleeping husband. She envied her lord's ease of sleep, but she also understood that he desperately needed his rest. The Gathering had not ended since it had began. Their children's rejoicing filled the air with music and laughter night and day. The resident clan had also participated and had most gracious and noble. Yet, Titania herself was laughing less and less. The Heart Stone gave Constantine enough power to wipe out the most powerful of beings including Oberon himself, and the thought of losing her husband was terrible indeed.

"We must find a way," she breathed as she took his hand. "We WILL find a way."

She lay down, still grasping Oberon's hand, and was soon fast asleep.

*******

**Manhattan Island **

Darien waited anxiously as the crate containing the golden case and heart stone was lowered to the ground. He was eager to get inside the warehouse where Goliath and Hudson rested peacefully in stone hibernation and store the crate. He didn't want to take a chance of them getting stolen, or worse, having Constantine show up and destroy everything. He still had a hard time believing what had happened, but was not about to doubt it either. He could very easily believe that the demon that rose out of the case could destroy the world.

"Okay Darien," a voice called from behind him, and he turned as an Italian approached him. It was Carlos, an old friend and fellow Xanatos Enterprises Employee. "Let's get this stuff moved into the warehouse. Mr. Xanatos will be here soon to look it over, and I want to be ready for him.

Darien sighed. "Yeah," he agreed and followed Carlos to the fork lift. He climbed on to the side and held on while Carlos started it up. He watched in anticipation as Carlos carefully guided the fork lift and gently lifted the crate off the ground once all the cords and rigging were removed. He didn't start to relax until the fork lift had passed through the bay doors.

"Y'know," he added as the bay doors groaned to a close, "It's a shame we lost all those other artifacts. We could have made a mill off of 'em."

Carlos shrugged and lowered the crate into position, then he shut the fork lift down and both climbed out. He hadn't seen the incident in Scotland and he was hard pressed to believe it, but he knew Darien was no liar. If there was any truth to what had happened, he'd see it for himself.

******

Realm of Darkness

Everything was dead and dry. Dust covered the ground. The trees were now no more than ancient husks, dried out and gouged of nutrients long ago. Only the toughest of grasses and prickly weeds hung on to survival now, yet even some of those were dwindling. With so little rainfall and a little too much oppressing heat not much of anything hung on to life in this dreary place.

A few sparse creatures, some great but most of them small, darted about the ground searching for food. Vegetation leant no substance and neither did the rotting meat that lay scattered about.

Bodies from battles fought long ago were scattered across an ancient battle field. Most were stripped clean of all meat but a few were left to rot under the eternally dark, but oppressing heated skies. Those that were left were almost like mummies and many of the surviving animals tried to dig out what they could from them. It was a hellish scene indeed and not a place for the faint of heart.

Occasionally, large humanoid bipedal creatures would cross the great plain. Their wings sagged on their bags. They had no strength to fly.  
They wandered aimlessly about looking about them as though they did not recognize their surroundings. Indeed they had awoken from a deep, magic induced sleep. As their strength grew, some took to the skies but most remained on the ground with other strange beings as they gathered in a deep crater-shaped dip in the earth no larger than a concert hall. Each being that awoke and rose from the brown mist that drifted out of the realm soon found their way into the crater and waited there.

A huge castle rose before them like some monolithic fortress. Its twisted walls and gnarled towers sported sharp spines and hooks and all manner of strangely carved figures. No part of this place possessed any light. Everything was kept in shadow and in those shadows waited hellish beasts no man would dare face.

Inside the castle, activity buzzed like a hornet's nest. Beings of all shapes and sizes darted through the halls or whizzed through the air performing errands no one could fathom. It would seem strange that a place of chaos and darkness could hold some form of order, but it did. Everything was being cleaned, rebuilt and reorganized. It was as though they were preparing for the arrival of someone great and powerful.

The throne room was the only place bathed in true light. Everywhere else what little light existed came from candles and torches, but every bit of it was needed. Equipment most of these creatures had never seen before sat in the center of the room. A large metal table sat in the middle of the equipment, all of which hissed, beeped and hummed with its own life. Strange displays monitored the condition of the figure laying on the bed while two other stood and monitored the equipment, occasionally checking the figure whose identity remained unknown.

A strange alarm sounded and the nearest figure, a tall man with straight shoulder length blonde hair, glanced at a monitor and then at the figure in the bed whom had begun to stir. The farthest figure, a female gargoyle with deep blue skin, luxurious blonde hair and a body to drive most men loony placed a hand on the bed ridden man's head. She closed her eyes and chanted. A soft green light covered the wounded man's body and after a moment his eyes fluttered open. His pale green skin grew darker as the moments ticked by. His yellow eyes focused on the two standing over him and he sneered.

"Who are you?" he hissed, his voice too weak for speech.

"You'll know soon enough," the tall man purred. "For now, it is enough that you live. After all, you've been medically dead for nearly a millennia now."

The scowl deepened. "What are you babbling about?"

The tall man just grinned. "Explanations can wait, father. You need to recover your strength. Constantine has been set free. It is beginning."

The scowl turned into a confused frown. "Constantine? My father? Is the battle won?"

The tall man and the gargoyle looked at each other. "Perhaps certain explanations are in order after all, dear brother," she purred as she stroked the sick man's oily head. "Father's last memories may only be of the battle."

The tall man considered it a moment then nodded. "Very well. Are you strong enough to listen to a long winded tale?"

"I have strength enough for chat."

The gargoyle touched a button on the side of the bed and the headrest rose several inches, much to its occupant's surprise, before stopping. "Strange magic," he muttered, glancing around at the equipment that surrounded him.

"Hardly," the tall man said. "It is science blended with magic."

"Science?" the other sneered. "Man's alchemy has no merit. It is useless."

"It was the beginning of what modern man calls chemistry, father," the tall man corrected coolly, earning him a dangerous glare from the man on the bed.

"Who are you to call me father?" he snarled tiredly. "I am An-Dominion, the Tyrant, warrior son of Constantine, the lord of darkness! I have no son. I have no daughter, especially . . ."

He glanced at the female gargoyle who regarded him coolly. "I am Aden, father, and this is my elder brother Sues Van Poachay. We are your children."

"Do you not recall your mistress, the Siren?" Poachay inquired. "Her name was Aldeana and she was a Halfling; half gargoyle and half siren. She was your 'fling' as they call it now for several years. Your frequent meetings resulted in two offspring; myself, the most human of the lot and my twin sister, Aiden, born in gargoyle form."

An-Dominion frowned thoughtfully and then grinned devilishly. "She was divine, that one. Dark and sensual. She made pleasure very . . . addicting." He glanced at Aiden and studied her closely. "Perhaps you are her daughter. I see much of my pet in your eyes. You even share . . . other desirable traits."

Aiden smiled dangerously and hissed through her teeth, as though proud of the compliment.

He glanced at his son. "You, however, look nothing like your mother. Other than the hair and the deep color in your eyes you like . . ."

"You."

An-Dominion sighed and looked at the ceiling. "It is as I remember it, save for this equipment that you brought here." He frowned again and looked at his children. "How did you come to be here? And what has happened? The last thing I remember is Odomus."

Aiden snarled softly and stepped away from the table.

Poachay watched her before explaining. An-Dominion listened carefully.

"When you were wounded, mother fled with us to the outside world. We found out recently that several of your most loyal warriors had brought you back here and preserved you with magic. They left you in a hidden chamber beneath the castle. It is my belief Constantine didn't have as strong a hold on his magic as he claimed otherwise he would have healed you himself. You were not dead yet, after all, but your wounds were serious enough to cause death. I think mother knew this. I think she was preparing for the day the Constantine family returned to power."

An-Dominion scowled.

"It was in the modern world where Aiden and I grew up. We were raised in a quiet place away from people. I was carefully instructed in medicine, science and all forms of magic in order to revive you, which I have. You've been recuperating for several days now."

An-Dominion looked at Aiden. "And what have you been doing these years, my dear?"

Aiden sat on the stairs leading up to Constantine's throne and crossed her legs. "Whatever suits me most," she purred.

"So much like your mother," An-Dominion hissed. "Have you done nothing to save your father? Or your grandfather?"

She just smiled. "You are here, aren't you? The spell Odomus cast on our land was strong. Those who were here when the battle ended were fated to remain. No one could leave, but folk could come in."

An-Dominion raised an eyebrow.

"Everything has been carefully orchestrated," he said as he paced around the bed. "We were able to open contact with those warriors still awake within the barrier set up by our enemies. Mother secured a great deal of riches while living in the outside world. My education and influence has enabled me to secure the necessary equipment for reviving you. We traveled here nearly six weeks ago. After locating the chamber, we performed immediate life saving surgery, and now you are awake."

"The timing couldn't be better," Aiden hissed as she stared out the balcony. "The Son of Odomus was located and his power is growing. The foretold descendant has freed Constantine and he will soon arrive."

"The only thing that needs to be done now is retrieve the heart stone," Poachay purred. "Constantine will be weak without it."

"And if you retrieve it," Aiden purred, "you will be healed and made strong again. Imagine the surprise on dear old grandfather's face when he sees you alive, father. Our family and our allies will be united again, and . . ."

"We can take the world, as we were meant too!" An-Dominion hissed, passion flaring in his eyes. "I shall own this world. All who resist shall be burned!"

Aiden and Poachay grinned at each other. "Have you the strength to stand now, father?" he asked.

An-Dominion grunted and tried to push himself up. Moving at this point in time would be impossible, but he had to. The heart stone could not be left in the hands of their enemies.

He felt the flesh of his stab wounds stretch with his movement. He felt his broken bones twist and pop uncomfortably, but with grim determination he pushed himself into a sitting position. He sat there a moment panting with exhaustion and closed his eyes. He could feel his power hovering somewhere in the back of his mind. It was so faint he wondered if it would grow strong again.

"I may need assistance," he snarled, furious at the thought. The great warrior prince An-Dominion NEVER requested help from anyone.

Aiden thrust a small vile in his face. "Drink this," she purred. "The magic in it is not overly strong but it will be enough to help you stand and fight until you find the heart stone."

"All you need to do is touch it and you will be whole," Poachay told him.

An-Dominion thought a moment, a dangerous gleam in his eye. "Where is it then?"

Poachay and Aiden glanced at each other and grinned.

*******

Wyvern Manor

He hadn't slept this well in a long while. The past week and a half had been terribly busy; two attempted robberies in the museum shops on the first level, little Kenichi had broken his leg while chasing the family cat down the stairs, Mr. Wyvern had flown to and from Paris for a one day meeting with an old friend and the students flocking to and from the dojo and dance hall had all brought a barrage of problems for him to muddle out. When an atmosphere of peace and quiet had fallen over the home, he'd taken the opportunity to rest.

"Kenshin."

His senses buzzed annoyingly.

"Kenshin, please, awaken."

The voice was familiar. He stirred and opened his eyes – then jumped in alarm when he beheld the figure standing at the end of the bed bathed in light. It was a female gargoyle of unsurpassed beauty dressed in the most exquisite robes.

"You!" he gasped, remembering who she was. He stood and bowed, showing his deep respect for one of the oldest warriors he had ever had the pleasure of encountering.

"Thank heaven. Please forgive me for waking you, my friend, but we are in desperate need of your help."

He regarded her. "What has happened?"

"Constantine is free again."

He gasped.

She nodded. "Yes. As foretold, he was freed by his descendant, but we were all dismayed when we learned who it was. We had suspected, but we had never been sure. And now she must live with the torment of what she has done for eternity."

He swallowed. He didn't know much about this warrior Constantine as the lady before him, but from what he had been told he could expect more chaos than he'd ever experienced during the Bakumatsu if he wasn't stopped. He'd already dealt the clan a great deal of it; a spell which had drastically altered time and memories.

He looked out the window, his jaw set with resolution. "What would you have me do?"

She sighed. "Go to the Xanatos Warehouse tonight. The heart stone has been moved there and the clan is sure to guard it. Constantine himself or any of his allies is sure to attempt to steal it and they must be stopped. At least we must try. If we don't the battle to defeat him may be more difficult than it needs to be."

He considered her request and looked at the clock. He was surprised to see it was already very late in the afternoon. Evening was nearly upon them. He would have to leave now and fight his way through traffic to reach the warehouse.

"Did Goliath-sama not heed the warnings you sent him?" he wondered, concerned.

She sighed. "He heeded them, and he tried, but I don't think he completely understood until it was nearly too late." She looked at her hands. "We had contemplated appearing to him long ago, but . . . Part of the curse Constantine placed on us kept us apart from our son. It is like there was a barrier. One thousand years ago we found a loop whole in it and were able to live with him in Scotland until the massacre when were sucked back into Crystal Moon. The spell was refortified by his eager minions and until recently it was very strong, holding us prisoner on our own island. We've had to rely on chance and cunning just to send him the small messages that we have. After today, that will all be unnecessary. The barrier will break and the task of restoring the damage Constantine has done can begin."

"Can you break the spell as things are now?" he wondered.

"Constantine must be defeated first," she replied. "And Goliath must be schooled on his destiny and the magic that flows in his blood. I have foreseen that he shall be the one to face Constantine."

"Alone?"

She shook her head. "No, not completely."

"Good."

Her image wavered and he took a step closer to her. "Lady!"

He reached out a hand to touch her, but his fingers fell through cool air.

"I must go. Please do what you can to help my son. One of us shall join you. I only pray we can break the barrier in time. Good luck, friend Kenshin. We will call on you again."

"I will be ready."

He watched as she disappeared and was left staring at the wall a few feet behind the spot she'd been standing in. Soft footsteps in the room made him turn but he knew who it was before he saw her.

"Koishii."

His wife, Himura Kaoru, stared at the same spot the lady gargoyle had occupied no more than a moment ago, a frown on her face and fire in her eyes. "Another battle?" she asked softly, clutching tightly to their little shihzu, Mika.

"Hopefully not, but unfortunately it is unavoidable, especially if want to restore the time stream."

She regarded him and set Mika down. They kissed. "Be careful, Kenshin. I wish I could go with you."

He smiled. "I know. You've always been strong. But someone must look after Kenichi and the dojo. Something tells me that a much larger battle is on the way."

"There usually is, and you get hurt every time. It makes me feel so helpless!"

"Suman, Kaoru-dono," he said and held her close. "But don't worry. I will be alright. Nor should I be gone long, whenever the real battle should start. Tonight is just a preventative measure, but . . ."

"You don't think it'll work."

He sighed and shook his head. "Iie."

She sighed, smiled and they kissed again. It was a long kiss, the sort they always shared when they knew something dangerous was about to happen.

"Gambate, anata."

He nodded once, squeezed her hands and then turned towards the dressing room near the large balcony doors. He appeared a moment later dressed in a velvety black gi and dark grey hakama with his sakabato at his side. Kaoru had to hold her breath when she saw him. The style of dress of the modern world was strange, but Kenshin could pull of jeans and dressy black slacks off very well. He had a dancer's body and it the jeans he usually wore were very flattering, and yet, there was something about that good old fashioned gi that just made her swoon. This was the way she had met him, the way she had known him; as a samurai, a wanderer, a hero of Japan.

Kenshin caught her stare and smiled. "I will return soon."

She nodded and offered him a smile, the kind that gave him strength and let him know that she and those he would leave behind were safe. He held her gaze a moment and then left the room.

To be continued . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Revelations, Part Two

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Castle Wyvern**

Brooklyn roared as he woke and snapped his tail. He stared at the horizon where a sliver of light still touched the earth. Goliath had returned earlier that day, but he'd been a stone figure then and was carried ashore like any other piece of treasure. He was sure, however, that Xanatos would've instructed the workers to treat his stone form with more care and gentleness than even the Golden Case or the Heart Stone.

He turned to regard his clan. Each was as anxious as he to meet up with Goliath. They were excited to hear what they'd found, but more than that, they were worried. If what Goliath said was true, if Constantine was awake again, the world and the gargoyle race was in great peril.

"How long before Elisa gets here?" Graeme wondered from his perch.

"I'm here now," Elisa called with a laugh as she emerged from the tower, and the clan immediately surrounded her.

"Hey Elisa!" Broadway greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Hang on, big guy!" Elisa laughed, raising her arms. "It's not like he's gonna disappear or anything. But, yes, I'm ready to go."

"I hope father is alright," Angela said softly. "He sounded so upset when he called last night."

Elisa put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, Angela," she said.

"Either way," Brooklyn said as Katana joined him, "now that everyone's here it's time to leave. Goliath is waiting for us."

The others didn't need to be told twice. It only took a moment to get airborne, then they were flying towards the warehouse.

******

Goliath sighed heavily while pacing on the roof. His thoughts consumed him, prompting anxiety and rage. He had failed to prevent Constantine's return. All the dreams and signs he had been given were offered in vain and now the rest of the world was in danger. He looked at the sky and was immediately envious of how brightly the stars twinkled. It was like they didn't have a care in the world and were foolishly trying to convince him that all was well. He scowled and looked away, snapping his tail and ruffling his wings as he watched the humans work below him. There were so many of them and none of them, save a few, knew just what had happened. They'd never heard the old stories; they'd never seen what he'd seen and most never would. Some might eventually learn about it in years to come, but they'd never feel the repercussions.

He turned when the sound of wings reached his ears and as expected spied the clan gliding in for a landing among the bright lights and shadows of the city. His impatience mounted as they soared in for in a landing, but his heart swelled with relief to know they were well.

Elisa jumped from Broadway's arms before he had even touched ground. She was running for him before Angela caped her wings and placed Nudnik on the ground. He enfolded both in his arms and held on tight.

"Beloved! Angela! I am so glad to see you safe!"

"Father!" Angela cried. "I am so relieved to see you are alright."

"What happened?" Elisa demanded.

"And where's Hudson?" Broadway wondered. "Wasn't he with you?"

"He is inside guarding the case," Goliath replied. "As for what happened, it is best you come inside where I can safely explain."

Without argument, the clan followed him inside.

After descending a flight of stairs and passing two rows of crates filled with goods, they turned a corner and came to a small office somewhere near the back of the building. To their amazement the golden case sat in plain sight atop a desk. A young human stood before it, cleaning it and securing, while Hudson looked on. A little farther off was another human, Italian looking, and he seemed very pale. All three glanced up as Goliath and the clan approached, but the second human looked close to fainting.

"Good evenin' lads and lassies," Hudson greeted as they filed into the small room.

"Hey Hudson!" Graeme chimed.

"Who's that?" asked Ariana as she glanced up at the startled human.

"This is Darien," Goliath explained. "He is the one I told you about. And his friend is Carlos. Hudson and I did not meet him until tonight."

Darien stood very still as the clan moved in to inspect him. He had only just gotten used to Hudson and Goliath but now he had a dozen other beasts to deal with. For a moment, he was almost as pale and woozy as Carlos.

"Uh, h-hello," he greeted awkwardly, trying very hard not to sound rude. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," said Arianna.

"You're not used to seeing so many gargoyles, are you?" Graeme asked, earning him a sharp 'thwak!' over the head. "Ow! Hey!"

Arianna scowled at him and Brooklyn stepped between them to stop a fight before it could start. "Kids!" he laughed, but threw them a warning grin. "They say what they think, don't they? Anyway, don't worry about it. It's nice to meet you too."

"Uh, thanks," Darien stammered and looked over at Carlos who was shaking his head.

"Is that it, dad?" Arianna asked, pointing at the case.

"That's it alright," he growled in reply, frowning at the two figures which stood on either side. "But I'm not sure what those are."

"They look like clay statues," Graeme muttered thoughtfully.

"They are lad," Hudson sighed. "They are representations of Odomus and Lady Dragon."

"The heroes of legend?" Lexington asked.

"Didn't the Eldest used to tell stories about them?" Broadway wondered.

"Where did you find them?" Katana wondered and gently picked one up to carefully study it.

"They were in the crate when we opened it up," Darien explained uneasily. "I can't explain how they got there. I don't even remember seeing them before now."

Goliath frowned. "Very curious."

"They look freshly sculpted," Sata observed.

"Who are Lady Dragon and Odomus?" Elisa asked Goliath. "I think you've mentioned them before, but . . . Goliath, are you okay?"

He glanced at her. "I do not know," he replied.

"Father, what happened over there?" Angela asked, and he looked at her.

"A great evil was returned to this world, Angela," he told her angrily. "And your mother is responsible for that."

Angela stared at him in shock. "My mother?"

"What happened, Goliath?" asked Brooklyn in concern.

Goliath looked at them and took a moment to explain in detail the events on the night of Constantine's release. Everyone listened in shock and grew still with fear. "And so, the legends are true; Constantine is alive again," he finished with a growl and Angela looked away. It was really true. Her mother had helped free Constantine.

Arianna tugged on Katana's sleeve. "Okaa-san, who is Constantine?"

"Yeah, I don't remember anything about him," muttered Graeme as he looked at the figurines.

Goliath regarded his clan for a long moment. He had forgotten that his clan had not heard the old tales in years and poor Angela had never heard them at all. For her, clan lore was completely alien, and yet, with the present danger closing in on them, all needed to be reminded of the danger lest they should fall and Constantine scorch the world with darkness.

"All of you sit down," he rumbled. "It will take some time to explain, but there is something that you must here."

"You mean you're going to tell us a story!?" Ariana cried happily as she looked up at her large leader, and he nodded. "Yes!! I love stories!"

"Yeah, and Goliath never tells stories!" Graeme added as he plopped into a love seat next to his sister. "This is gonna be good."

Darien shivered. He wasn't certain if he wanted to learn Constantine's history or not.

Goliath waited for his clan to situate themselves and studied their faces, but did not smile. Their situation did not warrant the typical joy one felt in reliving stories of the past. Tonight their task was much more serious. For Angela it was filled with disappointment and heart ache. Learning that her mother had once again acted against the gargoyle way was discouraging for her. He wished there was some way to ease her pain.

_I'm sorry, Angela. For your sake, I wish it had not turned out this way. But I will not turn back time, and I could not turn back time even if I wanted to. Just be strong for me. You are not alone. I am here. I will always be here, my daughter._

Without a word he rested a hand on her shoulder but did not look at her as he gathered his thoughts. Then, the story began.

"The legend of our ancestors begins in the fourth century AD. It has been passed down from generation to generation. The massacre at Castle Wyvern nearly took it from us. I feel lucky that I remember it so well without any children to tell it too, until now, at least."

Graeme and Arianna giggled.

"Even so, it begins with a young woman named Cassandra. She lived in a castle as the daughter of a high priest. She was beautiful to look upon, kind and wise, but very quiet. She was not content with her life. She longed for more, something unobtainable for any human; flight. She'd witnessed our race in flight many times before and desired their grace for herself.

"As the years passed, Cassandra found favor with a young nobleman and soon they were wed. They raised a good, strong family and her heart was full."

Goliath paused and closed his eyes, remembering a rookery mother who had been most kind to him as a child. Her voice had been soothing and angelic as she sang him to sleep. Her touch had been feather-light, but warm and gentle. Her smile and the twinkle in her eyes had always been filled with love and a powerful need to protect him, nurture him and teach him. She had always been there, whether to wipe away his tears, or comfort his fears or entertain his delight. He realized now that he was seeing her as more than just a rookery mother; he was seeing HER as his biological mother.

"The happiness was not to last," he continued. "It dwindled with the appearance of a dragon in her homeland. He was large and intimidating and the people were frightened. Warriors were sent to destroy the beast but when they returned, they brought back stories of granted wishes and boundless wisdom rather than a scaly, tooth-infested head. The idea of a wish-granting dragon was intriguing to the people of her homeland, but none other than herself or the warriors that had gone before dared to approach the dragon. He had taken residence in a cave in the hills and was very easy to find. Even so, Cassandra was anxious. The dragon was asleep and she feared his rage if she woke him. Yet he did wake and much to her surprise he greeted her with kindness. Soon they were acquainted and eventually they came to her reasons for visiting the cave. The dragon was not surprised by the disbelief of her people, but he was uneasy about granting a wish. Fierce consequences always followed, and yet, for reasons unknown he granted her wish. Perhaps he could see her destiny and who she was? I wonder if we will ever know.

Despite this, Cassandra's wish began to come true. Wings began to grow on her back, but her joy in them did not last. The dragon warned her not to share her visit to the cave with anyone but her family. Few would understand and most would become frightened with the changes wrought upon her. To help protect her, he provided her with a magical shawl that hid her wings from wary strangers and well meaning fools.

"Days later, a stranger entered the castle. He made her uneasy and she did her best to shelter her family from his penetrating gaze. Yet, within weeks the people were swayed to his favor and a childhood friend was lost forever to evil and witchcraft. A strange darkness fell over her home. The stranger laid blame on Cassandra and her family, claiming he had seen her soaring the night skies like a demon. She was taken to the village square for judgment and her wings were revealed for all to see. Horror and rage seized the people and to add insult to injury, the stranger cursed her to forever resemble a gargoyle, but her family, her little children . . . were put to death."

Everyone stared at Goliath in horror.

"How could they do such a thing?" Angela cried, very near tears.

"The world is not always as kind as we would wish, child," Hudson muttered quietly.

"Didn't anyone stop it?" Graeme wondered.

"Cassandra was saved, yes," Goliath replied.

"Who rescued her?" Arianna asked.

"The dragon," Goliath told her. "He soared over the village with her father astride his back and took her from a land that had become dark and evil. They fled towards the west, stopping on a bit of land that does not exist in Scotland today. There were great mountains and cliffs and caves. A clan of gargoyles welcomed them and aided Cassandra in her grief. Though astonished, she was grateful and learned why she'd seen gargoyles gliding the night sky near her home for so many years; her father was gargoyle, and thus, she was, as well."

"Really?" Graeme gasped, and Goliath nodded.

"Cassandra's father had made himself human in order to learn more about the human race. The tendencies he feared and remembered still existed, and he shared his disappointment with her as well as his grief that he had failed to protect her. But Cassandra laid no blame on him.

"Time passed. Cassandra's grief healed and she made a new friend out of the Clan Leader. His gentility and concern made adjusting to a new life easier. She learned more about her new form and what made gargoyles so unique. Through it all, her bond with the Leader grew stronger and after two years of life on the coast, she was mated to the Leader."

"Goliath, I have a question?" Fox politely interrupted, and Goliath looked at her. "It's more of a wild guess, but is Cassandra Lady Dragon?"

Goliath stared at her in surprise.

Xanatos nodded his agreement. "And if she is, how did she get that name?"

Goliath sighed at that and folded his arms over his chest. "Ever the observers, aren't you? But, yes, Cassandra is Lady Dragon. She was given the name out of respect for her bravery in the face of great tragedy and despair, but most importantly they honored her for her compassion towards the dragon. He had blamed himself for the misfortunes which befell her family, but she did not find fault with him."

"And I would assume as well, then, that the 'clan leader' she fell in love with is Odomus?" Fox asked, and Goliath nodded.

From his seat, Hudson watched Goliath carefully. He couldn't help but feel surprised and perhaps a little enlightened as he listened to the retelling of an old legend. Only this time it seemed more in-depth, more detailed than usual. The emotion behind it was also different, it was stronger. Somehow Goliath understood the legend better than any of them, past or present, and Hudson couldn't help but wonder if somehow the journal was responsible for that.

"Goliath?" Darien asked timidly. "Did Cassandra, err, excuse me, Lady Dragon end up staying with the gargoyles, err, the clan, indefinitely?"

Goliath nodded. "She even gave birth to a daughter."

Lexington and the others started. "What? Wait a minute!"

"Gave birth to a daughter?" Broadway cried. "I don't remember that!"

"Yeah, gargoyles give birth to eggs," Graeme said as he scratched his head and looked up at his parents. "My sister and I both hatched from eggs. What's up with that?"

Goliath frowned. "To be honest, I am not sure. It seems much has changed since the days of Lady Dragon and Odomus."

"How?" Angela wondered.

Brooklyn frowned thoughtfully. "Well, there have been a lot of curses and spells placed on gargoyles over the centuries. But, I remember hearing this story in my younger days, and remember thinking it odd they didn't turn to stone. I wonder if there was a stronger breed of magic protecting Lady Dragon and her clan and prevented them from turning to stone? It might have even kept them from birthing eggs. But, I am not sure."

Goliath rumbled thoughtfully. "That is something I have often wondered, but unfortunately, there is no elaboration on the matter. Nevertheless, it is irrelevant. All were in danger. A strange darkness had fallen over Scotland. The evil one's influence had spread and now he was intent on capturing ALL of Scotland, and not a simple castle.

"Soon, refugees without number began filling the land. Pursuing them were all manner of wicked beings; corrupted gargoyles from neighboring clans, demons, trolls and strange creatures strongly resembling dragons with hints of gargoyle ancestry. Their invasion of the hills Lady Dragon's clan had called home for generations was foretold by Unicorns of the Night."

"You mean black unicorns?" Angela breathed, and clutched a hand to her chest in fear. "Princess Katharine once told us they were evil!"

Goliath shook his head. "No, Angela. Color does not necessarily stipulate whether a unicorn is good or evil, but true Unicorns of the Night are the warriors of the unicorn race and will also appear to warn against plagues and disease. But unfortunately fear is powerful and people often misinterpret their intention.

"Still . . . Odomus recognized the warnings the Black unicorns were giving him. Hiding was becoming impossible and the refugees were prey to the creatures of darkness. Eventually a battle broke out and the clan and the refugees bound themselves together as one force and drove the creatures away. It was, for our ancestors, the first encounter with the human race in centuries."

"Say what?" said Lexington.

"That means our clan has encountered other humans before," Broadway noted thoughtfully. "The meeting with Prince Malcolm's people in 928 AD wasn't the first encounter after all."

Goliath nodded. "Indeed, but as allegiances grew so did the dangers. The allies knew they needed to find a weakness they could use against Constantine to stop him. They sent out fifteen warriors to find that weakness, but only one returned. He had with him this golden case, which lies before you."

Goliath turned to gesture towards the case. "He told his comrades that this and the heart stone were Constantine's weakness."

"What's the heart stone?" asked Angela.

"It is a large heart shaped ruby that provides Constantine massive amounts of power, and it is what resides within the golden case at this very moment," Goliath explained. "However, the golden case could prove Constantine's demise if someone else were to steal it from him and use it along with the heart stone. Then, instead of feeding him power, his weapon drains his power. Thus, he would become trapped inside the heart stone and the golden case alike, as he has been for the past seventeen hundred years." He glowered darkly. "At least until now."

The clan shifted uneasily. Angela lowered her eyes.

"What did Odomus and his clan do?" Graeme asked.

"The clan stormed Constantine's domain and laid siege to his palace. He cast a spell that turned many of the warriors to stone, which depleted their numbers and nearly sapped their courage. Yet they fought harder and drove their enemies away. In the meantime, Lady Dragon and Odomus confronted Constantine, and by using the golden case as a vacuum they were able to sap Constantine's power and trap him inside the heart stone. With this they sealed him inside, and in his defeat the land touched by his power began to crumble. Many of his minions and allies were destroyed or trapped in a parallel dimension. The battle was won."

"Not that easily though," Brooklyn growled.

"Weren't the humans and the clan separated?" Lexington asked.

Goliath nodded. "It was Constantine's last effort. The humans were driven from the land, never to return until Prince Malcolm's appearance years later. Lady Dragon's clan remained in their homeland, but it had also been affected by Constantine's curse. It was now an island of its own, one which would become legendary for any fortunate enough to fall upon it. It is richer than Avalon, larger, far more beautiful and peaceful beyond imagination."

"The Island of Crystal Moon," Broadway sighed. "Yeah, I've dreamed of going there someday. Always curious about what it might look like."

"The cliffs where Castle Wyvern used to stand are what's left of what is now Crystal Moon, right?" Lexington wondered and Goliath nodded.

"Were there no humans at all accompanying the clan?" Fox asked.

"Very few," Goliath replied.

"Is that it, then?" Darien asked. "Is that the story?"

Goliath nodded.

"Fascinating," Xanatos muttered. "Unfortunately, we're no closer to finding this Constantine let alone learning how to deal with him. We might have the case and the heart stone but none of us have the ability to use them."

Goliath nodded. "I am afraid we will need help for that," he said with a sigh, and glanced at the sculptures of Lady Dragon and Odomus.

"Ye're thinkin' the same thing I am, lad," Hudson rumbled as he stood. "They know the man better than any o' us. I think that's why the journal appeared and the Seal o' the Guardians with it. It always meant somethin' tae that rookery father o' yuirs."

"It obviously means something to you as well, old friend," Goliath noted. "What is on your mind?"

The clan turned to the oldest warrior among them as he sighed and stroked his beard. "A short while before we left fer Scotland lad I had a dream. Do ye recall the battle with the sorcerer hunting for dragon's stones?"

A soft growl escaped Goliath's lips. "How could I forget?" he replied. "He believed I was the Son of Odomus."

Elisa and the clan looked at Goliath.

"Aye," Hudson growled. "Ye're rookery father carried the Seal o' the Guardians when he came tae our aid. Perhaps there is a way tae use it tae call for help? Perhaps he left it tae us for that reason?"

"Which would mean he expected something like this to happen," Brooklyn said.

"But how could he?" Lexington wondered. "I mean, he was just a silly old teacher. It's not like he really was Odomus. Is he?"

The clan looked at each other and then at the statues.

K-BLAM!!!!!!

Everyone in the room was thrown to the ground a few feet away from the table where the case sat. The desk was turned over and the statues were thrown to the floor where they shattered on impact. The case clattered to the ground, the lid breaking off and the sides cracking as the heart stone tumbled across the floor. It glowed brilliantly as the lights went out, throwing bizarre shadows across the room.

Elisa coughed and sat up. "Goliath!" she called, trying to see through the dust and gloom. She found him lying a few feet away, stunned and angry. "Goliath! Are you okay?" She rushed to his side as he sat up, shook his head and looked at her. All around them the clan was getting to their feet. They could hear Katana speaking frantically to her children with Brooklyn's voiced mixed in. All of the clan was frantic and trying to track everyone down, but Goliath was staring directly behind them, his eyes wide with horror and strangely red in the glow of the heart stone.

Almost directly above him and slightly behind and floating in the air was a figure. Thick black smoke boiled at the hem of his robes, all of which were blacker than the blackest night and frayed at the edges. Nothing about this stranger was familiar except that there seemed to be some echo Constantine in face; the same golden eyes, the odd scaly, green colored skin and the demonic smile of one who'd found his prize.

The newcomer gazed evenly at Goliath, a look of curiosity shining in his eyes. His sharp white teeth glistened in the light of the heart stone. He purred with wretched satisfaction as he glanced from the heart stone to Goliath, but something about him seemed off.

"Greetings, Goliath," hissed an almost inhuman sounding voice. "We meet at last."

"Who the blazes are you?" Goliath snarled.

The stranger chuckled at him and floated backwards until he was directly over the heart stone. "I do not expect you to know me," he breathed. "Your legends claim I am dead, and perhaps I should be." He performed a stiff bow, hissing with pain as he did. "I am An-Dominion, the Tyrant; eldest son of Constantine and heir to his throne."

Goliath gasped. "Impossible!"

An-Dominion laughed at him and then settled his feet unsteadily on the floor. "I assure you, warrior, it is very possible."

From a few feet away, Brooklyn snarled and took a step forward. "Goliath, he's wounded! Don't let him get the heart stone!"

Goliath roared and leaped at An-Dominio. An-Dominion lifted his hand and the heart stone soared straight into and a second later he was floating backwards at impossible speeds. Goliath landed on all fours, snarling madly, and stared at his foe in surprise.

"Too slow!" An-Dominion hissed. He suddenly began to glow an intense red. As the clan watched, his robes billowed with perverse joy, occasionally blowing far enough off his body to reveal the bandages that covered much of his torso. Those bandages slowly peeled away from his flesh, revealing ugly stars and wounds that healed within seconds as the heart stone's power coursed through him. He laughed maniacally and lifted the huge ruby over his head. He could feel his body mending, feel his strength returning.

"The power! It is incredible! At last I am whole! I live again!"

Goliath and the clan charged him as one, but one by one they bounced off of a strange force field surrounding An-Dominion before they were even within a foot of reach.

"A futile effort Son of Odomus!" An-Dominion bellowed, his voice stronger and his posture relaxing as he floated to the ground. A wave of his hand revealed the mark on Goliath's brow. Not many of the clan remembered seeing it before and gasped in amazement. It was a prophetic mark.

Goliath stumbled backward and snarled. "My name is Goliath!"

An-Dominion laughed. "Such individuality," he mocked. "Must be your human blood."

The shield around him vanished, and then . . .

"Goliath-sama!!"

Everyone stared as a familiar figure leaped through the air and came straight at An-Dominion with eyes blazing a deep gold. The Tyrant, as he was so often called, didn't have time to react as a blazing fast battojutsu caught him in the middle of the back. He cried out as he flew through the air and crashed to the ground a few feet away, dropping the heart stone. The new comer came down hard on the ground and slid to a stop before the clan, his back to them and his eyes facing their foe.

"You!" Goliath snarled.

"You came!" Arianna cried, strangely happy to see him while pressing a cloth to a cut on the side of her head.

"This is crazy!" Lexington growled. "How'd you know we'd be here?"

"Later!" the stranger in question snapped, standing ready as An-Dominion casually got back to his feet and surveyed the new hero-to-be.

"Fascinating. A new face in the game. I don't recall seeing anyone quite like you before."

"Nor are you likely to again!" he snapped, his voice remarkably strong as he stared An-Dominion in the eyes.

Without warning, An-Dominion shot into the air screaming wildly. "No! Get the heart stone!" Brooklyn cried. He and Lexington darted forward simultaneously, but Goliath reached it first. His talons scrapped against its surface, causing sparks to fly, as it soared through the air and straight into their enemy's hands. At the same time, a shock wave extended outwards knocking the clan to the ground.

Another strange cry and a wave of the hand sent red lightning into the clan. They writhed and roared in agony for several seconds before the newcomer managed enough strength to thrust the sheath of his sword into the air. The electric energy was sucked into its core and completely absorbed. An-Dominion ceased the attack, gasping in amazement.

"You carry magical weapons, stranger. Interesting." He pointed a finger at Goliath. "How quick are you?"

The newcomer yelled in horror as Goliath was struck with paralyzing energy. He cried out in pain before he was lifted off the floor.

"Goliath!" Elisa cried and pulled out her gun as she and everyone else followed after him.

"Father, no!" Angela cried, chasing the stranger into the storage area of the warehouse. He simply floated through the wall, but Goliath was yanked through it, obliterating it. The clan followed after him, but the stranger hesitated a moment, his eyes on the twins and Katana.

"Daijobu," she assured him, a little confused by his concern for her children, but thankful none the less as he raced after the others.

An-Dominion looked back at them, a strange look on his face. "Father, is it?" he questioned and glanced between Angela and Goliath as he came to a stop in the center of the warehouse and in a relatively clear spot. "Well, well, well. You've been a busy boy." He studied Angela closer and grinned. "She has the face of our family's descendant; the witch of Wyvern, Demona!"

Goliath roared in agony and rage.

"Don't you talk about Angela like that!" Broadway snarled and threw himself at An-Dominion with Angela at his side, but his mate was distracted.

An-Dominion cackled and swatted them both aside. They crashed into a collection of heavy crates and didn't get up again.

"Angela!" Goliath screamed, and despite the pain, flicked An-Dominion in the face with his tail. The sorcerer retaliated by sending tendrils of solid black smoke to his throat.

"My father would prefer to kill you himself," he hissed. "But I think I shall enjoy this. To see the look on Odomus's face when he sees you dead will be priceless!"

Goliath snarled at him as the pressure around his neck increased. It was getting hard to breath.

"Still," An-Dominion hissed thoughtfully, glancing thoughtfully at Angel. "Perhaps killing you may not be enough. If you die, your ancestors may simply choose another warrior to attempt thwarting us, and they may choose her!" An evil, cruel grin crossed his face as he turned back to Goliath. "Mayhaps the best way for you to die in pain is to show you the pain of losing a loved one!"

He lifted a hand and pointed a finger at Angela's limp form as the newcomer leaped through the whole in the wall. A ball of red, crackling energy formed at his talon-tipped finger.

"Noo!" Goliath snarled, watching helplessly as Angela was struck by the blast. The first strike sent her flying through the air. The second simply seized her and held her in a bubble of agonizing energy.

"Angela!!" Goliath snarled, and with a suddenness and intensity no one expected, released a blast of white hot energy that nearly sent An-Dominion through the two foot thick warehouse wall.

Goliath collapsed to the ground coughing and gasping as Sata hurried to Angela's side.

"How'd you do that?" Lexington cried as he and Elisa helped him sit up.

"Goliath-sama! Behind you!" the newcomer shouted. Everyone looked up as An-Dominion soared over their heads roaring in rage. Elisa reacted first and opened fire. Two bullets hit home and An-Dominion dropped to the ground. The heart stone rolled from his hand and the intense glow subsided.

"You . . . WENCH!!" he screamed and staggered towards Elisa.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryu Tsui Sen!!"

An-Dominion looked up with a gasp as the newcomer came down from an impossible leap, his sword swinging in a powerful, controlled arch that shattered his shoulder bone and slammed him into the ground with a cry. His attacker flipped over his head and landed an arm's length away and whirled back around to face him.

An-Dominion stood slowly, grasping his shoulder. He looked at each of the clan as they formed a circle around him. His eyes now glowed a deadly red. His fists shook with uncontrolled rage. "Die . . . all of you!!!" he screamed and released a barrage of energy that seized them all. They were blasted against crates and walls, whatever was nearest, and held there with painful sorcery.

Angela, who had begun to regain consciousness, was suddenly struggling to hold on to what awareness she had left. She could hardly hear anything beyond her own cries of agony, but faintly, distantly, she heard her father's voice.

"Hit him!" she heard him cry, his voice hoarse with pain. "Angela, use your magic! Quickly child!"

She'd never really remember what it was exactly that she did, only that she'd done something that left the sorcerer dangerously crippled. She distantly recalled a bright bolt of white hot energy leaving her hands before she slumped to the ground. Comforting hands surrounded her as the painful attack subsided, but all recollection failed soon after.

An-Dominion lay quivering where he had fallen. He never could have expected the girl to have such strength, but she did. Her power far surpassed that of her mother's. He gingerly rose his head and glanced around at the clan. Each was gasping for breath and trying to shake off the dizziness and pain associated with his favorite attack. The newcomer, the swordsman, stood to his right balanced by his sword. He leaned against it and glared at him with the sort of determined defiance found in any hero figure.

Shakily, he began to push himself up. The battle was not going well. Even with the heart stone's extra strength he was still weak from near fatal injuries received in battle centuries ago. The heart stone lay an arm's reach away from him. Its glow was still strong but a new glow was overpowering it. He knew that glow.

"No! Not here! It can't be!"

A sphere of light appeared directly in front of him and as everyone watched a figure materialized in its center. An-Dominion's eyes widened. He trembled with rage. "You!!" he roared and stood with his hands balled into fists. Weak energy crackled around them, but he doubted he had the strength left to use it.

The figure approached, causing the sphere of light to distort with his movement. It was as though the light was actually trying to hold him back.

"Leave this place, Tyrant!" a voice boomed within the light. "Leave and do not return!"

The light intensified and suddenly the sphere burst like an exploding window. The shards of light floated in the air and disappeared once they touched the concrete floor. When the light faded, a tall gargoyle bearing a strong resemblance to Goliath stood before them dressed in armor and exquisite robes. His stance was sure and proud and just by looking at him one could see he had far more power than An-Dominion could ever dream.

"Stay away from my son, Black Heart!" the warrior boomed in a soul-shaking voice. He roared and flexed for battle, an impressive display of magical energy dancing around his frame.

An-Dominion hissed and fell back, calling the heart stone to his hands as he went. Both Goliath and the red haired new comer leaped to catch it as it sailed through the air, but with their reflexes so slowed from the painful onslaught, they missed it entirely. They slumped to the ground beside each other and watched helplessly as a strange green and red light encompassed the sorcerer's body.

"This is not over!" he snarled. "You will die yet, Son of Odomus, and your beastly clan with you!"

He vanished in a flash and a strange quiet fell over them. The new gargoyle relaxed his stance and sighed.

Everyone sat up slowly and regarded him as he approached. Angela began to come too. Broadway stumbled over to her and relieved Sata. He sat with her as Katana emerged from the ruined office carrying the fractured remains of the golden case. She frowned at it, her brow creased with worry, and then spied the new face among the clan and gasped.

Elisa crawled over to Goliath as the new warrior stopped before them. They embraced and turned to him expectantly. Goliath's eyes widened when he finally recognized the one who had helped save them.

"Elder! You – You're alive!"

The tall warrior knelt and received a warm embrace from his leader. The clan drew nearer. Angela and Broadway moved slower than the rest.

"I am here, my son. At last, the barrier is broken."

The warrior's voice trembled with emotion and Elisa realized he was fighting off tears. She also saw something she'd seen in Angela the first time she'd seen her; a very powerful resemblance.

"Are you . . ." she began, but didn't finish as Lexington approached.

"We thought you were dead like the rest of the clan," he said, a mixture of relief, disbelief and confusion in his voice.

The warrior shook his head. "Nay. Old enemies sent us back tae Crystal Moon the morning before the massacre. We never saw them, but we felt the lingering echo of their magic when we woke on the westward cliffs. They were servants of Constantine."

"Why did they do that?" Broadway wondered as he knelt with Angela. "Why not just shatter you like the Vikings did to the rest of the clan?"

The warrior shook his head. He regarded Goliath for a long moment, blinking several times before he reached out to gently touch his face.

"Probably didn't want to be seen," Brooklyn muttered.

Everyone jumped when the red head leaped to his feet, his gaze on the large front door. The warrior turned his head to listen, his ears twitching just slightly while his face scrunched up to listen.

"What is it?" Brooklyn asked, his muscles tensing with fear of another attack.

"The police," the red head said. "An alarm must have been activated during the struggle." He turned to the clan. "You must go. Now!"

"Wait! What about the heart stone? What about that warrior?" Lexington cried, hopping from foot to foot. "We've gotta go after him! Oh! The golden case! We need it! It can suck the power of the heart stone, right?"

"The golden case is useless, Lexington-san," said Katana from the whole in the wall, and everyone turned to her. "It is cracked. The magic is gone."

"No! What're we gonna do?" Lexington cried, turning back to the warrior.

"We canna worry 'bout that now, lads," Hudson grunted as he limped through the door. "Not with the police so close. We need tae go."

"What about Fox and Xanatos, and those other two?" Broadway asked.

"Still out cold," Brooklyn said. "I think they were knocked out in the initial attack."

"They will awaken soon," the warrior soothed, turning to the red head. "You will be here tae help? And you know what tae say?"

The man in question nodded.

"Who are you?" Sata asked suspiciously as she stepped a little closer, her hand on the katana at her side. "Both of you."

"I've seen you before," Angela muttered softly to the red head. "You are Himura Kenshin. You were there to help us when the Pack attacked."

He smiled. "Indeed, yes."

"And you?" said Sata, looking hard at the new warrior, although in her heart she felt certain she knew.

"You're Odomus, aren't you?" Elisa asked, her voice steady. "Your face matches the one carved on the little statue."

Odomus smiled. "Truly a brilliant woman," he said with some reluctance. "I am Odomus." He turned to Goliath who stared at him in shock. "Return home, all of ye and rest. Explanations can wait. They will not attack again. Not so soon."

He stood to leave and Goliath reached out to grab the fabric of his robes. "Wait!"

Odomus smiled sadly. "Later, my son. I promise ye."

He disappeared in a soft glow. Goliath's hand still hung in the air as though grasping fabric. He let it drop slowly.

"He is right, Goliath-sama. You must not be seen here."

Goliath looked up at Kenshin, torn.

"Come on," said Elisa as she stood. "I'll help you."

Kenshin maneuvered and helped Goliath stand with Elisa at his right side. "Go swiftly," he said urgently. "And be careful."

He stepped away, sheathing his sword as he went, and went into the office to check on the others. Graeme and Ariana watched him as they stumbled out and joined their mother. Slowly, the clan made their way towards the stairs as the Xanatoses, Darien and Carlos came too. Katana left the golden case where she had found it and after nodding a quick good-bye to Kenshin disappeared into the shadows.

Crystal Moon. . . .

Lady Dragon sighed as she listened to Titania, the Queen of Avalon. Her words were grim indeed; now that the barrier over the Dark Realm was broken, creatures and warriors of all sorts were beginning to flood the earth. Fear for her son clenched in her heart. He and the clan had already narrowly escaped certain doom, but what about the next time?

"'Tis not good," she muttered in concern. "'Tis not good at all."

"Aye," growled Odomus in agreement as he held her. "That devil of a man still had an advocate." He shook his head. "It begins again. But at least for now our son is safe."

Titania nodded. "Protecting Goliath must become a priority. He is the subject of a vendetta against the both of you, but also . . . also, he has a great destiny to face and he is not even aware. The Mark of the Guardian does not reside at his brow for nothing. He is the future lord of all gargoyles, the one who will unite the races in peace. If Constantine blindly manages to destroy him, all is lost."

"Then we must bring him here!" Lady Dragon cried eagerly. "Begin his training!"

"In due time," said Titania taking her hand. "But it must be done carefully." She sighed and looked out the throne room window, which allowed for a spectacular view of their lands from east to west. "However," she said, turning back to her daughter and son-in-law, "Goliath still questions his heritage and identity. It might not hurt for you to speak with him, and then bring him here."

Lady Dragon nodded, but seemed confused and worried. She looked at her mate in desperation. "What should I say to him?" she asked and sighed sadly as she looked at her hand. "I have so much that I want to say. He is my son."

"Tell Goliath the truth," Odomus told his mate. "He must come to this isle. There is much he will need to learn. We can use the mirror as the doorway, or simply guide him through by the magic of the island."

Titania rose an eyebrow. "Is it agreed, then?"

Lady Dragon and Odomus nodded.

"Good," said Titania with a smile. "Now I must take my leave of you. The gathering is still in session and even I cannot leave the isle for too long. But I will come to give aid whenever I am needed. Cassandra, go to Goliath tomorrow night. I will see you again in time.""

Lady Dragon nodded and with that, the fairy queen disappeared. "She remembered faster than I expected," she muttered. "Still, what more shall we do? Sunset there is still so many hours away. What if he doesn't last until then?"

"Constantine won't waste the resources for an assault just yet," Odomus assured his mate. "He needs to gain more strength himself. Goliath and the clan can manage until tomorrow night."

Lady Dragon sighed again and nodded, but still worried. She loved her son dearly and had missed him these past centuries. "I suppose we can make other preparations until then," she conceded. "It will be better than sitting idly and blindly hoping for time to pass."

"Indeed, yes," Odomus said, and they turned to leave the throne room together.

The End.

***************************

A/N; Goliath seemed a little out of character in this, didn't he? I was trying to put a weight on his shoulders, but . . . . ah well.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; Gargoyles is the property of Walt Disney. TGS is TGS.

Summary; Constantine is free but he still needs the heart stone. Once it is his again, his plans can take flight. But what does Thailog have to do with any of it?

********************************

Dark Deals

__________________________________________________

**THE CLOCK TOWER. -**

Constantine laughed as he materialized above the abandoned clock tower. He hadn't realized Goliath and his clan had once inhabited this decrepit building until earlier that day. Poachay's exerpiences in the outer world had provided him with a wealth of information that would save them time and man power. Never before had they been so prepared. They could mobilize their armies by tomorrow night if they wished, and perhaps they would.

Even now more and more warriors were merging on their island, eager to take over the world. The biggest bonus was the return of his son, An-Dominion the Tyrant and the heart stone. His power was boosted, his family was strong. Nothing could stand in their way!

Except, Odomus. Even his son.

_No matter, _he thought with a grin. _I can destroy Goliath easily enough. It is his father I am worried about. If he were to know . . . but he is certain to be in the dark. Poachay assured me there is still a curse on Crystal Moon. Yet Tyrant informed me it was broken. _

He scowled and looked down at the tower. He still found it ironic that Goliath's clan had lived there for so many years without the knight of their realm being any more the wiser. He was even more surprised to see Thailog there standing on a ledge glaring at the sky. He was more than a little concerned, even irritated.

Even so, Constantine was pleased. Thailog was playing right into his hands. True he was suspicious of his 'healer', but he also seemed to understand that not showing up could result in the loss of his newly restored body. Greed and the desire to remain whole had bid him to come here. That same desire could still twist his will to Constantine's, and if the dark sorcerer was careful, he wouldn't even realize it was happening.

He glanced at the tiny piece of heart stone he held in his hand. A shot of this in Constantine's heart and the dark power within would enslave the clone to his will, strong will or no. Thailog's mind was unstable as it was and that ensured it shouldn't be too difficult a task. But the part of his mind that was so suspicious, so oddly intelligent would make it slow gowing.

_Perhaps a shot now?_ He thought and waited for Thailog to turn.

The clone was pacing. His wings were covering his armor, but none of that mattered. The wedge of stone would pierce it all.

He put his fore-finger and thumb together as though he were playing a game of marbles and with a gentle flick of his fingers the small piece of stone sailed for Thailog's heart.

He cackled when Thailog stumbled back in unexpected pain. He snarled and looked around for an unseen attacker then inspected his chest. He could see no wound and became confused.

Constantine laughed. "Easy."

*******

Thailog massaged his chest beneath the armor while glaring at the remains of the clock tower. He didn't know why he had agreed to come here. This had to be a set up, or his mind was playing tricks on him. Then how did he explain the fact that his body was no longer crippled? That was no mere dream, nor was the pain in his chest. It felt like something had stabbed him. It couldn't have been a knife. The pain was not that significant. Nor could it be a bullet. His armor repelled most bullets.

Perhaps it was just anxiety pains? It was in the right location. Sometimes anxiety pains could mimic a heart attack.

He frowned.

He looked at the actual clock. Not so long ago it had stood as tall and proud as he did now. Yet now it was reduced to rubble, barely a shadow of its former self. Only last night he had been the same; a crippled shadow of a warrior no one feared. What kind of gargoyle that couldn't fight was dangerous?

Thailog had his mind, yes. But no strength and speed made for a vulnerability he couldn't afford. The humiliation of relying on the strength of the Ultra Pack was too much. He wanted to fend for himself, and now . . .

He dropped his hand and gazed at his toes for the ump-teenth time. It was unsettling to see himself whole and he couldn't help but feel anxious over the promised meeting. Who had arranged this? Why? What was desired of him?

Thailog growled. His gaze fell upon the Chrysler Building. Only a few weeks ago he'd witnessed something unexpected, something the Pack had confirmed after returning from a 'hunt'; A brilliant light had flooded the sky and a strange sensation had filled his soul. It had even felt like he'd been possessed of two souls and that one of them in particular had leaped for joy at the presence that resided in that light. Some small part of him had also leaped for joy, which had startled him. Only later did he learn that the display had been caused by Goliath. He'd dismissed it then but only now did he wish he'd taken them seriously. Something strange was happening in Manhattan and it was pulling him and Goliath right into its jaws.

All at once, Thailog wondered if Goliath was such a boring character after all.

Thailog closed his eyes. Something bizarre was coming for them.

He'd had another dream today. No strange green mist or dark figures had confronted him, however. Instead, he'd dreamed of none other than Goliath, but he hadn't been alone. Another warrior had been with him. His skin was darker than Goliath's and his thick mane was a light ash-brown in color, but their faces were nearly exactly the same. He thought he'd heard the whisper of a name or imagined the laughter of two brothers frolicking in some faraway place but he couldn't be sure.

He opened his eyes and looked towards Castle Wyvern. He was undeniably curious to know what his 'father' was up to. Was Goliath facing a dilemma like he was now? Did he have to make a choice? Would that choice risk the sanctity of his soul?

Did he even have a soul?

He looked at his watch. It was midnight.

He looked around the tower and scowled. His dreamscape visitor had yet to arrive.

"I have come, stranger!" he bellowed. "Will you face me? Or do you play me for a fool?"

There was a moment of disturbing and utter silence in which Thailog began to feel foolish. His temper flared until he felt his bowels burning the way his skin had the night of the fire. He let it out rather suddenly.

He was barely aware of what he was doing. He'd never heard himself roar quite like this before. He let his arms fall and pounded a slab of stone until it was nothing but rubble. Thunder crashed over head and lightning streaked across the sky. The wind began to pick up but all he could do was stare at his hands.

Something was stirring within him.

He glanced at the sky. A storm was raging, but there had not been any clouds a moment ago.

_What is happening?_ He wondered.

Deciding to try an experiment, he roared as loud as he could and nearly laughed out loud when the elements answered his call with amazing fierceness. His hair, loincloth and wings whipped into the wind. His eyes blazed brighter than they ever had and he felt his entire body tingle with energy. He didn't understand what was happening or why, but a part of him enjoyed it.

_Is there magic in the air? _He wondered.

He thought of the night Goliath's power had revealed itself. He was starting to realize he must have inherited something more from Goliath than his rugged good looks. There was power hidden inside Goliath, of the like that must surely make Lord Oberon jealous. It was only an assumption, but if he could feel this way . . .

"My, my, my. Such a temper."

Gasping, Thailog turned around to see a hideous human male appear in a puff of green smoke. He hovered above ground laughing softly and the thunder rumbled with him.

"Who are you? What are you?" Thailog demanded as the stranger floated to the ground.

The stranger smirked. "Do you not know? Have you forgotten your gift?"

_Gift? _He wondered and glanced at himself as realization struck. _Oh! _"You are the sorcerer that rejuvenated me!"

He laughed and bowed. "My name is Constantine and I have a most profitable proposition for you, Son of Goliath."

Thailog scowled and fingered the small gun at his belt. He'd brought it along just in case but he was starting to wonder if it would be any good. "My name is Thailog. What do you want?"

"First let me say I am surprised you came, but also pleased," Constantine purred as he paced the balcony. "You and I have very similar goals and regardless of recent events I believe you cannot refuse me. You've always desired power and revenge and I can give you all of that and more."

Thailog frowned. "How?"

"I healed you didn't I?" Constantine countered. "And I am capable of much more than that."

A bolt of lightning seized him from the sky. He laughed like a maniac while Thailog jumped back in shock and covered his ears as thunder blasted him from above. "I believe you are," he commented dryly and massaged his ears and temples.

"My armies stand ready to capture this world. All I need is a warrior, a leader, to guide them to victory. Once we have taken control the world will be ours and all its people shall bow to us. My old enemies are the only thing that stands in our way."

Thailog frowned. "Your enemies are not my own."

"Oh but they are," Constantine countered. "Their son is Goliath. You witnessed his power for yourself a few nights ago but that was only a sampling. Imagine what he could do once he realizes his full potential?"

"He'd be an even larger nuisance than he is now," Thailog drawled.

"Oh much more than a simple nuisance, Thailog. He could destroy you utterly. And so I seek to even the odds. You see, you've inherited your own breed of magic just through the cloning processes. My grandson Poachay explained it to me, but it is still . . . inconceivable."

Thailog scowled at him.

Constantine regarded him. "You doubt me, don't you?"

Thailog crossed his arms. "I fail to see how a warrior as powerful as yourself can possibly take over the world on your own. Indeed you have great power but in this world most technology is as potent as any sorcery."

"Indeed," Constantine conceded. "Which is exactly why you will be such a valuable asset. Other than Poachay you have extensive knowledge of the world as it is today, particularly in the aspect of finance and politics. My powers combined with my armies, Poachay's knowledge of medicine, your knowledge of modern weapons and money will decimate the world and leave its peoples at our feet. If all the cards are played right, as the expression goes, you may be able to enjoy all the riches the world has to offer alongside a private army of your own."

Thailog hissed deep in his throat. He couldn't deny that he was tempted. The idea of owning all the riches the world had to offer was appealing.

He looked at his hands; unblemished and completely normal. Was this the price he had to pay? If he refused this stranger what became of him? Would he be counted as nothing more than an enemy?

"This is a dangerous proposition, Sir Constantine," he muttered. "What if I refuse?"

Constantine just glowered at him and Thailog gasped in pain as his body was put back in the sickly state he'd suffered with for so long. "You will be counted as an enemy and everything that is yours will be mine."

Thailog snarled at him. He'd feared as much.

"However, if you concede to remain loyal to me . . ." Constantine snapped his fingers and the pain vanished. Thailog was once again whole.

A strange feeling of helplessness and uncertainty came over the clone. If this man was a member of the Fay race as Titania or Oberon he might stand a chance against him. If not . . .

Another thought crossed his mind. One he hadn't considered for a great many years; the possibility of recapturing the loyalties of the other clones. Particularly that of Delilah.

Constantine had mentioned he had his own breed of magic. What might it be like to learn to wield it? What sort of an edge would it give him?

He looked up at Constantine and snarled. Then again what would an edge matter against this man? He could cripple or heal with the wave of a hand and he held Thailog right in the palm of his hand. Now that he was here he was in a delicate situation. Refusing Constantine would leave him for dead and he'd lose Night Stone. But if he could somehow keep this sorcerer's interests occupied enough, play whatever role he wanted him to play and look for a weakness, he might be able to turn the tables.

He felt his chest burn and winced. His first thought was heart burn and then heart attack. It'd been on his mind since he'd received his injuries. Not being able to move as easily as he used too, having to sit frequently just to keep the pain away had weakened his heart. But maybe he could find ways to strengthen it again.

Either way, he didn't think he had much of a choice but to accept Constantine's offer. He was just going to have to play his cards very carefully.

"Thailog?" Constantine pressed eagerly, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Thailog flinched. "What about after your war, Constantine?" he asked uneasily. "Do I stand to lose whatever I gain once you've finished with me?"

Constantine grinned. "You will rule by my side as second in command," he told the suspicious clone. "You will be my Shadow Warrior, guiding the armies and managing the treasures we capture. And so long as you do not double cross me, you will have a guaranteed health plan."

Thailog felt his skin prickle and swallowed. "Very well," he said, although deep inside he wanted nothing to do with this man or his ambitions. Then again . . .

"But answer me one last question; why the vendetta against Goliath? Who are his parents? Surely they had perished in the massacre of Castle Wyvern?"

Constantine laughed. "No, they did not, but that is also irrelevant. All that matters is that I will soon have my vengeance and Goliath is the key to it all."

Thailog frowned. He doubted very much that this man could defeat let alone destroy Goliath but he didn't mind watching his father struggle against forces he was not yet ready to face.

"I trust we are in agreement?"

Thailog growled softly but nodded.

"Good, now come with me," Constantine purred and with a wave of his hand opened a vortex in mid-air. Thailog stared at it in shock and hesitated as his new partner stepped through. "There is still much work to be done. But I plan on sending strike forces out within day's time."

Thailog glared at the sorcerer's departing back, glanced once in Night Stone's direction then stepped through the portal.

The End.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; Gargoyles belong to Walt Disney. TGS and its characters are fan-based and all credit belongs to them.

Summary; Impending battle is near and destiny is making itself known. But with Goliath as reluctant as he is, can it be accomplished?

**************

Flight to Crystal Moon, Part #1

_______________________________________________________________________

**The Black Realm - **

Constantine sat at his throne, entranced. The heart stone's power was rejuvenating him again. During his imprisonment it had become more than just a simple conduit it had become a life source. His time in close proximity with its energy had created an unexpected bonding. Now he needed to be as close as possible to it as often as often as circumstances permitted. He could literally feel himself start to die now if he was away from his stone for more than an hour and it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed.

"Most unfortunate to be all-powerful and yet be so dependent on a talisman for life," Thailog noted sarcastically near the cauldron.

Constantine glared at the clone as he casually leaned against the cauldron's side. "You are lucky that you are capable of healing from your injuries with the sun, Thailog," he snapped. "This, unfortunately, is not so easy to heal from, nor is it something I can escape. The Heart Stone's magic is far too deep, and in some ways is more complicated than even I realize. It is not a tool to be misused or taken lightly."

"And yet somehow it was, wasn't it?" Thailog dared to ask. "You grew too confident."

Constantine sneered at Thailog again, but held his temper. As much as he hated to admit it the clone was right. He had indeed grown to overconfident and as a result had lost the battle and gained a dangerous dependence on sorcery.

"An unfortunate oversight I will be quick to remedy in the future, I assure you," Constantine told Thailog. "I have no desire to become trapped again." He looked down at the clone. "That is part of the reason I sought you out. You are, I must admit, better leader quality than myself and your insights and experience may literally become a matter of success – or death."

"Not very many options, are there?" Thailog asked in mild unconcern.

"No," Constantine snarled, and then jumped slightly as a new presence filled the room.

Thailog snarled and aimed his laser rifle at the force appearing in the room. He watched as a figure appeared in a flash of green light and released the trigger. He didn't want to be here, he reminded himself, but he might as well continue playing the part of willing associate.

"Who are you?!" he bellowed. "State your business!"

"Calm yourself, Thailog!" Constantine snapped, and Thailog shot him a glance. "That is my son. Tyrant."

Thailog stared at Constantine for several seconds, and then threw a suspicious glare at the newcomer. It was then that he noted with a shock just how well this newcomer favored Constantine in appearance.

"A pleasant hello to you, as well," the stranger mocked as he floated towards the throne. "I have returned and the news is good, father." He grinned. "Our forces stand ready. We can attack any time."

Constantine hissed through his teeth. "Good," he purred and glanced at Thailog. He'd given the clone a strange talisman forged with a piece of the heart stone in a ring of gold. It was designed to help him acclimate to his magic within a matter of days, which was what they needed. The lessons he'd provided the clone within the past few hours would have to be enough for a while. But perhaps a test run was in order.

"Yes, I think that will do nicely."

Tyrant, or An-Dominion as he was formerly known, followed his father's gaze and raised an eyebrow. "What will do nicely?"

"A test run," Constantine explained.

"For what purpose?" he asked again, clearly confused.

"To test the talisman he wears," Constantine replied thoughtfully. "I've given him a few lessons, but because I do not wish to waist precious time training him to hone his magical abilities I provided him with a talisman that will almost literally do it for him while simultaneously teaching him control and fines. It will be a little risky at times, but it will be most beneficial in the end. He'll not require it if all goes well."

"And just when did you want me to begin?" Thailog wondered.

Constantine smiled deviously. "Now."

Thailog stared at Constantine a moment, then nodded, bowed and raced towards the balcony to take off towards the training grounds below the castle and its many towers. Constantine and Tyrant watched him leave.

"Is it wise to use him as our ally?" Tyrant inquired.

Constantine chuckled coldly. "He will not betray us," he said coldly. "I embedded a small sliver of the heart stone in his heart. Its power will slowly and surely bend his will to my own, and it will be subtle enough that it will sway all suspicion. Before Thailog even realizes it he will be mine completely."

"What about the talisman?" Tyrant pressed.

"It is just as I said it was," Constantine told him. "It is nothing but a conduit for his powers and works with the sliver in his heart to keep him under my control. If he does break free of my will . . ."

"He will die quickly," Tyrant cackled and looked into the cauldron. "So, while he gathers his strike force, what was it you wanted him to do?"

Constantine glared into the cauldron. He had just the plan in mind.

*******

**Castle Wyvern/ Manhattan. . . . **

Elisa sighed as she glanced out the library window. He stood at his daytime perch stiff with thought. The silver moon highlighted features and created something other-worldly with his handsome frame. It wasn't hard for her to tell something bothered him, and she knew what it was too.

Several nights ago, a new enemy, an ally to Constantine, had attacked the clan and stolen the heart stone. The office and some parts of the warehouse had been left in ruin and the golden case destroyed. They wondered now if they could face Constantine without it. Its power had aided the clan's ancient heroes in capturing him. What could defeat him now that it was gone? And what about Lady Dragon and Odomus? Could they be called on for help and how?

Goliath and the clan had made several futile attempts to locate Constantine and the heart stone, but with no success. Not even Angela's magic had been enough. It had left Goliath more disturbed and anxious than usual, but more than that, it had left him questions he couldn't answer; was he the son of Odomus and Lady Dragon?

"Is my father still out there?"

Elisa looked up from her thoughts surprised to find herself in the clan's recreation room. Angela sat in the chair nearest the door and regarded her with worry.

Elisa sighed. "Yes. He's still brooding. I wish I knew what to say to him, but I get the feeling he's just not ready to talk."

"Mmm," Angela muttered and sat down the book she had been reading. "Perhaps he is afraid."

Elisa looked at Angela. "Goliath, afraid?" she snorted. "I doubt it. For as long as I've known your father he's never been afraid of anything. In fact he's one of the bravest people I know," She smirked a little, and added; "However he can be very stubborn at times. . . "

Angela smiled and then she frowned. "Hudson told me once that the role of parenting was shared by the whole clan. I wonder if father is having trouble accepting that he has parents and not just clan elders. Perhaps he is even disturbed by the possibility that he has magic."

Elisa's eyes widened. "Goliath? That's impossible. He hates magic."

Angela sighed. "I know. But it's there and it's getting stronger. I've been able to sense it in him for some time now but . . . I wasn't sure and . . . I was afraid to ask him about it." She fiddled with her hair. "Father can be rather intimidating when he is confronted with something he doesn't like."

Elisa frowned. "Boy you're not kidding."

There was silence a moment. "I heard Hudson talking about something called the Guardian a while ago. I think he was referring to the Seal father found in the library. Something about the Guardian is very important. I wanted to ask him more about it, but . . ."

"Well, I think the Guardian needs to wait. Finding this Constantine fellow and preparing the world for another grand scale invasion is just a little more important," Elisa growled and walked over to a window a few paces from the television. She couldn't see Goliath's perch from this angle but she could still imagine him pacing back and forth, as anxious as ever and still finding no answers to their immediate dilemma.

Angela watched her a moment and then picked up her book again. As the silence resumed the door creaked open and Xanatos cautiously stepped into the room. Both women turned to him in surprise and noted young Alexander who lay nestled in his father's arms, peacefully drifting off to sleep.

"I thought I heard voices in here," he muttered. "I hope I wasn't disturbing anything."

"We're fine, Xanatos," Elisa said a little more curtly than she intended. "It's Goliath we're worried about, and this Constantine fellow too."

"I see," he said, looking out the window. "He has been brooding more than usual hasn't he?" He squinted and strained his ears when he caught the tell-tale sound of rain against the glass. "I hope he's not still outside. It's just started to rain."

Elisa sighed. "Perfect. Looks like I'll be getting a little shower before I shower."

Xanatos quirked an eyebrow.

"I think father is upset by what was said at the warehouse," Angela spoke up and sat her book down again as she stood.

Xanatos nodded thoughtfully. "That would make sense," he said and rubbed Alexander's tummy when squirmed fitfully.

"Hey guys. Everyone alright?"

Everyone jumped as Broadway entered the room. Alexander began to fuss and Xanatos turned away speaking soothingly into the toddlers ear. Broadway winced and the chef's hat he wore on his spiked head wobbled dangerously.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I didn't know you had Alex. I didn't wake him up did I?"

Xanatos shook his head. "No, he wasn't quite asleep yet. He's had a little bit of an upset stomach."

"Oh, well . . ." the big bellied gargoyle trailed off a moment, noticing the solemn mood that hung over the group. "Uh, well, I've gotten dinner ready if you guys are hungry. I can get it set up in the dining room if you want."

Elisa exchanged glances with Angela and Xanatos and shrugged. "Might as well. But we might want to leave Goliath alone for a while."

"Is he brooding again?" Broadway moaned and exited the entertainment room with a sigh.

*********

The rain was coming down hard now but Goliath would not leave his perch. He sighed heavily and stared at the blinking lights across the street. He felt overwhelmed and somehow doubted what he'd heard. The Son of Odomus. It just wasn't possible.

Goliath found himself thinking of Angela and what her perspective on this matter might be. Truly it had been easier for her to accept something that went against lsighed as he stood at his perch. He was overwhelmed with a flood of emotions and visions. He simply couldn't believe that he was the one. He had done as the prophecy had said he would. He had named himself the chosen one. But he couldn't be the chosen one!! Could he?

Goliath found himself thinking of his daughter Angela, and wondered if perhaps she must have felt this way at one time as well. To suddenly realize that you were the son, or daughter, of a hero, to be greeted by something that went against clan tradition . . .

But Angela had not been taught the gargoyle way, at least not completely. She had been taught a very human slant on slings. It made him wonder how he might have handled things if he had been in her shoes. Perhaps he wouldn't have been so quick to take offense or hurt someone he loved . . .

He closed his eyes. He still regretted that. He wished he could go back and change it, but he couldn't. All he could do now was offer his daughter all the love and support he had and that was exactly what he did. So what about the possibility that he had parents of his own? And clan heroes no less.

_How very ironic . . ._ he thought to himself. _The children once idolized me as their own ancestral leader, a hero of sorts. Now I . . . but still . . . can it be possible? I feel like there is more to what is coming than a simple battle._

"There is Goliath, and you will preserver," a female voice announced. "And you will do because you have allies at your side who love you, who bless you with courage, strength, wisdom and love. And more over, you have power."

Goliath snarled and spun around, squinting against the rain.

"You are the chosen of Reul."

Goliath glared at the empty space of the tower. No one was there. The voice was familiar . . .

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

From behind him there came a soft glow which illuminated the tower. He whirled around to watch as the light slowly drifted towards him. He felt a presence there burning with warmth and love. It wrapped around him like a blanket and almost succeeded in soothing his pains and frustrations, but he stepped out of it, raising an instinctive defensive wall as he opened his wings and dropped into a crouch.

Slowly the light faded and a familiar face stared back at him. She was beautiful but slightly different than he remembered. Like Yama from clan Ishimura in Japan, she had no wing fingers and the top of the wings were not a darker shade of his natural color. They were in fact the same hue. The inner wing was a lighter hue, something of an oddity. Her face was almost horse-like in appearance but the snout was a little shorter than Una, the unicorn-faced warrior of the London clan. Her eyes were blue and they glowed constantly with subtle power, hiding her pupils. She wore a long flowing gown with strong Egyptian references with a head peace and jewelry to match.

It was different from what he remembered but she was still the same. Time and circumstance could not take that away. He would have known her even if he were blind.

He dropped to one knee, bowing in deep respect. He had hoped but never really dreamed of meeting her face to face like this. But then he realized that he had seen her many times before. She'd always been a part of the clan. She'd always been there teaching him and nurturing him. She'd even tried teaching him how to paint but he'd never picked up on it. The time spent together had been what mattered most to him.

Even so, his heart soared with elation and disbelief. He could barely bring himself to look at her.

"You. . . ." he stammered. "You're. . . "

She smiled and nodded. Even when standing still she had pure grace and a demeanor of absolute calm. Yet a tear rolled down her cheek as she looked on him. The joy that flowed from her was so powerful he felt a lump grow in his throat.

It really was her!

"Yes," she said softly.

"My lady," Goliath said softly. "You . . . why . . . What is happening? Why is it happening?"

The female, Lady Dragon, sighed. "Your old mentor, Hudson, never told you. Did he?" she asked.

Goliath regarded her. "Told me what?"

"About you, Goliath," Lady Dragon replied. "About your destiny."

Goliath stood and swallowed. "What exactly was there to know?"

"Your lineage," Lady Dragon told him. "Oh, my son . . . you are exactly as the legends say you are, but . . . you are not just my descendant, Goliath . . ." She placed shaking hands on his face and Goliath felt a shock of realization surge through him. He knew exactly what she was going to say. Somehow he had always known.

Her eyes bored into his. Tears unexpectedly blurred his vision while his mind and heart raced.

"Goliath," she said, her voice shaking with joy and fear, "you are my son."

Goliath held his breath for a long moment. "What?" he gasped when he again found his voice.

Lady Dragon nodded.

"You - Your son!!" Goliath stammered, sinking to his knees while his heart felt as though it would burst. "I am your son!?"

*********

"Where is Goliath anyway?"

The question echoed through the hall as they exited the castle and stepped outside. The courtyard was empty of life but sparkled with the wet of rain. The coolness it brought was heavenly but Elisa wasn't sure she was up to getting wet just now.

"Is he still at his perch? He missed dinner."

Broadway's complaint was light but his concern was not.

"He's still upset over the incident in the warehouse," Elisa told him as she lifted the collar of her jacket.

"Yeah, I guess you can't blame him," Broadway conceded. "Still, I wish he'd stop going off by himself like this."

"You and me both," Elisa muttered and looked up at the tower. Something about it looked off to her. There shouldn't be so much light up there.

_Maybe it's just a trick of the rain,_ she thought and after crossing the courtyard at a jog wound her way up the tower stairs with the clan behind her.

As they neared the top of the stair well Elisa frowned. The light she'd seen from below was still there only it was far brighter. Alarm immediately swelled through the clan.

"What the . . .!" Brooklyn growled and drew his pistol. The sound of hissing metal echoed against cold stone as double blades were drawn and Katana and Sata took defensive positions behind Elisa.

"What's causing that light?" Lexington wondered, a soft hiss escaping his lips.

Elisa and Brooklyn glanced at each other and then poked their heads over the rim. Both feared another attack but what they sucked their breath away.

"Oh my . . .!" Elisa gasped.

*******

Goliath was dumbfounded. His heart both ached and rejoiced. Somehow he'd always known. Somehow he'd always hoped that it was true. And yet, he also found that he was angry; angry with himself, angry with the traditions of his kind, and angry with his parents for not telling him . . . and for disappearing.

"All this time . . ." he mumbled softly. "All this time and I never knew."

Lady Dragon knelt before him and held his face in her hands as tears fell from her eyes. "We wanted to tell you," she told him softly. "We wanted you to know who you were so badly! But we were afraid . . . so afraid . . ."

Goliath looked at her. "Of what?" he asked her.

"We feared you would – reject us," she said, looking away. "And also . . . to hide you from enemies, to let you grow as you needed too . . . we felt it best you grow in obscurity. The truth would find itself in its own time." She shook her head. "At least that was what we kept telling ourselves."

Goliath stared at her for a long moment and his thoughts returned to his daughter. Their roles were switched. Angela received rejection while his parents only feared it. He was determined not to make that same mistake again.

"Where have you been?"

Lady Dragon sighed. "On Crystal Moon – New Atlantis," she replied and Goliath's eyes widened in startled amazement. "After the massacre we fled there, not knowing where else to go. With you frozen in stone we were forced to simply wait, and the waiting was the hardest part of all. But our enemies expected this. They sealed us on the island as we once sealed Constantine's allies to the Black Realm. Now the seal is broken and the battle begins anew."

Goliath frowned and she reached up to place her hands on his shoulders.

"The mantle you must take upon yourself is a heavy one," she told him. "But you are of a proud lineage and possessed of great strength and courage. You have endured trials and persevered where others have faltered. You have been guided throughout your life for this purpose and you must follow through. Humans and gargoyles must learn to live together again. It is the only way for our kind to be whole."

"What about Constantine?" he wondered.

"We will face him," Lady Dragon assured him. "But there is much that you must learn before it can be done."

Goliath frowned, and then released a long, deep sigh.

Lady Dragon glanced at the sky. "We must go soon. Your training will take time we do not have and Constantine is sure to have begun his own degree of invasions. If we hurry we can delay him and take the battle into his land before he knows what hit him." She sighed. "But I fear even that may be impossible. He is far too clever and will wish to avoid any past mistakes. If we do not defeat him all are doomed and your destiny may never be fulfilled."

Goliath regarded her. "What exactly is my destiny? And what of my clan?"

"I think you know," she told him. "As for your clan, they will be alright. They are strong and can hold their own."

He nodded. "Indeed they can."

"My son, we need you," she continued in a somber tone. "All gargoyles need their Guardian to return whether or not they remember him. Those of us who wish to be whole again know we cannot be so unless the Guardian fulfills his task. And the time for that to begin is now."

Goliath stared at her in bewilderment. "The Guardian! Is Reul to return?"

She stared at him and then at her hands. "Not exactly," she said and looked back at him. "Learn the Guardian's ways, my son, and all answers will come with time. But for now we must stand and fight."

Goliath's hands tightened into fists.

"Um . . . Goliath?"

Goliath turned in surprise to see his clan standing a few feet away gazing at him and his mother in awe. In front of them was Elisa, her eyes wide and questioning.

"Goliath, what's going on?" Elisa asked cautiously, dropping her hand and pointing the gun at the ground. She didn't need it here.

At Elisa's right, Hudson sighed and bowed deeply, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "My lady!" he cried softly.

The clan also bowed, but Elisa and Angela did not.

"Who are you?" asked Angela softly, and Lady Dragon sighed.

"I am Cassandra, young one," she replied. "I am the one many of our kind call Lady Dragon . . . your grandmother."

Angela put a hand to her lips. "My – grandmother?"

Lady Dragon nodded and turned as Elisa stepped forward, smiling. She'd watched this woman from afar for a long time and she was most pleased to call her clan.

"You're Lady Dragon?" Elisa asked, awed. "Are you really Goliath's mother?"

Lady Dragon nodded. "And you are Elisa Maza, the woman to whom my son's heart now belongs."

Elisa blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that" she said.

"I wish to thank you, Mss. Maza. If it hadn't been for your guidance and care I doubt my son or our clan would have survived this world."

Elisa shuffled her feet. "I doubt that," she said. "He's one of the strongest people I've ever known. He would have pulled through somehow."

Lady Dragon smiled. "Perhaps," she conceded, and Elisa smiled back.

"So," Lexington muttered as he approached Goliath, "does this mean you'll have to leave?"

"Yes," he replied with a sigh. "It does."

"Hey, you'll do fine," Brooklyn reassured him, understanding what his leader must be feeling inside. "You've never lead us astray and I doubt you'll start now." He clapped a hand on his leader's shoulder, smirking. "Just promise us you'll come back in one piece, okay?"

Goliath nodded firmly and grasped Brooklyn's hand in a warrior's handshake. "I will. But you must keep the same bargain."

Brooklyn grinned with his own firm nod. "You got it," he said. "Guardian."

Goliath frowned at the term. _Guardian?_

Lady Dragon sighed and touched his arm. "Come, Goliath. We must go now."

She turned and hopped onto his perch, but he hesitated. Elisa took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Go on," she said. "Go learn whatever you need to learn. We'll be here holding back the fort until you get back."

"And we will send reinforcements to help you," Lady Dragon added. "Constantine is sure to send his armies to this island when the battle begins. Your clan will be needed here to protect this island and I dare say that there are others besides your hosts who will be willing to fight beside you."

She turned to look at another building in the distance and the clan followed her gaze. Whether by some magical enhancement or some other trick, everyone could see the stranger, Himura Kenshin, standing on the balcony of his benefactor's impressive penthouse atop the Wyvern Industries building several blocks away. Several other figures stood with him; a woman whom they could only assume was his wife, a second younger woman they thought was his daughter and several others who were further back and in deeper shadows. Yet all bowed when they realized they had been spotted and their valiant spirits glowed in the gloom of the storm.

"It's the swordsman!" Arianna cried as she hopped onto the parapet beside Lady Dragon.

"That Kenshin guy?" Graeme asked as he joined her. "Wow! This is cool! He's looking right at us!"

Goliath caught the swordsman's eye and nodded. He was gratified that there would be able bodied warriors here to defend the city in light of an attack, but still he worried. This was his family and he had to leave them in the midst of a terrible crisis.

"Goliath, we'll be fine," Brooklyn assured him. "You just do your part and keep that monster from doing any more damage. And just believe, okay? Just believe."

_Believe in what_? Goliath thought to himself, but nodded appreciatively before he turned and embraced Elisa.

"I love you," Elisa whispered and felt tears well up.

"I love you too," he rumbled softly, stepping away. "Please take care of yourself."

He joined Lady Dragon near his perch and turned behind him when Hudson stepped forward. "Lady," the old warrior said. "Forgive the impertinence of an old fool, but I feel I must come along. I cannot yet say why."

Lady Dragon smiled. "Who am I to say no to an old friend?" she said. "Everyone has a part to play. You will find yours as you take your own journey on the island."

Hudson nodded and turned to Goliath who nodded with relief.

"You are certain the rest of you will be alright?" Lady Dragon asked the clan as she turned to them again.

Elisa snickered. "Hey, don't worry about them," she said patting the Trio on the backs. "I'll drop in on them from time to time. And besides, Angela's more than capable of handling herself. She can keep 'em under control." She paused a moment, glancing at Brooklyn. "Except I guess Brooklyn doesn't need to be looked over now, huh?"

The brick red gargoyle shrugged while the others chuckled.

"Be careful all of you," Goliath pleaded. "And do get along lest Constantine's forces use our contention against us. I await the day we are reunited."

"It won't be that far into the future," Brooklyn said. "But, ditto on that."

"Take care Hudson," Lexington said.

"You do the same, lad," said Hudson graciously.

"Come, we must go," said Lady Dragon.

Hudson hopped up on the parapet to her right and watched as Lady Dragon drew in a breath, raised her arms and clapped her hands together with a soft "HUP!" and then paused there as if in prayer. Seconds later a portal opened intensifying the light that surrounded the tower. A resounding hum filled their ears and a fierce wind blew. Everyone gasped when a beautiful island was revealed through the portal.

"Wow!" Elisa gasped.

"It's awesome!" Lexington breathlessly agreed.

"Farewell, dear ones," Lady Dragon called over her shoulder before she leaped off the parapets. "May we meet again!"

Hudson followed immediately after her, but Goliath hesitated, glancing at Elisa and Angela before he too leaped off the tower and soared through the portal. It flashed brilliantly, and then collapsed. The rain started falling again immediately after.

The light around the tower faded, leaving them in deep darkness. Yet in their hearts there was light and hope.

"Whoa," gasped Broadway.

"It's beginning," Brooklyn muttered darkly.

"But my father will win," Angela said airily. "And so will we."

"After Constantine gets a taste of us, he'll never come back!" Lexington cried. The twins broke out in cheers that echoed his enthusiasm. The older warriors remained subdued.

"Good luck, Goliath," Elisa muttered softly. "Come back safely."

* * * * *

**The Black Realm. . . . . . . **

Constantine chuckled in spite of himself. He'd found the perfect target for Thailog's test. He didn't think Goliath or the others would be totally defeated but they'd taste his strength. They'd learn very quickly that their efforts were futile. He preferred to destroy them outright now but they needed to test Thailog's abilities with the talisman he'd been supplied with. If all went well, he might turn out to be the most loyal warrior among his army, other than Tyrant, Poachay and the harlot, Aiden.

Beside him, Thailog purred as he watched Goliath, Lady Dragon and Hudson leave Castle Wyvern and fly through a portal to the island of Crystal Moon. He couldn't deny that the island was impressive, even beautiful. He felt compelled to preserve.

"So that is Lady Dragon," he purred thoughtfully. "A most elegant woman. A pity she must be destroyed."

"Do not expect it to be soon," Constantine warned him. "She is formidable. I ignored her several centuries ago and I paid a heavy price for it. Do not do the same. Mother's are very dangerous when defending their children."

Thailog laughed at the comment.

"Does your strike force stand ready?" Tyrant asked.

Thailog nodded.

"Good," the other muttered. "Remember, be cautious. Portals are unstable phenomenon in the space time continuum. Lady Dragon may control this one but it will be easy for Constantine to change its course."

"So instead of arriving in the city . . ." Thailog began.

"They will appear a few miles outside of its perimeter, and right into our hands!" Tyrant cackled.

Constantine glanced at him. "Go," he croaked. "Go and play, but remember that even with his magic Goliath is a formidable opponent. Magic unharnessed is in its most lethal form. Antagonize him too much and he will erupt, possibly destroying you in the process."

"And not himself I take it?" Thailog asked contemptuously.

Constantine's cheek twitched. "He could, but I wouldn't count on that. He's more likely to temporarily cripple himself."

"Isn't that what we want?" Thailog demanded.

Tyrant hissed, sounding suspiciously like a giant python. "That would be the ideal outcome but . . . I do not foresee it happening. Not at this time."

Thailog growled.

"Go, Shadow Warrior!" Constantine shouted, pushing Thailog towards the balcony. "Give them the message that we are more than ready to wage battle. And do have fun."

_I seriously doubt that_, Thailog thought but flew over the balcony with a wicked grin regardless.

*********

**Crystal Moon. . . . **

Mystical energy surrounded them as they soared on. Anticipation swelled in their hearts. Goliath and Hudson had both dreamed of visiting the magical island, just not in this way.

"It is like traveling through the Phoenix Gate," Goliath noted.

Lady Dragon glanced back at him. "Is it?"

Goliath frowned thoughtfully. "Yes but this is more . . . how do you say, gentle?"

"I wouldn't know," Lady Dragon conceded. "I've never used the Phoenix Gate myself. But I have sensed its power. It could be a terrible weapon in the wrong hands."

"Except that it is dust now," Hudson glowered. "Brooklyn suffered an unexpected journey at its expense."

"Brooklyn?" Lady Dragon's brow crinkled in thought. "Ah yes. Your Second." She looked ahead of them. "We are almost there."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth when the portal walls began wobbling and distorting. A strange wind sucked them towards an unknown exit and they found themselves tumbling head over heels uncontrollably.

"What's happening!?" Goliath roared.

Lady Dragon snarled furiously as a light broke up ahead. "Someone is tampering with the portal!" she called to them.

They broke through the portal and fell through a black, stormy sky. They struggled to right themselves in the air but were marginally successful. They crashed into cool earth and Goliath tasted the bitterness of cool grass in his mouth.

He groaned as he sat up and looked up. Hudson and Lady Dragon had fallen to the earth a few paces away from him but they appeared intact.

"Ugh-" Hudson groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "What was that?"

Goliath looked around. "Where are we?" he wondered aloud and stood. All around them were green trees and hills. Meadows of tall grass and beautiful arrays of flowers. There were mountains and small villages and homes. There were farms spread across the island, and even near the mountain just a short distance away. He gazed at it in amazement.

"Milady, is this . . . ?"

Lady Dragon nodded as she was helped to stand by Hudson. "Yes, this is Crystal Moon," she said with concern. "But we are not where we are supposed to be!"

A brilliant flash lit the sky, lighting the trees and forests beyond them. They studied the dark clouds that loomed above them as the wind increased in intensity. A particularly strong gust shoved the gargoyles back into the grass and nearly carried them three meters before dropping them to the ground again. Trees and bushes thrashed about wildly as hurricane-force winds lashed at their branches.

Goliath dug his talons into the ground in hopes of grounding himself against the deluge but his wings kept capturing the wind and ripping him away from the earth. His mother and mentor were faring no better.

"What's causing this?" Hudson roared and dug his talons even deeper into the earth in a third attempt to keep from being blown away.

Lady Dragon looked at the sky and gasped. "It's Constantine!" She steadied herself against the wind, carefully pulled her wings into her body and ran towards the trees on all fours. "Come with me! Quickly!"

The wind died down a little as they dashed through the forest but the lightning and thunder sparked to life with a rage that filled Goliath with dread. Was Constantine truly this powerful? Did he truly have this much control over the elements? Even over Crystal Moon?

They came to a clearing and after a quick glance around took to the air, following Lady Dragon. The winds picked up again soon after and the journey became treacherous. The winds tossed them about so furiously that they nearly collided with trees and rocks. They had to beat their wings to stay steady. But keeping a steady path was not any easier. Wind and rain, flying leaves, grass and twigs blinded them.

"Flight is too dangerous!" Goliath called to his companions. "We must seek shelter!"

"There is no shelter against this storm, my son!" Lady Dragon snarled, but was looking for a vantage point they could use in the inevitable attack. "This is Constantine's work."

A strange creature bolted out of the looming clouds, heading straight for Goliath. It rammed into him, pushing him into some rocks, then zipped away as he struggled to regain his balance in mid-air.

"Goliath! Are ye alright lad?" Hudson yelled.

"Look to the clouds!" Goliath roared, pointing.

They followed his finger and through the glare of lightning and the sheet of rain noticed a small strike force of beings Goliath and Hudson had never seen but heard of. They swarmed through the maelstrom with ease despite white-hot lightning that scorched whatever it touched, thunder that left craters in the ground from its blast alone and wind that ripped trees out of the soil.

"Dragon Men!" Lady Dragon gasped. "Quickly, this way. And don't let them touch you!"

Goliath and Hudson followed her. He struggled to stay airborne. He had the distinct feeling that Constantine was trying to push straight into the attacking force's hands.

He was right. They overwhelmed him with a suddenness that alarmed him. They hadn't been that close a moment ago. It was like battling an enraged flock of birds; they scratched at his flesh, pecked at his eyes with sharp beaks at the tip of their snouts, clubbed him with spears and fists and did everything they could to force him to the ground. With a roar he managed to grab on to two of them with his hands and feet and spun crazily in the air until he heard their necks snap. Finding an opening, he dove towards the ground. He'd rather land on his own terms than be crushed against it.

To his port side one attacked his mother and to his starboard another was attacking Hudson. More joined the fray as if trying to keep the gargoyles separated. In the end, everyone found themselves slamming into the rocky earth. The dragon men were right behind them, screaming an odd war cry and brandishing spears and swords they barely managed to deflect before using their talons to blind or slay their attackers.

One dragon man tackled Lady Dragon to the earth, nearly breaking her arm in the process. Goliath was at her side in an instant. He grabbed the strange warrior in a strangle hold and twisted its head just so . . .

It fell limply to the ground and his mother was free.

"Come! We must seek a vantage point we can use against them."

He and Lady Dragon rushed deeper into the woods and helped Hudson fend off a few determined dragon men. A few lightning strikes followed their escape, tearing up the forest floor and igniting small fires that didn't last long in the pouring rain. Several dragon men followed after them, their bizarre screeches and spiny wings stinging their skin and filling their ears. A bolt of lightning struck Goliath with explosive force, knocking him several feet away from the group with an agonized howl.

"My son!!" cried Lady Dragon. She tried to reach him as a few dragon men pulled him away but there were too many blocking her path.

* * * * *

Goliath groaned and slowly pushed himself on the damp rock he'd fallen onto. He couldn't remember a time he'd felt such a deep ache. He felt warm blood oozing from a wound on his shoulder before the chilling rain washed it away. He felt the skin of his back burn and throb and twist uncomfortably as he moved. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils. He winced and slowly stood as his vision cleared and studied his surroundings. It was very quiet.

Far in the distance he heard someone call his name and heard the angry screeches and roars of the dragon men. He started to run in that direction but blue white bolts of lightning slammed into the ground ahead of him forming an impenetrable barrier. He felt the energy in it from where he stood and stumbled backwards, holding an arm in front of his face to protect his eyes against the glare.

He heard a screeching snarl above him and looked up to see several dragon men circling the skies above him. The wind and rain had died down here but it was still too strong for flight. So what kept these creatures airborne?

He considered attacking them but they attacked first driving him farther back into woods that seemed eerily dark. He struck out at as many as he could and managed to knock two of the six out of the sky when they came within reach. When he had been pushed far enough into shadow they abruptly pulled off and sailed for the tumultuous clouds above.

He snarled and looked around. He knew a trap when he saw one.

A twig snapped somewhere behind him. He spun around and glared into the gloom but even his superior night vision could discern nothing threatening. He could barely see the shapes of the trees and bushes as he took a step into the darkness. He growled anxiously. This place had his skin tingling. His mind was buzzing uncomfortably. There was magic at work in this place.

There was a brush of movement somewhere to his right and then to his left. He heard the soft hiss of an angry snake and saw the glow of red eyes.

"Who are you!?" he roared, his wings flaring in a show intimidation. "Show yourself!"

His stalker chuckled. It sounded eerie in this haunted wood but it was also shockingly familiar. He watched as a figure stepped out of the deep gloom and came into the distant glare of the lightning-barrier. Slowly, stark white hair, red eyes, dark skin and thick metallic armor came into view and Goliath gasped.

"Why, is that any way to treat old friends?" his double chided coolly. "Obviously, that is all that is to be expected of you, isn't it?"

Goliath's mind raced. An alarm began ringing in the back of his mind.

"Thailog!"

Thailog laughed and aimed his laser rifle at his predecessor. "Surprise, surprise!" he bellowed and fired.

To be continued. . .


	11. Chapter 11

Flight to Crystal Moon, Part #2

______________________________________________________________________________

Lady Dragon snarled in rage as she watched her son get pulled away by a group of devious dragon men. She grabbed one by the throat and tossed him into a large tree just to her left then spun around and racked her talons across the throat of another trying to sneak up behind her.

To her right, Hudson roared as he slashed and stabbed at the oncoming beasts. Most deflected his strikes with their spears and swords but those that got through took down their enemy's numbers by at least three dozen. Not nearly enough to increase their odds.

"We've got to get through these beasts!" she snarled as she kicked another out of the way. "They've taken Goliath into the woods."

Hudson didn't waste time. He grabbed Lady Dragon by the hand and barreled through the dragon men trying to keep them off Goliath's trail. Some of them scattered out of their way but others did their best to detour them. Her impatience mounting, Lady Dragon raised her arms and with a soft chant blasted the creatures directly ahead of them. Some were incinerated and others simply thrown back into trees and more of their comrades.

Taking advantage of the momentary gap, they raced in the direction the dragon men had taken Goliath. Their immediate foes swarmed after them trying to keep them back. They ran on all fours and somehow managed to gain distance with the help of Lady Dragon's magic. It had to be magic at least. Hudson didn't think he'd ever run quite that fast on all fours, especially with dragon men flying in pursuit.

They slowed to a stop when they came on the lightning barrier. When they took a step too close some of it branched out like a demonic hand and tried to catch them.

"Someone is using strong sorcery," Lady Dragon growled.

"Can ye get through it?" Hudson growled looking behind him as the dragon men soared towards them.

"Yes, but . . ." she paused and looked into the darkness beyond the barrier. She could just make out Goliath several paces ahead. "Old friend, I see him!" she called.

Hudson followed her gaze. He too could just barely make out Goliath's figure through the barrier's glare. He stood with wings spread, tail stiff and talons out in a threat posture. But he wasn't alone.

"He's not alone," Hudson growled, a strange feeling pooling in his gut. That couldn't be who he thought it was could it?

Lady Dragon looked closer and gasped when she finally recognized the figure. "No!" she breathed in disbelief. "It can't be!"

"Thailog!?" Hudson snarled.

*******

Goliath leaped clear of Thailog's shot. He heard the odd screeching of the dragon men as they flew into the area and mentally breathed a sigh of relief when one of them took the shot meant for him. He used the distraction it created to escape. He couldn't fight so many on his own. Thailog, however, wasn't about to let him escape. He leaped onto Goliath's back, catching him in a strangle hold. They struggled a moment before Goliath threw himself backward. Thailog grunted loudly when he was slammed into the ground but didn't release his hold on Goliath. They rolled and tossed in the muddy earth, slashing at each other and even biting.

Goliath dislodged Thailog at last and threw a punch that sent Thailog staggering backwards. They raced at each other as the dragon men hovered in the background, waiting for a signal form Thailog. The two combatants leaped at each other again and a violent wrestling match began. Several paces away from them a brilliant flash and a loud crash shook the air. The dragon men swarmed to investigate but were knocked out of the air by a shockwave of power. Thailog was knocked off Goliath and rolled across the ground, momentarily stunned.

He shook his head clear and sat up and stared in surprise at the two warriors who now stood at Goliath's side. He recognized Hudson immediately but the female he wasn't familiar with. But he could take a guess.

"Well, well, well," he purred, his red eyes glowing in time with the talisman as he stood and took them in. "What have we here? A family reunion?"

"Leave this place, warrior!" Lady Dragon snarled and let magic spark at her fingertips, creating an impressive display. "You will not harm my son!"

Goliath looked at her and Thailog paused in surprise. "Your son? Really? Isn't that interesting. It appears Constantine was telling the truth."

Goliath started. "You are in league with him?"

Thailog's cheek twitched. "Let's just say I was offered a partnership I couldn't refuse."

Hudson studied Thailog for a long moment, an uncomfortable feeling twisting in his gut. "Ye've been healed," he noted, frowning angrily. "Was that the going rate for allying with our kind's greatest enemy?"

Thailog snarled at him. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but yes," he said and leveled his gun at them.

"Coward," Hudson snarled. "Does honor mean so little tae ye?"

Thailog laughed at him. "Save the lecture old warrior. I have a job to do!"

He fired but instead of jumping aside as he'd expected, all three stood in place as Lady Dragon sang one clear note that lifted a protective barrier and the shot bounced off. Goliath leaped through the air and came down behind Thailog. Before the clone could turn he was hit with a powerful round-house-kick and sent sprawling in the mud.

He hissed when he sat up. "Obviously being a friend with a police woman has its advantages!" he growled and watched as pandemonium erupted. The dragon men pounced on Lady Dragon and Hudson while Goliath pounced on him. Six of the dragon men rushed to Thailog's aid and yanked Goliath off of him and proceeded to beat on him, overwhelming him by sheer numbers. Hudson cut down three more and rushed to his side, felling four more.

Goliath burst free of the melee with a vicious roar and grabbed two dragon men by the scruff of their necks and threw them against a large tree. He heard the crunch of broken bones and winced when they dropped dead to the earth. It didn't matter if this was a battle for his life. He still detested the necessity of killing.

To their left, Lady Dragon performed a series of martial arts steps that disabled even more dragon men. The rest took to the air to regroup. Thailog regarded them all with a frown. He had to admit he was impressed. But things needed to change. Lady Dragon's abilities were far more impressive than he'd anticipated. Perhaps it was time he showed them what he was capable of?

"Well," he hissed as he shoved his rifle into its holster. "It appears I may be a little outgunned, but not necessarily outnumbered. I was given a double task tonight and I think it's time I let you know what I am now capable of."

"Other than treachery and murder?" Hudson snarled and Thailog laughed. Then, without warning, he roared and released an invisible wave of energy that made the earth shake violently at the gargoyle's feet. They struggled to stay standing as the earth was thrust into the air. Trees were torn from their hold on the ground and left to fall to their deaths. Lightning scorched the ground at their feet and unbearable heat licked their flesh.

"What is this magic!?" Hudson cried, writhing in agony on the muddy ground, but not even that eased the heat in his flesh.

"It is my magic old fool!" Thailog roared, uncharacteristically gleeful with his new gift. "Observe and suffer!"

He made a gesture with his hand. Branches and twigs leaped to life, twisting together until they formed rope-like structures that ensnared Goliath and his companions. They struggled to get free but not even their talons would cut through the tough material. A bolt of lightning sent ripples of pain down their limbs and into their torso's.

Hudson collapsed with a cry and glared at Thailog. "Ye did not come by this power on yer own, Thailog!" he snarled.

Thailog grinned. "Not completely. I have magical talents, at least according to his highness Constantine, just not the time to nourish them. So he provided me with this talisman to harness them quicker. He has great plans for this world, old warrior and if I play things right . . ." He chuckled to himself, a dark glint in his eye. "Well, we'll just have to see."

Without warning, Goliath broke free. Lady Dragon followed a second later.

Thailog took a step back and signaled the waiting dragon men. "Attack!"

The dragon men fell in a tight right that slowly formed into a ball which drove the gargoyles tightly together. For several moments Hudson was at their mercy, but even he managed to break free and send two dragon men sprawling helplessly backwards. But this swarming tactic was infuriating and almost impossible to fight against. Even Lady Dragon, with all her magic and advanced martial arts, struggled to hold her ground against the massive numbers. Her brilliant power blazed at strategic intervals and every once in a while a dragon man or two was incinerated. Goliath and Hudson had a harder time of it. Left only to their fists and the single broad sword Hudson wielded, they were lifted off their feet, dragged through the muddy earth and slammed into trees or even the stony pillars Thailog had just created beneath them. Their wings were ripped and torn, their garment was snagged and Goliath swore one had just snapped his tail.

Goliath howled as he collided with a boulder after being dropped several feet. He was already getting exhausted which wasn't good. They needed to find some sort of escape. Or, he could try to harness the magic that lay deep inside of him . . .

He pushed the thought away before it could tempt him further. The power he carried might have come from two of the greatest warriors his clan had ever known, but it was not the answer.

"We've got to get out of this!" Hudson snarled from above him. "Lady, are ye intact?"

"Aye," Lady Dragon called back as she leaped across the chasm between them and stood at his side. "But even I won't last long in this mayhem. Where is Goliath?"

He leaped onto the pillar and swatted a dragon man that had come to close to his mother. "I am here," he growled.

"Any suggestions?" Hudson glowered as he beheaded a dragon man.

Goliath spotted a possible escape route and pointed it out to his mother. She brightened and nodded. "Yes!" she cried and with a yell released a beam of power that incinerated dragon men and trees alike, leaving a wide path for them to follow. Thailog had to dive to escape death himself.

"Come!" Lady Dragon called to her companions and took wing, following her make-shift path through the trees. Goliath and Hudson followed, grateful for the shelter the trees offered from the worse of the wind storm. It was still treacherous to glide through here but not as treacherous as it had been.

"Where shall we go?" Goliath called from behind them. "They are following us.

"We must reach the lake," Lady Dragon replied. "If we can get over it, we might stand a chance."

Thailog roared with disbelief. "Some of you break off and distract the old one and the female," Thailog told the Dragon men. "I'll take the rest to handle Goliath!"

*******

Goliath snarled as he ran down a very muddy path. Lady Dragon's path had disappeared the farther they'd flown into the forest and natural foliage had foiled their escape flight. They were left to running on all fours now. As he ran, he listened to the sound of voices as they filled the air around him. At first he thought it was either Lady Dragon or Hudson, but both were distracted with their escape. He even thought it might be the dragon men flying high over head in an attempt to catch them. But it was neither. Slowly he began to realize that these voices were inside his head. They belonged to strangers and their instructions weren't clear.

_I must be going mad!_ He thought angrily with a shake of his head. _Who on this island would attempt telepathic contact? And how am I able to hear them? This must be some form of trickery by Thailog!_

As if to confirm his suspicions, several dragon men pierced the trees above them with cries of rage and death. They swarmed around them and in front of them, halting their flight. Several more pounced on Lady Dragon and Hudson and drove them into the ground.

"No!" Goliath roared and leaped to their aid. He yelped in surprise when he bounced off of the air itself and stumbled backwards, staring at a soft glow that stood between him and his companions. "Thailog's sorcery!" he snarled and looked for another away around it.

Suddenly, he was thrown off his feet when the earth around him exploded. Pain shot through him and he was distantly aware of being thrown several feet away. He lay dazed for several seconds before he pushed himself into a kneeling position. He gasped when he found himself in a completely new area with Lady Dragon and Hudson nowhere in sight.

"Hudson! Lady!" he called, but there was no reply.

He spun around when a twig snapped behind him. He noticed a strange grotto a few paces back, sheltered by natural rocky cliffs. There was a pool and a small grove of trees somewhere inside and though he wasn't certain, he thought he saw someone go inside.

Cautiously, he approached it. He knew this was a trap, but curiosity as they say did kill the cat.

The clearing in the grotto wasn't what he was expecting. The stone walls were tall and indeed completely natural but he couldn't explain the perfect circular shape in the center. The pool he'd spotted was dead center in the clearing, quietly reflecting the night sky above him. Somehow the storm looked more ghoulish in the pool than it did with his own eyes, which only reminded him of how dangerous this situation was. But if that hadn't bothered him, the complete darkness of the place did. It was like the clearing where he'd first encountered Thailog. These shadows were not natural shadows. They were there to mask his perceptions, to hide whoever wanted to hide from him.

He snarled softly to himself and looked at the ground. Despite the rain and damp earth there was no trace of another person's presence. No footprints. No broken twigs. No torn clothing. Nothing. If Thailog was in here it'd be impossible to spot him. The shadows, natural or otherwise, would swallow him up. He proceeded with extra caution and kept a look out for a glowing red talisman and a blood red pair of eyes.

He paused by the pool and looked into its depths. Almost immediately the storm above him cleared. I circle of cloud free sky formed above him and he was able to glimpse the stars and the moon before another image caught his attention; a red eyed figure creeping along the top of the grotto staring at him with an almost predatory intent.

"Thailog!!" Goliath cried, whirling around as Thailog pounced. Goliath caught the clone as he slammed into him, and then rolled several times until Thailog was pinned beneath him. "You devil!!!" he cursed with a furious snarl. "What have you done to my friends!? Where are they?"

Thailog laughed as he released a powerful burst of energy that blew Goliath off of him. Goliath hit one of the towering walls with a hard 'THUD!' and then fell to his knees with a grunt.

"They are not my concern at the moment, Goliath!" Thailog countered as Goliath stood up. "You are!!"

Goliath snarled, stood and circled his opponent. "You have not answered my question, Thailog!" he growled as he crept a little closer to his clone.

Thailog just grinned. "I'm sure the Dragon-men are keeping them company," he replied as he took out his laser rifle. "They'll stay that way until I'm done with you."

Goliath jumped away as Thailog fired. He ran on all fours and circled around to come in behind his clone, but Thailog tracked him and fired again. Goliath leaped up to avoid the shot, looking for all the world like some crazed cat trying to get out of a pool of water.

"So, father, how have you enjoyed the show?" Thailog drawled as he tracke Goliath's path around the pool.

"This is no show, Thailog. It is only another of your twisted schemes," Goliath told him coldly. "I simply did not expect even a warrior like you to ally with Constantine. Surely he left with no other alternative than to join him. Your current health is clue enough. What did threaten you with, Thailog? Torture? Death?"

Thailog hissed. "That is my concern," he snapped. "But for now it is enough. And don't worry. It won't last forever."

Goliath frowned almost sadly at his clone. "No. I dare say it won't."

He charged suddenly, zig-zagging here and there to avoid Thailog's sniper-like shots. He leaped over the clone and snatched the laser-rifle with his tail and smashed it against the stone walls behind him. He stood and stared at his clone and for the first time noticed the subtle deeper red that glowed in his eyes where his pupils would be.

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Was Thailog entranced? Or was it only just beginning? "Are you of your own mind, Thailog?" he asked suddenly, surprising himself and the double that stood a few paces in front of him.

"Does it matter that much to you, father?" Thailog asked him mockingly and Goliath snarled. Thailog huffed. "It doesn't matter anyway. Even if you somehow manage to survive the night, come tomorrow you will wish you hadn't!"

"I think not!!!" Goliath roared, crouching as Thailog attacked with a blade that had appeared out of nowhere. Goliath grabbed his clone's arm as it was thrust at him, fell onto his back and kicked up and out, tossing Thailog behind him. The clone landed in the pool with a splash and when he emerged Goliath as already upon him. He cried out as Goliath lifted him from the pool by the hair, grabbed him by the belt and threw him into the nearest stone wall with a painful SMACK! Then, Goliath made for his escape.

Thailog roared as several dragon men appeared over the grotto's rim. "Come with me!" he yelled and followed his father.

* * * * * *

Goliath ran as fast as he could towards the lake. He couldn't remember when he'd spotted it but he must have. He knew exactly where to go and he had to get there soon and hope that Lady Dragon and Hudson were already there. In only a short time from now the sun would be up, and he had to reach safety before then. There was no way of knowing if Thailog was now suddenly free of stone hibernation or not and he would rather not find out.

He wasn't too surprised when he was tackled from behind by both Thailog and a dragon man. He fought them both off valiantly but not as quickly as he would have preferred. His strength was failing him and he could only guess that Thailog's painful sorcery was the reason. He hoped cunning strategy would help him but doubted it very strongly when he saw the amount of dragon men that were flying in his direction. How many of these beasts were there? And how many had been left to attack his friends?

He leaped to his feet and made another dash for the lake. It was close. He could feel it.

"Seize him!!!" he heard Thailog roar, all hints of patience gone. "Beat him to the ground! Show him no mercy!!!!"

Goliath snarled. The glee with which Thailog had spoken just now . . . somehow it didn't sound like him.

He cried out when the dragon men swarmed around him again. He tried to avoid them, but his own momentum carried him into them. The slippery earth didn't help him much either. They seized him and the insanity began. He could barely swing an arm or kick out with a leg or snap his tail in defense. Their numbers were pressed in too tightly and the wounds they inflicted were terrible. He sensed sentience in these beings, but at the moment they ignored intelligence in favor of the hunt.

One delivered a painful bit to his shoulder. Another to his back and yet another to his leg and arm. He reached up to pull them down but only managed to kill one. He cried out when two of them twisted his arms around and held them behind his back. Two more held him by the legs and several more bound his wings and tail. When the beating stopped he was too dazed to move and the tightly woven cords that bound his wrists and ankles stung his flesh.

"It has been a most exciting night. You fought admirably, Goliath," Thailog commented, fiddling with his blade while glaring down at his prey. "However, it was still a most predictable endeavor. I think it's time I rid the world of your pathetic existence for good. Makes it easier for us, you see, and even easier for me."

Goliath growled and tried at a retort, but his mouth would form no words.

A few dragon men yanked him onto his back. He watched helplessly as Thailog kneeled beside him and raised the blade over his head. He struggled against those that held him, but his stunned mind and body barely moved. He could only snarl one last meaningless threat at his enemy and wait for the inevitable.

But even as he waited he became aware for a second time that evening the sound of voices in the air. They were much more insistent than they had been earlier. He knew without knowing how he knew where they were coming from and let his head drop back enough until he was able to glance a huge mountain rising through the clouds. The view was awkward due to his position but there was no mistaking the soft, warm glow it gave off. The storm seemed to struggle against it. What was that place?

A single voice spoke now, instructing him. Surprising himself, Goliath listened, understood and obeyed.

"Now," Thailog purred viciously, and Goliath noted the deep red glow in his eyes had grown brighter before he closed his eyes. "It is time to end this ridiculous relationship. Good-bye, Goliath. I promise I will not miss you."

Goliath barely registered anything the clone said. His mind was focused on his task and what a task it was. An overwhelming peace and a remarkable power filled his bosom, covering him like a warm blanket. It was a familiar feeling, like the power that had erupted from within him on the night of the Pack's attack. It increased in strength seconds before Thailog let the blade fall, and suddenly . . .

. . . Thailog and the dragon men roared in shock as an explosive wave of magic thrust them a good twenty feet from where Goliath lay subdued on the muddy forest floor. It had come without warning and not even Thailog had been prepared for the raw power that had lain dormant within his 'father'. The light blinded him. He didn't see Goliath fall as the earth opened up beneath him and would never see the underground stream which rapidly carried Goliath to the lake and the opposite shore where for a time, he would be beyond Thailog's reach.

When Thailog came to a short while later the storm above him rumbled uselessly. Its strength was all but gone but he could feel Constantine's shock and rage without really trying. He pushed himself to his feet and tossed the useless blade to the ground. It had been melted in the blast. He walked to the whole in the ground. He could hear the water below but he could not see it.

He growled and turned to his remaining companions. They were stunned and dazed but otherwise alright. "Come. We should retrun."

They quietly took wing and began the return journey to the Black Realm through the last of the storm's cloud cover. The sun started to poke out through the clouds the farther away they flew and within a few short minutes it was like the storm had never existed at all.

********

Lady Dragon snarled as she threw another Dragon men into its comrades. They had lost track of Goliath yet again and she feared the worst. Beside her Hudson swung his blade with furious determination. He hadn't fought such a fierce battle since the night of the Viking's raid at Castle Wyvern, but somehow this battle felt just a little more desperate.

With a suddenness that alarmed them, the dragon men that fought to hold them off were swept up in a brilliant light that swarmed in like a tidal wave from a point they couldn't see. Some were vaporized in an instant, others were simply stunned and a few more were just thrown into the trees and left lying unconscious on the forest floor. When the blast ended, Lady Dragon and Hudson were left standing where they were. They stared around in awe and relief. They'd begun to think they'd never get through the dragon men's defenses.

"Alapenja!" Hudson cried in bewilderment. "What was that?!"

Lady Dragon glanced in the general direction the wave had come. Her senses told her all she needed to know. "It seems Goliath has begun to touch his powers earlier than expected," she announced and ran towards the blast's origin on all fours. "Come, we must reach him before anything else happens."

Hudson stared at Lady Dragon for a moment before finally following her. "Goliath did that!?" he asked as he sheathed his sword. "Is the lad truly that powerful?"

Lady Dragon didn't reply as they neared the forest. She was intent on finding Goliath and getting him to safety.

"My love," cried a voice from in the air. "Wait!"

"Mother!" cried a second voice and the two gargoyles looked up to see two new faces glide towards them from the air. Both were a dark gray lavender in color, but one was male and the other female.

As the two gargoyles landed Lady Dragon rushed to greet them with open arms. Hudson watched the scene with interest and found that he recognized both newcomers very well. The male wore a silvery tunic and gown, something similar to what a royal priest would wear. He had long gray hair with two locks of it drooping over his shoulders and tied at the end with large blue 'masculine' ornamental beads. He had a gray beard that neatly grew around his square chin. He had two spikes on his head like Goliath, with an extra one at his temples; and the resemblance was remarkable.

He also recognized the female. She had the grace of Lady Dragon but the human appearance of the male beside her. She had little stubby horns just like Goliath's but her hair was not as dark and it was touched with gray at the temples. Her wings were like Lady Dragon's and her eyes were a deep, beautiful shade of blue. She wore a decorative breastplate over her torso and matching arm and leg guards and jewelry. A dark brown skirt danced to below-knee length and commented her tough but beautiful posture.

Strange how he was starting to see the resemblance of family members within the clan unit. It must be Angela's gentle influence.

Memories surfaced: the first time he met them in the cavern below Castle Wyvern after their long journey to a new land; their unusual care for their only hatchling; their gentle ways and unique way of teaching once they'd been integrated in the clan structure. They were all good memories but it was clear from the beginning that the clan they had originated from had used very different parenting strategies.

_Now I know why,_ he thought dryly.

As Goliath grew, he was included as a rookery brother with the similarly aged hatchlings of the day. His bond with these warriors never died but his 'parentage' was never openly discussed out of respect for the local clan's customs. Yet with their tutelage, Goliath grew into a great warrior at even a very young age and was admired by all who knew him. His lineage had never glowed so bright.

"We sensed what happened from the palace and came as quickly as we could," the male explained anxiously. "Is everyone all right? We were in a panic when ye didn't return to the throne room!"

"We are fine," Lady Dragon assured the other breathlessly, and gestured towards Hudson. "Thus far, but we were separated from Goliath in battle. Our old friend has fought valiantly with me to find him."

Hudson nodded grimly at that.

The other turned to look at Hudson and his eyes lit up as he came over to catch Hudson with the traditional warrior's handshake. "Old Friend!" he greeted joyously. "I had hoped you would come. Ye've no idea how good it is tae see ye again." He sighed sadly. "I would have stayed longer in the warehouse, but . . ."

Hudson smiled and waved it off. "Ye've no need tae explain," he said gravely. "But it is good tae see ye both again. Despite certain . . . revelations recently," he added a bit dryly.

The other he knew was Odomus nodded sadly. "There were many times I wanted tae tell ye everything, old friend," he said. "But, at the time . . ."

Hudson shook his head. "I understand," he said. "The clan would nay have been as prepared or ready tae accept the truth as we are now. And Goliath may not have been ready then either." He frowned thoughtfully. "He still may not be ready."

"But he came," the female said as she stepped forward. "He has taken the responsibility to do as he knows he must. For now that is enough." She offered him her hand and polite curtsey. "I am called Nassiah, old friend."

"And I am Hudson," he replied kindly. "But I assume ye might already know that."

She smiled and nodded.

Odomus looked at the sky. "It is almost dawn," he noted with a frown. "Ye will turn tae stone soon, Hudson."

Hudson quirked an eye-ridge. "Ye will not also turn tae stone?" he wondered.

Odomus shook his head. "We have overcome that curse and soon so will gargoyles all over the world. But for now, we need tae find ye a place tae rest."

Nassiah pointed in the direction of the grotto where Goliath fought Thailog. "I know of a small grotto where he can hide until nightfall," she told them. "I believe the danger is passed but that is the closest sheltered place I know of. We will come for you after we have located my brother."

_Brother?_ Hudson thought, and then realized she was talking about Goliath. He still wasn't used to this way of thinking. "God Speed, then," he said as he headed off in that direction. "I hope ye find the lad in one piece."

He disappeared through the trees and Odomus shivered. "As do I," he said, then took a running leap with his mate and daughter and began their aerial search for his son, their kind's last hope for salvation.

To be continued . . .


	12. Chapter 12

Flight to Crystal Moon, Part #3

_____________________________________________________________________________

**The Guardian's Mountain; Guardian's Lake . . . **

The sun was setting over Crystal Moon. The last rays of the sun brushed the mountains and valleys as it dipped behind the horizon, bidding the world one last warm good-bye. Creatures of the night emerged from their dens while others settled in for a night of rest. They greeted the crisp air with vigor while the human and gargoyle inhabitants did whatever suited them best. The air was crisp and fresh after the sudden storm. Trees and bushes still swayed in the gentle breeze left over from the chaos and a few individuals even began to clean up the destruction it had rent in the forests. But all things considered, the night was peaceful again.

Deep snorts and grunts echoed throughout the sky as a large group of miniature dragons flew in for a landing on the plateau above Guardian's Lake. They were known as Yerlings, a term referenced from the word yearling due to their size. They were often mistaken as adolescent dragons of a separate, but similar and larger breed. To some they were considered the most colorful species alive. Luxurious manes draped down their necks and a fine layer of downy fur covered their thick, glistening scales. They were loyal, docile and intelligent mounts with an obedience to make any rider proud. Their riders usually consisted of humans and minor fay and sat upon expensive and exquisitely decorated saddles, which stated their class and wealth. The riders sat straight and tall in their saddles allowing their elegant gowns to flow freely and proudly behind them.

As the Yerlings landed softly on the grass, the Dragon Masters, as they were called, began to speak soothing and praising words to their mounts. These people were good-natured and kind and each shared a similar love for life and their symbiotic mounts.

As they climbed down from their saddles, they greeted each other with laughter and smiles and began setting up camp. They removed the saddles from their mounts, removed supply bags and some of the women went down to the lake to gather enough water for everyone to share. The dragons helped themselves. They stood almost as tall as a giraffe but even with considerable bulk they were extremely gentle and mindful of those around them. There were children in this party after all.

After taking a long drink each Yerling settled down for a rest. It was tiresome carrying people and supplies for many hours at a time. Sometimes they carried more than one person at once and others carried supplies, which was helpful when there was more than one dragon to a family. Sometimes families shared their dragons and allowed neighbors to mount their supplies on the patient beasts' back.

Camp was laid in a circular formation with the Yerlings sitting in the outer rim. Each Dragon Master and his or her family, or even a single Dragon Master if unmarried, would set their tents and other materials before their dragon, or dragons. This helped to add security and calmed the sometimes over protective beasts, especially when the children ran together and plaid together. It was a tactic they'd developed centuries ago before coming to Crystal Moon and even though the island was relatively peaceful they had yet to abandon the practice, especially now with rumors circulating the island of Constantine's return. Already there were traces of his presence. Several of the coastal cities had been captured by several of his strike forces and corruption was running rampant.

Or so the rumors said.

The children never strayed far from their parent's watchful gaze. The youngest played happily while the older children helped their parents prepare for the group meal or perform last minute mending on travel worn clothes. Some children spent time with young Yerlings, creating a bond that would open the door to rider and mount. Such a bond and experience to match was necessary. Each Dragon Master was a traveling merchant by trade, tradition and heritage. The traveled the island all year long selling their talents or serving those most in need. Three times of the year they stopped to rest for a month or two at the base of Guardian's Mountain. During this time, they served each other and provided ideas for new products, artwork or entertainment. More importantly they allowed the dragons their space. The dragons would breed during fall and give birth a full year later during spring to a fully formed and healthy pair of dragonlings.

Each set of twins immediately received the devotion of their parents and the Dragon Masters in turn. The socialization was very important and when one didn't survive everyone gathered together to mourn the loss.

This was the farthest thing from one young man's mind, however. He and his giant group leader, a blue bull or 'emperor dragon' were restless. He was a sculpture by trade and talent. There was nothing other than sitting atop his beloved Falcor that he loved doing more. He chiseled stone, shaped clay and carved wood to create the most beautiful masterpieces anyone had ever seen. He was well known throughout Crystal Moon's three cities and he was very proud of what he did.

Gettele L'Yarms smiled. Someday he hoped to honor the future Guardian of New Atlantis with a special sculpture. It was just his way of showing his support and appreciation to a warrior who would work so hard for all involved.

He turned as Falcor settled beside him and crunched on some fruits and vegetables before tearing at a fresh cut slab of meat. Smiling, Gettele reached out to pat the beast's shoulder and stared at the world around him. He'd always been spellbound by how green and lush Crystal Moon was and wondered if there were lands in the outside world that were just as green. Winter came for such a short time here. The rivers and springs never completely froze over and flowed as freely as birds flew. Life flourished here, enough so that it could almost be called paradise.

One would think that such a peaceful environment would settle Gettele's restlessness, but it didn't. A terrible storm had struck the night before, forcing them to take shelter in a large cave system farther to the east. There were signs of a battle amidst the storm as well, although no one had known for certain. As the storm and the strange flashes of light died, a wave of dragon men lead by an unknown dark skinned gargoyle fled Crystal Moon. Everyone was stunned at how easily they came and went and wondered if the barrier around the island was as strong as so many claimed.

He glanced at the lake and studied its mirror smooth surface. There was a steep cliff a few paces away from him where the grass just ended. There was a separate path a short distance away where the women had gone to gather water but somehow his eyes fell on this cliff. Most of the lake was surrounded by this rocky wall. The children knew not to go near it but just to be safe a few sentries were placed on guard to avoid unnecessary tragedies.

Sighing, he got up and approached the ledge. Falcor watched him curiously, his big blue eyes blinking with serene concern at his master's discomfort. He stared at what he could see of the sandy shore down below and followed the lake's rim all the way around. He didn't see anything that was out of place but something didn't feel right. He stepped closer to the ledge so he could see a little more over the rim and started when he spotted a figure sprawled in the sand.

Lying on the beach below was a one of the largest male gargoyles he had ever seen still encased in stone hibernation. He frowned and knelt down as if that'd give him a better glimpse. _Odd,_ he thought. _Gargoyles never turn to stone on Crystal Moon. Not unless . . . could he be a new arrival? A guest from the outside world? A new gargoyle always turns to stone for the first two days or so until the island's shielding magic covers them._

He studied the powerful physique, the fatigued face and the stiff tail and taught wings. Pain was etched over that handsome face. His garment and hair clung to him as though he had been dipped in water before turning to stone. And then a thought struck him; had this warrior been caught in the storm last night and also in the battle it carried with it? If so, had the waters been his only escape? How badly had he been injured.

_He was injured enough apparently,_ he thought anxiously as he stood and turned to look at the others behind him. _He must have had enough strength only to pull himself ashore before sun rise. Poor man._

"Falcor! Duncan! Come here, quick!" he called over his shoulder and carefully climbed down the steep cliff.

His dragon friend lifted his head from a game with a dragonling and after grunting a farewell bounded over obediently. He released a groaning roar that sounded like a zebra's whinny mixed with the snarl of an oversized lion. He peered over the ledge as another robed human joined them. He wore purple and silver robes as opposed to Gettele's blue and silver. He had graying hair and a handsome aged face full of laugh lines. He gazed down at his young friend in alarm and curiosity.

"What is it, Gettele?" Duncan called.

"Look beneath me," Gettele ordered. "And to my right."

Falcor and Duncan complied - and saw the gargoyle that lay on the beach. They gasped in alarm as other Dragon Masters rushed to them. They ignored the questions that arose, letting their eyes stay fixed on the seemingly wounded figure down below.

"It's a gargoyle!" he cried.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" someone to his left asked curiously.

"Is he dead?" asked a child near Falcor, who howled and launched into the air. He beat his wings several times until he was beside the wounded gargoyle. Gettele hopped the rest of the way down and knelt at the sleeping warrior's side. He didn't recognize this warrior, or at least he didn't think he did, but there was something familiar about him.

He plucked a piece of sea grass from the warrior's brow and gasped. "Stars! I don't believe it!"

"Don't believe what?" Duncan asked as he finally joined them. Gettele regarded him in fascination. He was still quite limber and agile for his age. "Who is – by the beards of dragons!" he suddenly cried, staring in disbelief at the mark on the warrior's brow. "It's him!"

Gettele fidgeted as he glanced at the sky. The sun hadn't set yet but it would soon. "Come; let's get him up with the others. Falcor can you carry him?"

Falcor honked affirmatively and gently lifted the warrior into his huge arms. He took a few steps away from the cliff and with a fierce beating of his wings alighted on the ledge several feet above them.

"Let's get up there," Duncan grumbled and began the long climb up.

*********

Goliath breathed in deep and opened his eyes. He found himself in an unfamiliar place surrounded by a warm silvery mist. There was cool grass at his feet but he didn't see it through the swirling mist. Light bathed him from somewhere above. He felt calm despite his obvious confusion. He was also very aware that this was a dream.

"What place is this?" he wondered as he reached out to touch the mist and watched it swirl away from him in a hurry.

"It is a place of secrecy."

Goliath whirled around but saw no one. "Who's there?"

"A friend, Goliath. A . . . part of your family."

He quirked an eye ridge. "Who are you?"

"I am your ancestor, Reul, Guardian of Atlantis," the voice replied. Goliath had to shield his eyes as the light above him descended and became much brighter. He waited until the light faded to get a good look at his visitor and gasped; other than a few subtle differences, like large horns on his head for one, the warrior that stared back at him was a near identical copy of himself.

Only he was taller.

Much taller.

"Impossible!" he breathed.

Reul, the Guardian of Atlantis, shook his head. His image shimmered with magical light at the movement. "No. It is very possible." He turned and gestured at the mist. A wall of light appeared and formed into a circle. A second later images of different clans all over the world appeared inside it.

"You have begun an admirable journey, Goliath. But I wonder, did you know it was foreseen that you would join the world together? Did you know that you would become the next Guardian?"

Goliath stared at him. "What?"

Reul nodded. "It is in your blood. It is your destiny. And I beg you to accept. You were born with the mark on your brow, the same as mine. With time clans of the world will come to recognize the mark as well. They will bow at your feet for you will be a leader among leaders, a keeper of all clans and a keeper of peace."

Goliath's head was swimming. A small part of him had always known a day like this would come, especially since he'd started reading the journal. Yet, to have it thrown in his face so casually like this . . . it just couldn't be! One clan leader never dominated another. Clans lived harmoniously, just as humans did – or should.

"Normally I would say yes," Reul muttered and Goliath stared at him. Just like his mother, this warrior could read his thoughts before he even thought them. "But it is inevitable. Clans will one day bind together in order to defeat a terrible evil and they will need a leader to show them the way. I would have taken the position myself but my time as Guardian of Atlantis has passed. Now it is time for the Guardian of New Atlantis to rise, and I beg you to take your place."

Goliath couldn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. It was just . . . impossible! How could his lineage come to this? And all because of one mark.

"My son, it is time," Reul told him. "Gargoyles of the world will need someone they can believe in, a symbol of the strength and peace they desire. I know it is much to take in. But it must be done. Please, Goliath, please help our kind rise above the woes that hold us and bring in an era of peace."

"That is what I want," Goliath admitted slowly. "For all of us; human and gargoyle alike."

Reul smiled. "Good. That will make the journey easier. The battle itself will be difficult but it can be done. Surround yourself with friends and allies and you shall have nothing to fear."

"One could only hope," Goliath muttered.

"Fear not," Reul chastised gently. "You love your clan and you have compassion for those in need." He smiled secretively. "You remind me of a certain swordsman whose heart is as kind as it is fierce, but you are more stubborn and proud by nature than he. His hair is as red as flame."

Goliath started. "Do you speak of the warrior we encountered, Himura Kenshin?"

Reul shook his head. "I speak of my brother, Red Lance, his ancestor. But they are very similar."

Goliath just stared at him.

Reul glanced at the brightly lit world above them and sighed. "It is time for you to leave, Goliath," Reul told him sadly. "It is dawn."

Goliath followed his gaze and stared. He really was in a dream.

"Have you the Seal of the Guardians, Goliath?" Goliath turned at the question and then pulled the Seal out from the pouch he kept at his side. "Ah. Good." Reul took it and it started to glow. "This Seal is guarded by magic, my son, and it can be harnessed by anyone willing to use it in the defense of others. But it remains in our family, a symbol of our blood and our oath. It was a sign for you along with the journal which Puck secured for me."

Goliath stared at him. "But, the journal . . . I had thought that Xanatos's archeologists had discovered it."

The Guardian shook his head. "Yes and no. Puck had secured it earlier and after awaiting my instructions he gave it to you. Or rather, he let Xanantos give it to you."

Goliath's jaw dropped. "Puck!?" he cried incredulously. "You trusted a TRICKSTER with your shield?"

The Guardian chuckled. "Yes and it is because he is dutiful and honorable, despite certain, ah, habits. He is a trickster – a rather infuriating one, I do admit – but he is our greatest ally. Even when under service to Xanatos he would never have allowed you to be harmed. Believe it or not, he has a great respect for you and a great love for people around him. It doesn't always show, but it is there. And sometimes it's apparent in the aftermath of his tricks and games. People learn something from them, and that makes Puck happy."

Goliath thought about that for a moment. _Perhaps that is true,_ he conceded. _I don't recall the Puck having the particular glow in his eye that he does now. He enjoys being with the Xanatos family, and he's seemed to enjoy being in the company of my clan, as well. Still, I wish that he could be just a little more . . . behaved, perhaps._

The Guardian chuckled at him and Goliath glared at him. He didn't like the thought of someone picking his brains like this for his most private thoughts. Yet somehow he wasn't as angry or as offended as he should be. Something in this warrior's presence was both awe inspiring and pleasant.

"I apologize," The Guardian said kindly. "I think that's the first thing we will need to teach you, Goliath; how to protect, project and center your own thoughts. That's always important in the field of magic."

Goliath scowled and folded his arms across his chest. "I would have to agree," he rumbled, but found he was smiling.

The Guardian smiled back and they shared a moment of silence as they enjoyed the peaceful serenity of the meadow around them. "Still," he said after a moment of silence as he shrank the shield and handed it back to Goliath. "There are people waiting for you. Keep that shield with you always. You will need it when you fight against Constantine. But remember, this is a destiny that you do not face alone. I will be with you, as will your family and clan."

Goliath sighed as he placed the shield back in his pouch. "I understand," he said softly.

The Guardian smiled and the dream ended.

********

Goliath woke with a roar, sending stone fragments everywhere and realized with some surprise that he was lying on his back. He immediately caught the smell of cooking soups and breads, heard the laughter of children and the excited talk of adolescent and adult humans alike. Many already stood over him, peering into his grim face with relief and excitement. He stared at them in surprise. He couldn't remember a time when he'd awoken with so many humans hovering over him like anxious mother hens. There might have been a time like it at Castle Wyvern but that was years ago. This was Crystal Moon, the New Atlantis and a completely different situation.

For a moment he almost forgot what it was that brought him here and what had happened the night before.

"Och! He's all right!" one woman cried as she knelt down to brush a hand against his brow. He was three times the size of this tiny old woman and his intimidating appearance should have frightened her off. Instead, she regarded him with the same compassion she would any of her own kind and signed when she found no sign of fever on his thick skinned brow. "No fever. Good. We were worried. We found ye at the base o' this cliff on the lake's shore. We didn't know what had happened tae ye. There was a full two minute delay before ye woke."

He sat up and examined the faces around him more closely. "Ah," he stuttered, not sure what to say. It felt strange with so many people staring at him like this. And those stares . . . it was like they were looking at a celebrity or something?

"I – Thank you for helping me," he finally managed. "But, where am I? And who are all of you?"

He found the eager gaze of a small human child probably no older than three years of age. She smiled shyly at him and then ducked behind her mother's skirt.

Not even a child feared him.

He didn't expect the strange feeling of joy that welled inside him. This was the life he wanted for his clan, for his kind. His people.

Wait. Since when had he started thinking THAT way?

"HONK!!!"

Goliath cried out and jumped to his feet, fully on alert. The strange noise had come from behind him, but what he saw was not nearly what he thought he had expected. What had he expected anyway? Surely not a dragon! Yet a great blue head ending in a sharp beak arched down to sniff at him with a rumbling growl that somehow sounded concerned, or even relieved. He wasn't sure which. He took a mild step back and held still and kept calm as the dragon inspected him. He'd not seen a dragon since . . . well, since he'd seen Skye all those centuries ago.

A few people giggled as they watched the exchange. Obviously they were familiar with this strange beast. He grunted in surprise when the beat licked him on the cheek, its huge slimy tongue leaving a clear mark.

Obviously it wasn't like any of the dragons he was familiar with. More like a tame dog than a sentient being. Or maybe it was sentient, just in a different way?

"Whoa! Falcor!" a voice called from the crowd. Goliath turned as a young man wearing rick violet robes grabbed the dragon's head with an affectionate pat. "Easy, friend. I'm not certain if he's seen another dragon this close before. But we are all glad to see he is safe."

Goliath shook his head. _Will this place never cease to surprise me?_ "Actually, I have seen another dragon at least once in my life time, years ago. He was a good friend."

Falcor nodded and honked softly. The young man blinked at the dragon and then at Goliath. "He says it's true. He says the scent of another dragon is still on you, though years old."

"Does he not speak?" Goliath asked and the young man shook his head.

"Not like other dragons. The Yerlings are social but they are very docile. They communicate telepathically."

Goliath frowned. Wonderful. More telepathy.

Falcor seemed to chuckle at him.

"Are you all right?" an aging man asked as he approached from the fire. "Nancy spoke truthfully; we found you on the shore at the cliff just moments ago. Falcor helped us bring you here seconds before sunset – but you didn't wake till just now. We think you must have endured a fierce struggle. Are we correct in that assumption?"

Goliath growled softly and nodded. "Yes. Constantine had a surprise waiting for me on the island. Fortunately, his efforts were wasted."

A rustle of astonishment rippled through the small crowd.

"Constantine? On our island?" someone gasped.

"And he tried to kill the Guardian!" another cried vehemently.

"All that matters is that you're safe," the gentlemen who'd spoken earlier said over the hum.

"Thank you," said Goliath.

"My name is Duncan, by the way," the gentlemen said and gestured towards the young man and the dragon at his side. "The lad there is Gettele. And the dragon you met all ready, it appears. His name is Falcor." He motioned to everyone around them. "We are Dragon Masters. We live in peace here on Crystal Moon. We are merchants and traders. We live as one unit and the Yerling dragons with us."

Goliath nodded as he looked around to all the gathered people and creatures.

"So, what exactly happened to you last night?" asked Gettele as he came over to sit near Goliath. "Is it true Constantine sent warriors to destroy you?"

"And why so many?" one woman asked fearfully. "I don't think I've ever seen so many dragon men gathered in one place. Especially in an attack against one warrior?"

Goliath growled low in his throat. "I was not alone. My . . . ah, my mother and my mentor Hudson were with me. The dragon men were led by an old enemy whose name is Thailog. He is literally my double. We were separated during the attack and I must locate them."

"They are most certainly looking for you, as well," Duncan observed.

Goliath opened his mouth to agree then closed it and looked at the mountain in surprise. The voices were speaking to him again but this time he recognized Reul's deep baritone and singled it out. He was a little confused at their instruction but he wanted to obey.

"Milord?" asked Gettele and Goliath looked at him in surprise. That had to be the first time any human had granted him such a title. "Is something wrong? Did you hear something?"

"Yes," Goliath replied. "The Guardian is calling to me again. There are others speaking with him but I do not recognize them. They want me to head towards the mountain."

"Ah! The mountain," Gettele said excitedly as he stroked Falcor's neck. "They must want you to go to the Hall of Guardians."

"The Hall of Guardians?" Goliath asked curiously.

Gettele nodded. "It is a spectacular place. You might enjoy it. In fact, if your clan has not found you by now they might know to seek you out there. I know Odomus has often been seen speaking with Guardian Reul through these hills."

Goliath glanced at the mountain. _Has he now?_

"We can take you there," Duncan told him. "It is a short distance from here."

Goliath nodded. "Thank you."

"Wait a moment," said Duncan. "We've just finished preparing the evening meal. Perhaps we should take a little bit along? I am certain you must be hungry Guardian."

Goliath felt self conscious beneath all the stares but he nodded. "I am actually."

"Good!" Duncan said. "Give us a few moments and we'll prepare you a warm broth and drink."

"Thank you," Goliath bowed to show his gratitude.

"Come with us, Falcor," Gettele said to the dragon. "You've been wanting to take a good long walk for a while now."

The dragon honked/whistled his agreement and glanced eagerly at the mountain. Gettele stroked his neck and smiled while Goliath marveled at the exchange.

"So, you all live together then?" Goliath asked turning to his hosts. "You mentioned earlier that you were merchants of sorts. What do you do? How do things work on this island?"

"Much the same as things in the outside world I'd imagine," said a gentle elderly woman as she poured some tea into a cup. "The merchant trades and talents vary from person to person. I am a seamstress myself, and my son and daughter are learning to become acrobats and painters. They love to entertain and tell stories. They have their father's love for life."

Goliath smiled at that, recalling the Eldest and the Apprentice. "Reminds me of someone I used know," he muttered, then walked over to the fire and sighed as the warmth brushed his flesh. "What are some other trades? Gettele? Duncan? What do you do?"

"I am a poet and play write," Duncan explained proudly as he took out a booklet from his pack and handed it to Goliath. "I have written and sold many and some are quite famous here actually."

Goliath beamed with interest as he read through the many poems in the booklet. "I can see why. These pieces are very well written." He handed the booklet back to Duncan. "Well done."

"I am a sculpture," Gettele replied gleefully as he poured a little soup into three sturdy containers. "Just a short time ago, I finished a commission for the city council. It's a small statue of you in the city square."

"A statue?" Goliath cried in surprise. "Why!?"

Gettele shrugged. "It was to remind the people of why we're here and who it was that will break the curse on the gargoyle race," he replied as he handed Goliath the container of warm stew. "Many here have begun to despair for those on the outside world. But they know there's little they can do and have to put their faith in God."

Goliath was silent for a moment. His thoughts were interrupted as the woman he had spoken to just moments ago handed him a nice warm cup of tea. "Thank you," he said politely and sipped it gingerly. "Mmmm," he purred with delight as the flavors danced on his tongue. "This is delicious. Is it your recipe?"

"My mother's," the woman corrected him with a smile. "This one is a family secret though. My mother taught me the recipe before she passed. It was her best."

"Hudson would love this," Goliath noted with a smile. "Perhaps you might have some packets I can take to him?" He paused. "Except . . . I do not carry money with me. I have never needed to."

The woman smiled. "No need. I'd be glad to give you some tea."

"Thank you."

"Alright, I think we're ready," Duncan announced a moment later.

"We should go now," Gettele added and climbed onto Falcor's back.

Another dragon approached them and Duncan turned to coo and stroke the beast beneath the chin. "Nay, Daniela. You stay here and tend your little ones. I'll not be long."

The large female dragon snorted and brushed Duncan's cheek with her soft muzzle before she waddled off. Goliath stared at the dragon as she settled herself down near two chirping young dragons that begged for their mother's attention. He didn't know how to guess age in these creatures but he supposed they were at least a year old, still young enough to need their mother's care. He looked at Duncan and found him beaming at the good mother. _The lives these people have,_ he thought to himself and smiled. _Someday we will have that too. _

With a noisy procession, Gettele and Duncan lead Goliath towards the mountain. He vowed silently to return someday and spend more time with these remarkable people and their dragon companions.

The walk to the mountain took longer than Goliath anticipated. He kept his patience by talking with Gettele and Duncan and even with Falcor. He was surprised at how easily the dragon answered his questions and even more surprised when he was able to understand the questions the dragon asked him. It was simple random conversation all around, a rare treat.

_I need to spend more time with the clan this way, _he thought guiltily.

"Mmmm," he muttered, sipping the hot stew the cooks among the Dragon Masters had prepared and nibbling the buttery bread slices Broadway would have drooled over. "Your cooks have done well. Broadway will want to meet them I am sure."

Gettele glanced at him from Falcor's back. "Who is Broadway, milord? Is he a member of your clan from the outside?"

Goliath nodded. "And a rather good cook himself," he explained after swallowing down more stew. "Did the cooks marinate their meat before adding it to the stew? It has a slightly different flavor than what I am used to. I know Broadway often marinates meat for certain dishes."

"I'm not certain," Gettele admitted. "I just know the meat they buy at market is of high quality. I can only assume they marinate it a little. It does taste wonderful, doesn't it?"

"Mmm," Goliath agreed, his mouth to full to politely reply.

Duncan looked back at them and frowned. His own meal was finished and the canister hung limply at his side. "I only hope the peace we've enjoyed can last now that Constantine is free," he said glumly. "The appearance of the dragon men last night unsettled us. We've prayed that he would never return. Our ancestor's stories of life under his rule were bad enough. For him to try to use that same oppression now is . . . unimaginable!"

"I understand," Goliath growled, thinking of his own parents and the child that was very possibly his older sister. An Elder.

A short while later a cave appeared in the base of the mountain. They'd climbed a good distance already and the excitement of journey's end encompassed them. Falcor stopped at the entrance and looked inside as Gettele climbed down. He was too big to go in. They walked down a long corridor which was oddly reflective. He wondered distantly if the mineral make up was quartz or something to that nature. He vaguely remembered reading something about it a long while ago. After a few minutes they came to a two-way split.

"Turn right," Gettele said. "The actual hall is at least thirty paces in but I've never actually counted."

"What is to the left?" Goliath wondered as he glanced down the other corridor. The hall was oddly dark as opposed to the brilliant corridor to his right.

"I don't know," Gettele answered truthfully. "I think it's blocked off. Possibly from a collapse."

"Ah," Goliath muttered and followed his companions. When they reached the opening to the hall he stopped short and gasped.

The hall was huge and glowed with reflected light. The ceiling was arched, or domed like the interior of a grand cathedral. Several support pillars ran in a circle along the hall's inner wall creating a sort of walkway beyond a brilliant display of statues in the center. A small moat of clear clean water ran around them, probably fed by an underground stream. The whole place felt like a Roman's grand gathering room. It was polished, clean and elaborate. There were unique and beautiful figures and images carved into the walls all the way around and on the parapet above each pillar. The domed ceiling was covered by a mural depicting the battle for Atlantis and the battle against Constantine mixed with other battles and figures he was terribly unfamiliar with.

The statues in the center of the room were all gargoyles. They were so lifelike he swore they'd come to life at any moment. He recognized a few of them. He studied a figure of a gruff and moody looking warrior wearing Greek style armor. The runes on the armor reflected a German upbringing. He was a portly warrior much like Hudson but wore a deeper frown than his old mentor. The figure to the left of the first had the appearance of a peaceful and wise old monk wearing Arabic robes and head dress. He was tall and slender just like the figure his left and in fact, they almost looked identical. This third warrior was clearly Egyptian in both lineage and habit and style of dress. He had the typical 'tubular' beard as he called it and wore the impressive head dress that made every Egyptian in the murals he'd seen in picture books and educational programming look royal and regal. Like the Arabic warrior, the musculature of his body was subtle but the older looking and much 'grumpier' Greek or German warrior, wherever he came from, was laden with muscle.

_Are these all my ancestors?_ He wondered, feeling a strange excitement quiver in his bosom.

He turned to another figure to the right of the warrior wearing Greek armor. He was a little surprised to see it was a female. She wore armor that reflected the warrior to her left but her expression and posture was gentle and wise while at the same time confident and determined, even ruthless when she really had to be. Something in the smirk in her lips reminded him of Odomus.

_Speaking of which . . . _

He found Odomus to the right and slightly above the female. He was wearing his typical robes but he also wore a light armor over those robes. His stance was the most unique among the gargoyle figures. He was the most optimistic in appearance and his face practically glowed with paternal care and ageless wisdom. Somehow the sight made Goliath proud, even excited. It was a boyish excitement he realized, the same he'd felt as a hatchling and a young warrior every time he heard the old stories. He missed those days.

He looked at each of the warriors and realized with a little surprise that they stood on an incline that slowly rose in a circle towards the ceiling. He was more than a little surprised to see himself and Reul depicted at the top, both of whom wore the most intricate armor of all and took the most 'heroic' – was the word that came to mind – positions. Reul was obviously the lord and hero of old Atlantis, one of the first to become a gargoyle during that terrible age of sorcery, corruption and destruction. Goliath's statue, like Odomus, had an idealistic and determined glare. It was the artist's best depiction of the woes and joys the Guardian of New Atlantis might feel as he faced his journey.

"These are fantastic!" Duncan cried. "I wonder why I never came here before."

"I think people forget it's here," Gettele explained. "I've always enjoyed Odomus's statue the most. He always reminds me of my father. He often wondered if his children could accept him, if he could protect them, or if he'd live long enough to see them grow and have children of their own." He shrugged. "I don't know if that's what the artist was trying to depict, but . . . well, that's what I see."

Goliath regarded him a moment and then looked harder at Odomus's statue. He realized with a pang of guilt that he saw the same thing. It was clear as day; the anxiety of a parent trying to protect a son who might reject him due to 'tradition'. Hadn't he vowed never to do that again after his relationship with Angela had grown stronger?

"Odomus acts as a steward until you are ready to become the Guardian," Duncan explained. "It has not been easy for him."

Goliath sighed and let his wings droop. "No, I can imagine it has not." He glanced around at the other statues again. "These other warriors, who are they?"

"Your ancestors I would assume," Gettele replied. "They've each been a leader and a caretaker in their own way and in their own time, and each has lived a good long life. But none will carry the burden you will in this age, milord. They dealt with humans, naturally, but not the way you will. This is a darker world we live in than it was even one hundred years ago."

"Yet it is so beautiful and full of innocence," Duncan reminded him. "These next years will be a turning point for all our kinds. Whom will we serve; the Lord, or Lucifer and his dark angels?"

Goliath looked at him in surprise. Was this man also religious?

"It all falls to choice," a voice muttered behind them and they turned in surprise to see Odomus standing near the steps, a small smile on his face.

"Odomus . . ." Goliath breathed.

Gettele and Duncan bowed low. "Odomus!"

"You honor us with your presence," Duncan said as they straightened.

Odomus smiled. "Thank you, both of you," he said kindly. "Thank you for guiding my son safely to the Hall."

"It was our pleasure," Gettele said.

Odomus turned to Goliath and the two regarded each other for a long time. Then without words his father reached towards him and tearfully pulled him into an embrace. It was awkward for Goliath but he wouldn't deny an old friend, his father, a joyous reunion.

"My . . . father," Goliath muttered softly as they parted. He was surprised to see tears in his father's eyes.

"Welcome to Crystal Moon," Odomus said, grasping his hand. "Obviously, we would have preferred a calmer reunion . . ."

Goliath harrumphed and Odomus chuckled.

"So," Odomus said as he turned to the statues. "Ye found the Hall of Guardians. Most were never Guardians, but we are descended from the first and each of us were leaders in our own way. Sooo . . ."

Goliath nodded.

"Ye were looking last at Elena, my grandmother," Odomus said. "She made many accomplishments in her day. That's why she's honored here. It's a family tree more than anything."

_Ah. I thought so,_ Goliath thought. He reached out to touch the figure's face. "A – A great grandmother," he muttered, molding the words in his mouth. It was so very human . . . and yet not so human. Gargoyles had once been human too.

"There ye are!" Goliath and the others turned as Hudson and Lady Dragon stepped into the hall. "Ye had us in a right state, lad."

"Hudson!" Goliath called. "You are safe. And . . . mother, you too."

"Yes," Lady Dragon confirmed as she embraced him. He stiffened but didn't draw away. "I am so glad to find you well."

"Nassiah is waiting outside, lad," Odomus informed him. "Come outside and meet your elder sister."

Goliath regarded him. "Then the little one in the journal . . . the Elder from all those years ago . . ."

Odomus nodded. "Yes."

"Then let us go," Gettele said happily. "I've been wanting to say hello for a while now."

Odomus nodded and they left the Hall.

When they reached the cave's exit, Hudson and Goliath's two new friends had been properly introduced. He also noticed a figure standing there waiting for them. It was a female gargoyle just a little shorter than himself. But he recognized her.

"Hello, little brother," said the female fondly, reaching out her hand. "Och! 'Tis good tae see you again. It has been many, many years." She reached up to embrace him and held him tight. When she drew away there were tears in her eyes. He smiled reassuringly. Beside her Falcor rumbled impatiently and she turned to pat his snout with a giggle. "Our friend has been quite eager to see you."

Gettele smiled. "He is a worry wart," he said good-naturedly as he stroked the dragon's scaly neck.

"Was everything alright inside the hall?" Nassiah asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes, no invaders fortunately," Lady Dragon said with a relieved sigh. "I do worry about Thailog though. After hearing more about him I fear Constantine's intentions for him."

"As do I," Odomus muttered sadly.

Silence fell. Goliath's fists clenched.

Gettele looked among the warriors and sighed. "Well, I suppose this is where we part ways friends," he said glumly and Falcor's head drooped a little. "We need to return to camp. But it was so good to meet you, Goliath, and you too Hudson."

"Take care of yuirselves, lads," Hudson grunted.

"We will," Duncan said. "Call on us if you need help. We are not practiced warriors but we will stand and fight to defend our home and families."

Falcor roared his eager agreement.

"I hope we meet again," Gettele said, bowing as he turned to Goliath.

"As do I," Goliath said with a smile. "Thank you, both of you, for all your help."

"It was our pleasure," Gettele hopped up on Falcor's back as Duncan accepted the empty stew canister from Goliath and walked beside them. "Good-bye for now friends. Good luck!"

When the Dragon Masters and Falcor had gone, Goliath turned to his family. Odomus smiled and led the way to a small outcropping from which each of them took flight.

"So, what is this city of yuirs like?" Hudson asked at length as they flew through low hanging clouds.

Lady Dragon smiled. "It is beautiful beyond words," she replied. "It was built centuries ago collaboratively."

"You mean humans and gargoyles worked together here?" Goliath asked and she nodded. "It sounds like Japan."

"Japan?" Lady Dragon wondered.

"I'll explain later," Goliath told her with a secretive smile, but couldn't deny the burning hope in his chest. Ishimura had reminded him of where he wanted his kind to be, where they NEEDED to be. Crystal Moon was the same as Ishimura, but on a much larger scale. It was a very promising vision of the future they so desperately needed.

"A lot of the architecture reflects cultures and buildings from different parts of the world," Odomus told them. "Makes a very unique appearance but it is absolutely splendid."

Hudson smiled. "It is good yer people work so well taegether, old friend," he said. "Gives me hope for the future, but . . ." He sighed. "I may not live long enough tae see it like the rest o' ye. I'm not immortal."

Goliath frowned. Sometimes he forgot just how mortal they were and that none of them would be around forever. Well, except his parents and sister, and maybe himself. And what about Angela? Had she inherited his families power as well as their immortality? And just how immortal were they?

Was HE even immortal at all?

"Perhaps not, old friend," Odomus agreed sadly. "But ye will see the work that leads up tae it. At times I dare say it might be discouraging."

"Everything is darkest before the light comes out," Hudson noted. "It will be enough."

Goliath sighed and reached into his pouch. The shield was still there. The Guardian had said to use it in his time of need. He'd seen it used once in his life and wondered what sort of power had been stored inside. He only knew he meant to keep it as the Guardian instructed.

The Guardian.

Only a short while ago they'd spoken in a dreamscape. The revelation that his destiny meant more than battling an ancient evil was still unsettling. He couldn't fathom being a leader of just one clan but ALL the clans. It didn't seem right. And yet the Guardian had said it was a part of his destiny. Gargoyles all over the world would need a leader. But how was that supposed to work?

A shimmer of white granite and marble walls appeared beyond the forest which crested a ridge to the east. Elegant towers and decorative free standing pillars rose from the ground like monolithic works of art. The walls circling the city and covering the buildings within the city glowed with their own light and even reflected the light of other surfaces. There were so many gardens and pools that it was easy to see why the city had gotten its name. The subtle green glow was noticeable enough to make one think from a distance that the stone was green rather than white. But most of the green coloring was at the base of the buildings and not at the top. An in all, everything looked like white crested greenery.

Goliath drew inn a breath at the sight. His eyes fell on a large symbol right over the city gates. It was the same symbol that sat on his brow.

This was truly the Guardian's home.

"Magnificent," breathed Hudson as he gazed wide-eyed at the city.

Odomus grinned. "Wait until ye see the palace," he said as he glided a little faster. Everyone followed him, but Goliath followed just a little slower.

"I see why you call it Emerald City," Hudson mused as they flew closer. "Even at night the reflected green makes the walls look, well, green."

Lady Dragon laughed. "An accident of architecture that simply delighted the people," she explained. "And so the name stuck."

They angled for a landing just outside the huge city gates and Goliath stared at the masterful carvings in the wood, briefly wondering why they'd landed here and not just in the palace itself.

"We've landed here because the people have been anxious to see their Guardian," Lady Dragon said and he looked at her in surprise. "We wouldn't have made such a landing the other night given the urgency of your arrival and the need to plan our assault against Constantine, but . . ."

"The attack last night frightened them a little," Nassiah said. "It frightened us too. This is a way for the people to see that we are not defeated, that the Guardian still lives and that the curse will be broken."

"I understand," Goliath said and waited for the gates to open.

The noise of the city reminded him very strongly of Manhattan. But it was only the buzz of people and voices, the creak of carts and wagons and the sounds of the beasts of burden they used to pull the wagons around. There were no cars, no buses and best of all no smelly fumes. Instead the smells were like old Scotland and it took him home.

As they stepped into the city, the hustle and bustle came to a stand still. Carts and their leaders were guided to the sides of the main street which was twice as wide as a street in Manhattan. Every face within sight or beyond stared in awe as he and his small party stepped onto the cool, soft dirt at their feet. Faces beamed joyously as he came into view. Tears were shed. Children pointed excitedly and garg-beasts wagged their tails happily. It was much different than the time he'd gone to Avalon to help his clan's children. The awe and that strange reverence was there but it was stronger somehow and the general feeling in the air was much more anxious than it had been on Avalon. Constantine was a much bigger threat than the Archmage could ever hope to be and the people here knew it – although he could guess that most of these people would have never heard of his battle on Avalon.

"Why do they stare at me so?" he asked his father quietly.

"Ye're their Guardian, their leader," his father replied. "They've waited for this day for nearly two thousand years. The end is near now, for all of us."

Goliath frowned and looked a head. The end would not come soon enough in his opinion.

When they neared the square a great cheer arose from the people of the city. Somehow Goliath knew this cry was not out of fear but out of joy. It grew louder and louder as he passed through the square and made him even more uncomfortable. Flowers and flower petals fell onto the street decorating his path. He looked into the faces that he passed and a strange, unfamiliar emotion swelled in his bosom. What this he was feeling? Was it pride? Was it joy? Or was it sorrow for his clan in the outside world; sorrow for other clans who might not ever receive such a welcome as boisterous as this one?

He walked on. A feeling of gratitude pressed upon his heart. Just seeing this overwhelming joy and acceptance from both humans and gargoyles turned his hope into determination. His kind would see such peace. He'd give his life for it.

* * * * *

"'Tis very beautiful," Hudson commented a while later as they walked through the palace, following Lady Dragon and Odomus up a large stair well with royal red carpet circling all the way to the top. Large windows escorted them all the way up, providing warmth and light as they ascended. And a few minutes later, they came to large and spacious living quarters somewhere on the up-most floor. And it was spectacular.

"Aye, it is beautiful. All of it," commented Goliath as he stepped into the room and found his way towards the family room where several sofas, a love seat and a rocking chair sat before a brightly burning fire.

"Yes, it – it is a little large, but it is cozy enough," said Lady Dragon as she looked up at the painted ceilings before looking back at Hudson and Goliath. "Oh, please do sit down."

Goliath and Hudson nodded, then sighed gratefully as they both sank into the nearest sofa. It sat right in front of a lightly burning fireplace that spread comfortable warmth throughout the room.

As everyone else sat down around him, Goliath lifted one foot and began to massage it almost unconsciously. The walk through the city had been longer than he'd anticipated. His feet were aching and he had to admit he was tired. Another day of rest would be welcome.

He looked up to see his sister staring at him. "What is it?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Just thinking . . . and remembering."

Odomus smiled and glanced out the large front room windows. "Ye both look as tired as I feel. I think we'll rest for a while and then begin the necessary training taenight. Ye'll need it in order tae fight against Constantine and survive."

Goliath frowned.

"But we must first slow Constantine down, otherwise everything will be for naught," Lady Dragon told them. "He won't let that little game he played last night be the end of it. We need to hold him back. He cannot be allowed to send forces to the outside world."

Goliath and Hudson looked at each other.

"Your clan will most certainly be able to hold them off, but not without help," Odomus agreed. "They do have help from the Xanatos family and now from other sources, but it would be wise to send warriors to New York and to other clans throughout the world to inform them of the danger and give them the help they need."

Hudson sighed. "They will not be happy about another war. The Unseelie forces nearly decimated many of the existing clans. It will be disastrous if Constantine attacks them now."

"Which is why we will send help," Odomus soothed. "We have warriors fluent in many talents and many languages. They will help these clans."

"Ye said Crystal Moon was cut off from the outside world, man," Hudson reminded his old friend. "How can that be so when ye cannot leave for fear of nay bein' able tae return?"

"Because these languages and skills came to us from the outside world when weary travelers were stranded here by magic and other unknown factors," Nassiah told him. "Many were not always so eager to share their knowledge with us, but over time newcomers learned to adapt and soon a new ethical culture spread over the island." She smiled at them. "The America you now inhabit is not much different, hmmm?"

"Is that how the architecture for the city was built?" Goliath asked.

Odomus shook his head. "Not necessarily. Some architects and designers have used magic to see other parts of the world and find the features of buildings they liked best before implanting them here."

"Ah."

"The only thing that matters is that we are what we are and we have a huge task ahead of us," Lady Dragon told them. "Today rest as you must, but come evening the real work begins. And mark me; we will work as long and as hard as we much until we are fully ready to face Constantine and his forces. And ready we must be."

Goliath looked outside and frowned. Indeed they would have to be ready. But how ready could they be in just a few days when it could take a lifetime to learn all he needed to know? He didn't want to learn it, he wouldn't lie, but he had no other choice. He had only barely gotten by when facing other magical creatures. Compared to Constantine they'd been almost benevolent. Not only that but whatever power he held would be a symbol to other clans who expected proof that the Guardian was indeed among them again. That would also depend on how many clans remembered that bit of their history? It might be that some clans had forgotten all together or intentionally left that bit of history alone. Either way, he'd need everything he could learn or lose face with the clans and suffer a disastrous loss.

A warm breeze swept across the balcony as they made their way to it. Warm sunlight was beginning to poke its nose over the horizon towards the east. Goliath and Hudson watched it with awed fascination. The tingling they usually felt before stone hibernation was slow today. Hudson literally shed a tear when the sun rose over the distant hills.

"I ne'er thought I'd live tae see the day," he muttered.

"It is a most beautiful sight," Odomus agreed peaceably. He turned to Goliath and Hudson as they assumed a pose – a very relaxed one facing the rising sun. "Rest well, my friends. If my guess is right, we'll see ye before dusk taenight."

"Before dusk?" Hudson repeated, and froze where he was as solidified granite.

Lady Dragon chuckled. "This will be a great day for him, at least in regard to the sun."

Odomus nodded. "But the task is still daunting. This will not be easy for any of us."

"We'll make it father," Nassiah soothed as she kissed his cheek. "We always have." She turned from them and went inside. A figure stood at the door waiting for her. "I am going to rest with my family. It has been a long night."

"Rest well, dear," Lady Dragon called and watched her leave. This was the last day of real rest any of them would get for a good long while.

The End.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer; Gargoyles are the property of the Walt Disney Company.

Summary; Goliath begins his training and it's not what he was expecting.

*************

The Training, part 1

________________________________________________________________________________

**Crystal Moon**

Goliath turned when he heard someone approach. Odomus and Lady Dragon stood behind him with Hudson a short distance off. The day wasa busier than they'd intended and activity in Constantine's domain had increased. Goliath worried that his foe had already sent his forces into the outside world. His own people were not quite prepared.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Odomus asked him, commenting on the daylight.

"Indeed," Goliath replied. "How are the preparations?"

"They are going well," Hudson replied with a smile. "Each city has sent warriors here for briefing. They should be here by dawn tomorrow."

Goliath looked at Odomus. "Will that be enough time? Constantine may have already struck by now."

Odomus closed his eyes and stretched his senses out beyond Crystal Moon. He felt for the forces rallying at Constantine's command.

And he felt Thailog's presence.

He frowned. Thailog was still somewhat unknown to him but he had a strong presence, an echo of Goliath's strength. That strength was failing him. His own twisted tendencies had fallen right into Constantine's hands. He was slowly being brainwashed by the sorcerer's power, but he couldn't quite figure out how yet. There was also something there he didn't expect, something that he couldn't explain.

He shook his head. He'd have to investigate Thailog more later. They had more immediate concerns.

"So far Constantine's forces have not moved," he said as he opened his eyes. "But that can change quickly. If we must, we can send the strike forces out tomorrow evening."

"I would feel more comfortable with that," Goliath rumbled.

Hudson nodded. "I will inform Nassiah and her mate."

Goliath nodded.

"In the meantime, lad, it's time," said Odomus and Goliath regarded him.

"For what?" he asked, a little hesitant.

"To begin yer training and put a halt on Constantine's major forces."

"And it will take time," Lady Dragon told him anxiously. "More than we really have, which is why the Spell of Time will be most useful to us."

Goliath frowned. "Exactly how much time will we need?"

"Several months, perhaps a year," Lady Dragon replied.

"What?!" Hudson and Goliath cried, horrified at the thought.

"If all goes well, your training will be complete before he learns of our trickery," Lady Dragon continued, sighing. "Unfortunately it's the best we can do for now. Still, this is as it must be. My mate and I have faced him already, now it is you who must lead us against him. But we will be with you."

Goliath growled softly but nodded.

"Come then," Odomus said as he hopped onto the balcony. "Let us begin."

Goliath followed his father but stopped when he noticed his mother still standing beside Hudson. "Mother? Are you not coming with us?"

She shook her head. "Not this time, my son."

He nodded and they took wing.

*******

**The Guardian's Mountain **

Goliath landed gracefully in the cool grass just outside the entrance to the cavernous entrance of the Hall of Guardians. Just as before the torches inside lit upon their arrival, providing light to see even when they didn't necessarily need it. They reached the end of the tunnel and instead of turning right Odomus turned left. Goliath stared at him, perplexed, then gasped and stepped back when the wall of rubble and stone leaped up the cave walls with a wave of Odomus's hand. Light flooded this dim corridor and Goliath couldn't hide his amazement. There was a hidden room here. It looked like an office with an indoor pond and a spectacular garden.

"A-Amazing," he breathed as they entered. "Without your magic no one would have known this was here."

"That is the idea," Odomus said sheepishly. "Most of the light comes in naturally. There are crystals lining the walls all the way up that magnify the light, which makes it easy to grow plants here. There are also natural vents for air so I don't suffocate to death."

He grinned at his son then stopped at the edge of a small pond. An object hovered in its center and Odomus approached it cautiously, balancing on small footstones that floated on the surface yet didn't move as his weight settled upon them. Goliath stared at the large crystalline ball omitting a soft glow. He burned with curiosity as Odomus reached out to touch it, but didn't dare walk across the stones. He wasn't sure if it was his father's power that held them up or not.

"Ah! Here it is," the older gargoyle announced. "The Orb of Visions. You may approach. The footstones are quite safe."

Goliath snorted doubtfully but took a step. The footstone held his weight. Satisfied, he closed the distance.

"Sometimes this was the only way tae see intae the outside world," Odomus explained. "We had other tools closer tae the palace but in order tae see through magic spells I use this. It is a potent form of magic and it must be used cautiously." He waved a hand over the crystal and it began to rotate.

"Now, let's see . . . Go ahead and touch the Orb of Visions lad. Familiarize yerself with it. Once ye're trained ye'll be using it frequently."

Goliath nodded and slowly reached out to touch the orb. He drew back when his fingers tingled from its power but touched it again and kept his hand still against the warm surface.

"Ye're much more powerful than this tool, my son," Odomus told him. "Ye have a natural gift ye can command with an intelligent, comprehending mind. The magic of this crystal is subjected tae our will alone. Use it wisely and ye'll learn more and see more than ye could possibly imagine."

Goliath nodded and kept his gaze on the Orb. He wondered why its glow didn't hurt his eyes.

"I had considered letting ye try the spell just tae get a feel for the magic but the spell is far tae complicated," Odomus said with a sigh. "Instead, keep doing what ye're doing. As ye do it, open your mind. Don't shut out the sensations no matter how powerful they are. Concentrate on them, feel them and believe in them. Try tae feel the way yer power flows around ye."

Goliath nodded but felt ridiculous.

Satisfied, Odomus closed his eyes and began to chant. Goliath flinched when a pinching sensation ran through his hand and stared at the Orb as the glow intensified. A swirling darkness came to life in the Orb's center, drawing him in. A moment later, a dark domain materialized before his eyes.

"What is this place?" he asked in disgust.

"The Black Realm, Constantine's home," Odomus told him.

Goliath's lip curled in anger. How could someone chose to live this way? He could almost smell the noxious tar, mud and gas pits as they spewed rotten smelling vapors into the air. He could see the rotting trees, dried rivers and grassless lands, rolling hills, and the places of land as flat as a board. Sheer rock cliffs dropped from the tallest mountain there. And then, almost hidden beneath its' bulky foot, was Constantine's palace. It was an appalling thing to look at. All of the vain, dirty and disgusting things of the world were literally carved into it. He dreaded the day he stepped onto its cold veranda. The devil himself HAD to live in this place.

"It's a terrible place, isn't it?" Odomus asked him softly. "It is so easy to become corrupted. Greed and lust is more alluring than honor and dignity to some and those cowards make others suffer needlessly. Evil begets more evil. The best way tae combat it is tae live righteously, like our clan, allies, friends and other good people of the world. We cannot judge."

"Is there any guarantee Constantine will not defeat your spell before I am ready?"

Odomus shook his head and sighed. "Nay, lad. That is why we must work very hard, night and day." He closed his eyes and drew out a soft breath. "Now, keep doing as ye're doing, but watch. I will cast the spell of time. Let us see how it works."

Goliath stared into the Orb and was better prepared when the tingling sensation started again as his father chanted a new incantation. His old voice was soothing to listen too. It made his body tingle from the inside out. His skin felt like tiny seizures were rippling through it from head to toe. He saw the Black Realm, watching as its people and their activities slowed. It was like watching the world in extreme slow motion, so extreme in fact that it would take one figure an entire day to move even one step.

When the spell ended the magical sensations stopped immediately. He was so startled he came out of the trance with a gasp and stumbled into the pond. It was deeper than it looked.

"Careful lad!" his father chuckled and helped him stand. "I should have warned ye tae watch for the end. When ye're not ready, it can drop ye. Literally."

"Yes. I noticed," Goliath grumbled irritably and shook his head. He felt dizzy and strangely weak. "Is this normal?"

Odomus nodded. "It is for a while," he said and steadied his son. "Ye did well though. I sense ye saw time slowing down."

Goliath nodded thoughtfully. "Surprisingly, yes."

His father regarded him, pleased, and then glanced at the Orb. Its magic was quiet and the glow gone. "Come with me," he commanded and left the room.

Half an hour later Goliath alighted in a forest several miles north of Emerald City. He could just make out the peak of Guardian's Mountain glowing magnificently with its snowcapped top. It filled him with a sense of de JA vu. He knew he'd never physically set foot on this island, let alone this forest before now, yet it felt familiar.

Odomus turned to him as they entered a clearing near a small stream. "I brought ye here tae teach ye a meditative drill, one I learned from Ellana," he said. "It will help ye touch the magic within ye until ye can draw it out at will. It will also help ye become more at peace with yerself."

"I see."

Odomus smiled, gazing fondly at the beautiful clearing. "Your mother and I have many memories of this place. Ye were conceived here. I felt the magic burning brightly and it left no doubt in my mind that I would be blessed with a strong son, one who would lead us out of the darkness and into the light." He turned to his son. "When ye were born, yer mother and I brought ye here for one night and one day before we took our journey tae the outside world where ye would spend the rest o' yer days. And so, if ye feel any kinship with this place, that is why."

Goliath stared at his father then gave the clearing another look. So that was why! But how could he have remembered this place? He was just a baby then.

Odomus blew out a breath. "So!" he said, taking a few steps into the clearing while clapping his hands together. "Meditation. As soon as ye've mastered this we'll move on tae other skills and hone those as well. For now, what I want ye tae do is . . ."

**********

Emerald Palace

Lady Dragon turned from a small chest near the wall of an oval-shaped office down the hall from her main living quarters. Hudson and Nassiah stood behind her watching with two others. In her hands she held several simple but beautiful talismans attached to silver chains. Hudson stared at them curiously.

"These are to protect the clans of Crystal Moon, Manhattan, London, Japan and all others in the world against Constantine's forces if he should attempt to cast a spell of stone sleep to defeat our kind these will stop him. They will reflect the spell and in fact keep our kind awake wake for as long as the battle shall last."

"How will ye convince the clans they're safe tae use, lass?" Hudson wondered. "They'll be suspicious, let alone terrified at the thought of another battle. They barely managed to survive the Unseelie."

"I understand," Lady Dragon said as she gave the two warriors standing beside Nassiah twelve of the talismans. "But they may not have a choice. Constantine will attack and it is best to destroy the small forces he will send out rather than let them survive to attack larger populations. We might even be able to raise a barrier stronger than the one my mate just implemented, at least to protect the outside world and keep the battle here. We have enough magic users to do it, but it will be difficult to organize such a counter offensive. Many are not as strong as our family."

"There are thousands of them, aren't there?" Nassiah breathed as she watched the two warriors leave. "They're so beautiful its hard tae believe they're weapons."

"That's part of the plan," Lady Dragon said with a sigh. "I tried to make each one unique so they wouldn't arise suspicion too soon, but I may have failed. Some of Constantine's warriors are brilliant but others are nothing but mindless slaves."

"The dragon men?" Hudson asked her.

Lady Dragon nodded. "In some cases," she said and signaled two others to come forward. These two were human. She handed them a small box of the talismans. "Contact the human, Himura Kenshin. Take these to him and he will in turn take them to the clan in Manhattan. Be quick. We may be out of time."

The first bowed and turned quickly with the other following close behind her.

"I pray this is enough," Lady Dragon sighed and closed the chest. "Help me take these outside to the strike force teams. Each warrior will need one for himself, or herself, as well as enough for the clans they will protect."

Hudson helped her carry it. "I hope this works," he muttered and stepped onto the main balcony facing the courtyard. Thousands of warriors stood there waiting, gazing up at the balcony anxiously. They wanted to act and fast. The impatience was catching, but it was also youthful enthusiasm.

"Don't get impatient, lads and lassies," he murmured and sat the chest down.

"Team One, please step forward," Lady Dragon called as she opened the lid. She waited as a tall pale skinned warrior with features like herself alighted on a pedestal just beyond the balcony's railing. His teammates hovered on lower pedestals beneath him. "Wear these on your necks as we discussed. They will protect you so long as you stay alert. They will keep the curse of the outside world from turning you to stone once the sun rises. There are extra kits here for the clan you will visit. Give them to everyone; child, adolescent or adult. Miss no one."

"Yes, my lady," the warrior said in a deep voice and bowed.

"God Speed, my friends," Lady dragon sighed. "Those of you who possess magic use every bit you have. I pray we meet again."

The warriors bowed and then took wing. They soared towards a strange feature in the palace's outer wall and as they passed through it they disappeared.

Hudson's eyes widened. "Where was that clan going?" he asked.

"Japan."

**********

Manhattan

The doors slid open smoothly as he approached. The Eyrie Building had always been impressive from a distance but up close it was even more so. It was actually taller than the Wyvern Building, much to his surprise, but only by a few inches. Lyath didn't seem to mind much. In fact he hadn't really planned on his company's building growing so tall, but they'd rented out extra space to other companies that needed areas of operation and the extra height in the building had provided that opportunity. It had created jobs and income for hundreds of people. It was just one way of giving back to the community.

David Xanatos was no different, especially within the last year or two. It was good to see the tycoon making an honest effort at living a noble, honest life. His past dealings would still catch up with him one day, but for now he was a great asset to the clan.

Of course, the billionaire wasn't expecting him just now. This was an 'almost' spur of the moment ordeal. He only hoped Xanatos was free this evening and that he felt comfortable allowing a competitor into the castle. He did have the clan to protect, after all.

A security guard at the information desk looked up as he approached. His bored scowl seemed to grow deeper with suspicion when he caught the appearance of the late evening visitor.

"I'm sorry sir. Office hours are closed," he said gruffly as he came out from behind the desk.

Himura Kenshin just smiled. "I realize I have come late, but if it is possible I need to speak with your employer, David Xanatos."

"He'll be spending time with his family by now sir."

He nodded. "I understand. But it is important. If it is possible, could you contact him and request a meeting this evening? And if this evening is not convenient, I can return early tomorrow morning before his other appointments."

The guard hesitated. "I dunno. You seem dressed kinda funny. Go to a costume party? It aint Halloween, y'know."

Kenshin regarded himself and chuckled. "Ah. This? No, sorry. I taught a kendo class today, or rather, helped my wife teach it. This is representation of our ancestry."

"What? You came from samurai or something?"

"Yes, actually."

"Are those swords real?"

"Yes. And if you give Mr. Xanatos my name he will know not to be intimidated."

The guard shook his head. "Can't allow weapons inside the building. Sorry."

"I understand. But can you summon him at least? I assure you I pose no threat."

"I've heard that before," the guard grumbled under his breath, but stepped behind the desk again and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and waited until someone answered. "Hello, Mr. Xanatos? Yeah, uh, I got some guy out here that wants to meet with you. Seems rather insistent." He paused a moment. "Hold on, I haven't gotten that yet." He looked up at Kenshin. "State your name, please."

"Himura Kenshin. I have met some rather, ah, unique friends of his."

The guard snorted. "Sorry sir. He says his name is Himura Kenshin. Looks Japanese. He's dressed like a –" He stopped when the voice on the other line became insistent. "Really? I'm sorry sir, I wasn't aware." The guard threw him a funny look. Kenshin pretended not to notice. "Yes sir. Right away sir. Thank you sir."

He hung up the phone as Kenshin waited. "I guess you're clear. Says to go on up – sword and all."

Kenshin bowed gracefully. "Arigato goziamas. You do your job well."

The guard shrugged and slumped in his chair as Kenshin walked towards the elevators. That had gone better than he'd hoped.

The music in the elevator soothed him. He was not impatient but he did feel a sense of urgency. He pulled out the bag of talisman's the two contacts had given him just over an hour ago. He looked at one and marveled at it. Lady Dragon's craftsmanship was exquisite. He only hoped they served their purpose and protected the clan.

The chime signaling the end of his ride prompted him to put the bag beneath his gi. The doors opened and he stepped out into the courtyard. As expected, the majordomo Owen Burnett stood a few paces away waiting for him.

"Himura Kenshin, I presume?" he asked in a stuffy voice.

"Yes. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

The tall blonde quirked an eyebrow and then bowed. Kenshin bowed back. "Mr. Xanatos has been hoping for a meeting with either yourself or your benefactor for quite some time, Mr. Himura. The late hour makes no difference. Please come with me."

He turned and crossed the courtyard with Kenshin following him. He studied the castle as he walked and considered himself very lucky to have seen the place where his friend had begun his life. Of course it would have been different one thousand years ago but it still had the majesty once described to him.

As they passed through the halls he stretched out his senses to seek out the other gargoyles of the clan. They were scattered throughout the castle but he could feel them converging on the library. They were on alert and excited, especially the two young ones. They wanted to see him, he realized. He smiled. The adults were understandably cautious and wanted to proceed slowly, but even they wanted to see him. They wanted answers and they'd get as many as he could give them.

They stopped at Xanatos's office. The doors were already open.

"Ah, Mr. Himura. Please come in."

Kenshin bowed his thanks to Owen and then approached Mr. Xanatos. The man's presence was intimidating and his gaze didn't waver the closer he got, but Kenshin had dealt with much deadlier opponents. If Xanatos was foolish enough to try something, which he knew he wasn't, he'd deal with him easily.

"Mr. Xanatos," Kenshin greeted humbly once he'd stopped at the desk. "Thank you for allowing me this opportunity. I promise I will not take up too much of your time."

Xanatos stood to return the bow Kenshin offered him and shook his hand. "It's quite alright. We've wanted to meet with you anyway."

"Your friend mentioned this."

"So, what can we do for you? I assume you've come about the imminent attack of creatures from some dark whole Constantine crawled back too?"

Kenshin nodded and pulled out the bag of talismans. "These were sent to us by contacts on Crystal Moon. They are talismans possessing enough power to protect the clan from magical attacks, or even a sudden attack during the day. They will also be sending a strike force to help combat the numbers of the enemy."

Xanatos pulled one out and examined it. "You mean these'll keep the clan from turning to stone?"

Kenhin nodded. "Yes. It is a fail-safe move. There's no way to say how this battle will go, but we fill everyone must ready."

"I agree completely," Xanatos muttered. "The craftsmanship is fabulous. I don't recognize the stone though."

"The stone is a mixture of many crystalline forms," Kenshin explained. "Lady Dragon was the craftsman – or craftswoman."

Xanatos nodded approvingly. "Very fine work," he commended and put the talisman back in the bag. "Did she put these together before or after Goliath went to the island."

Kenshin sighed thoughtfully. "I was under the impression that she had constructed them before he departed for Crystal Moon. I think they knew for a long time that Constantine would return and tried to prepare accordingly."

"Not much one can prepare for against a creature like that though, is there?" Xanatos sighed, accepting the bag and resting it on his desk.

"We will do what we must," Kenshin said determinedly. "I have fought many battles. I am not afraid of this one."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever fought a dragon man? Let alone seen one?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No, but as I said I have faced many opponents, some of them impossibly fierce. I can hold my own well, as can my family."

Xanatos nodded. "I don't doubt that. The last time the clan saw you they witnessed some of your abilities – or at least the aftermath. That speed and strength had best come in handy."

"Yes," Kenshin agreed and turned his head just so when he heard the click of multiple claws on the stone flooring outside the office.

Xanatos noticed the clan peeking into the room and cleared his throat. "We'll need to implement other defensive weapons. I don't know if dragon men have a vulnerability to iron but we still have some iron-clad steel clan robots we can put into use, including some upgraded models that I think might serve better. Do your people have any weapons?"

"Not quite like yours but yes."

"We'll be more than willing to share if needs be . . . Come one in. I think he knows you're there anyway."

Kenshin turned as the clan stepped into the office. The first to come in were the two children followed closely by their parents then a shorter, slimmer green gargoyle with a different wing design. The rest filed in after. He didn't see the older warrior and frowned.

"Hudson went with Goliath."

The tall red warrior with the beak feature on his face seemed to have red his mind. He nodded with relief. For some reason he thought the old warrior might have . . . No. He was alive.

"I was hoping we'd see you again," Arianna said as she stopped a foot away from him.

Kenshin smiled. "I am very glad to see you too," he said with a short bow before turning to face the clan. "I am glad to see you are all well."

"We seem to owe you a debt of gratitude for that one," Brooklyn noted and reached out a hand. Kenshin took it gratefully.

"Have you been alright?" Broadway asked as he stepped closer. "You weren't hurt were you?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I am fine. Thank you for the concern."

"What have you come here for?" Sata asked suspiciously.

"He brought these," Xanatos offered and showed them the bag of talismans. He handed one to each member of the clan and much to his surprise found talismans on two separate collars for the beasts.

"Awesome," Brooklyn said and helped Graeme put the smallest collar on Nudnik's neck. "Don't scratch it off, ya nut! It can save your skin if you're lucky."

"What are they?" Lexington asked as he accepted the one Xanatos handed him.

"Talismans from Lady Dragon," Xanatos explained. "They're supposed to help protect you during the attack, if it happens. They'll keep you from turning to stone during the day."

Angela sighed with relief. "I am glad," she said as she slid hers over her head. "I was afraid they might try such a strategy. How better to destroy your enemy than when they are in their weakest state?"

"Our thoughts exactly," Kenshin said. "There's still no real proof that the battle will come. Our hope is that they will seal Constantine's forces to give Goliath time to learn what he needs to learn. But if not . . ."

"These talismans and Xanatos's weapons will help give us an edge," Katana said. "But what about the city?"

"We've considered that," Kenshin said. "But I think at this point their main goal is an aggressive strike against the clans of the world. If the strike force that hits here does decide to attack the city, my benefactor may be able to hold them off. He is extremely strong in magic and if the talismans and weapons Xanatos will provide fail, he will be there to 'back us up' as it were."

"I'd sure like to meet your employer," Brooklyn said with a hint of suspicion.

"I know," Kenshin said meekly. "But not yet. The time stream is so twisted now that a premature meeting might make things worse. But I don't know. As old as I am, I am still ill-versed in magic."

"Join the club," Lexington griped as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Seems like everyone I know is becoming a magic user in some way. Brooklyn's case is a little different of course, but . . . well, you know?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded.

"We still don't know when and where these guys will attack," Xanatos said and the clan turned to him. "Our hope is that Goliath will have everything neutralized before then, making our preparations unnecessary. But I'd rather be prepared just in case. Keep those talisman's on at all times." He nodded his head in Kenshin's direction. "We'll be working with Mr. Himura and his employer to try and get defensive systems in place. If we have enough, we might set automated plasma cannons at intervals around the city to drive them off. And . . ." He looked at Kenshin. "Didn't you say Crystal Moon would be sending a strike force to help combat the dragon men?"

"Yes. I don't know exactly how large the force will be but it should be enough."

"It will have to be," Angela said. "We have not just the castle but an entire city to protect."

"What about the other clans?" Broadway asked. "Aren't they going to get help too? I mean, wouldn't Constantine want to strike at them all?"

"We've already sent out an anonymous warning to the other clans," Kenshin said. "But yes. They will also be getting help."

"I think that settles it then," Xanatos said and turned to clock on his desk. "I do apologize. But I am late for a dinner with my family."

Kenshin immediately bowed in apology. "I have kept you too long. Forgive me."

Xanatos waved it off. "It's fine. But I would like to meet again to discuss further defensive strategies."

"Agreed."

Xanatos offered his hand. "Arigato goziamasu, Mr. Himura. I look forward to working with you again."

Kenshin smiled and quirked an eyebrow as he bowed. "I would be honored. Again, thank you for seeing me at such short notice. It was good to finally meet you." He turned to the clan. "All of you. I hope we meet again."

"Do ya really have to go?" Graeme muttered as he tightened the collar on Bronx's neck. The beast didn't like it at all.

Kenshin nodded apologetically. "Yes. I have my own family to go back too."

"Will ya come back?" Arianna asked.

Kenshin looked around at the warriors and smiled when he sensed nothing but approval. "I will. Perhaps I will bring a game or two? I have grandchildren about your age. I have some I think you might like."

"Wait!" said Lexington. "You're a grandfather? You look like you're barely in your thirties."

Kenshin laughed. "Thank you."

"Thanks for coming by," Brooklyn said as he offered Kenshin his hand. "We really appreciate it. We need all the friends and help we can get."

"And we give it willingly," Kenshin said and accepted the hand. He gave it a firm shake. "We will be in touch."

"Cool," Brooklyn said with a smile. "C'mon. We'll walk ya out. We have kept Xanatos a little late tonight."

Kenshin smiled apologetically at the millionaire, but Xanatos just shook his head and offered his own grateful smile. Turning, he followed the clan out the office. Xanatos waited thoughtfully until their voices faded entirely and then left his office to enjoy a late dinner with his wife and son.

To be continued . . .


	14. Chapter 14

The Training, part 2

_____________________________________________________________________________

Crystal Moon

"Begin your meditation," said Odomus. "Let yerself relax." He waited and watched as Goliath straightened his posture, relaxed his shoulders, closed his eyes and began to meditate – although it was clear that even after three days of this he felt rather ridiculous. "Good. Now, what I want ye tae do is focus on that little tingle ye feel deep within yer bosom. Once ye find it, I want ye tae reach for it and ease yerself intae a trance. Reach out tae things that are beyond ye. Don't just search yer mind and body, build strength from that which is around ye."

Goliath quirked his eye ridge at that, not quite understanding what his father was talking about. Nevertheless, he did his best and slowly began to 'feel' his way towards that tinkling inside his bosom. But it was difficult. He felt like a fool standing there and doing nothing. At least he was able to get in to it a little faster than he had three days ago.

"Take yer time, lad," Odomus said gently as he walked around his son. "Let yerself drift. It will not happen immediately. Patience is yer key." He paused a moment to think of a better way to help his son relax and imagine his powers into being. "Imagine yerself floating, and don't be afraid tae allow yourself tae do just that."

Goliath quirked an eye ridge, but nodded and intensified his concentration. And then, he felt something; a simple tingle in the back of his mind. He concentrated on it, hard, and willed it to grow. It did. A strange sensation, like the chill of delight, trailed down his spine, eliciting a gasp of surprise from his lungs.

"Good, lad! Excellent!" Odomus said in excitement."Ye're getting there. But just a little more now, a little more . . ."

Goliath's brow furrowed. He continued to focus on that small amount of energy until it exploded forth and expanded, almost like the universe itself.

Odomus gasped and raised his arms to shield his eyes as a brilliant light exploded from Goliath, causing a fierce wind and a boom of discovery to crash through the small clearing. Goliath nearly stumbled out of his meditative trance at the noise.

"By the Dragon!" he gasped, nearly losing his concentration from the shock of his own strength.

"Don't lose it, lad! Don't lose it!" Odomus cried as he circled around Goliath even quicker now. "Hold that power! Think calm. Think peace! Yer power canna run away with ye if ye do not let it. Concentrate, my son. Concentrate!"

Goliath breathed deeply as he obeyed. The last few times he'd tried this nothing like the explosive release he'd just experienced had occurred. It was a monstrous amount of energy! How was he supposed to wield it?

"Peace, my son, peace," his father soothed. "All things come with time. Yer control can be mastered, just be patient. That is what these meditative sessions will be for."

Goliath nodded, swallowed and fell even deeper into the trance. He felt his strength intensify and suddenly it was like he was in a separate dimension; a world of light and energy in its purest form. It crackled with a sense of purpose and a will that was almost intelligent.

"Ah, very good, lad!" Odomus grinned with satisfaction. "Yer power is but an extension of yer own soul. Ye are the one that is in control, nay the power itself. Yer acceptance of that power is yer first step tae conquering it, tae wielding it."

Goliath blew out a breath. For the first time he was feeling excited. This was nothing like the Eye of Odin.

"Now," said Odomus as he stopped in front of Goliath, "I want ye tae try something new. "Open yer eyes."

Goliath hesitated but obeyed.

"No, no!" Odomus cried with a chuckle as he placed a hand on Goliath's shoulder. "Not literally. Open the eyes of yer mind. I want tae know what ye can see, what ye can hear, or what ye can feel – if anything."

Goliath's brow furrowed with confusion. What could that mean? He thought a moment and decided to try an experiment. He wasn't sure what it was he did or how he did it, but a moment later visions of the surrounding woods, his father's face and forest creatures skittering to and fro swirled to life in his mind. He focused on them and slowly the fuzziness cleared. It was like he was looking at the world through his eyes.

"Amazing!"

Odomus smiled. "It is, isn't it? But I must admit, ye're leaving me little tae do. Ye're learning this quicker than I did."

Goliath cocked his head in disbelief. "I seriously doubt that."

"Now, what do ye see?" asked Odomus excitedly.

"I – I can see the trees above me," Goliath reported softly. "The sky, the clouds . . . everything that is close, even you!"

"Good," said Odomus as he watched Goliath's feet barely lift off the grass.

Goliath immediately wavered.

"Nay, son! That is normal! Ye almost want that tae happen," said Odomus as he placed a calming hand on Goliath's toes, which were at arm's length now. "Nevertheless, this is spectacular! Ye've come much farther than I originally thought ye would. Just remember that the most important part of using magic is learning how tae control its strength, to moderate its use. Tae much at once can harm ye – or someone else."

Goliath frowned as memories of his time wearing the Eye of Odin crossed his mind.

Odomus resumed his pacing. He watched carefully as Goliath's aurora grew just a little brighter and he suddenly became curious. "Can ye sense anything?" he asked.

Goliath's brow furrowed. "I do not understand," he said.

"Can ye sense anything?" his father repeated, and tried to think of a way to explain himself so Goliath could understand. "Can you 'feel' what is around you? Not by touch, but by perception, by instinct. Think of yerself in battle and how ye're mind and body almost knows when there is someone behind ye. It will be a little bit like that only more intense."

Goliath nodded and delved into his concentration again. He tried to decipher what it was his father meant, and then after a few moments he understood. "Barely," he said at last.

"Can ye tell me what it is?"

"Yes. I can – I can 'feel' the trees, the stream . . . and it is strange. It is as though I am touching their souls, their very essence."

"In a way ye are, Goliath," Odomus told his son. "Everything that is upon this world has a soul, a purpose. In being a Guardian ye will need tae understand that purpose and more. Ye must always remember that the Earth is a living thing and it must be cared for, just like one of us."

A few moments of silence passed between them. And then . . .

"Do ye think ye could lift something?" Odomus asked Goliath, thinking back to his grandmother's tactics and deciding to apply them here. "Something like a small stone?"

Goliath seemed confused.

"Reach out with yer hand, Goliath," Odomus instructed, and Goliath did as told. "Look for a small round, polished stone near the streambed across from ye. Try tae grasp it."

Squinting in concentration, Goliath extended his hand as though he were reaching for something. There was a soft splash and Odomus spied a small, current-smoothed stone lift out of the water and float in the air. It moved with the motion of Goliath's hand, just as it would had it been inside his fist.

"Can you feel the stone in your hand, lad?" Odomus wonderef and Goliath's face twisted in confusion.

"No," he replied. "I can see it in my hand, I can -" He hesitated on the next word. "I can sense the stone, but I cannot feel it making physical contact with my hand."

Odomus nodded and reached up to grasp his son's hand. "Do you feel that?" He asked, and Goliath nodded. "My son, the stone was never in your hand. This was an exercise, one my grandmother taught me. Open your eyes, lad, but slowly. Very slowly."

Goliath did as told, though with great difficulty since he did not want to break his meditative trance, and became amazed at what he saw. His hand was held in a fist as if he were holding something, but the object he had reached for was not within his hand at all. It was floating several feet away above the stream, moving in time with the motions of his hand just as it would if it really was in his hand.

"Close your eyes again, lad," Odomus said, and Goliath did so. "This was tae help demonstrate the things ye will need tae learn over the next few months. Over time ye'll be able tae lift an object telekinetically while looking on it. These meditative sessions will no longer be necessary, but for now, take full advantage of them. Learn that everything in life is connected and that ye must somehow harness it peacefully."

Goliath nodded, but the movement was difficult. He was becoming exhausted. It was getting difficult to hold his concentration.

"Now, place the stone back in the stream and slowly come out of yer trance," Odomus instructed.

Goliath's hand twisted as though he were placing something on the ground and then he straightened. Odomus watched the stone slowly sink beneath the water and smiled with satisfaction. "Good. Come down slowly, lad."

Goliath did as told and sighed with relief when his feet touched solid ground. He stood there for a moment until the dizziness went away and slowly opened his eyes. Coming out of the trance was much easier tonight than it had been the first night. He'd fallen on his butt then.

"Stars! I haven't felt this exhausted in years!"

Odomus smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's natural, but ye did very well indeed. If we're lucky we'll get ahead of schedule. Ye have a natural talent for understanding and learning, lad. That will help us out a great deal."

"I hope so," Goliath muttered as they walked towards the stream. He splashed his face a little and shook the cobwebs from his mind. He stood again and looked towards home – and realized a moment later he was looking towards Castle Wyvern.

Odomus sighed. "Ye'll see them again, my son. Don't worry. Now come. Let's return home. Ye need rest."

Goliath nodded and followed his father along a path leading back to the palace. If he could he would have fallen asleep where he was but the conforming mattresses and pillows in the rooms were sounding very pleasant right about now.

***********

**Avalon -**

Titania turned from her mirror to gaze at Oberon expectantly. The Lord of Avalon was stunned at what he'd seen and heard, yet somehow he seemed to have expected it. Goliath was taking the bold new steps he'd been dreading for eons. Soon, he'd be ready to become a Guardian, but more than that the gargoyle was connected to them. He had Fay blood and was entitled to Titania's protection and care. He hated the idea but he could not argue with his wife when she was in that protective mode of hers.

He looked at his wife who waited patiently for him to speak.

"You know what must be done, my lord," Titania told him coolly.

Oberon sighed. "Yes, my queen, I do," he muttered and took her hands in his. "And, although it is against my better judgment, you are in fact, needed."

"He is my grandson," Titania reminded him. "And the leader of the clan of gargoyles who are your honor guard. He protects Alexander and will one day be a vital part in the wars against the dark ones. He must remain alive to ensure the dark one's defeat. And so much more."

Oberon nodded, seething and yet growing sorrowful at the thought of his evil brother, Madoc. His brother had been one of the dark ones, but one that had appeared early. "Yes, he has an important destiny to face," he said. "There is a certain order to the world which must remain as it is. Destiny cannot be ignored by anyone – not even by you or me. Go, my lady Titania, with my blessing."

Titania nodded gratefully, and gave him a kiss before she turned back to the mirror and prepared to walk through its magical light.

"Go bravely, my love," Oberon said. "Protect your Guardian, and - and, do take care of yourself?"

Titania nodded again, this time with a large smile of understanding. And then, she turned towards the mirror and was gone.

To be continued . . .

___________________________________

A/N; I don't comment on these stories very often but I didn't like this chapter at all. I hope people are enjoying these no matter how hokey they are. I need to know I have at least a small chance at writing good stories. This is practice for the big time – I still gotta go to school. :P

Folks . . . please leave me some reviews. Please? Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

The Training, part 3

________________________________________________________________________

Ishimura

Gargoyles swarmed the skies. None of them were familiar. They were clad in strange armor and wore a symbol over their left breast representing a gargoyle crouching within a golden sun. Several of them were spiraling down towards the temple carrying weapons and small pouches holding unknown items. Kai, the leader of the Ishimuran clan, stood in the center of the temple's courtyard waiting as these warriors landed. He held to a hope that they didn't come as enemies but after the disastrous attack by the Unseelie, he was a little weary of strangers.

The leader of the descending warriors landed softly no further than three feet away. He stood slowly, holding Kai's gaze and offered a low bow. His arms were spread wide and he folded his wings over his shoulders in an effort to show he was not a threat. He had the unique beak-like face so many gargoyles shared, fan-shaped ears and an unusually long tail with spikes and a tuft of hair at the end. His wings were a strange mixture of feathers and leather. He was a handsome warrior and something about him put Kai at ease.

The newcomer touched the symbol on his chest and when it began to glow, he spoke. "Greetings Kai, leader of Clan Ishimura. My name is Jacob. I hail from the island of Crystal Moon. We bring ill news."

Kai frowned as his clan tightened their protective net around him. "What news, Jacob of Clan Crystal Moon?"

"An ancient enemy who once tormented our ancestors has risen again and seeks to dominate this world," Jacob explained. "Our steward, the Lord Odomus, has sent us to warn you and offer our service in battle should he send forces into the world as we feared. He has cast a spell on Constantine's domain in hopes to keep such an invasion from happening but we would rather be prepared. His son, Goliath, told us not long ago of the disastrous battle against the Unseelie. We hope to avoid such tragedy a second time – especially since we were among the lucky few who the battle did not reach."

A soft murmur ran through the clan and the few humans who stood with them.

"A new enemy has stepped forth you say? And his name is Constantine?" Kai asked slowly and Jacob nodded. He sighed and thought a moment. "You said Goliath had spoken to you. Is he well?"

Jacob nodded and smiled. "The Son of Odomus is fulfilling his destiny. He trains now to confront our old foe. The impending battle can happen at any time but it is our greatest fear that Constantine will take advantage of our kind's one weakness when he attacks."

Kai's face paled. "Sleep."

Jacob nodded and pulled the pouch Kai had spotted earlier from his belt. "We have brought these, enough for every warrior of the clan. They are talismans, pendants, and it is advised that they be worn at all times. They will keep us all from turning to stone."

He handed his pouch to Kai as the rest of his strike force came forward and offered a pouch to other warriors of Kai's clan. Each took a small pendant for him or herself and then passed the pouch along.

"Is this necessary?" one asked suspiciously.

"I've never even heard of anyone named Odomus," agreed another.

"And why are we able to understand each other?" another asked from the back of the clan. "You hail from a completely different land. Language barriers should be an issue, shouldn't it?"

Jacob gestured at the symbol on his chest. "This works as a translator. Even as you speak in your tongue I understand it as my own, and vice versa."

"I never did trust magic," the same warrior muttered.

"I have been raised to appreciate it for the good it can do," Jacob told them. "But I have also seen the bad. Constantine's rising strength will be worse than the power of the Unseelie. Thankfully, the forces he intends to send out have little or no magic. They are creatures of his making who are like us; warriors of flight and might. It is their sheer numbers and ferocity that will make them a threat."

"Are other clans being prepared the same way?" Kai asked, still feeling suspicious as he looped the pendant around his neck.

"Even Goliath's clan in Manhattan, yes," Jacob confirmed. "Constantine despises our kind. He believes that by destroying our race first, he will stand a better chance at conquering the world."

Kai looked at his clan. "We lost many warriors to the Unseelie attack. We cannot afford to lose more."

Jacob nodded sympathetically. "I understand."

Kai regarded Jacob imploringly. "I am taking a risk in trusting you. But I believe gargoyles are inherently good. If you say Goliath sent you it is good enough for me. But please, do not destroy my trust."

Jacob offered a disarming smile and bowed. "I have dreamed of meeting gargoyles from other clans all my life, friend Kai. I will do nothing to endanger your people. We are here to help, to protect this clan, and we will."

Satisfied, Kai bowed back.

**********

Crystal Moon

"How does it feel, lad?"

Goliath looked up from his soup; a delicious mildly spicy dish the cook had called gumbo. "I'm sorry Hudson. I did not catch the question."

Hudson shook his head. "I was simply asking what it is like tae wield yer magic? In all my experiences it has been nothing but a nuisance, yet here, we rely on it as a necessity."

Goliath nodded and rumbled thoughtfully in his chest. "It is . . . interesting," he said slowly. "It has been weeks now but it almost feels as though I am touching the very edges of my soul, as though I am a living piece of energy."

"In many ways ye are lad," Odomus said from the head of the table. "We all are, really. Our souls are who we are. Our physical bodies cannot live without them. And as living beings we each have a particular strength or ability that gives us power and confidence. That is what makes us individuals."

Goliath nodded. "Yes, but somehow – this is unique."

"Indeed it is," agreed Odomus as he sipped herbal tea. "Not everyone on this world can touch their inner self as ye have. It can be very humbling at times."

"Any word from the strike force leaders?" Hudson inquired after a moment of silence.

"They have made successful contact with the clans and are awaiting further instruction," Nassiah replied as she stood. "They've been watching the skies each night for any sign of attack. Luckily for them nothing has happened yet."

"How much time has passed for them now?" Hudson wondered as he finished his roll.

"Only a few days," Nassiah replied as she handed a servant girl who plate of food. "That spell of yours seems to be working father. Perhaps the attack on the clans will be delayed until Goliath is trained."

"That is the hope," Odomus said with a contented sigh. "Ah, wonderful soup. I believe that's the first time I've ever had it. We must tell Cookie thank you."

Goliath cocked his head. "Cookie?"

Odomus chuckled. "That is her nickname. She prefers it sometimes."

"Ah."

Lady Dragon smiled from her seat beside her mate and then stood with a sigh. She'd finished her own meal earlier and had enjoyed the conversation at the table. It relieved her that Goliath was settling in so well. He was becoming familiar with the island. Hopefully in time . . . but no. His home was in Manhattan. His clan and his beloved were there. But maybe someday, some way, he could call Crystal Moon home as she did.

Or at the very least a home away from home.

"Well, I believe I will head to the gardens," she said as she looked at her son. "Goliath, once you have finished please join me there. I have some exercises for you."

Goliath nodded and sipped more of his soup as she left. He ate the last bites of his salad, swallowed his tea and then stood. "Tell your, uh, Cookie, thank you. It was delicious."

Odomus nodded. "I will," he said and stood to help clean up. "Good luck, Goliath."

Goliath nodded his thanks and left the dining room. Hudson stroked his beard and watched him leave. "He's beginning tae feel the weight of it, isn't he?" he muttered. "He has circles under his eyes."

"Aye, I've noticed," Odomus sighed. "He's not sleeping well. Tae worried I think. I may need tae suggest a trance tae help him relax. If he doesn't sleep he won't do as well with his training."

Hudson nodded. "The most difficult thing about Crystal Moon is learning tae adjust to new sleeping patterns. It is a most alien sensation and yet . . . I see the sun almost every day now." He looked at Odomus. "How long before others of our kind receive such a blessing?"

Odomus shook his head sadly. "I honestly do not know. The world is a big place and there are many more humans than there are gargoyles. It may be years perhaps even decades before the world is peaceful enough for the spell to break. We'll just have to make do for a time, I suppose."

Hudson frowned and looked outside. He would really miss spending days in the sun. He'd miss it more than he could say.

* * * * * *

Lady Dragon waited. She watched the effects of Goliath's previous spell fade away and nodded approvingly. "Try casting another spell," she said, frowning when she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. _After this, he is taking a long rest, even if I have to drug him for it._

"You've done better with this than I anticipated, but you've cast spells before I think," she observed and noticed him flinch. "The Phoenix Gate however is very simple magic, though potent. Stronger spells, like the Delayed Time Spell, take much more strength and concentration. Do you think you can manage it now? You look exhausted."

Goliath rumbled a sigh. "I will have too."

Lady Dragon frowned. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly. "I have had troubling dreams but . . ." He shook his head. "The time change, the new ways of resting . . . I almost wonder if my body doesn't know when and if it should be sleeping at all."

Lady Dragon smiled. "I see," she said. "Well, in that case, I'll prepare a special tea for you. It helps clear insomnia; calms the mind so it can rest. You are on edge as it is. I think you need to be pushed into sleep."

Goliath nodded. "Perhaps."

"Well," Lady Dragon said. "While we are here we might as well finish with the lesson. I have one last spell I'd like you to try. Listen closely and observe."

Goliath nodded and waited.

"Stones of cold, hard earth,

I beseech you now to assume new birth.

Take on the form that I now choose,

And gift us now to be amused."

Goliath watched as six large stones lining a small flower bed near a pond jumped to life. They danced and twirled in place until they assumed the forms of little creatures he had never seen before. They almost looked like mice but their back legs were much longer, their tails ended in a tuft and their ears were twice the size of their heads. They wore clothes too and danced to a tune he could not hear.

He stared at his mother who only shrugged. He turned back to the tiny mice-like creatures and started when they suddenly reverted to their true forms. He glanced at his mother. "Tiny magic folk who are cousins to mice," she explained. "We believe they came to life when touched by a pocket of magic somewhere in Scotland. They are as intelligent as people and build their own homes and hunt and cook their own food. When you go out into the woods next time look closely and you might see one."

"What are they?" Goliath wondered.

"They call themselves Whispers."

"Hmm."

"Now, you try the spell my son."

Goliath started. "Me? Now?"

Lady Dragon nodded.

He hesitated. "What exactly am I supposed to turn them into? Uh, the stones, I mean?"

Lady Dragon thought a moment and then whispered it in his ear. He blanched but did as told. "Cast the spell slowly," she reminded him. "You are fatigued and even a simple mistake can have terrible consequences. Try to pull the energy from within you. Use the meditative trance if it helps."

Goliath nodded, focused and opened his mouth to speak.

"Stone of cold, hard Earth,

I beseech you now to assume new birth.

Take on the form that I choose,

And gift us now to be amused!"

The collection of small stones he'd singled out near the pond jumped to life.

Just like with his mother, the stones pranced in place until a magical energy surrounded them and turned them into tiny animals. Most were large harmless white rats and the rest brilliant butterflies, not quite what he'd had in mind, but the successful transformation was pleasing enough.

"The rats I suggested because they are small, the butterflies because they are rare," Lady Dragon told him. "I don't know how but a few of them found their way here and now we have a small population of them. I think they call them, oh I don't remember . . . The Bird Butterfly?"

Goliath studied the creatures as they fluttered skyward. "They are beautiful," he admitted. "Must be some of the largest butterflies I've ever seen."

Lady Dragon nodded. "You cast the spell well. It is like they have always been alive. Look at them scurry for shelter and search for food." She giggled. "Still, they do need to return to their proper form."

"How do I do that?" Goliath asked.

"Call the creatures to hold and then command them to revert," Lady Dragon replied, still giggling.

"What?" Goliath said, irked. Had he done something wrong?

"I think you'd better hurry," she replied, pointing. "Our little critters are getting away."

Goliath turned and sighed. He felt quite foolish as he leaped over the garden and stood near the pond. He had to call them back quickly. "Creatures, hold!" he commanded, his deep voice reaching far and sounding loudly in the gardens. Immediately, the little critters froze in place. There was no twinge of alarm, no struggle to escape. It was as if they knew. He made a sweeping gesture with his hand, not completely sure he needed it, and called out; "Revert!"

The shape-changed stones returned to their true forms in an instant. He ducked when the stones-turned butterflies-turned stones again fell from the sky. Growling in irritation, he did something unexpected; "Return!" he bellowed, before any more small stones could leave bruises on his touch skin.

But his mother was still giggling. He frowned at her. "I missed some, didn't I?" he grumbled and she nodded. He turned to watch as some particularly clever stones-turned mice skittered towards a small hole in a nearby garden wall. They wanted to test him it seemed. Well, they'd chosen to irritate the wrong gargoyle.

"Revert! Revert! Revert!"

Thrice more he made the command as he landed in front of them and blocked their escape and thrice more the little creatures returned to their true forms. He almost felt like laughing himself but he felt too self conscious. He stood staring at the tiny stones for a long moment wondering what he should do with them. He was not a lazy warrior but he didn't want to bother with picking them up and returning them to the pond.

He lifted a hand and shouted; "Return!"

The stones leaped to life and arched through the air until they fell into the pond with a soft 'plunk'. He sighed, satisfied and joined his mother at the bench.

She smiled appraisingly. "That is the second time you did that," she told him proudly. "That is very clever. You've done well, my son." She giggled again, a teasing glint in her eyes. "But I especially loved the part when you pounced on them like some cat out of hell."

He sighed patiently. "I just didn't want them to get away, is all."

"Of course," she patted his arm and then turned to head inside the palace. "Come. Let's get you inside to rest. I will have Cookie prepare the tea I told about you."

"Thank you," Goliath said and followed her inside.

"You are very welcome," Lady Dragon replied pleasantly and took his hand. "Very soon now you will start training in hand to hand combat with magic as your ally. And it will be imperative. Constantine is superb at magical dueling and to defeat him you must outmatch him. With enough time and training the fatigue you suffer will diminish all together. The magic will come to you when you call and it will flow as easily as you breathe. Ultimate mastery, my son, or all is lost."

Goliath shook his head as they turned a corner and ascended a flight of stairs. "No," he said determinedly. "I will not fail."

She smiled. "I know."

Later that evening, Goliath woke from the first truly restful sleep he'd had in a long while. He breathed in deep and then let it out with a wide, quiet yawn. He sat up, stretched and climbed off the bed. He would have liked to sleep a little longer but something had alerted him. It was like a feeling, a sensation and it was coming from another room.

After combing through his thick mane – yes, even the mighty Goliath groomed himself, he left his room and proceeded down the hall. It was difficult tracing the odd sensation. It was fleeting yet strong, almost imperceptible, but it was there.

"Ah, good afternoon, lad," greeted Hudson as Goliath entered the family room. "Rest well?"

Goliath nodded and looked around the room. "I did, thank you, Hudson," he replied, distracted.

Hudson's left eyebrow ridge lifted a notch. "Something the matter, lad?" he asked.

Goliath stood with his back to Hudson for a moment before turning to him, a perplexed look on his face. "I – I am feeling something, Hudson. Sensing something."

Hudson sat down the book he was reading, stood and approached his Leader. "Sensing something, lad?" he asked, now as confused as Goliath looked. "What do ye mean?"

Goliath rubbed his head. "I cannot explain it old friend," he replied. "But if I could guess, I would say someone has just arrived."

]

Hudson stroked his beard. "I have been in this room all evening and I've nay seen anyone."

Goliath looked around. "Where are Lady Dragon and Odomus?"

Hudson patted his shoulder and approached the dining room doors. "Yer parents and sister went in tae the dining room about an hour ago. They've been preparing dinner with Cookie. I was tae wake ye once they were finished, but ye woke early."

"Ah," said Goliath as he followed Hudson. "Perhaps we should join them, then?"

The dining room doors opened before they reached them. Hudson stepped back, staring in stunned silence at the woman who regarded them in the doorway. "Then come inside, Goliath," she said. "Come inside and eat."

Goliath stared in disbelief. "Titania?!"

"What are you doing here?" Hudson asked with barely contained suspicion.

Titania just smiled. "I am here to aid mutual friends," she told them. "The return of Constantine is a threat for everyone on this world." She looked at Goliath. "I know of your destiny Goliath and I offer you my services as a teacher." She paused. "If, of course, you would have me."

Goliath and Hudson exchanged glances. "All the help he can get will be greatly appreciated," the older gargoyle remarked, following her into the dining room.

Goliath followed them in with a frown. Was it Titania's arrival he'd detected earlier?

"Come in and eat, my son," Lady Dragon called from the table, studying him. "You look well rested. Good."

Goliath bowed his head and joined his family at the table. He could ponder on it later.

* * * * * *

A few days later, Goliath found himself in the same grove where he'd battled Thailog. In the absence of the oppressing storm the place was rather quaint, the perfect place for some solitude and reflection. The pond's crystal clear reflection of the sky and the sound of the wind whistling through the trees were calming. He almost believed he could see anything in this pond, even visions of what were to come.

Taking a deep, calming breath, he sat at the edge of the pond and closed his eyes. Magic, he reminded himself, worked best if one was calm, at peace, passive. Impatience made it wild and uncontrollable, dangerous. Learning to control his temper was becoming the key to mastering his power and it was slowly working.

Unexpectedly, a vision formed. He saw many things; the creation of the universe, the past, the present and even glimpses of the future. He saw Castle Wyvern, his clan, but he didn't recognize the children he saw playing in the courtyard. They were playing with Graeme and Arianna and were about the same age. One was a human boy with strong oriental features and striking red hair that reminded him of the swordsman, Himura Kenshin, but the others . . .

There were five of them all together, three males and two females, each baring a strong resemblance to himself and Elisa. The oldest of the five children were triplets. The oldest boy had dark brown skin, the other a beautiful pearly white complexion much like that of Lady Dragon and the young girl bore a copper skin tone much like Elisa's. The other young female was none other than Venus, but she was changed. Lavender speckles danced on her flesh and her horns were a little less pronounced. At her side was a hatchling. His flesh was a lighter shade of lavender but his hair was a dark as Elisa's.

Standing off to the side was a warrior about Angela's age with Goliath's proud features and Demona's striking colors. At first he'd been almost invisible. It was like something was trying to hide his existence. At his side was another similar aged warrior with dark grey to lavender flesh and blond hair. Behind him stood another older warrior, Goliath's literal twin but with blond hair, like his son. He seemed trapped in shadow, reaching out for help . . .

The vision started to fade as his anxiety tripled, but the last thing he saw was Elisa, and she didn't quite look like herself. He realized with a start that she wasn't human anymore. She was gargoyle.

He came out of the trance with a gasp and leaned over the pool, shaking. What was this? What did it mean? Was it a vision?

He drew a calming breath and sat up. He knew so little about visions except they were fleeting and often misleading, and yet they often help some sort of warning or hint of things to come. What was the warning of this vision?

His thoughts were interrupted by the same odd tingling sensation he'd felt just before Titania's arrival. It was a little different this time, more distinct. He could clearly gather that whoever approached him was male and rich with age. His spirit overflowed with wisdom and strength. He was also surprisingly close, literally right above him on the ridge peering down with delighted surprise, interest and pride.

Curious, even a little unnerved, Goliath looked first into the pool and wasn't surprised when he saw the figure of a warrior standing on the ledge above him, looking down. He gazed up into the face of a warrior he'd seen before. The features were very much like his mother's; horse-like, ancient and graceful.

The warrior chuckled warmly. "My apologies, lad," he said. "I did not mean to disturb you."

Goliath continued to study the stranger, unconsciously dropping his guard. "Who are you?" he asked slowly. "You look like . . . Have we met before?"

The old warrior sighed. "Perhaps, once upon a time."

Goliath quirked an eye ridge at that. "Who are you?" he asked again.

The stranger gave him a sad smile. "I will tell you, with time," he replied. "For now I just wanted to look on you. You bring much hope to the island."

Goliath released a weary sigh. "I am uncertain of that, stranger. Constantine's powers are far greater than my own."

The stranger shook his head. "More practiced, perhaps, but not greater. Not greater." He was silent a moment. "Well, young friend, I will let you return to your practice."

He turned to leave. "Wait!" Goliath called and the stranger paused. "May I at least ask your name . . . if, of course, you have one?"

The stranger smiled. "For now, 'friend' will suffice," he said, bowing his head respectfully. "Farewell for now, my young Guardian."

Goliath watched the wizened gargoyle depart, a strange regret filly his bosom. Who was he?

To be continued . . .


	16. Chapter 16

The Training, Part 4

_________________________________________________________________________

Manhattan

Elisa sighed as she left the convenience store. It'd been a long night, a long week for that matter, and she was tired. Nothing much had happened except a few punk kids had tried breaking in to a pawn shop after hours while a drunken nitwit halfway across town started kicking things around, causing damage to cars and buildings and nearly getting people hurt. The rest of the time she'd been stuck at her desk doing paperwork. She'd hated that part the most. At least while on patrol she was distracted enough to keep her mind off Goliath. Sitting at her desk left her time to think about things she'd rather not think about and that irritated the snot out of her.

After depositing her groceries in the trunk, she circled around to the passenger side and deposited her note bag in the seat. She shut the door and turned – only to bump into a complete stranger.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see y- uh . . . wait a second. Don't I know you?"

A handsome asian-featured man about her height with red hair and a unique scar on his left cheek smiled and bowed. "Not personally, no."

Elisa studied him a moment. "You're Himura Kenshin, the majordomo for that Lyath Wyvern character."

"Something to that affect," he admitted and adjusted the weight of his groceries in his arms. At his side was a small boy about Graeme and Ariana's age. He was his father's spitting image with the most adorable eyes she'd ever seen. "Oh. This is my youngest son, Kennichi."

"Hello," the boy said, bowing just like his father had.

"Nice to meet you," Elisa said kindly before turning back to Kenshin. "Looks like you've just finished your shopping too."

He laughed. "Yes. There were a few necessities to gather."

An awkward silence.

"The clan told me a few days ago you'd given them talismans to stay awake during the day," she said, a note of disapproval and distrust in her voice. Brooklyn seemed to trust this man but she didn't. Not yet.

He nodded. "Mr. Wyvern and I have friends and contacts on Crystal Moon. They fear an attack by forces sent by Constantine."

Elisa sighed. "Brooklyn told me that too," she admitted and ran a hand through her hair. "Look, Mr. Himura, I know you probably don't mean the clan any harm, but . . ."

He smiled understandingly. "You love them very much. As such you are protective. I understand. But I assure you, Miss Maza, I mean them no harm."

Elisa studied him a moment. What was it about his eyes that made her trust him so easily? She'd never seen such eyes. Not even Goliath had eyes this deep.

She nodded reluctantly and decided to open the door. "Have you heard anything from them recently? Have they said anything about how he's doing?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Not yet, but . . ." he paused and glanced at the sky when movement above caught his attention. He frowned and Elisa followed his gaze. "It appears the strike force they promised has arrived."

Elisa's eyes widened. She'd seen a lot of gargoyles on Avalon and in Japan, but this was ridiculous. This was just one strike force? And there were this many warriors?

"I hope they realize the outside world is not as kind towards gargoyles as their happy little island," she muttered.

Kenshin nodded. "They know but if Constantine sends dragon men it may not matter. They will attack anyone and anything."

"Their main goal is the clan at this point though, isn't it?" Elisa asked, still counting the number of warriors gliding over the city. She threw a sudden look around her but hardly anyone on the streets seemed to have noticed the spectacle above – yet. "Maybe we should stop staring so people don't take notice," she suggested.

"Agreed," Kenshin said and glanced in Castle Wyvern's direction.

"Sugoi! There's so many gargoyles!" Kennichi cried happily.

Kenshin and Elisa immediately shushed him and looked around anxiously. They smiled sheepishly when folk passed by with disdaining looks and sighed in relief when others around them still took no notice of the warriors gliding by overhead.

"I really hope their efforts prove unnecessary," Elisa muttered while Kenshin spoke softly to his son. "I don't think this city can handle much more weirdness."

_Or perhaps the detective cannot,_ Kenshin thought sympathetically. _You are tired, Elisa, and worried._

"We can all agree, I think," he said. "But we must be prepared." He bowed to her and bade his son do the same. "My son and I must return home, Miss Elisa. I should try to contact the leader of the strike force and meet with Brooklyn."

Elisa sighed and looked up at the castle. "Maybe I'll meet you there. I've been meaning to check in with the clan for a while now and since they don't turn to stone right now . . ."

Kenshin smiled and started towards his car. "I think they would be glad to see you."

"I'd be glad to see them too," she said with a sigh. "I need the distraction."

Kenshin studied her a moment. "You are worried about Goliath."

She nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled wider. "I understand. You love him very much."

Elisa blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

He shrugged.

She sighed. "Anyway, I'll let you go. It was nice talking with you."

"And to you," Kenshin said, bowing as he and his son turned to leave. "If we see you in the castle we will say hello again, but if not, we will meet at a later time."

"I'd appreciate that," she said, waving good-bye. "It was nice meeting you, Kennichi. Take care of your dad, okay?"

"Always do!" the boy called back, skipping happily at his father's side. "B-Bye, miss Elisa!"

She smiled and waved until they climbed into Kenshin's new Toyota Avalon – wait, an Avalon? He was probably filthy rich and he didn't drive a Mercedes? Or even a jag? What about those hot, fancy sports cars so many rich folk crave? He was definitely one person who'd look good in a red Ferrari, or something similar, and yet he drove a luxury/slash economy car.

She shook her head, plopped into the driver's seat and drove away.

Crystal Moon

He was on his own again. It had been six months now since he'd arrived on Crystal Moon. His loneliness had doubled. He'd had no contact with the clan, magically or otherwise, for fear that it might attract Constantine's attention and the time away was killing him. His impatience to go home increased daily. It was worse when he thought of Elisa. Ever since that vision he'd been dying to get home to her, to see if she was alright even though he knew she was.

He sat beneath a tall pine and gazed at the mountain beyond. Despite his pangs to return to Manhattan he was just as glad to be out in nature. The fresh air here was so much better than the stench of sewage seeping up through grates and vents, much better than rotting garbage lying unchecked in the streets. He loved the scent of pine the most. There was something refreshing about it.

After another moment of silent pondering he stood and made his way back towards the palace. He hadn't gotten far when the sensation of being watched tingled at the back of his mind. He paused and looked around, stretching out with his senses. He felt another odd sensation; it felt as though someone had touched his mind with a finger and was trying to pull out his deepest secrets and most private desires. It was discomforting. He put a finger to his temple and set up a barrier in his mind, blocking the invasion.

He started towards home again, but a little more slowly, alert. Had Constantine broken free? Was he probing Goliath, trying to learn how far he'd come in his training? He sought for the identity of the prober, but found nothing but a desire to . . . wait. Was he guessing right? Someone was testing him?

Growling softly, he continued on but kept his mind tuned to further probing. A mind was hidden within the probing, a presence disguised. It wasn't dangerously hostile but it did mean to attack.

A twig to his right snapped. He whirled around but no one was there. His power swirled to life without the need of the old meditative trances and surged outward while drawing strength from the forest around him. Someone was getting closer . . .

"RAAAAARRGH!!!"

Goliath whirled around with a startled gasp to see a familiar figure clad in black with a matching mask and a set of matching swords attack him from behind. Knowing he didn't have time to evade this attack he lifted his arms up in desperation and cried; "SHIELD!"

Immediately, a glowing barrier formed between him and his attacker. The stranger cried out as he received a deep shock that sent him flying back several paces, causing him to lose one of his swords as he crashed into a tree. At the same moment, two twin roars alerted him to a triple attack as two more strangers attacked him from the air with swords raised and magical staffs crackling. Goliath leaped aside with agility he had never had before, watching as the two staffs left explosive craters in the ground where his feet had been. But the two attackers didn't wait there. They charged him again with incredible speed.

"Warrior!" cried a voice from behind him and he whirled around saw a fourth attacker impossibly close to him. Too close. And he . . . no, she! - wielded a long, sharp ended spear that he had no time to escape. All ready he seemed to watch in slow motion as the attacker thrust the spear at his mid-section, knowing he did not have time to save himself.

_I need time!!!_ he thought desperately.

Incredibly, his plea was headed and all around him time seemed to slow. He felt the spear cut into his side as he leaped into the air and spun around and kicked his attacker. He moved with more speed and strength than he imagined and watched as the fourth attacker went down with a pain filled cry, skidding through the grass until she collided with the trees behind them with deadly force. Within seconds time returned to its natural movement and he turned as the other two attacker approached. He caught their gleaming staffs but their momentum threw him to the ground. He struggled to keep the hot points from his face and chest while fighting to get back to his feet. If they pierced his flesh the electrical energy would incinerate him. He had to be rid of them now!

Then he noticed it; a strange hum within the magic of the staffs. It was a quiet whir when they were a safe distance from each other. But close up, the two spears were trying to overload each other. If that happened . . .

Goliath roared and thrust the staffs upwards, jarring his attacker's arms with his movement and crossing the spear heads.

That was a mistake. The electric shock and resounding boom was more than enough to leave him down and out permanently. His attackers were sent sailing into the trees with cries of pain but he knew they weren't dead, just stunned. His head was swimming but if he didn't get up soon he was done for!

He turned as a figure dressed in black, the armor torn, cautiously approached. He thought he saw Hudson's trouser leg beneath the armor but knew it a trick. Hudson had to be in the palace. Yet that large belly was just like Hudson's and his presence was familiar. But he was here to attack and Goliath would not stay down to let that happen.

Goliath groaned and forced his body to move. Every muscle screamed resistance and white stars danced before his eyes. His attacker drew closer with each step, sword drawn, closing the distance between them. Wait! A sword! The other attacker's spare sword was just inches away from him. If he could reach it he might stand a chance.

"Give it up, lad," the figure growled in a strangely familiar voice. "Ye'll not be moving for a while."

_No!_ Goliath thought frantically. _I will not lose! Everyone is counting on me! I cannot fail my clan!!_ His fingers gingerly touched the cold metal of the sword's hilt as beads of sweat dripped off his brow. _Elisa . . .!_

At last, his hand grasped the sword. With a furious, fatigued growl, he forced himself to stand and took a clumsy, stumbling swing at his enemy. Even disoriented the swing was good. His attacker had to jump back to keep his head and parried Goliath's strike with his own. And then he laughed.

Was Goliath imagining things? Or did his attacker sound . . . glad?

"Good!"

Goliath sneered at the comment. He didn't like being mocked.

The other attackers jumped back in, swinging swords of their own. Their style was familiar and strong but he held his ground. Thrust after thrust and jab after jab was blocked and evaded. He kept blinking the spots from his eyes and feared he'd lose. But he wouldn't. He was determined to win.

"I will not lose this!!" he cried furiously as he managed to lock the two blades together. "I WILL NOT FAIL!!!"

With a roar like thunder, he suddenly summoned a hidden level of strength from deep within himself and released it in a storm of light and magic. The attacker was distracted by the force of it and struggled to shield his eyes and remain standing at the same time as he was forced back by a wind that acted like a giant hand. Self preservation suddenly became more important and his grasp on his sword loosened too much.

"RROOOAAARRR!!!"

Goliath's furious battle cry was the only thing that alerted the attacker to the danger he was in – far too late. He could only cry out as Goliath's sword slashed out of nowhere, shattering the attacker's blade with enough force to jar his wrist. A second later Goliath's fist impacted with his jaw. He spun furiously before hitting the ground and stared up at Goliath in shcok and raised his hands in surrender before Goliath could deliver the killing blow.

"Stop, Goliath!!! I yield, lad! I yield!"

Goliath paused in his euphoria, staring at the figure on the ground in surprise as the strange fogginess in his head melted away.

"Hold, Goliath! Hold, lad!" called another voice, and Goliath barely turned his head to watch as the other three attackers rushed towards him urgently. All three were singed and moving with the same dizziness that he was feeling – or at least it appeared that way – as they stopped a few feet behind him.

"Do not attack your mentor, Goliath!" cried a familiar female voice. "It is us!"

Goliath's eyes widened, and then narrowed suspiciously. "What?"

"Aye, lad," panted the figure at his feet and Goliath watched in surprise as none other than Hudson removed the black mask from his face. "Did nay recognize us, did ye?"

Goliath balked and immediately stepped back. "Hudson!?" he cried in shock, realizing that if they had not stopped he might have . . .

"Aye, lad," Hudson said with a sigh of relief as he sat up, grunting from the aches that were all ready starting to show up. "Och! Ye fight twice as hard now as ye used tae lad! Me old bones are goin' tae be needin' some serious rest."

Goliath was terribly confused – even feeling a little ashamed. "Hudson – I could not . . . . I did not know it was you! I couldn't . . . I – I could have killed you!!"

"Aye lad, that ye could have," chuckled Odomus as he and the others removed their masks as well. There were no visual burn marks on their hides at all. But Goliath could feel blisters forming on his chest where the majority of that shock wave had struck. "Even when stunned, yer will proved greater than magic alone. Far greater."

"Your determination to succeed no matter the cost may be the difference between victory and defeat for all of us," said Lady Dragon with a smile. "You did astonishingly well, my son."

Goliath looked between his friends, absolutely flabbergasted, as he rubbed an aching head. "But – But I do not understand. What just happened here?"

"It was a sort of test/lesson, lad," Odomus told him, and at Goliath's confused expression he elaborated; "We had been discussing yer progress so far and decided it seemed appropriate. Ye see, Hudson has been anxious tae help ye, tae do what he could tae test ye with us. And we ourselves have been observing ye for a great while and yer personal progress has been – well, fantastic. Ye've done more tutoring for yerself than we have put together. Ye've come much farther than even I had first anticipated." He smiled ironically. "And out of everyone here, it is I who knew what ye were capable of, my son. And that is the best. And so far, ye have nearly surpassed that."

Goliath regarded his parents and mentor for a moment, then sighed heavily. This 'test' just now had shown him on a deep level just what it was he might be facing when he at last went to meet Constantine in battle, and somehow it was much more dangerous than anything he had ever faced before. The Pack, the Quarrymen, the human race and its bigotry as a whole was nothing compared to the evils that waited with Constantine and his hoard of creatures. Nothing. And quite frankly, he was more than a little intimidated. He didn't think he could defeat Constantine and live.

"It is not going to be good enough," he said softly, the first hints of despair evident in his voice. "Even if we somehow manage to complete this training, or what of it we can before Constantine wizens to us, it still will not be enough! I may die before his evil is fully vanquished!"

Hudson and the others shared worried looks.

"Lad . . ." Hudson said gently as he rested a supportive hand on his young Leader's shoulder.

Goliath shook his head as he shivered involuntarily. "I cannot fail in this!" he snarled. "I failed once all ready in preventing that monster from returning to this world. But I will NOT fail in keeping his evil from spreading. One way or another, I will defeat him!" He looked away sadly, his thoughts traveling regretfully to Elisa, to Angela and then the rest of the clan. "I will defeat him," he said again in a quieter tone, "even if I must die to do so."

"Somehow, my future Guardian, I doubt that death will be your destiny," said a voice, and Goliath into the face of Titania as she approached. "Your destiny will be life, light and peace," Titania told him warmly. "If there is anything that I have learned in my past meetings with you, it is that you are a warrior of powerful convictions. And all of those convictions come out of truth, virtue and a desire to do good for all. You could be like Demona, considering the destruction of your clan in the past, and harbor hatred, scorn and blood-lust for the race that so offended you." She cocked her head at him and her eyes twinkled with an unmistakable look of pride. "But you instead recognized that it was not the entire human race who had betrayed you, but only a mere few. You also recognized that one of your own kind was part of that treachery, proving that your race was just as capable of making wrong decisions as the human race. Granted, your trust in the human race has faltered. But you are not hateful. More cautious, possibly, but not hateful. And that talent, that gift to show mercy, love, forgiveness and compassion – even when in its smallest degrees – is what will help you win this fight."

"Constantine once lost everything as I did, my son," said Lady Dragon sadly and Goliath turned to her. "But where I did not turn my back and become bitter or vengeful, he did. He turned to a source of dark magic in hopes to end his pain, but only cursed himself. By killing in anger and hate he became that which he feared and hated the most. And yet he hides from that and he listens only to the selfish, destructive ambitions of the creature that now imprisons his soul. His shame defeats him now. It is no longer Constantine that resides within that shell, but Lamen."

Goliath stared at her. "What?"

"Never mind that now, lad," Hudson said warmly as he patted Goliath's shoulder. "For now, let us return home, eh? My old bones need some rest."

Goliath allowed himself a small smile and then turned towards the city with his family. Hudson, Odomus and Lady Dragon walked ahead of him talking excitedly together. He lingered behind in deep thought. He as both pleased and disturbed by his ferocity just now. If Hudson hadn't spoken up he'd be dead. Goliath couldn't live with himself if he'd been the one to slay his oldest friend.

"Goliath? Does something trouble you?"

Goliath looked at Titania in surprise. He hadn't realized she had been walking beside him. Her character seemed so different on this island . . . almost changed.

"It is nothing," he growled in reply. "I only – contemplate on what the future holds in store for us."

Titania smiled. "If my intuition serves correct, it will hold no ill for any of us," she told him. "The struggle will be great, and the burden you will soon carry may be even greater. But you will arise victorious. You are not one to give up easily. And I am . . . . proud of you for that."

Goliath studied Titania a moment. "That is not something I would have expected to hear from you, milady," he told her with a slight air of suspicion. "In our last encounters . . ."

Titania sucked in a deep, angry breath. "I am aware that our past encounters have been . . ." she paused, ". . . less than commendable. I have perhaps lived a most distasteful life. But it was my choice. Perhaps . . . Perhaps not the right choice, I will admit. But it was still my choice."

Goliath looked away with a sigh. "I had not meant to make you angry."

Titania's anger softened. "It is not you I am angry with," she said, almost to herself. "Now that I am here, I find myself contemplating my life in ways I never thought possible. I never imagined I could even once regret my obvious arrogance."

She fell silent. The silence held for several long, awkward moments. Goliath could feel her inner turmoil and embarrassment, could feel her confusion, her desires – the good and the bad. But he also felt an incredible need; a need to be forgiven, to be accepted. And there was that horrible underlying fear that she wouldn't be. But why? What had she to fear from him?

He looked at the mask she carried in her arms and suddenly quirked an eye ridge. The mask was not a mask at all, but rather a sort of helmet. It was a faded gold with a hem of cloth hanging at the edges. On the brow of the helmet was a large jewel, like a faded sapphire.

Clearing his throat, he said. "Milady, what do you carry?"

Relieved for the change in topic she looked at the helmet in her arms. "This is the helmet of Prog," she told him.

"Prog?"

Titania nodded. "He was a sorcerer from ancient times; times before even my people."

Goliath quirked an eye ridge. "What is it for?"

Titania paused mid-stride, a look of excitement on her face. "It is a tool for the mind," she replied, and at Goliath's interested expression she elaborated. "It was designed to fool the mind of an enemy during battle, Goliath. It blocks all recognition and turns friend against friend, brother against brother. And sometimes, when a mind is strong enough, one can even destroy an opponent with a thought alone."

Goliath blinked at her. "But you all ready possess that ability without the helmet."

Titania nodded. "That I do," she said with a small smile. "But you have all ready developed such a powerful mind block and defensive mechanism inside your mind that even I had to resort to this." She gestured at the helmet. "And still, I was only able to confuse your mind, to place a fog in the center of your recognition processes. I could not once get you to react with pain or even drop into unconsciousness. You have all ready subconsciously prepared yourself for the worst, Goliath."

Goliath regarded her in surprise and then looked at the helmet. He gingerly fingered the jewel that fed power to the rest of the helmet. "It is a good bet that Constantine will be using something like this, or at least supplying many types of this device to his minions."

Again Titania nodded. "Indeed he will, for he himself has a more powerful mind than I do. Of all the beings on this world that might have the ability to master myself and Oberon, it would be you, Odomus and Constintien."

Goliath regarded her. "But you were able to cloud my mind this night, my Lady. If the rest of you had not called me to stop . . ."

"Indeed, you probably would have killed Hudson tonight," Titania agreed. "Your desire to defeat your known enemies is proof enough."

Goliath growled in frustration as he thought of what he still had to learn. "Titania, you must teach me how to overcome the magic of this device! If it is anything like the strength of Constantine's mind, you must help me become even greater!"

Titania rested a hand on his arm and nodded firmly. "We all will, my Lord. That I promise."

Goliath blanched. "Why do you call me Lord? I am no king, I have ascended no throne."

"But soon you will," Titania told him. "As is your destiny. For soon when you take up the mantle of Guardianship, you will indeed become a Lord among all gargoyles."

Goliath stared at her for a long moment. He'd begun to feel a great weight on his shoulders since the first day he'd come here. No, he'd begun to feel it even before then. Even so, he was still terribly unprepared and reluctant to take command of that many warriors. How in the world was he supposed to call them together? There was no way he was going to convince the clans, let alone the leaders, that he was lord over them all. It was a terribly human declaration and very out of order. Why was he needed as a Guardian anyway? He understood that a warrior was needed to hold all the clans together, but still . . .

Goliath sighed and continued towards home. Destiny had reared an ugly face.

The End.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Author's note; Turned out WAY sappier than I'd originally intended. There's still plenty of mistakes even after going over it but – ah well. Please leave review! I love to know how I'm doing?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer; Gargoyles are the property of Walt Disney.

The Curse of Destiny

* * *

**Destine Manor**

A full day and nearly half a night had passed since that fateful evening, and she was still bound by Constantine's hideous spells. She had no way to escape from the nightmares, memories of her own folly and the dread of whatever doom approached her daughter and her kind. She had lost control of everything! She could not warn her daughter. She could not warn the clan. She was trapped!

Trapped!!

"Angela . . ." she sobbed. "Forgive me, daughter! Forgive me!!"

* * * * * * *

**Castle Wyvern**

Angela was restless. She'd been that way since her father's departure. Even her daytime sleep had been less peaceful than normal. Her father's words the other night had disturbed her. True, she was worried about him going off to face this dangerous destiny alone with no one but Hudson and his legendary parents at his side. But that wasn't what had her heart in the deepest turmoil at the moment.

"Um, Angela?" asked a voice, and Angela turned as Broadway approached her with a tray of food in hand. "You hungry?"

Angela sighed and turned back around to gaze into the fire. "No, Broadway," she replied with mild impatience. "I'm fine."

"Oh." Broadway eyed here a little in mild surprise before clearing his throat and moving to sit down beside her. He sat the tray of food on the lamp table beside him and turned to study Angela for a long moment.

"Is everything alright, beloved?" he asked after a few moments.

"I suppose," was Angela's reluctant reply.

"What's wrong, Angela?" he asked as he placed a hand over hers. "You've been like this ever since Goliath left."

Angela tensed at the mention of her father. "I'm just worried about him, Broadway," she said. "Wondering when and if he'll come back safely."

"Of course he will," Broadway said as he put a reassuring hand on his mate's shoulder. "I mean, this is Goliath we're talking about! He can do just about anything these days from what I've noticed. And he does it because he has too. Trust me, Goliath will make it back."

"But he's fighting a foe worse than any of the Unseelie put together, Broadway," Angela said worriedly. "And he was . . ."

"What?" Broadway prompted when she did not immediately continue.

"Oh, Broadway!" Angela cried and turned to him in despair for the first time that evening. "What if what father said is true! What if it was Demona who released Constantine!"

"But we already know it was," Broadway pointed out innocently. "Goliath was there. He and Hudson both saw her for themselves."

Angela turned away almost angrily. "But – But the legend says that Constantine's _descendant_ would set him free! And it was Demona – my mother! – who did that very thing!"

"Yeah," said Broadway slowly.

"Broadway, think about this!" Angela cried desperately as she leaned against him. "If Demona truly is Constantine's descendant then – then I must be too!"

Broadway regarded her for a long moment. He didn't know what to say to help her. This was something that was out of his league. The parenting ideal was still so new to the clan. But somehow he felt that he understood how Angela felt. It wasn't so bad in his opinion to be descended of humans, but he had to admit the shock of being descended from a human like that . . .! He'd have been shamed by it, outcast.

"I do not wish to have anything to do with that – that fiend!" Angela growled angrily as she clenched her fists. "But I can't help wondering if his spell might have affected me in some way too if it hadn't affected my mother."

Broadway shook his head fiercely at that and pulled Angela into his arms. "Not a chance, Angela," he said. "Evil only attracts more evil and Demona was and still is evil, although for your sake she has been trying. But I don't think it was enough, Angela. I'm not sure anymore if anything we do or try will ever be enough for her. She has to change on her own, and maybe Constantine knew that."

Angela cringed. "But how could she even be DESCENDED of him!? I just don't understand!"

Broadway sighed. "Neither do I, love," he told her gently. "But, maybe it's not so important to know. I mean remember who your father is. Remember what his destiny is. You're a part of two worlds yeah, but you've got the best of the best to be your example." He looked at her and smiled. "Constantine could never claim you because you have such a tender heart, beloved. You're more your father than your mother, and I think that Tyrant person knew it when he took the Heart Stone."

Angela smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Broadway," she said. "And maybe you're right. I have Goliath and the lineage of Odomus and Lady Dragon on my side. It overshadows anything that relates to Constantine in any shape or form." She frowned. "But it still distresses me."

"I understand," said Broadway as he stroked her hair. "Still, let's put that behind us for now." He turned and gestured to the tray of food. "Our food is getting cold."

Angela smiled and accepted the tray as Broadway passed it to her, but couldn't help but feel hallowed by all that she had learned. She had to speak to Demona. She had to understand why her mother had reverted to her old ways. Perhaps if she could understand that, she could save her mother from going deeper into that same hate and bloodlust that had so held her mind for so many centuries.

* * * * * * * * *

**Emerald City/ Crystal Moon - **

**One Month Later**

Goliath sighed contentedly as he emerged from a warm shower. The past month had been busy, but pleasant as well. He had successfully completed all his studies. All he awaited now was the final test.

As he dried off, he recalled everything that he had endured, everything that he had felt, touched and seen. He even recalled those that he had met. The most potent of which being the stranger in the woods. The past few days he had been on Goliath's mind a lot. There was something about him that stirred Goliath's curiosity, his interest. He felt as though he had seen the stranger somewhere before and deeply desired to know where. However, he had not seen the stranger since that day in the woods and he was filled with an odd sense of regret.

Sighing, Goliath dressed in a new garment his mother had made for him. It was a tunic made of thick, yet comfortable black leather that glistened with every color imaginable. It had a high collar, deep shoulder pads and a loincloth that seemed more like a robe, for it was thick and though made of velvet and covered his legs. The tunic itself was plated with pieces of leather to give him the look of one who wore dragon skins as clothing and he wore matching arm and leg guards, all of which had gold highlights. And right over his heart was the same symbol that he wore on the skin of his brow; a small golden sun, the Mark of the Guardians.

As he performed the task of grooming his long, thick hair – imagining Elisa's hands gently combing it with her delicate fingers – and brushed his teeth – another human trait he had picked up here simply out of necessity - he basked in the warm light of the sun as it gently poured in through a window. It helped to calm his shaky nerves, for he was constantly worrying lately. Worrying that he would not have learned what he needed to learn in time to face Constantine. Worrying that his clan was in danger. Worrying that he would fail.

It bothered him that he worried so much, but he found that he simply couldn't help it. Many lives were depending on him. A safe and peaceful future depended on him. If he failed, his kind would never be free from those who hated them. And the rest of the world would be eternally doomed, if not destroyed. Madoc and his Unseelie had once presented a similar fate, but this somehow seemed worse.

Still, Goliath was not about to let that happen. He would NOT fail his clan!

Goliath sighed as he exited his room and hurried to the dinning hall. It was nearly time for breakfast and afterwards, he would be traveling out to the woods for a time on his own to await the last test. His only clue to it was that it reflected that day in the clearing so many months ago. And with this test came the feeling of change. And he didn't like it.

As he walked into the living room, he caught the sound of his father's laughter coming from the dinning hall. He also heard the voice of his mother, sister, Titania and also Hudson. He smiled when he felt their happiness, but then frowned suddenly when he caught sight of something he had never really noticed before. It was a painting of a gargoyle. He had a very distinguished and his mother bore a striking resemblance to him. Still Goliath recognized the figure immediately.

"He is the one from the wood," he muttered quietly, wondering what circumstance had given this warrior the honor of being placed above the mantle of the fireplace.

"Pardon me, my son?" said Lady Dragon's voice, and Goliath turned to her.

"The painting of this warrior," said Goliath as he pointed at it, and she came to stand at his side. "I have seen him."

Lady Dragon looked at her son in surprise, and then turned to glance at the painting. "He is your grandfather," she told him softly, and Goliath looked at her in astonishment. "My father."

Goliath was silent a moment. "Where did he come from? His style of dress is unique."

Lady Dragon nodded. "He was born in Egypt. He was a part of a group called Dynasties by the Egyptians. Gargoyles with different or similar features were singled out. It was segregation on a grand scale and all for the pursuit of 'perfection'." She huffed. "Our ancestors were kept in palaces and temples while the rest were used as guards or slaves. We were Egypt's honor warriors, keepers of the heavens. We never knew other gargoyles existed until Jehoiachin returned to Egypt."

"Returned?" Goliath wondered.

Lady Dragon smiled. "Jehoiachin was a wanderer like my father. They met in their youth and shared many adventures together. He is directly descended from Reul, the Guardian of Atlantis. His efforts liberated all the clans. Some stayed in Egypt and formed new clans while others branched out into the world. Even to this day none of us really knows what made us stand out so much to the Egyptians. But the name 'Dynasty' is all but forgotten."

"Jehoiachin was a wanderer, a philosopher and thrill seeker," Odomus said. "Hezekiah was more a philosopher, a traveling teacher but also a great warrior. He was also a lover of great music and was one of the few descendants of the Guardian who had a voice strong enough and pure enough tae sing the fiercest beast to sleep."

Goliath stared at his father. Why would a warrior need that sort of gift? He felt a little embarrassed trying to imagine himself in Hezekiah's place. The others would think it a real joke.

"Puul lived in Germany and is known for his defeat of the Usurper, a crazy old sorcerer bent on taking over the country in its younger days," Odomus continued. "Ellann, my grandmother, was like the three of them in one. She was unmatched in swordplay, had the voice of an angel and was a wanderer in her own right. She is known for her defeat of the Greys many years before I was born."

"Are any of them still alive today?" Goliath asked hopefully.

Lady Dragon nodded. "Yes, except two; Ellana, your great grandmother and her father, your great, great grandfather, Puul. Both inherited immortality, but they chose not to take that path. They chose to grow old and die."

"They 'chose'?" Goliath repeated slowly, puzzled and intrigued by that statement. "Did they have that sort of mastery over life and death?"

Odomus nodded. "I do, too. And soon enough ye will too."

"I see," Goliath muttered, unnerved by the idea of living forever. "Are there any clans left in Egypt?"

"Some, but they are hidden," Lady Dragon replied.

"I see," said Goliath thoughtfully.

Odomus smiled and patted his son's shoulder. "Come along, lad," he said. "I think Cookie has finished with breakfast."

* * * * *

**Destine Manor**

Angela could feel the dark magic rising from her mother's home even before she'd reached it. Brooklyn hadn't exactly been too happy that she was coming here. But she had to. She had to talk to her mother and try to understand why her mother had done what she'd done. The only thing that made her hesitate was the dark magic. It was powerful.

Angela gasped when she landed on the balcony and looked inside. The room was aglow with hideous green light. A circle of fire danced in the center of the room with Demona sitting right in the middle. She was bound by something Angela couldn't identity at first, but when she got closer she noticed it was a collection of scrolls. She was pale and weak, very thing and there was a disturbing faraway look in her eyes.

"Mother!" Angela cried, recognizing the effects of a binding spell. "Hold on, mother!" She reached out to rip away the scrolls. "I'll have you out in a minute!"

Demona blearily looked up at the sound of the voice. With eyes half open and half closed, she watched as Angela ripped at the scrolls that held her and gasped when the effort started to take a toll on her daughter.

"Angela . . ." she breathed. She snapped her tail and struggled weakly against the binding scrolls. The moment she moved a terrible shock seized her. She snarled in pain and crumpled to the floor, pulling Angela with her.

Angela broke away with a gasp and stared in horror at her mother. "Stars! What manner of magic is this?"

Demona tried to snarl but it came out as a hoarse growl. "It is Constantine's power daughter," she gasped. "He is draining my life force until he has the heart stone again."

"The Heart Stone!" gasped Angela and hurried forward to finish ripping the scrolls apart and received a second shock for her efforts.

"Angela!" Demona cried, watching as Angela got to her feet again and returned to her chore. "Please, daughter! It's not worth it! You – You do not need to exert yourself on account of me!"

"Of course I do!" Angela snarled angrily. "You're my mother! I won't let him use you as his strength!"

Demona choked back a sob. "He already has!"

Angela snarled angrily and gave one last tremendous tug on Demona's binds. The scrolls gave way with a loud ~crack!~ and both Angela and Demona fell away from each other as the magic dispersed by Angela's will alone.

* * * * * *

**The Black Realm**

"Hmm!?"

Constantine's head snapped up in alarm. He'd felt something. Demona was free.

He couldn't feel her power bleeding into his aura. It didn't matter, really. He had the heart stone now, but for a moment he'd felt the presence of another warrior at Demona's side.

Tyrant looked over at him from their meal of stale bread and cold meat. "What is wrong, father?" he asked incredulously.

"Someone has freed Demona," he muttered snidely.

Tyrant snorted as he turned back to their meal. "Well, you no longer needed her, did you?" he asked unconcernedly.

"Only to witness my glory first hand," Constintien sneered suspiciously. "I was to have her watch her clan, her daughter, die at my feet whilst she remained my prisoner. But now . . ."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Constantine," sneered a voice to their left. They turned to see Thailog leisurely leaning against a tall pillar, idly investigating any impurities in his talons. "Demona is easily antagonized. Unlike Goliath who is absolutely calm with everything and incredibly difficult to dog into action, Demona is all too easy to torment." He looked wickedly over at his new partners. "We can play her like a harp if we plan things right, and her daughter might be the key."

Constantine considered this. "Possibly," he said as he looked out at the rising sun. "But free, she will be a dangerous opponent. That was part of my reasons for binding her. Free, she can warn the clan in Manhattan to prepare for us. And we cannot have that."

"Nevertheless," said Thailog unconcernedly as he walked over to them and stole a well cooked portion of pork. "This in and of itself is no more than a momentary setback. She can still be defeated, and the Manhattan Clan with her. Without them, Goliath will fall into despair and become easy prey."

Constantine grinned evilly. "Perhaps," he cackled happily. "We will keep that in mind when it comes time to wage our attack."

Thailog grinned and gulped a pint of ale.

* * * * * * *

**Destine Manor**

Demona groaned somewhat as Angela helped her sit on a couch in her room, wrapped in a warm blanket with a cup of tea in hand.

"Thank you, my daughter," she said softly, her eyes still filled with rage, fright and even utter humiliation.

Angela only shrugged. "Will you be alright?" she asked in concern.

Demona nodded numbly. "I will be – with time," she said as she looked up at the skylight. "It is nearly dawn. Tomorrow night may bring danger."

Angela cocked her head. "Constantine?"

Demona nodded curtly and sipped her tea. For a long moment, there was silence.

"Why did you free him, mother?" Angela finally asked. "Do you still hate humans that much? I had thought – isn't Andrea your friend?"

Demona's eyes narrowed with pain, but she looked away. "Yes, daughter. She is my friend."

"Then, why would you be willing to betray her?" Angela asked.

Demona found she couldn't answer.

"Mother, is it really true?" Angela asked. "Are you Constantine's descendant?"

Demona snarled. "Prophecies never lie, Angela. And – And I was the one who released him. No one else had gone there to do as I had."

"Then why, mother? Why? And how?"

Demona forced herself to look at Angela, but only for a moment. "The 'how' I do not exactly know, my child, except that Constantine could not resist to gloat. He says that the female gargoyle was HIS. But – But the why . . . I just wanted to protect you, daughter, from the human race – from HIM!"

Angela regarded her for a long moment, then sighed and shook her head. "Mother, I won't get into ~that~ argument with you again. I share my father's beliefs. I fight with him and for him, not against him. I want there to be peace between our two kinds, not hatred and not bloodshed. I do not want things the way you want them, and I do not see why and how you feel it needs to be that way."

Demona's frown deepened.

Angela sighed. "I will stay throughout the day to make sure you are all right," she said as she turned to head back to the attic. "But I will be needed at the castle tomorrow night. We need to be ready if Constantine manages to send forces to destroy us. And . . ." she paused as she looked at her mother. "And we could use your help."

Demona snorted. "They would not have me!" she spat.

"But we will need your help, mother," Angela said as she opened the door to the bedroom. "They must know that too, and it would be the perfect way to redeem yourself."

"Redeem myself?" Demona snarled as she rose to her feet, letting her cup of tea shatter on the floor. "Before them!? For what purpose? They have no power to judge me!"

Angela glared at her mother. "My father will," she told her mother evenly, and Demona stared at her in shock. "Besides, it'll be the perfect way for you to denounce any allegiance Constantine might feel you owe him. I've learned by now that you can't always choose your lineage, but you can choose your own destiny. Being descended of Constantine might actually be a good thing and not a curse."

Demona stared at Angela as though the child were mad. "Be a good thing!?" she cried. "How on Earth could you say that!?"

"I can say it because you can chose to follow your own path, Demona," Angela said. "You can turn away from a life of hatred and follow the path that my father leads; that of truth and peace. I have the blood of both good and evil flowing in my veins, but maybe that shouldn't be what makes me decide how to lead my life. I can be proud or discouraged, or I can simply accept it and move on. And I chose to move on. My strength comes from the Guardian and whatever goodness might still live inside Constantine – just as there is still goodness in you."

Demona sneered and turned away.

"I should go, mother," Angela said as she finally left the room. "But we can talk some more tomorrow night."

Demona looked up in surprise as the door closed and stared at it for a long time before looking at the sun as it started to rise over the horizon.

It was going to be a long day.

The End.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belong to Disney!

Summary: Goliath takes some time for himself and meets someone unexpected.

Shalamanesar

* * *

Crystal Moon

Goliath sighed as he soared the sky. He'd been airborne for over an hour now and was rather content. The majesty of Guardian's Mountain passed below and beside him. Its peaks pierced the air like might javelins, challenging his aerial mastery. He felt safe among these jagged peaks and gently rising slopes, but the feeling of impending doom still hung in the air. Very soon now Constantine would realize he'd been plaid and strike out with all his rage. He still wondered if they'd be ready.

He had to be. They'd been given a small miracle already that he'd been able to learn as much as he had. There was still more to learn he was sure but for now it was enough. Stuff like this took a lifetime to learn and he'd mastered more than half of it in a few months.

Still, facing Constantine was going to be the easy part. Trying to get the clans to work together and then somehow someway get them to work with humans was going to be another ordeal entirely. The clan of Crystal Moon and Ishimura were already a step ahead, but for the others . . .

With a sigh, Goliath descended in a steep dive to the clearing his father had shown him the day he'd started his training. There was a pond nearby and he wanted a chance to meditate. Trees grew all around. Grasses swayed in a gentle breeze. Bushes blossomed with a variety of flowers and fruits. Ferns thickened the foliage and tiny insects and arachnids scurried through it searching for meals, their mates and dens. Larger animals like lizards, salamanders and snakes in turn hunted them or the rodents and small birds that lived upon the island. Always there was the circle of life.

He thought of his clan and Elisa. He wondered how much time had passed in Manhattan. He wondered if it had only been a few days for them or if a week or longer had passed. Yet, even in this lapse of time, he felt Elisa's fear and impatience. Hers was the most potent of all and it plagued him every day and night. He missed her more deeply than he had ever imagined he could miss anyone. He didn't even think he had shared this sharp, or this close a bond with Demona, and it saddened him.

He spied a dead tree which had fallen across the pond. New growth all ready sprouted where it once stood and further pushed out its lingering roots so a growing sapling would have room to spread its own roots. It was struggling. He could sense it. He lifted an arm to direct his power toward the dead tree and felt it lift completely off the ground. He moved it to a clear spot some feet away where it would provide further shade and nutrients for other forest creatures. He then turned to the sapling and directed more nutrients to its roots. He gently pushed a larger nearby tree out of the way so sunlight bathed the saplings tender leaves. Water from the pond arched over land to gently dampen the soil and sooth the thirst that burned in the saplings green skin. Strength immediately filled the tiny sapling as did a gratitude so bright it made him smile. Like a child excited for a new adventure or a new toy, it wallowed in his touch and stretched towards the sky with all its might.

Goliath sighed and relaxed further into the cool grass. New flowers were budding a short distance away filling the air with their sweet scents. New plants stretched towards the sun just like the little sapling. But in the blink of an eye, something new caught his attention. A mind was reaching out, searching for something or someone. There was magic in the approaching stranger and it was already playing with the waters of the pond.

He jumped to his feet to watch as the water swirled into an image several feet in the air, glowing with reflected light from the sun. The newcomer was still hidden by foliage on the opposite side of the pond but he was carefree, filled with confidence and nobility. He seemed familiar somehow.

The pillar of water fell back into the pond and Goliath saw the newcomer clearly. "It's you!"

His grandfather looked at him and smiled. His ancient eyes sparkled with boyish delight as he regarded his grandson. He wore brightly colored robes that sparkled in the sunlight. He carried the appearance of one who knew the wisdom of the ages – and the pains and joys that accompanied them.

Goliath walked the length of the pond to stand beside him. He felt awkward but glad. It was a new sensation coming face to face with your grandsire but he growing accustomed to it.

"Grandfather," he greeted, bowing.

The old gargoyle bowed back. "We meet again. It is our third time now I think."

Goliath started. "Third time?" he asked in confusion.

His grandfather nodded and gazed at the pond. "I have been watching you, Goliath," he said at last. "You have done well and I am proud of you. I know all too well how difficult it is to sacrifice time spent with loved ones to face destiny." He looked at Goliath. "I am called Shalamanesar."

There was a few moments of silence.

"Can you tell me something?" Goliath asked at length. "Why did you not come to meet me before that day in the woods? Why did you wait until now?"

Shalameneser sighed and looked into the ponds clear, cool waters. "I did not wish to overburden you. What I had to say about our blood relation may not have been something you were ready to accept, or hear. The revelation that Lady Dragon and Odomus were your parents and that you were the last of the Guardians seemed thick enough. Although I desperately wanted you to know, I decided to wait and asked that your parents and sister say nothing of me until I felt you were ready." He looked at Goliath apologetically. "I may have been unwise in that decision, but I had only met you one other time before you had come to this island. I wanted . . . I wanted it to be a welcome meeting."

Goliath put a hand on his shoulder. "It is a welcome meeting, Grandfather," he told the old gargoyle warmly. "And I appreciate your tactfulness. This has not been easy, and I realize that the road ahead may yet grow even more difficult. But I will not fail in my destiny. I will do my part. I only hope I can do it well."

Shalameneser smiled. "You will."

"When was the first time we met? I do not recall having seen you before coming to this island."

Shalameneser smiled again. "You were just a babe. I had come to bid my farewells before my daughter and Odomus journeyed to Scotland where you would begin your life. I knew you would not know me after that, but I had always hoped that some part of you would have recognized my presence in one way or another." He looked at Goliath hopefully. "Did you?"

Goliath studied his grandfather for a long moment and recalled the emotions and sensations he'd felt the first time he'd seen the old warrior. There had been familiarity, laughter, joy and curiosity. Everything a child might feel when he or she met their elder for the first time.

"Yes," said Goliath at length. "Yes, some part of me did recognize you. I just did not understand how."

Shalameneser sighed with relief. "I am glad," he said and stared across the pond. Goliath followed his gaze. He was a little surprised to see Titania approaching them.

"Your grandmother approaches."

Goliath stared at his grandfather. "What?"

Shalameneser nodded. "She and I parted ways many centuries ago. It was difficult for your mother, you know. They had always been close. But she had asked to be left out of the story."

"Who had?"

Shalameneser sighed. "Your grandmother has always had a kind heart," he said slowly. "But the ways of her race are, well . . . they keep to themselves and see themselves as superior to other races. Yet when I knew her she was new, young and innocent. She didn't know who she was. She was found unconscious near the shore of a river bank. I had never intended to fall in love with her, but there has always been something . . . well, magical about her."

Goliath regarded his grandfather for a long moment. As Titania's presence drew nearer, he felt a heavy suspicion creep into his heart.

Shalameneser continued. "She had long, dark brown hair, green eyes, and a beautiful smile. Her memory loss always made her mysterious and she had this strange way of getting people to do what she wanted." He chuckled. "I was not immune to that art unfortunately." He looked at his grandson. "There was an accident, grandson, in later years when your mother was still very young. Your grandmother was taken for dead, but we discovered she was immortal. To save her from superstition, we helped her flee. And since then . . . well, I will say that she has fallen back into her true self. Her ways have become somewhat less than commendable."

Goliath felt uneasy. "Less than commendable? What are you talking about?"

Shalamaneser sighed. "Titania is fey," he said slowly. "And sometimes this hurts people, and their anger in turn hurts her. But, she does learn lad. She does learn. And she does care for you."

Goliath's heart stopped. _Titania!?_ _Titania is my . . . _

Goliath released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. How could this be? "Why wasn't I told?" He heard himself ask, but already knew the answers.

"Because you wouldn't have been able to handle it," Shalamanesar replied gently. "And even now it'll take you time to get used to the idea." He grasped Goliath's shoulder. "Goliath, you must remember that the Guardian's way is compassion. Even if she is less than perfect, even if she does commit sin, she is still a living being, and she is still family." He sighed. "Though most of the love between her and myself has dwindled, we still remain friends. And that is what is important." He lifted Goliath's face so that the young gargoyle would look into his eyes. "Lad, do not make yourself feel something that you can't. If you can't love her the way you love your parents, then don't. But I must ask you to respect her and treat her kindly. Accept her as a friend at least, and I promise you, you will not regret it."

Goliath released a deep sigh, and then nodded. "I will do as you ask," he said grasping his grandfather's hand.

Shalamaneser smiled, and the two of them turned as Titania reached them. "Good afternoon, Shalamanesar," she said warmly. "I trust you are well?"

"I am, thank you, milady," Shalamanesar replied with a smile.

Titania smiled and turned to Goliath. "Guardian, we would have you in the palace."

Goliath frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Titania chuckled. "Not at all. Please come with me."

She turned away and Goliath started to follow her. "Please join us," he said as he turned to Shalamanesar.

Shalamenesar smiled. "I think I will, thank you."

Goliath smiled and the three of them returned to the palace together.

The End.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer; Gargoyles are the property of the Walt Disney Company.

Summary; The final test has come. But with this test comes a new trial, and a new twist.

* * *

Dark Skies Rising

* * *

**Crystal Moon - **

**The Forests North of Emerald City . . . .**

"Good luck, Goliath!"

Goliath glanced at his grandfather and nodded appreciatively. But his insides were in turmoil. His final test had come at last and he stood facing his parents, Titania, Nassiah and Hudson in the clearing they had chosen for this occasion. A storm was building over head. The winds were already blowing with great ferocity, and lightning was already dancing overhead. Distant thunder rolled through the sky as the anticipation swelled.

Goliath could feel the power of his mentors building around him. The intensity of the moment was incredible. Even Hudson, who possessed no magical talent, burned with renewed strength. He was determined to help Goliath succeed and Goliath was determined to succeed.

"Lad, it is time," Odomus said calmly. "Our deception is coming tae an end. This last test puts yer skills tae the test lad. The rest will be instinct, which I know tae be good. Remember what ye've learned, implement it and improvise. Do whatever it takes!"

Goliath nodded. "Very well," he said. "I am ready."

Odomus nodded once and then it began with a sonic boom. The magically trained warriors came together with a great clash before leaping apart again, but Goliath was satisfied with his start. He hadn't stumbled and as the test lengthened he found the strength to cast multiple spells at a time and split his concentration several different ways. Not once did he falter. He blocked incoming spells, brandished a sword with practiced ease and quickly became a force to be reckoned with.

Goliath kept his mind open as Nassiah and Hudson attacked, anxious to perceive their thoughts so he could formulate a perfect counter-attack. But Nassiah, unlike Hudson had skills similar to his own and it took him time to penetrate her barrier. Titania's tutoring and that strange Helmet of Prog, or whatever it had been, had helped.

He disappeared so suddenly that Nassiah fell to the earth in surprise, and when she sat up again, Goliath was everywhere. She knew only one was the real Goliath but before she could find him an arrow made out of soft and safe materials struck her left breast, right over her heart. She was out.

She back flipped out quickly so as not to crown out the others and watched from the sidelines.

Hudson attacked with all the ferocity he had, swinging his sword, snapping his tail and slashing with his talons when a fist or a solid kick would not work. Goliath defended himself well. He struck out with a fist loaded with energy that knocked Hudson back a few feet. While distracted Goliath leaped into the air and caught Hudson in a gargoyles signature 'hawk-dive' that would have torn his flesh to pieces if Goliath were attacking to kill. Goliath didn't need the resounding shockwave that shook the earth and nearly knocked Hudson out, but it came anyway. He leaped aside as Nassiah moved in to help Hudson out of the ring and then turned to his remaining teachers.

Titania surged forward in a blur and obliterated two of Goliath's false identities and then tackled him with her own breed of magic. He snarled with pain but kept his feet under him. Two more of his false identities swarmed around her, pummeling her with a barrage of crippling attacks. She retaliated with a strange vortex of energy that confused Goliath's equilibrium. He fought to stay standing and shut his eyes to halve the affects, but he couldn't find a way out of this bizarre, spiraling spell. After a moment his powers flowed through him like flooding waters and a second later exploded with enough force to ground everyone. It was a bizarre reaction to Titania's magic and worked like gravity in reverse. Everyone was grounded and couldn't move.

"GGRAAHH!!" Goliath roared and somehow managed to undo the affects of the colliding magical energies. Titania stumbled backwards as Odomus snuck around behind him, trying a sneak attack and blasted Goliath with green energy. Sensing Odomus's attack, he disappeared, leaving Odomus vulnerable to Titania's attack. He put up a shield which deflected the energy and somehow bounced it back to Titania. She fell unharmed to the ground but was outside the ground. Goliath reappeared a second later and glanced at her once to ensure she was safe before turning to his father and mother.

There was a moment of tense silence before all three roared and soared towards each other with unexpected power. Dust and wind billowed around them. Lightning flashed with blinding force and thunder crashed painfully in their ears. The rain started to come down in sheets, turning the battlefield into a slippery mud puddle. For those outside the ring it became almost impossible to see.

"What's happening?" Hudson cried, listening to the snarls and roars from inside the vortex of rain, mud and light.

"They have him!" Nassiah cried.

"What?" Hudson cried.

Inside the ring, Goliath was trapped. Lady Dragon's attack was devastating. It had distracted him while Odomus snuck around and bound him in some kind of magical net. It wasn't even physically there, it was just energy but it bound him to the earth and sapped his strength. The more he fought it the weaker he became.

"Think, son!" Odomus growled softly as he and Lady Dragon circled him. "Think! Use yer skills. Examine the magic! There is a weakness in it, now find it!"

Goliath snarled angrily as he continued to struggle. Nature and magic swirled around him, increasing his irritation. _What weakness?_ He thought desperately. _I have no strength and my powers are suppressed_.

Fighting against exhaustion and a vicious clouding of his mind he pushed up one more time against the net only to receive another vicious shock for his efforts. His anger increased when he nearly broke his nose on the hard earth. _Calm down!_ He ordered himself. _There is a way around this, now find it! Quit letting your temper rule you!_

He exhaled, still growling softly and relaxed. He stopped fighting the net and closed his eyes. Precious seconds ticked by. If this were a real battle against Constantine he'd be dead by now. He needed to increase his reaction time. Even so, the more at peace he became the clearer everything around him seemed to be. He learned very quickly that aggression fueled the net's fire. The less aggression he used the weaker the net became and he suddenly got an idea.

"Nature above me, hear my plea! Free me from this trap that binds me!!"

A bolt of lightning reached down from the heavens and struck the corners of the net with devastating strength. Ironically enough it was nature itself that overloaded the net. It exploded around him, nearly crippling him, but luckily he'd managed to raise a strong enough shield in the few precious seconds he had to protect himself and suddenly he was free, stretching his wings and roaring victoriously as he stood to his full height.

Odomus nodded with relief. "Good, Goliath! Ye're learning the most important lesson of all; never give in tae yer anger!"

He and Lady Dragon advanced again and she was the first to act. She screamed as she released a wave of magic powerful enough to incinerate Goliath on the spot, but Goliath merely swatted it away and caught Lady Dragon as she tackled him.

"Nicely done!" Titania called from the side lines.

Lady Dragon darted forward again moving too quickly for a normal person to follow with the naked eye. Hudson just blinked stupidly as he watched. All he could see were the flashes of light where Goliath and Lady Dragon paused for a split second to exchange blows, their fists charged with energy, before moving on again. Odomus jumped in to the fray every so often adding his strength to Lady Dragon's, but somehow Goliath managed to drive them off.

Goliath and Lady Dragon broke apart, breathing heavily and glaring at each other. His father had disappeared but he could still feel him. All at once hi father reappeared, pouncing from behind. Goliath rolled forward before his father could touch him and Odomus landed harmlessly on the ground while Goliath kicked him in the face, pushing him back. His mother rushed him at nearly the exact same moment but he dematerialized at the last second. She gasped in surprised but couldn't stop her momentum. She collided with Odomus and they collapsed to the ground before scrambling to get back to their feet. While distracted, Goliath called on the wind and his own explosive power to knock them out of the ring. Odomus managed to dig his talons into the earth and hold on, but Lady Dragon was thrust out of the ring.

For a few moments the wind and rain quieted. The thunder rumbled softly as if sensing the sudden change. The air danced with electricity but it didn't come from the storm. His mother was a good fighter and was superb with magic, but his father was even better. His father was a full blooded warrior and fierce. He'd trained under the tutelage of a female descended directly of the Guardian, possessing a knowledge and a fighting style passed down from generation to generation. He'd taught it to his son but now they'd both see just how much he'd learned.

Odomus sighed. "Well lad," he said in a low voice, "looks like it's down tae ye and me."

Goliath nodded. "I understand," he growled wearily and assumed the proper fighting stance.

Odomus assumed the pose himself. "Then let us begin," he growled.

Goliath snarled and assumed a stance that allowed his full power to explode around him. He glowed with a strange aurora as the others watched and roared furiously as he threw his head back to let every available ounce of adrenaline gush through his veins. He felt the world around him boost his life force energy to the point where his body was ready for battle.

And then, a breathless instant as the wind whipped around them, stirring their wings, hair, garment and the grass at their feet in a frenzy of anticipation. All of nature anticipated the crash to come with a sense of excitement and support. Everyone and everything knew that Goliath would literally have to beat the snot out of his father in order to pass this test. Odomus was going to be using everything he had, everything that he had not yet shown Goliath. And Goliath was going to need to beat him. In order to defeat Constantine, he HAD to defeat his father.

Suddenly . . .

BOOOOM!!!

The silence of anticipation was drowned as Goliath and Odomus rocketed towards each other. Goliath summoned all the skill he had as he slammed his fists against his father's. The blow shook the earth, surprising him. How could their power affect everything around them this way? He locked eyes with his father and then exploded with a flurry of fierce punches. Their arms and fists were blurred into invisibility as they summoned every ounce of power they had and willed their bodies to move at unheard of speeds while constantly parrying the others attacks.

Odomus suddenly deflected a blow off of his armored forearm and quickly landed a crunching punch to Goliath's midsection; but Goliath barely winced and immediately thrust Odomus' fist downward, throwing him off balance and twisting, landing his elbow directly into Odomus' cheek. Odomus blinked his approval as he recovered almost instantly and executed a perfect back flip and cracked Goliath on the chin with a steel knob he had fastened onto his tail before the test and then sprang from his hands, landing gracefully on his feet.

Goliath sailed backward, crashing into the earth mere inches from the rings out of bounds line. He glared at it for a second in near panic and then breathed a sigh of relief as he got back to his feet.

Odomus smiled at his son, gladder than words could say that his son had not been flung out of the ring. "Ye've landed a blow, lad. Good."

Goliath threw his father a crooked smile. "You were always the toughest teacher within the clan," he said. "No one fought like you did. Not even the Second or the female warrior that once threatened us."

Odomus shrugged with an almost pitying sigh. "She would nay last a second if she were here now, lad," he said. "Ye'd clean the clock with her right quick."

Goliath snorted a breath. "Let us continue."

Odomus nodded and resumed his fighting stance. This time, Goliath was the first to attack. He roared and leaped across the space between them like a rocket firing from its compartment inside a fighter jet. His fist swiped through empty air, however, as Odomus teleported away at the last second. And then, the searing pain of Odomus' elbow crashing into his back blasted the air out of Goliath's lungs. The strike sent him staggering forward as Odomus appeared in front of him again, landing a brutal punch to his stomach and then to his face.

The blows themselves were controlled enough to not be as painful as they would in a real fight. But they were uncomfortable enough to teach Goliath to learn quickly from the mistakes he was making, or just move quicker. But Odomus had ages more wisdom than he did and his magic was so practiced, so honed that it was still taking all the concentration Goliath had just to keep up with him. And it was costing him.

Odomus's knee suddenly thrust into Goliath's chest with such force that he was lifted from the ground. Goliath willed himself to recover and grunted with tremendous effort to block another blow with both hands. Grunting, both warriors glided apart but then thrust towards each other again the instant their feet hit the ground.

Goliath twisted and threw his weight aside, dodging a furious punch from Odomus. He quickly planted his leg in mid flight and sprang upward, his massive fist slamming into Odomus' vulnerable chin like the piston of a pile driver. Odomus grunted with discomfort and turned over backwards. Goliath flipped over and curled into a ball, slamming both clawed feet into Odomus' back and sending him rocketing into the sky. Springing off his hands, Goliath launched himself toward Odomus, constricting tightly, ready to unleash all his strength into a bone shattering kick.

However, to his horror, Odomus righted himself and twisted into a vicious round house kick that slammed directly into his face; the opposing forces of Odomus' kick and his own nearly snapped Goliath's neck and he remained motionless in mid air a moment as the forces cancelled each other out. But it was all Odomus needed. With some fear that he would defeat his son, Odomus slammed his other clawed foot into Goliath's chest, instantly teleporting behind him and delivering a crushing elbow spike, then balled his fists together and brought them crashing down on Goliath after another teleport. Goliath spiraled out of control, plummeting toward the earth dozens of feet below. Odomu's aura blazed as he forced a massive flow of energy between his palms, drawing it back above his head and snarling as he thrust it down, blasting it toward Goliath as he crashed to the ground, leaving a large crater and billows of dust in his wake.

Lady Dragon yelped with fear. Her son could not lose to this test! But nor she couldn't help him. He had to rely on his own skill, otherwise it would be pointless to send him into battle against Constantine.

However, though stunned, Goliath was not out. His mother's startled yelp was all he needed to tell him something was wrong. He blinked his eyes as a terrible light grew brighter and brighter above him. He felt an incredible heat on his skin, felt it burning through the leather of his tunic . . . and then he gasped. The energy ball was right on top of him! But he could stop it. He could deflect it back!

Goliath jumped to his feet and extended his arms to the air with a monstrous bellow. He extended his own wave of energy and let the two opposing forces blend with a resounding boom and flash of light. The effort forced him to his knees. He could feel Odomus' mind working the attacking energy ball, but he wouldn't let Odomus drive it down. The explosion could kill him and injure the others, no matter how safe they were trying to be. And then, with sheer will, he caused the two energy forces to implode while throwing up a shield that left his friends standing and untouched through the harrowing force of destructive power. But some trees were not as lucky. Their leaves were singed and those that had been dying began to catch flame. The pouring rain drenched the flames before they could rage out of control.

"Good!" Odomus yelled, pleased once more with Goliath's determination as he rocked towards his son.

Goliath stood ready and at the last possible second shot into the air like a bullet with fist drawn back and used his magic to blind his father's senses before he slammed it full force into ODomus' stomach. Odomus grunted at the obvious discomfort as he fell to the ground and rolled to a standing position as Goliath hovered in the air above him.

"Nice trick, lad!" Odomus commented as he recovered, then rocketed up to meet Goliath. "AGAIN!!!"

"Bravo, lad!" Hudson cheered with excitement, hardly able to believe his eyes. Goliath was a far greater warrior than he had ever imagined. "Keep it up! Ye can beat that devil!"

Goliath kept his focus on Odomus. He disappeared at the last possible second the same way Odomus had. He'd taught himself to do it after observing Odomus. He'd needed his father's help only a few times until he got it right and now he used the skill flawlessly. Odomus only had a split second to look up as Goliath appeared above him, spread his wings and then sailed downwards in a seemingly uncontrolled dive directly at him. Goliath moved so quickly that the two impacted together before Odomus was able to teleport out of the way. They disappeared and the reappeared seconds later with a sudden explosion as the two of them plowed into the ground, creating a bigger crater than the one Goliath had left moments earlier.

Roaring, Odomus heaved Goliath off of him and jumped to his feet before the two of them crashed together again. Every punch and kick seemed to get harder and harder, faster and faster until the earth shook with the force of their attacks. Goliath dodged and grabbed Odomus' arm, swinging him over his head and slamming him down onto the dirt with tremendous force. Odomus held on to Goliath's arm and rolled over, sending him hurtling into a nearby boulder, shattering it.

Goliath stood shakily, breathing heavily as the onlookers watched in breathless fascination. Both stared at each other from across the field, and a feeling of pride, love, trust and admiration swelled between them. Obviously Goliath would still need a lot of practice even after the test, but he was ready. He'd learned a style of fighting and magic that had taken his father years to master in just months. Fine tuning could come a little later. What he had now would be enough. Besides, he would not be facing Constantine alone.

"Again, Goliath!" Odomus yelled.

Goliath responded with a roar as Odomus rocketed forward. Odomus' fists were crackling with energy and his mind was whirling with the intent to overthrow Goliath's conscious thought. But every one of his efforts failed.

"GGGYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

The explosive force of power that left Goliath blasted Odomus out of the air and knocked everyone off their feet. Trees were nearly blown out of their holds in the ground. Cracks formed at Goliath's feet. Stones and other loose materials lifted into the air as though gravity had gone hay-wire. Lightning struck all around. The thunder rumbled and the earth quaked more violently than ever before. Seconds later Goliath darted towards his father. Odomus brought up a massive, glazing ball of energy in defense and held at his side. Like so many others he'd used in this struggle, it was strong enough to incinerate his enemy on contact. He thrust it forward, unleashing the raging torrent of hell fire across the stormy night and straight towards the ball of blazing light that was Goliath.

For the others, time slowed. They could not see what was happening. Both warriors now moved so fast that all they could see was the ring and the forest around it. But then, there was the blaze of terribly white hot light and everyone flinched from it. Goliath continued straight for his father and directly into the oncoming blast. He shut his eyes and forced every fiber of his being to lend its power to his will.

K – BLAM!!!

The night was shattered by a thunderous impact that to those observing could have shattered the earth. When the dust settled and the light from Odomus's attack faded, everyone gasped. In the midst of the gorged ring and flattened grass, stood Goliath, his fist partially buried in the protective, shattered breast plate Odomus had worn for this very occasion as a strange window a gravitational stillness surrounded them. Goliath had formed a shield around him, diving directly through Odomus's beam and striking before Odomus could recover from any of Goliath's efforts. Now it had defeated his father, and suddenly the strange stillness ended and Odomus was sent crashing through the trees beyond the ring. Goliath landed on his feet and stood breathing heavily, staring in amazement.

"YE DID IT, LAD!!" Hudson laughed as he and the others rushed to the young, exhausted Guardian-To-Be. "Ye did it! Ye passed the test!"

Goliath only fell to his knees in exhaustion, panting and trying to reply as he smiled his own relief. But all he could manage was a weary wave of his hand.

"You've done everything you set out to do!" Lady Dragon praised happily as she gingerly embraced her son.

Goliath sighed and returned her embrace as Odomus joined them, laughing gleefully as the storm began to quiet down. The relief he felt was shared by all; his son had skillfully and successfully defeated all three of his mentors while remaining true to his nature. He'd managed to keep his temper and fight in hand to hand combat he hadn't known existed. Now, the real test remained; the battle against Constantine.

"Excellent job, Goliath! Well done! Well done, indeed!" he cried.

Goliath sighed, leaning over with fatigue and panting as his father reached him. Before he knew it he was caught in a tight bear hug and being slapped on the back as if he'd just become a father again.

"That was an astounding match!!" Odomus cried again, shaking Goliath by the shoulders in his excitement, and this time even Goliath laughed. "Ye've come a long way lad. Ye've past the test. Now ye are ready to face the journey ahead of ye." He smiled proudly at his tall, powerful son. "And face it ye will."

Goliath nodded with his own smile. "With you by my side?" he asked hopefully. Odomus gazed at him a moment, then a small smile slowly spread across his face and he nodded at his son.

"Always, my son," said Odomus, and the two embraced. "Always."

Titania smiled as Shalamenesar approached. "Well, I must say," he muttered happily. "Most impressive. I've not seen such skill since Jehoiachin's day, and that is saying a lot."

"Indeed," said Titania as she smiled at her grandson. "He has proven himself well."

Odomus patted Goliath's back.

"I say we head back tae the palace and celebrate," Hudson laughed as he slapped Goliath on the back. "Never before have I seen such a fight."

"And you never will again if we can help it," Goliath muttered.

The others laughed. "Come. Let us go," Odomus said. Tired and elated at the same time, the group turned for home.

* * * * *

**The Black Realm**

Constantine sighed as he leaned back in his throne. Another day had passed and preparations were complete. They could send their strike forces out against the other clans any time now. Some small part of him yearned to go with them and breathe in the beauty and freedom of the outside world but another part of him was determined to sit right where he was to wait for Goliath and Odomus. Once he crushed them, he'd begin a full-out take over and soon the world would belong to him. Already the skies of the outside world had grown dark as if anticipating his appearance and it pleased him.

Still, something felt off. They should have sent out their forces a long time ago. Everything seemed to be moving so slowly. Or he was just terribly impatient – or both.

He cast his eyes about the throne room noting with absolute boredom just how dim it was. The torches and candles just didn't cut it in here. Not even the blaring light from his magic cauldron seemed to give him enough light. There weren't enough shadows. Or maybe there were just too many. Who could say? Most of the torches sat high upon the walls, with the candles sitting in tall pole-like lamps that circled the circumference of his throne room. More of those posts encircled the bomb fire, which sat directly in front of his giant cauldron. Curious to see what was happening in the outside world he wove a hand and watched the waters swirl with his will.

Immediately an image of Crystal Moon appeared before him. Odomus and Lady Dragon were there in a forest just outside Emerald City. Their son was with them as was the old warrior he'd encountered in Scotland, an old warrior he didn't recognize and Queen Titania herself. He frowned. He didn't recall her being on the island before. Perhaps she'd arrived within the last few hours?

"Hmm, very interesting," he muttered and waved his hand again. The view was closer this time and he was stunned to see these warriors fighting each other. No, not fighting. Not really. It was a match of some sort, but something was off about it. They weren't moving right. They were moving too fast. It was like he'd hit fast-forward on some living tapestry.

He leaped off his throne and landed at the edge of his balcony. He stared around the courtyard and the fields beyond the castle. His eyes widened. A chill of rage ran down his spine. He looked at himself. There was a fierce wind blowing. His clothes should have been flapping uncontrollably against him in the breeze yet their movements were oddly graceful and slow. HE felt slow, sluggish. His people were moving with the same sluggishness that he was, but it wasn't a sluggish made from fatigue. This was sorcery.

"NOOOOO!!!!"

His scream of rage released a powerful wave of energy that went out like a shockwave. His realm and the continents beyond shook violently as the spell cast on his forces suddenly broke with a deafening boom.

"Curse you Odomus!!"

He turned to his cauldron again as Tyrant and Thailog burst into the throne room. Constantine barely noticed it now but over time a lot of Thailog's will had been chipped away until he was practically a slave to Constantine's will. The chip he thrust into Thailog's heart was slowly poisoning him. He didn't even realize just how far under he was.

"What the devil is the matter?" Tyrant snapped. "Why the temper?"

Constantine sat at his throne and glared into the cauldron. "Odomus cast a spell on us!" he spat. "We've been delayed!"

Thailog and Tyrant looked at each other. "Delayed?" the clone repeated. "How?"

"By magic, that's how!" Constantine hissed. "And I failed to notice it."

Tyrant hissed through his teeth. "What do we need to do? They could have adequately prepared themselves by now."

Constantine's shoulders stiffened. "They have. They've sent strike forces out to counter act our attack on the clans."

"Double our numbers," Thailog growled. "If necessary I can go out with them."

Constantine shook his head. "No. I need you here."

"Then what are we to do?" Thailog demanded. "Sit here and twiddle our thumbs?"

Constantine hissed and Thailog flinched as if struck. "Do not vex me, gargoyle or I will forget our agreement." He thought a moment, ignoring Thailog's enraged snarl. "Go out with a strike force. Remind them Constantine still lives and let Odomus know his spell is broken."

Still glaring at Constantine, Thailog bowed smoothly and turned from the room. As he left Constantine turned to his son. "Go with him, but quietly. He is under a spell but he has an even bigger stubborn streak than Goliath. He is not falling under my power as quickly as I anticipated."

Tyrant huffed and started to turn to leave. "I am not surprised," he glowered. "Evil begets more evil, but sometimes it deters it as well. There must be some spark of goodness in him he's not aware of. We need to neutralize it now before his will wins out over yours."

Constantine nodded. "The poison in his blood is not enough. We may have to resort to torture to remind him where he belongs – especially if he wants to keep that body."

Tyrant laughed. "Don't worry, father. I'll pluck of his wings if I need too – Goliath's included. They won't defeat us." He bowed to his father and then left the throne room in a flurry of swirling black robes.

As the disquiet he favored fell over the room in Thailog and Tyrant's absence, Constantine glared uneasily at the face of Odomus through his cauldron. "You've not won yet, old foe! Not in a thousand years!!"

He spat into the cauldron and watched as Odomus's face distorted beyond all recognition.

* * * * *

**The Forests North of Crystal Moon**

Goliath froze mid-flight and looked around. Everyone but Hudson reacted as a strange energy flashed over the land, causing it to tremble violently. Goliath stared as the trees shook uncontrollably for several seconds. He stared up at the sky as thick clouds rolled in from somewhere far away, swirling and boiling with rage. Lightning danced in those clouds, looking brownish and yellowish rather than white or blue. This was no natural storm like the one that had fizzled out just a short while ago. This was a magical storm.

"It's just like the night you first came to us," Shalamanesar observed darkly. "Constantine is free."

"What? Ye mean . . ." Hudson started, glaring at the storm. "He broke the spell?"

Everyone scattered when a bolt of the ugly lightning shot through their midst. In its wake was a figure everyone recognized.

Odomus's face contorted into a savage snarl. "I had hoped that I'd been seein' things the night ye attacked my son in the warehouse, lad, but it appears I was foolin' myself!" he cried.

The newcomer laughed. "What are old timers for, dear Odomus?" he snarled and plowed into Goliath. Both plummeted to the ground while they struggled and struck with bone-crunching force, but neither were injured. Both leaped back to their feet with a strange sort of bounce that came from their magic and glared at each other as the others gathered around. Goliath definitely recognized this warrior; Tyrant, or An-Dominion, the son of Constantine.

"You will not be such a threat now, Tyrant!" Goliath bellowed and Tyrant laughed. The stench of death poured from robes as black as the deepest night. Hideous yellow eyes glared at him from behind a hood that rivaled the darkest shadow. Pure white fangs glistened in the glow of a waning moon as the thick clouds covered it over. Tyrant wasn't intimidated by him, but Goliath was no longer so intimidated either. His skills might still need fine tuning, but he'd just proven tonight that he could handle his own well enough.

"Ye're the one who stole the Heart Stone!" Hudson growled as he drew his sword.

"So, you remember me?" Tyrant hissed, waiting as several dragon men landed behind him. "I must say, I am impressed," he purred as he turned to Odomus. "Your little trick lasted a good while. Caught my father completely by surprise. You've gained the upper hand – but not by much."

"It has given us the time we needed, that is all you need to know," Lady Dragon growled.

Nassiah stepped forward, shaking her head. "I do not understand," she said as she looked at Odomus. "He is supposed tae be dead. Ye killed him in battle, didn't ye?"

Odomus shook his head. "Obviously not. But he still could not be alive without help. Someone close tae him preserved him somehow. That is the only reason he is alive now."

Tyrant sighed dramatically. "Quite right, Odomus. My little playmate saw fit to seal me in a magical time barrier until someone of quality talent could mend my wounds. I lay inside Hells Castle for centuries until my grandchildren, Aiden and Poachay fished me out and – well, this is the result." He scowled. "Unfortunately, when you defeated my father you sealed us on the island. No one could leave and those that came were stuck there for eternity. I've been a prisoner to my own land, longing to walk the world again, and now, I can!"

"That is your own fault, An-Dominion," Titania muttered.

Tyrant huffed. "Say what ye will," he scoffed. "But my purpose here is almost done. Your people will be reminded one way or another just who their loyalties will lie."

Odomus roared and darted at Tyrant with a blade. "Be gone, freedom slayer!" he bellowed. "Be gone from this place, or die where you stand!!"

Tyrant snarled in an almost demonic fashion as the blade cut in to his left arm and leaped backwards, his yellow eyes blazing. Then he smiled, bowed mockingly and rose into the air. The dragon men followed him.

"Feel glad I am only here to observe," he sneered as he drifted away. "When we meet in battle it will be to the death! Remember that, Son of Odomus. When you meet my father you will also meet me. Come prepared to die!"

His laughter echoed after him as he disappeared into the clouds, leaving the gargoyles and the fairy queen with a sick feeling in their stomachs.

"This is bad," gasped Lady Dragon. "This is very bad!"

"Goliath, come with me," Odomus snarled as he took to the air. "The rest of you get tae the castle and tell our people tae prepare for battle. Send word to our strike forces in the other clans. Tell them Constantine's forces will be upon them soon."

The group broke apart. Goliath followed his father through the storm. At last, what they had dreaded was upon them. The battle against Constantine had begun.

The End.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer; Gargoyles are the property of the Walt Disney Company.

Summary; Seeing two faces when you look at your reflection is never a good omen when battle draws near. What does it mean for Goliath and the clone who was born of his blood?

* * *

The Truth

* * *

**Crystal Moon**

**The Guardian's Mountain**

Goliath growled as they neared the Guardian's Lake. He felt he'd never pushed his wings so hard in his life. He felt something near the lake and needed, wanted, to confront it. Why, he couldn't exactly say yet.

He glared at the storm around him, noting how its strange heat and oppressive energy drained the life out of every plant on the island. It was probably nothing more than some grand illusion meant to intimidate, but it was doing a very good job. Everything looked like it was withering and dying.

"We must stop this!" he snapped. "If this is the fate of the world should Constantine win . . .!"

Odomus shook his head. "He won't win. We'll make certain of that, for his own good - as well as ours."

Goliath regarded him. "How do you mean?"

Odomus sighed. "That would take some time to explain, my son, and time is something we don't have. Come."

He flew on with Goliath staring after him. Goliath needed to learn compassion, even for his enemies sometimes, before he could succeed as a Guardian. Understanding every angle of a story, every angle of a person's history and identity, made it harder to judge. True warriors lived justly, not by prejudices.

Goliath followed after his father, driven by a presence he couldn't identify. Something up ahead caught his eye and he focused on it. Someone was near the lake and he knew who it was.

"Thailog," he snarled.

Odomus lifted a hand, signaling his son to quiet his anger. "We'll come in behind them," he said. "I don't want an all-out battle yet."

The two gargoyles landed in a safe spot and were able to creep up behind Thailog and his accompanying troop of dragon men. There were at least four of them, and all of them were heavily armed. At the moment none of them appeared hostile. They stood on a ledge over looking the lake and a small village at the mountain's massive base. Goliath recognized the camp where he'd met the Dragon Masters, but they were long gone now. He could see the people in the village swarming like frightened children. He knew they were trying to reach Emerald City. It was well fortified and they'd be safe there.

After several moments, Thailog and his squad got up to leave. Goliath and Odomus glanced at each other, nodded and followed them.

* * * * * *

**Emerald Palace **

Hudson and Nassiah turned as Lady Dragon approached them. The alarm had been sounded. Those who would not or could not fight were being herded to shelters where they'd be safe from any invading force. Titania had gone to help spread the warning to the other cities. Several dragon men had been spotted in the air.

Lady Dragon joined them in a cave just to the north of the palace. In fact it was right on the grounds. Long ago it had been used as a rookery. Now children and their care takers huddled within it, murmuring and whimpering in fear as dragon men circled overhead before moving on. She did a good job of avoiding their sharp eyes. The children would remain safe for a while longer.

"Any word from father?" Nassiah asked as she helped Lady Dragon through the tight opening.

"None, but it appears the dragon men's scouting party is larger than we'd anticipated," she informed them breathlessly. She'd been running all over the grounds organizing the distribution of food stuffs should the battle last longer than a few days. "There's no evidence of an attack yet, but it will come."

"Aye, and it'll be a right wicked sight," Hudson growled. "I've only seen the beasts fight once, and that was enough for me."

Lady Dragon nodded. "They are formidable," she said. "We'll wait here a moment longer. Then we'll rally our warriors for battle."

Nassiah nodded and glared at the darkening skies as the dragon men flew away.

* * * * * *

**The Guardian's Lake **

Thailog grumbled and took a drink from the lake. He was incredibly thirsty. And hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. Constantine provided food but he couldn't seem to get enough. Something was wrong with him. His body ached, his head was foggy and he couldn't seem to think straight. He wondered if Constantine had done more with his magic than just heal his crippled body.

He glanced at the dragon men. They were unusually nervous. Why? Was it the lake? That was ridiculous! It was just water! There was nothing dangerous about it at all. Not like the Black Realm, at least. He really didn't know why he tolerated the place so well. He was no prince charming, no knight in shining armor and no hero for that matter, but even he had to admit that the vision Constantine had for the world was just a little bit disconcerting. No, it was very disconcerting. He couldn't imagine himself living in that dirty a world - could he? Nothing would grow in that world. There'd be no sun, no clean running water and no good crops for harvesting. There'd be only bodies, rotting flesh . . .

He stood and shook his head. The thought made even him nauseous.

He looked up at the sky. One would think that dark, low lying clouds would bring cooling rain but these clouds brought oppressive heat and mind numbing darkness. It was like sitting in a sauna with some sort of wicked creature sitting at your back. The apprehension was terrible. Even he was jumping at shadows – and he was supposed to be Constantine's Shadow Warrior.

He looked at the dragon men again. They were keeping their distance from the lake. A great distance, as a matter of fact.

He growled at them. "Would you relax?" he sneered and adjusted his blaster's halter. "It's just a lake. It's water. You drink it."

One dragon men glared at him. "Not from this water. It is cursed."

Thailog stared at him. "Fools. Superstitious nonsense."

"Not so!" another snarled. "This lake breeds bad magic. It destroys Constantine's magic!"

Thailog paused. It what?

He looked at the lake, suddenly afraid. What did that mean for him? It was Constantine's sorcery that had healed him. If he drank this water, did that mean . . .

He stepped away from the lake himself. He didn't like Constantine but he wasn't ready to give up his healthy body. Not ever. He'd rather die.

_I still don't know why I was so quick to join him,_ he thought sourly. _It would have been better to remain a cripple than to live as a slave. And yet, the outcome would have been the same. He will still destroy me at some point or another, or at least attempt it. I must prolong the inevitable. And perhaps in doing so, I can find a way to beat him! I'll take his throne – but I'll let Goliath destroy him. Yes. Yes, that will do nicely._

He grinned evilly and chuckled quietly to himself.

Something inside of him shrank at the thought. Some part of him wept. He frowned and looked into the waters of the lake. At first he thought it an illusion of the shadows created by the clouds, but as he looked closer he realized he wasn't seeing things. There was another figure standing beside him. It was a mirror copy, or it would have been if not for the lighter skin tone and tan colored hair.

His wings flared in alarm. What sorcery was this?

The dragon men behind him fidgeted anxiously. He looked at them and frowned. They were angry with him. It was that silly nonsense about drinking from the lake again, he guessed. After what he'd just seen he might believe them. What sort of magic was at work here? He was more experienced with human technology, not some strange energy that filled the universe.

He jumped when leaves rustled somewhere behind them. They turned, weapons drawn, as a large rabbit darted out of the bushes and leaped into a burrow a meter or so from Thailog's feet. He stared at the bush. Something had startled it.

"We're not alone," one of the dragon men hissed.

"No, you are not."

The deep voice was Thailog's, but it wasn't. They stared up in alarm as Goliath and his father Odomus landed between them. The dragon men were ready to attack that instant, but Thailog bade them stand their ground with a gesture.

He glared at Goliath. "Don't you know it is impolite to spy on someone?"

Golaith snarled. The air around him crackled with energy and Thailog almost took a step back in surprise. This wasn't the Goliath he knew – except for the temper.

"And it is appropriate for ye tae spy on our people, is it?" Odomus countered casually.

Thailog just laughed, but for some reason he felt uncomfortable. "We have our reasons, and they are very good ones."

"Ye're referring to the spell I cast on Constantine and his forces, aren't ye?" Odomus inquired. "Wanted tae see just how far we've come did ye?" He shook his head. "It won't matter. Constantine will be stopped."

Thailog huffed. "Now I see where Goliath got his pathetic nobility, his naivety, and that ridiculous hope that someone can change." Goliath growled softly but Thailog ignored him as he sat his blaster aside and took out a knife from his pouch. It glowed eerily in the darkness as he fiddled with it. "Unfortunately for the two of you, not everyone does change and I have no intentions of doing so. I am perfectly content with where I am."

"Are ye?" Odomus countered. "Ye don't seem happy."

Thailog glared at him and the dragon men took a step closer. Goliath threw them a look and they shrank back. "I have chosen my destiny!"

"That ye have," Odomus agreed angrily. "But ye won't do it here. I am the steward of this land. I am charged with protecting its people. I will ask ye politely, once, tae leave and report whatever ye must tae yer master. Otherwise . . ."

Thailog laughed. "Or what? You'll run us off?"

"Don't tempt him," Goliath growled, surprising Thailog for a second time. "He can defeat you, Thailog. Unlike most of us he is immortal. Not even Constantine can boast that strength."

"Can you?" Thailog asked, a little too curiously.

Goliath grinned secretively. "We shall see," he said and glanced at the lake. He was astonished to see the same illusion in the water Thailog had. He stared at it and then looked at Thailog. His thoughts turned to the strange dream and the figure standing in shadow away from the clan silently calling out for help. The figure in the lake looked exactly the same.

"Blazes!" he gasped.

"There ARE two souls in ye, lad," Odomus muttered suddenly. Goliath turned to him, surprised. "I wasn't certain at first, but . . . I think I understand now. The spell Constantine cast tae twist time . . . it took someone away . . ."

Goliath stared at his father and then looked at his clone. Almost immediately he saw something he hadn't expected; a face, his face, staring back at him. But it wasn't his face. It wasn't him. It was . . .

Thailog glared at them as a strange feeling swelled inside him. It was hope, elation, relief and so much more. It grew so strong he felt he'd lose his mind. This outpouring of joy towards these two enemies was not of him. Yet it was there.

He stepped back, snarling angrily and erected a barrier around his torso. "What magic are you casting? What lies are you spitting?"

"No lies, lad," Odomus replied, still awed by what he saw and felt and strangely overjoyed to the point of tears. "I know what Constantine has done. I know who ye are!"

"Yes!" Thailog spat. "A clone of Goliath, bred from his very blood!"

Odomus shook his head. "Nay. Ye're more than that; a great warrior, a brave soul – and . . . my son! My grandson! Stars, Constantine what have ye done!?"

Thailog roared and the dragon men attacked. Goliath wasted no time. He leaped between them and his father and waving a hand obliterated them in an instant. Thailog retaliated with a blast of his own but Goliath deflected it and knocked the clone into the lake.

"Go home to your master, Thailog. Tell him we are ready." Odomus turned from them, pausing only once before he disappeared in the brush. "Think hard about who you are, my son. Look deep intae yer soul, intae yer power. Ye're more than what ye've become – what Constantine wants ye tae be."

Thailog snarled with enough venom to melt metal on contact. Goliath was not intimidated, but he was confused and anxious.

"You will both broil in Constantine's cauldron for this humiliation!" Thailog roared and leaped into the air. "I am no abomination! Nor am I a fool! You were many things to me Goliath, but this . . . Be glad I am not your opponent!"

He disappeared into the swirling mass of clouds and heat, leaving Goliath and Odomus alone. "Goliath, let's go home," Odomus said softly. "We've much tae talk about."

Goliath followed quietly after his father.

* * * * * * *

**The Black Realm/Hell's castle **

Constantine looked up as Thailog returned. He had seen the incident near the lake and heard the clone's inner most thoughts. He was not surprised but he was also less than pleased. The chip of heart stone he'd buried in the clone's heart was not having the desired affect. In fact, its power was all but gone. He had tasted the waters of Guardians Lake. The purity of the water there was rumored to break any spell. He could see that it was. Thailog was not exactly acting like himself, or acting the way Constantine would have him act, or maybe both.

Still, Odomus had hit the nail on the head. There was another soul locked deep within the clone. It was emerging now. The cleansing power of the lake was calling Goliath's twin back from the brink of oblivion. And it wasn't good.

"So, you've returned at last," he called down to the clone, who paused to glare up at him. "Odomus is ready, is he? What of his son?"

Thailog stared at the sorcerer, his temper ebbing slightly. "I felt his strength," he growled out warily. "He is more formidable than I had thought."

"Very well then," Constantine glowered as he stood. "We shall prepare to meet them. Keep your temper Thailog. Anger clouds the mind," he added as an afterthought and smiled cruelly when the clone sneered at him. "I trust the other cities are not as well fortified as Emerald City, correct?"

Thailog sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. But it is the villages that are most at risk. Warriors from the capitol city were already evacuating the villages and moving the refugees into strongholds within city limits. I suspect there are underground tunnels leading to hidden hideaways in the hills. But that is purely my own guess."

"I would not be surprised if you were right," Constantine muttered and took a flying leap that planted him firmly in front of his subordinate. "Signal our forces. They fly now."

Thailog knew he was referring to their outbound strike forces but nodded all the same. "In the meantime . . ." Constantine sighed as he turned to a pair of odd creatures Thailog had never seen before. He didn't hear what Constantine told them and didn't hear their reply. He only saw a flash of light as he leaped off the balcony and heard Constantine's cruel chuckle as he flew to meet the outbound strike teams. That sorcerer was up to something and he knew it.

* * * * * * *

**Emerald Palace/Crystal Moon**

Goliath sat in a chair, shaking. He couldn't believe it. A brother. He had a brother! Or at least he was supposed to. Somehow Constantine's meddling had pulled him from the time stream and thus altered his destiny. It made him angry. It was supposed to be impossible to alter time, and yet somehow Constantine had done just that. Even Thailog had been affected and it made Goliath wonder who he could have been without all the meddling.

Goliath knew Constantine could not survive without the heart stone. He knew that for the sorcerer to die the heart stone must be destroyed and in doing so, all the damage he had done would be undone. Thailog might receive a new life, one he deserved and his twin . . . his brother . . .

He shook his head. "It is so strange. Since finding that journal my life, my very existence has been altered. Everything I thought I knew has been voraciously challenged. And now I learn I have a brother. A TWIN brother."

Odomus nodded. "Constantine has caused a great deal o' damage, that is true," he said softly. "But there is something ye must know, son. There is a story about Constantine I want ye tae understand before ye place any further judgments. And realize I do not excuse his evil acts. But, as a Guardian ye must rule with justice and compassion, understanding everything."

Goliath regarded him and nodded, although he still didn't quite understand.

"Lad, ye realize that none of us just start out evil," Odomus began and Goliath nodded again. "We start that path with a choice. Constantine grew up in the early second century. He's a few years older than yer mother. But unlike yer mother, he was born into a very poor and dysfunctional family. His father drank, earned very little money, and what money he earned he spent on drinking. His wife and seven children were starving and cold. They didn't have good clothing and their home was falling apart.

"Constantine has always been a frightened little boy, my son. He has always been afraid of being hurt, of being alone. He never had the chance tae discover who he was." Odomus paused and sat down next to his son. "Night after night was almost always the same. His father and mother argued constantly, and his beatings on her grew worse every night. He even beat his own children. But there was one night that would prove the worst. His father returned home in a rage. It was completely unprovoked and unnecessary. He was complaining about the lack o' food on the table, and his wife argued that it was due tae him and his drinking. Already in an uncontrollable rage, Constantine's father began tae scream and yell, beating his mother relentlessly. And like every night, Constantine and his brothers and sisters remained in their room, frozen tae their beds in terror. But that night they wouldn't sit still. They stand and fight – and in doing so would witness the murder o' their mother."

Goliath's eyes widened slightly but he stayed silent and listened.

"Despite their terror, they rushed tae help their mother," Odomus continued. "They tackled their father and bit and clawed with as much ferocity as their little bodies could muster. But their father was large and strong. He turned on them and though weak their mother came in tae their defense. It was the last time she'd do anything of the sort."

Goliath closed his eyes.

"During the screaming and hitting, their mother yelled for them tae run. The children ran and hid where their father could not find them. He destroyed the house in his rage. When silence fell, the children emerged. Their father had left the house again and their mother lay dying on the floor. They stayed tae comfort her, tae plead with her tae leave with them. Their father returned before they could flee the home and they had tae scurry tae avoid him.

"Constantine and his youngest sister ran for freedom. His father was now so drunk that by this time he didn't have the strength tae hold them. They escaped intae the night and somewhere along the way, Constantine and his sister were separated. All of the children lost track of each and he never saw them again. He huddled in a thicket near a small stream for hours, shivering with cold and fright. He was alone for nearly a full day before he heard the sound of a carriage coming up the path. It was a nobleman and his lady, both of whom were young and quite in love. They stopped near the stream tae eat. He tried tae hide from them but made enough noise that he startled them. The nobleman drew his sword in an effort tae protect his lady. She saw Constantine and hurried tae help him.

"It took a lot of coaxing tae get Constantine out of the brush. The lady held him in her arms and let him cry, then after hearing his story sent the nobleman tae find his brothers and sisters. He found no one and confirmed the death of Constantine's mother. A small funeral was prepared for her. Constantine watched as the house burned tae the ground. Having nowhere else tae go, he accompanied the lady and her man tae their home.

"By evening they'd arrived at a great fortress, a large city. The lady bathed, dressed and fed our frightened boy. He rarely spoke tae her, however. He was still tae frightened and wasn't certain who he could trust. It would take him several days tae stop jumping at shadows and weeping in his sleep. The pain of losing his mother was deep and no search that ever went out came back with news of his brothers and sisters. The lady and her nobleman always remained kind and patient. They never raised their voices or threatened tae strike him as his father always had.

"Months later, Constantine was doing much better. He had grown close to the lady and even became a part of their family when they were wed. Soon enough the months turned intae years. Constantine grew into a handsome young man. He learned from the best tutors of his day and was rather popular among his peers and fellow students. He was trained in alchemy and magic. He became a very accomplished magus at a very young age."

Goliath frowned thoughtfully. "Alchemy, you said? I read something on that once. The magus and the Archmage both practiced alchemy to some degree. It was the beginnings of chemistry. But it was premature. They often poisoned themselves."

Odomus nodded. "As such is the beginnings of Constantine's insanity. Even while courting a young woman named Elizabeth, he was showing signs of strain. It wasn't terribly noticeable at first mind ye. He was polite and kind and spent enough time outside the lab that the deadly fumes didn't – well, ye know. Anyway, Constantine and Elizabeth began tae spend a lot of time taegether. Over time they fell in love and were wed.

"Elizabeth would give birth tae two sons. It was his family and he was very happy. But Constantine never forgot what became of his family and his father and vowed tae never drink and raise his voice or his fist in anger. This allowed him tae live for years in happiness. Even after the passing of the nobleman and his lady he kept peace in his home.

"However, the happy years didn't last. A strange darkness fell over the land – but it was more figurative than literal. A man came tae the city. His name was Lamen and he was a terrible man. He possessed great power. Filled with lust he began making inappropriate passes on Elizabeth. Constantine often confronted him and soon those confrontations turned violent. The people rallied with Constantine. It seemed that Lamen was not satisfied with just one woman. He was arrested and taken tae the dungeon, but that would do no good. No one really realized just how powerful he was. Somehow, he managed tae drop a potion in the well system and over a period of time the people of the city began tae change. Even Constantine himself felt it and sensing the danger managed tae find something that protected himself and his family against Lamen's evil. But it wouldn't be enough.

"Within days the people of the city were behaving like animals. They'd freed Lamen from the dungeon and paraded him through the streets. Constantine hid his family in the castle but they were discovered. Elizabeth lost her life in the ensuing struggle. Mad with grief, Constantine sent his sons away. They fled the castle, fled the city. He'd never see them again."

Goliath shook his head.

Odomus's cheek twitched. "Constantine was left alone tae duel with Lamen. It was a twisted battle; they'd hide from one another for days and use their sorcery tae seek each other out. The attacks left him weak and vulnerable. Anger began taunting him. Strange dreams tortured him. He found himself one day stuck in the alchemist's laboratory. There were no windows and the fumes began tae affect him. He imagined himself as a powerful sorcerer, conquering Lamen and ruling the castle in his place. The king, as I am certain you must have guessed, is long dead by now, murdered by the people in their insanity.

"Constantine desperately sought ways to make that dream a reality. He wanted peace tae return tae the city, but his mind was becoming clouded. He'd tasted the well water without the protection he'd offered his family. He couldn't think straight and every thought he had centered somehow on Lamen.

"One day, while rummaging through the books and records in the lab he happened upon a black book. It had been left there by Lamen. He read from it and began tae desire the power it promised. His desperation tae defeat Lamen left room for little else. When he was finally found, he was not the man he once was. He struck out at them with terrible magic and soon he had confronted Lamen.

"Their battle was fierce. Only one would survive." He sighed and adjusted his seat. "Lamen was slain that day, but his own power was so great he managed tae preserve himself enough tae possess Constantine. At first he didn't notice anything. He was still Constantine for a while, but soon his conscience was driven out. He became more like Lamen with each passing day. And yet, even with Lamen's will contorting him, some part of Constantine managed tae survive. He remains more powerful than Lamen."

Goliath didn't look like he believed that.

"Lad, think about it," Odomus said. "Constantine himself has the strength tae destroy a city or kill someone with a simple thought, but he does it so rarely. And he rarely casts real spells. His progression is slow. Do you know why?"

Goliath shook his head and thought a moment. "Perhaps he still has some control," he realized and Odomus nodded.

"I think he does," he said. "But he's losing. That is part of the reason he uses the heart stone. I think in some twisted way he thought it could help him become strong enough to expel Lamen, yet the only thing that happened was he became a prisoner tae it. Now he lives with a double edged sword. That is why we need tae defeat him, destroy the heart stone."

Goliath stood and approached the opposite window. He looked outside and thought for a long moment. "I understand what you've told me," he said at last. "But I still cannot condone his actions. I will free him. That much I can promise."

Odomus nodded. "For now that is enough, my son."

* * * * * *

**Black Realm/Constantine's Throne Room **

Constantine stood as still as a statue yet trembled with rage. He'd been lucky to catch Odomus's conversation with Goliath. Hearing his own story was not a pleasant thing. It brought back too many bitter memories and . . .

No. It didn't matter. Whether Constantine or Lamen he would win.

"Guard," he hissed in a deadly voice, and a hooded Dragon man bowed near the cauldron.

"Yes, lord?" It asked in a gruff voice.

"Signal our troop captains," he growled. "It's time to attack!"

The End.

* * *

A/N; A tiny revision of an old fic – most of them are VERY old fics but I'm just getting 'em up now. I'd still appreciate some reviews no matter how badly I write. I need as much insight as I can get. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer; Gargoyles do not belong to me. They are the property of Walt Disney.

Summary; Thailog is torn. Something inside him is changing. Anger rises and redemption is promised. The outcome is unexpected.

Captured

**The Black Realm**

Thailog watched as the barrier surrounding the island dropped. The outbound strike forces surged outwards, racing for the portals that would take them to Manhattan, Japan, England and anywhere else a clan was located. He knew of a few that had been hit the hardest during the Unseelie attacks and would suffer terribly once the dragon men found them. He grinned at the thought of impending victory but frowned when he remembered the encounter so many hours ago. He was still thirsting for the water of the lake.

He turned as the last strike force cleared the barrier. He needed to return to the castle and meet with Constantine to plan their attack, but he didn't have the desire to go. He massaged his shoulder subconsciously. He'd run his wings ragged the last few days. It felt so good to have them working properly and he was terrified of losing what he'd gotten back. Yet he knew what it was that had given his life back and he didn't like it.

Growling, he opened his wings and glided towards Hells Castle. It was the last place he wanted to be. His room there was spacious and rich enough, but the feeling in it was, well . . . He couldn't describe it. It was oppressing and lonely and certainly full of anxiety. He was used to that. He created it in others himself and he was really quite proud of that. How better to control someone than with fear?

So why did it feel so wrong?

He wanted to sleep, but sleep terrified him. He saw things that were foreboding like glimpses of the future. He saw a part of himself that he denied. There was a goodness inside him that was burning to be free but he didn't know if it came from him or someone else.

He growled and made an abrupt change of direction. Was it really true? Was another warrior's soul embedded within his own? Why? Who had caused such a thing to happen? He wanted answers. He wanted the truth. The only place to get it was the lake.

". . . yes . . . come . . ."

Thailog started and looked around. There was no one else around for miles.

"Tanner . . . beloved . . ."

He looked ahead of him and was suddenly consumed by a strange light as he crossed the Black Realm's barrier. "What is this!" he snarled and found himself staring at three figures he didn't recognize. They were all gargoyles, had his skin coloring and were as unique as every star in the sky. Two were males and one was female. The eldest of the three looked most like him with the same white hair only with streaks of red almost like a candy cane. The female was in the middle age wise and looked exactly like his 'sister' Angela, only older, sassier and with a slightly riskier taste in clothing. The youngest male had strong features but he still looked different from his older siblings. He had the strong jaw, the dark skin and the large wings but his hair was a startling red and he had the same knee spikes as the female but with nubs and other things on the tail he couldn't quite make out.

Who were these warriors?

He shook his head and the illusion was gone.

Or so he thought.

His surprise was so great he nearly collided with the cliffs of Guardian's Mountain. He stumbled to a landing on a ledge several feet below him and stared at the figure floating in the air a meter or so away bathed in a soft light. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked like . . .

"Delilah!"

The female blinked serenely at him and then faded. A moment later he realized it wasn't Delilah. She was too old, her hair too blonde, and her style of dress mid-evil. Yet he'd known her somehow, recognized her . . .

He shook his head and moved on. He had to reach the lake and fast! Someone was toying with him.

A moment later he was at the lake's edge. He glared into its depths wondering if this had really been such a good idea. What could he learn from the lake that he couldn't learn on his own? He had the power to spy on Goliath but that could take hours. Anything could turn up in their conversations and he didn't want to stay away from Hell's Castle for too long. Constantine would be expecting him soon and a prolonged absence could rouse suspicion and lose him the power he'd regained – not including the magic, although he did appreciate the extra strength.

He knelt on the bank still glaring into the water. What did he expect to see? What did he expect to find? Something about this place was . . . he couldn't really describe it, but something here seemed to want him to stay. He was tempted. The feeling of genuine charity was strong and somehow he wanted to embrace it rather than squash it. He didn't really know why but he suspected it was because of the second soul – if there really was one.

The face that stared back at him was his own; handsome, hardened, red-eyed and lonely. Wait. Lonely? He shook his head and looked again. He saw a different face, still his own but happier. There was a glow about him that had never been there before. He was genuinely happy, but why? How? He was happy now!

Wasn't he?

He pawed the sand at his feet. It was strangely cool to the touch, much better than the strange oppressive heat of the Black Realm – and the island too, for that matter. Constantine's magic was indeed very strong. It rolled in the skies above in the form of strange, dirty clouds and fell upon him without remorse. He even started sweating which was strange. To his knowledge gargoyles didn't have sweat glands. They didn't need them.

He shook his head when the heat became unbearable. He was getting dizzy and thirsty. Without really thinking of the consequences, he submerged into the lake. He held his breath as long as he could and then broke the surface. He wasn't too surprised to find the air around him bearable. The lake truly did have power. He stooped to take a drink after shaking the excess water from his wings and found that he'd never tasted water so sweet.

The more he drank, the more something inside of him changed. He could feel the other warrior's soul more clearly now and some part of his mind and heart was changing, opening . . .

He stopped drinking. He didn't like the idea of someone messing with his mind. Constantine was bad enough. Still, he didn't think he'd ever seen things so clearly in his life. Those who created him had wanted to control him, to use him. Not even Constantine was exempt from that and he was starting to believe that if it hadn't been for the sorcerer he would never have existed, regardless of Xanatos's cloning technology. Some form of Goliath's twin brother still needed to exist in the world because Constantine was not all powerful like he thought. It made him wonder what would happen once the time stream was restored. Would he disappear completely? Where would he fit in?

Was he even needed?

The thought alone startled him, even infuriated him. Of course he wasn't needed! He was a clone, an abomination. Goliath had made that clear the first time they'd met. He had to admit he was still terribly disappointed. That was his first act of kindness, a spark of himself that had never fully ignited. Since then he'd cared only for himself and only tolerated the presence of others while it suited his goals. He was just like Constantine, really. He wondered if that had been the point from the very beginning.

_What to do, then? _He wondered irritably. _I am at an impasse. I have no love for Goliath or Constantine, but . . . _He shook his head. _The only reason I am not a cripple now is because of Constantine's sorcery. If I betray him I am a cripple again, or worse. _ He growled and looked at the lake. _What am I thinking? Is this more trickery? I cannot ally with Goliath!_

"Thailog."

Thailog turned in surprise as a figure appeared on a stony ledge a few feet above him. He knew who it was without having to look.

"Of all people, you were the last person I expected," he growled out.

She shrugged. "I had a feeling I should come out here. Now I understand why."

"What do you want?"

"To help – if you are willing to accept it. I am aware that you carry a second soul within you and that defeating Constantine may be the only way to free him – and you."

He frowned at her. "You are very observant."

She shook her head. "My mate and my son both had visions which were confirmed when they confronted you here by the lake. Some things are still unclear but we all know what must be done. Still, I must admit I am surprised that you came this far. Enchantment or no, greed or no, you have a strong will. The deal Constantine forced you into was not warmly received, was it?"

"Does it matter?" Thailog countered acidly. "I will fall apart again if I betray him. I will be battered, broken, useless . . .!"

"No, not useless," she corrected gently. "Misguided, savage perhaps, but not useless. Every soul has a purpose . . . and a choice."

He glared at her. The wisdom in that horse-like face was inspiring – in an irritating sort of way.

"Thailog, when you were in the cloning chamber, you underwent extensive brainwashing and severe programming to the point you are mentally bred to be the warrior you are now," the Lady Dragon told him. "I suspect that if Xanatos hadn't used his twisted views on you then you might have turned out much different. You have begun to feel the same way, yes?"

He turned away. "I don't know about that yet," he hissed idly.

She frowned. "I think you do," she said. "You're here, aren't you? You seek answers, don't you? Think, my son," she pleaded and he glared at her. "You've had the opportunity for years to choose a better path, yet you didn't. Your own greed often got the better of you and now you suffer for it."

Thailog looked away again, but he didn't know why. It wasn't like he felt guilty or anything.

"Still, it is my belief that Constantine's tampering is partially to blame," Lady Dragon said. "You are infused with his magic now, not just your own. He foresaw your 'birth' centuries ago and planted steps to ensure you became a puppet he could control, a puppet who would work his own destruction." She sighed. "I think you have done just that. You have attempted to destroy our clan many times and have made a mockery of our proud race."

Thailog frowned. "So having ambition is wrong, is it?" he scoffed.

"Oh do stop," she chided patiently. "You know it isn't. Too much ambition to the point of selfishness is wrong, but you still have the strength to change that if you so choose. The only thing that remains to be seen is if you have the courage to make that choice."

"At this point I would say no," Thailog spat.

"And yet you drink from the lake, you're in turmoil over your identity and you seek a possible allegiance with our clan."

Thailog snarled. "Where do you get off -!"

"Thailog, it is the only natural assumption," Lady Dragon told him. "It might be your only chance to get out from Constantine's shadow."

He huffed and looked away.

"The past cannot be altered now but the future has not yet been written," she continued. "Who knows what you will choose after all is said and done. For all we know you might go back to being what you were, but a small part of you might remember something you learned, something you ignored." She shook her head. "But that is your own story, not mine." Her face hardened. "But mark me, Thailog, if you should attempt to harm my clan or my son, I will be there to stop you."

"You can try," he cooed with a smile, but it faded in an instant. For some reason he didn't want to get this woman angry.

"What will you do?"

Thailog shook his head, feeling torn. "I don't know," he answered truthfully and looked at his hand. "Constantine gave me my life back, and yet, he holds me in the palm of his hand. If I do anything that contradicts his desires, I will become a cripple again. I don't want that!"

"Of course not," Lady Dragon said sympathetically and jumped down to join him. "No one likes being a prisoner, whether to themselves or someone else. But even you have to admit that the world as Constantine sees it is not a world for anyone. Even you know there will be no life in his fanciful realm, only death. He will have nothing and no one to rule in a very short time. I dare say that will only increase his insanity until he overloads. He will destroy himself."

Thailog thought a moment. "Will I follow the same path?" He'd meant it sarcastically but was surprised to find he also meant it.

"Yes, if you do not start making better choices."

He frowned and looked away. He'd figured as much, so why bother? He wasn't the weak one.

"If there is an answer to be found, it must be found later," Lady Dragon told him urgently. "Right now, we must use this common ground. Constantine must be stopped."

Thailog didn't like where this deal was going, but was there really a choice? He wanted to live, but he wanted his freedom too.

"What is your choice now, my son?" Lady Dragon asked him and he hesitated. The air crackled with magic he knew came from her but it didn't set him ill-at-ease as did Constantine's.

Thailog sighed and glanced in the general direction of Emerald City.

**Emerald City - **

Goliath sighed and opened his eyes. Moments of peace like this were rare now. Everyone was scrambling for battle.

He sat up and swung his legs over the bed and looked out the window a few feet away from him. It was dark outside. The clouds left a strange brownish hue on the earth. It was not a peaceful sight. Yet that wasn't why he studied the view. He'd felt a disturbance near the lake and sensed his mother's presence returning from wherever she'd gone, accompanied by someone else. He hadn't known she'd left the palace.

He stood and left the room and extended his senses to the surrounding island. Who was with her? To say he was shocked that it was Thailog would have been an understatement. He was the last person he would have considered. He was still the same old Thailog yet something inside him was changing. But why was he coming here?

Whatever the reason, he'd be here soon. It was best the others were prepared too.

His family minus Lady Dragon were in the living room. Titania was the first to greet him. It looked as though they'd been viewing schematics of the island and Constantine's realm.

"Send out a notice," he growled out before anyone could greet him. "Thailog approaches but he does not come as a threat."

Hudson stood at once. "What do ye mean, lad?" he cried. "He is working with Constantine!"

"I know," he replied. "But something has changed. Just do as I ask and be quick. Lady Dragon accompanies him and it isn't long until the battle begins."

"I was wondering where mother had gone off too," Nassiah muttered.

"Goliath is right, though," Odomus sighed as he folded the maps. "If the guards are alarmed by the sight of him they could open fire and my mate may be caught in the middle of it."

"Mother could avoid it easily," Nassiah noted as she stood.

"Aye, but I still say we warn them," Odomus told her as they followed Goliath from the room. "I think Thailog may have news for us."

"A threat from Constantine?" Hudson snarled suspiciously and Odomus shrugged uncertainly.

Thailog landed on the ballroom balcony a few moments later. Goliath stood in front of what he could only suppose was his welcoming committee, consisting of Odomus – who stood to his immediate left, Hudson, a female gargoyle he'd only seen from a distance and a human-looking woman he could only assume was the fairy queen, Titania. He frowned indifferently at them and they frowned right back.

"Welcome, Thailog," Odomus greeted civilly. "I trust the flight was – comfortable?"

"If you are referring to the ridiculous heat wave, no," Thailog drawled. "Otherwise . . ."

Odomus cleared his throat. "Of course. Won't you come inside? I'm certain we have much to discuss."

Thailog glanced at Lady Dragon and nodded. "Yes, of course," he said slowly and followed them inside. He really didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't even sure if he should do whatever it was he was going to do. All he knew was that he wanted to do something.

**Black Realm **

Constantine paced impatiently, the glow of the bon fire reflecting off his scaly face. Something was wrong. He couldn't feel Thailog and the link he'd established with him had dissolved. Something was interfering with his ability to control and monitor the clone. He couldn't decipher if the clone was on the island or on Crystal Moon.

On a whim, he walked up the steps to his tower-like throne and sat down while gazing into his giant cauldron. He waved a hand and a second later an image appeared as a dragon man returned from the search for Thailog.

"Sir," it growled, bowing stiffly. "We've searched the area. Thailog is nowhere within the vicinity."

Constantine frowned. His blood ran cold when the image cleared. Disbelief, rage and horror exploded from him like a storm. The dragon man leaped away in alarm, wondering if he'd angered his lord.

"How dare you, Thailog!" Constantine bellowed and blew a hole through a section of the ceiling.

"Wh-What is wrong?" the dragon man gulped.

"Thailog has betrayed us!" Constantine snarled. "He is with our enemies. There is only one thing he could be doing there."

The dragon man snarled. A second later Constantine was facing the dragon man with blazing eyes. The dragon man stood a little straighter and tried not to look intimidated.

"Signal our diggers and fetch me a small strike force," the sorcerer purred deviously. "We're going to bring him back!"

The dragon man swallowed, bowed and left the throne room in a flurry of wings. Constantine watched him leave and glared outside. He could not lose again!

**Emerald City / Emerald Palace **

Goliath was amazed by Thailog's story. There was no reason he should be here at all and yet he was. The pull to know the truth and free himself from Constantine's power was almost desperate. He could feel the soul of his brother pressing in on Thailog's conscious to the point where Thailog's personality was changing slightly. He had come to this decision a little too quickly and wasn't quite acting like the Thailog Goliath knew so well. In some ways that wasn't a bad thing at all, yet it was also disturbing. He couldn't help but wonder what Thailog would've been like with his brother's shadow constantly following him around. He shivered when he realized that instead of taunting Angela he might have outright killed her.

Or maybe nothing at all like that would have happened. If Constantine hadn't meddled in their lives so much who knows what kind of person Thailog might have become. He still might've become twisted by Xanatos's programming but he might also have turned out . . . oh, who was to say. Goliath would like to think Thailog could have turned out as an honest, peaceful warrior, but he was wishing for too much and if wishes were fishes . . .

Nassiah sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Your reasons are acceptable enough," she muttered. "A deal with the devil is never wise, anyway."

Thailog glowered at her.

"But where does that leave us?" Hudson pressed impatiently. "Constantine's forces are formidable. Even with what he's told us –"

He was cut off by the sound of a distant explosion somewhere in the palace and the warning cry of horns from one of the towers.

"He's here," Thailog snarled, realizing that he'd finally come to an impasse. He was going to have to fight his 'ally'.

"Rally the warriors!" Goliath snarled. "We'll find out where that blast came from."

Nassiah nodded and left the room with Goliath and the others following after her. Everyone went separate directions once they hit the main hallway. Thailog hesitated when he felt the presence of Constantine's magic. What if he didn't have enough time to talk to Goliath about the layout and booby traps in Constantine's realm? There had to be something he could do.

He spied a gold ball on a decorative statue in the hall. It was perfect. Gold could conduct magical energies well and he had an idea.

"Spread out!"

Constantine's bark echoed through the heavy air. A squad of at least fifty dragon men tucked in their wings and soared to separate parts of the palace. He road on the back of a winged black stallion, a demon horse, clad in armor with the heart stone sitting in a special compartment on his chest.

"Search every portion of the palace. Kill everyone you see until Thailog surrenders himself to our hands!"

Roars answered his command. He watched as they disappeared and sneered. "You'll regret your betrayal, Thailog. You'll regret it for as long as you live!"

Goliath and Thailog waited in hiding as several dragon men began filling the surrounding halls. Everyone in the castle, and hopefully throughout the entire city, had been hidden in what humans would call a bomb shelter. These shelters were larger and fitted with more comfortable surroundings. Though war, which was necessary for building these hide-aways, hit this hidden island rarely, the islanders were always prepared.

_And thank the heavens for that,_ thought Goliath as he carefully watched the dragon men. Thailog twitched beside him. "What is it?" He asked in a whisper.

Thailog glanced at him. "I smell trouble," he replied, growing nervous. He pointed to the closest dragon men, and the canisters tied at the belt of its garment. "You see the canisters?" He saw Goliath nod. "Constantine was going to use them to take over the cities. He has more than enough, and the gas itself is very potent. Only those with magic might stand a chance against it - if you've had a chance to make yourself immune to it."

Goliath growled nervously. "And unfortunately, I haven't," he said as he watched the dragon men continue to search. He glanced at Thailog. "Have you?"

Thailog nodded. "A little. But I won't stand a chance alone against all of them," he told Goliath uneasily. "Especially Constantine. He helped me gain my powers, and he could easily take them away."

Goliath nodded, knowing full well that he could easily defeat every beast present with just a thought. Yet, after casting such a spell he would be easily detected, and the castle would turn very quickly into a hornets' nest. He turned to Thailog. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

K - Blam!

Thailog and Goliath were flung backwards from the explosion. They hit the floor with a heavy thud and lay still a moment as the smoke and dust cleared. Thailog coughed and staggered to his feet. He felt for his gun while the dragon men advanced. He found it just in time and opened fire.

"Goliath!" he shouted between shots. "Get up! Goliath?"

Goliath lay unconscious behind him, a bleeding wound at his temple. Thailog snarled. "Useless, worthless . . .!" He stopped when he heard a tell-tale 'click'. He stared as several dragon men tossed several canisters of sleep gas to the floor. A green gas hissed from the openings. He stumbled backwards, trying not to inhale too much of it. If he fell asleep they might kill Goliath!

Normally such a thought wouldn't have bothered him, but at the moment he needed Goliath.

And, that small part of him he suspected as the second soul didn't want him to die.

Though he fought against the sleep gas, he began to cough uncontrollably. He could just make out a possible escape route somewhere behind them. He didn't think they'd seen Goliath but just to be safe he opened fire again and took a few of them out, which left him an opening. He charged through the remaining ranks and headed for a distant tower. He remembered something about 'diggers' and wanted to check something out. Besides, it would draw the creatures away from Goliath and give him time to recover.

He rounded a corner several meters off and found the doorway he was looking for. It opened to reveal a stairway which lead to the top of the tower. If he really wanted to, he could use it a vantage point for take off and escape, leaving everything and everyone behind. But he decided against it. He was committed now and wanted to ruin Constantine. The world didn't need three super powers anyway.

He fired off a few more rounds without noticing if he hit anything and dove into the doorway closing the door behind him.

Hudson collapsed with a cough and a groan. The gas was spreading throughout the palace. Odomus, Lady Dragon and Titania were able to ward off the effects by weaving a window of pure air around them. Nassiah fared no better than Hudson. She didn't have the same magical abilities as her parents and brother.

"We must leave them," Titania muttered urgently. "Quickly! We must find Goliath and Thailog."

Nodding, they followed her through multiple corridors hoping their son, or sons, were alright.

Thailog yawned and stumbled. The gas was spreading quicker than he thought. The canisters must've had a large capacity than he'd first thought and the gas itself was a stronger dose than the one he'd experienced in the training fields. It was following him through the cracks in the door and walls and sapping his strength. It took all the willpower he had just to ascend the last steps. He knew something was amiss in the tower but with his senses so fogged by the gas he couldn't decipher just what it was, but he hoped it was the 'diggers', whoever or whatever they were.

He pushed the trapdoor open with a grunt and growled at his own weakness. _I wonder if this how Goliath felt the first time we met? _He wondered idly, thinking back to the gas Anton Sevarius had created in order to completely drain Goliath's impressive strength. It was strangely quiet in the tower. He heard the occasional grunt and roar of dragon men as they soared by outside and hid in the shadows to escape their sharp eyes, but there was no literally signs of battle.

He paused when he heard a crash somewhere to his left. Someone was struggling against something. He squinted into the darkness but saw nothing. He frowned. Gargoyles possessed the best night vision of any creature alive. Shadows should hide nothing from him – unless they were shielded by magic.

A blood-curdling scream and a sickening crack ended the scuffling and a thick silence fell. He lifted his rifle and aimed it at the darkest shadows. There was something there. He could feel it.

He cursed when a coughing fit seized him. If whoever was up here hadn't noticed him before they had now. He shook his head to clear it and gasped when a male gargoyle's body was dropped remorselessly to the floor. He wore the armor of a palace guard and his neck rested at an unnatural angle. He'd died quickly but who had killed him?

He opened fire at once when two huge dragon men-type beasts thundered out of the shadows. They were huge! He'd seen two creatures like these in the palace just hours before all this madness had begun. Those claws looked terrible and sparked with magical energy. He did not want those claws touching him!

Snarling, he lifted his rifle. As big as they were they weren't invulnerable to a straight shot to the head.

Screams! Dragon men! Pain and fear!

Death!

Constantine's face loomed above him in the shape of a great, black cloud. Dragon men danced crazily before a raging fire where Thailog flailed helplessly, unable to escape.

Goliath jumped and woke to darkness. He distantly heard voices and sat up, trying to place them. Hands reached out to steady him. He blinked when light flooded his vision. Something had been removed from his eyes.

"Easy lad," Odomus said as steadied his son. "It's us."

"What happened?" Lady Dragon asked urgently as she brushed her fingers against his skull. The throbbing ache of impact with an unknown object vanished almost immediately. "Where is Thailog?"

Goliath groaned and stood slowly. He looked around, trying to remember what had happened. He noted the bodies of dragon men warriors and suddenly remembered.

"Someone's been killed," he stared numbly. "We must get to the tower!"

"Which one?" Lady Dragon asked, following after her son.

"Follow me!" Goliath snapped, not exactly sure how he knew where to go. "Thailog is in danger."

Only minutes passed as the small group raced up the stairwell towards the tower, and when they arrived there, a gruesome sight greeted them. A male gargoyle, one of the tower guards, lay sprawled out on the flower. His neck rested at an odd angle. Three other huge bodies resembling dragon men were scattered in various areas of the tower. The nearest two looked as though they'd been shot in the skull at short range. They'd dropped dead instantly while a third had risen from behind. But he lay somewhere across the tower. Deep grooves were dug into the floor, several pillars and the walls. This beast was bloodthirsty.

Goliath looked around anxiously. Where was Thailog? Had he abandoned them? Was this whole thing nothing but a fluke to catch them unaware?

"What happened?" Lady Dragon gasped and approached the fallen warrior. "Oh, this is Nebek's son. Oh dear! The first death!"

Dread filled Goliath. He looked more closely at the third bulky dragon men. All around him was a pile of rubble and light from the sky pooled on the floor. As far as Goliath knew there was no skylight there.

He approached the mess and gasped. It looked as though this section of the ceiling had been torn down by the dragon men's huge claws – and Thailog's hand protruded from the debris, the gun still held fast.

"Thailog!" Goliath cried and dug the clone out.

Thailog coughed and sputtered once freed. He shook his head and regarded his rescuers warily. He seemed surprised they'd actually help him. There was a deep gash in his arm and near his left temple. Though dazed, he was otherwise alright.

"Are you alright?" Goliath snapped and Thailog winced.

"Don't snarl so loudly! My ears are ringing!"

"What happened?" Odomus prompted, ignoring Thailog's indignation.

Thailog pointed at the huge dragon men. "They happened!" he snarled. "Diggers! Or so the dragon men call them. There were mutterings about them, some sort of secret force among the ranks during training sessions."

"A secret force Constantine neglected to tell you about?" Goliath asked doubtfully, but Thailog nodded.

"Thank heavens I had my armor . . . and magic!" he gulped and coughed again. "There were four of them. I killed the first three. The forth disappeared down the hole."

"A hole?" Lady Dragon asked, pausing in her examination of the dragon men bodies to look around.

"I think it's a hidden passageway they dug out," Thailog told her.

"How did they avoid your detection?" Goliath asked his father, but Odomus shook his head. "Tunnels of that sort could bring them straight into the city!" He turned to his mother. "Search the tower for any unauthorized tunnels in the floor. It might be hidden by magic."

She set to work immediately and it didn't take her long to find what they were looking for. It was huge in diameter and the walls were impressively smooth. There were grooves for climbing and small stones stuck in the walls to provide light. All of it had been hidden behind a wall of dark magic, putting everything in unnatural shadow. With a wave of the hand the illusion ended.

"I don't think they were undetected, lad," said Odomus and Goliath looked at him. "I've had several warriors investigating this all ready. Now I know why my suspicions weren't confirmed. My spies have been killed. AND Constantine has had spies living and working within our communities. There's been a double-edged sword at work here."

Goliath regarded him a moment.

Everyone turned when a large blue female beast bounded up the stairs barking anxiously. She bore a striking resemblance to Bronx. Behind her were two other gargoyles, both male. The first was taller and older and had a beaked face just like Brooklyn. His hair was long and white with long side burns sprouting into a sort of beard on either side of his face. The younger male was also blue but with a face vaguely reminiscent of Nassiah. Goliath knew these warriors very well by now. They were his brother-in-law and his nephew.

"Leader!" The first gargoyle cried in a voice not quite as gruff as Hudson's. "We came when we heard the commotion. Our beast can track the dragon men if there be any more."

"Soni!" Odomus greeted as he stood and clapped the first newcomer on the back. "Your help would be deeply appreciated. Get yer beast tae sniff around. I want tae make sure there are no more of those 'diggers'."

Soni quirked an eye ridge. "Diggers?"

"I'll explain later," Odomus sighed. "Just tell her tae be careful."

Soni nodded and glanced at his son, who nodded in return and muttered a command to the beast. Her name was Misha. She was tame compared to Bronx, but she was also older. She listened to the boy's voice with eager intent and knew what she needed to do. Goliath nodded appraisingly as he watched. Sonar was a good nephew. He liked the lad. He worked hard.

A moment later Misha began to growl. She snarled and dug at the rim of the tunnel, staring intently into the depths. It didn't even look like they'd ripped the lower flowers apart. It was like the tunnel was an illusion, a link to another place.

"Father, I think something's trying to come through," Sonar announced softly with a mild Scottish accent.

"Be careful," Soni muttered warily.

"Stand away, lad," Goliath growled, watching as shadows played on the walls.

Thailog growled and looked around. Something didn't feel right. He could hear voices coming up through the tunnel but he didn't sense the presence of enemy warriors in that vicinity. He sensed them behind him.

He shared a glance with Goliath . . .

. . . and nearly wound up buried again as the wall behind them exploded. A double shield of magic from the both of them prevented everyone inside from being harmed, but the concussion bounced off the shield and shot upwards, shattering the remains of the tower roof. Debris poured over them and mushroomed out over the balcony and fell towards the ground dozens of feet below. The dragon men responsible for the blast were swallowed up in their own arson.

Other dragon men flew in from the sky, concentrating on the area of most activity. Thailog opened fire on them, somehow more comfortable with his rifle than the powers Constantine gave him. Goliath forged a sword from thin air and wielded it expertly, much to Thailog's chargin. He'd never learned to use a sword. Odomus and Lady Dragon both used ferocious attacks which decimated the dragon men's numbers. Constantine's attack group was small.

Stresses from the battle had weakened the pillars and supports keeping the tower's topmost room standing. It fell in around the warriors. Misha was the first to dash out followed soon after by Sonar and Soni and then the rest of them. A few dragon men were trapped inside while others continued to scream overhead. One shot out of the sky and collided with Goliath full force, knocking the wind out of him and nearly sending him flailing helplessly over the edge. Another flew at Thailog while Lady Dragon grabbed a piece of stone and hammered the first dragon man over the head, crushing its skull.

"Thailog!" Goliath cried, watching in horror as Thailog was pelted viciously by a nasty looking club and knocked to the ground. And just as quickly, the attacking dragon men reached down and lifted a dazed Thailog into the air.

Roaring, Goliath gestured with his hand and sent out an energy wave that knocked the dragon men away like pins in a bowling alley. As they fell to the ground he rushed them brandishing his sword. Two flew away before they were beheaded. The other six weren't so lucky. Even so, as small a force as Constantine had, it was enough. Just as Goliath turned to help Thailog, Constantine appeared in the sky. Cackling wildly he waved his hand and a hideous green light ensnared Thailog in its clutches. Almost immediately he screamed in agony as his body was reduced to its previous crippled state and his powers removed.

"No!" Goliath roared.

Thailog was pulled through the air and straight towards Constantine. Goliath leaped skywards, determined to save his son.

"Goliath!" Thailog roared, humiliated by his weakness and his sudden fright. Yet he still stretched out a hand to the only warrior who could possibly save him. But he climbed higher and higher, always just out of Goliath's reach as Constantine reclaimed his prize.

"Hold on, son!" Goliath yelled desperately and finally grabbed Thailog's hand. Something large, golden and simple in design fell into his palm. "I almost have you!"

Thailog snarled angrily. "Fool! Enough with sentiment! It's too late!"

Their eyes met for a split second. A sort of reckoning passed between them. A second later a green blast struck Goliath in the chest. He was sent crashing to the courtyard far below with a bone crunching thud and Thailog couldn't deny that he was horrified, even concerned.

"Poor, pitiful Goliath," Constantine sneered loudly astride his stallion. "Not fun losing an ally, is it? Especially when that 'ally' is a brother or a son."

Goliath snarled and sat up slowly. Something was broking. He glared up helplessly at Constantine as he urged the stallion on. He watched the green light leave Thailog and saw him drop a dozen feet before two large dragon men soared in and carried him off.

"Thailog! No!" Goliath cried and staggered to his feet.

"But Thailog is a bothersome 'abomination', isn't he?" Constantine laughed. "You should be grateful he is gone."

Constantine's maddening laughter continued to echo throughout the darkening skies, and didn't fade completely until rain started beating down on the gathering gargoyles with a clash of lightning and thunder overhead. They were gone now, every one of them.

Goliath fell to his knees with a gasp of pain, clutching his aching chest as he gazed in horror at the empty skies.

"Thailog," he moaned, and groaned with pain as his parents and friends gathered around to help him. Only then, when they began to lift him up, did he notice that he was holding tightly to something cold and metal in his hands. Curious, he opened his hand to take a look, and gasped.

"It is Thailog's – ah, whatever it is!" He cried, a bit breathless against the pain. "I must have latched onto it when . . ."

He was cut off by the sound of Thailog's voice. It seemed to be in their minds, but their eyes stayed focused on the strange golden globe in Goliath's hand. It almost looked like an old fashioned pocket watch just not as flat.

"Goliath, I suppose I should thank you for your efforts. It was noble of you, after all. But alas it was fruitless. I feared it would come to this so I prepared something for you." The globe opened up to reveal a holographic image of Constantine's domain complete with schematics, weaknesses, strengths and traps. "I've had plenty of time to memorize the fortresses weaknesses and the layouts of the surrounding valley. Even the mountain is covered. The dragon men converge there to mate or train or do whatever it is they do on a daily basis, but those cliffs are fortified, so if you attack, use caution."

There was a pause and Goliath sensed a change in mood. "It is strange," Thailog's voice continued. "All this time I've so enjoyed causing you grief. Or at least I thought so. Now I am so confused with who I am and where I belong I don't know what thoughts are mine. A part of me has always hoped for a father son relationship, but . . . there were more . . . important things to tend to."

Goliath snorted.

"Still . . . perhaps one day when the spell is broken we'll get to see who I really am and what I am capable of . . . and whether or not I am clan."

Goliath frowned. That definitely wasn't the Thailog he knew.

"I shall wish you luck, then, father. You're going to need it."

The image faded and the globe closed.

**Black Realm / Hell's Castle **

Thailog yelped as he was painfully tossed into a dark, damp and dirty cell. It was agony being back in the body he'd hoped was gone. To feel the metal cutting into his flesh again with each movement, to feel the sag of his useless wings . . . It was a bitter blow.

Constantine glared at Thailog with terrible coldness. "Such a fool, piglet," he muttered coldly. "You could have had everything! Now I see you for what you are; a back stabbing freak!"

Thailog winced and felt an odd but familiar pain stir within him.

"Enjoy your few moments of peace while they last, Thailog," Constantine hissed as he stepped out of the cell. "When I return, I will kill you."

The doors slammed shut and Thailog was left alone with his rage and despair.

The End.

A/N; I think a lot of the characters in this were a little too OOC. Thailog's characterization did come out a little better than I'd thought though, so it's a start. I've wanted to do him as a good guy for a long time so this is the first start on that. Once again, please review. I really appreciate knowing if I'm doing a good or fair enough job.

Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer; Gargoyles belong to Walt Disney and Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-sensei. Once more, these fan fictions are written for fun and not profit.

Summary; The day of battle has arrived. Allies bind together, eager to protect their world. Who will survive and who will fall?

The Battle, Part 1

**London, England**

Aida, leader of the strike force sent from Crystal Moon, glared grimly at the mist rolling in from far away. In the pre-dawn light it glistened with harmless reflected light but she felt the magic in it. The mist concealed the attacking force she and her clan had feared would lay siege to the world. She could feel them hovering within its silvery midst, waiting to emerge only when the time to strike had arrived. She allowed herself a grin. It was quite possible the beasts didn't know that the London clan was no longer in danger of death from the chisel, but there was just no way of knowing.

She turned, her black furry body glistening in the early morning light. Her gold eyes scanned the warriors behind her waiting crouched in the shadows. Her lionesses head turned slowly from right to left to survey the traps they'd prepared for the enemy, the weapons they'd secured and the sheer number of warriors who waited on baited breath for the battle to begin. She snapped her feathery wings open until they fanned out in a majestic display, then pulled them in and took her hiding place beside the adventurous warrior, an eagle-faced, green fleshed warrior, Griff. His lion's tail, like hers, was useless in combat. Too flimsy to knock a warrior off his feet, he instead used it as a whip or a lasso to catch an enemy's weapon.

"Stand ready, friend Griff," she urged in a silken voice. "They come."

Griff stared ahead of him at the strange mist that floated towards the city. A section of it was already upon them. It was cool to the touch and seemed normal enough, but perhaps that was their enemy's plan. The humans below were oblivious to the approaching danger but his clan was thankfully prepared. He glanced at the pendant he wore and sighed, fingering its smooth surface. Most of the clan was unwilling to hear of another impending attack by a new enemy, especially after the losses from the battle against the Unseelie. Many feared they'd not survive another attack, yet here he crouched with a warrior from an island he'd never heard of, waiting on the roof of one of London's skyscrapers for their newest challenge.

Growling he turned to his friends, Una and Leo. The two were as anxious as he was. They held hands while glaring into the mist as it thickened the closer it came. A slight breeze followed its movement. Within minutes, shadows began passing over them, large shadows gargilian in shape but slightly larger.

Una gasped. "Monstrous things!" she hissed, drawing back a little. She was not afraid only uneasy.

"Here they come," Leo growled, glancing at him.

Griff glanced at Aida, frowning. "You're sure this will work?" he asked, turning back to the storm. "I dare say these beasts outnumber us 2 to 1."

"Numbers don't win battles," Aida reprimanded coolly. "But yes, this will work." She turned and gestured at the surrounding rooftops. "Take the predetermined positions. Surprise will be our first major offensive."

Una placed a hand on the talisman she'd been given and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long and drawn out battle, but at least the children were safely hidden away.

"Let's go," she hissed, taking her mate's hand and rushing towards their hiding place.

Griff watched them go then followed after the strike force leader, Aida. Already he could hear the war cry and shouts of the creatures Aida had called Dragon men as they passed overhead. It was easy to see where they got the name. The sound of their heavy leather wings, their odd scent permeated the air. The mist swirled as they soared by, but still the clan waited.

Dismal light started to pierce the mist as the sun broke the horizon. Just about now they'd be taking fierce poses, facing the sun and impending danger while they solidified for a day of sleep. Most hadn't slept well since the strike force Goliath had sent appeared several days ago. They weren't used to sleeping like humans, but even so, all were ready to fight to the death to protect their clan, the city and even the world.

Griff couldn't believe the size of the army this new enemy, Constantine, had sent out. Was it so necessary? Was he that afraid of losing? Or was he so confident in his power he enjoyed the show of force? It was more than he'd anticipated and he felt a little unprepared.

"Peace," Aida whispered. "They are fierce and they have the advantage of flight, but you know the terrain, and can outwit them. Just remember to keep to the attack plan."

He nodded, his eyes already glowing. He grinned, pleased, as the last formation passed by overhead. They were searching for sleeping warriors but they'd never any.

"Steady," Aida snarled softly, waiting a moment more. She righted her spear, opened her wings . . .

"NOW!"

Griff and Aida moved together, two solid blurs of color and shadow as they leaped into the air, screaming their rage. Hundreds of warriors filled the sky at the same moment from various points around the city, ensnaring the attacking dragon men in a large circle. They snarled in alarm, their formations breaking into utter chaos as the gargoyles used the advantage of their surprise to cut down the nearest dragon men. The roars of gargoyles filled the air as the sun's golden light glanced off wings, armor, weapons and flesh. Several dragon men dropped like stones after receiving fatal blows, startling the citizens below when they landed on cars, crashed into the pavement and slammed into the roads. They were not prepared for the surprise waiting for them and it enraged them.

Griff's talons flashed, his fists flew and he used every muscle he had to snap necks, break backs and disarm the creatures which had come to destroy them. A few wing lengths away, Aida's sword flashed with devilish speed, slicing spears, beheading foes while others of her clan bashed heads with thick, metal topped clubs. It was a gruesome battle but Griff was finding he was grateful the clan had heeded Aida's warning about not holding back. These creatures were more savage than anything his clan had ever encountered. Several of the clan had already fallen.

Though grieving he fought on. With a roar he plowed into two smaller dragon men, slamming them into a nearby roof. They remained there, unmoving, as he moved on to continue the battle. The dragon men had recovered quickly and were now fighting back with incredible force. He was grateful the mist lingered. It obscured most of the battle from the people below but he knew they'd have a terrible time of reclaiming their dead. Still, he was one of the best aerial dog fighters of the clan and as he dipped into a series of complicated maneuvers, he left no doubt in his enemy's minds that he would defeat them.

**Emerald Palace **

Goliath groaned as his father and mother wrapped his chest in thick bandages. He'd broken several ribs in his fall. He'd considered allowing his mother to heal him, but they were already pressed for time. Constantine's forces had already struck the outside world. London was the first hit.

"Son, take this at least."

Goliath looked in his father's eyes, noting the worry. He glanced at the breast plate the older warrior carried and frowned. "I cannot," he sighed. "It is difficult to breathe as it is."

Odomus shook his head. "This armor was worn by our ancestor Reuel and his power still breathes in the metal. This will protect ye, help ease the pain so ye can fight. One day soon ye will have yer own armor fashioned as a symbol of yer ancestry and power, but for now, please, take this."

Goliath sighed. "What about you?" he asked his father.

"I will not need armor," Odomus replied. "I am immortal, remember? However," he added hastily, frowning at Goliath's glare, "I do have spare armor I can use if necessary."

Goliath nodded, satisfied, and glanced at the war room. Many humans and gargoyles had gathered around the medallion Thailog had provided for them. It sat on a large round table providing full schematics of Constantine's domain and the creatures that lived there. He could only Thailog hadn't betrayed their trust.

"Lad, please," Odomus pleaded.

Goliath nodded and reluctantly accepted the armor. "Very well. Bring me the rest of it."

Odomus sighed, relieved, then moved away to do as asked. Hudson, who was now fully recovered from the affects of the sleep gas, approached him.

"Will ye be alright, lad?" the old warrior wondered, worried. "We can't afford tae lose ye now."

"I know, old friend," Goliath told him thankfully. "I will be careful, I promise." Hudson nodded, slightly relieved and turned to leave, but Goliath placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Hudson, I want to thank you for coming with me on this quest. You did not need to. And I am sorry that most of your time was spent training other warriors."

Hudson waved it off. "Ye're my leader lad and I have a duty tae protect and serve ye, as ye do tae me. We are clan."

Goliath smiled and clasped his mentor's hand. "I know," he said. "But, thank you."

Hudson nodded, patting Goliath's shoulder, then turned as Odomus returned with the rest of the armor. With both of their help he donned the armor quickly and was immediately amazed by the lack of pain or discomfort. In fact, he almost felt better.

He threw his father a smart-allic grin. "Feel better?" He said.

Odomus snorted and gently thumped his son on the temple. "Aye, ye stubborn goat!" he chuckled as he handed Goliath a helmet. "Now come along, we need tae begin."

"Ah, Guardian," said Soni as Goliath, Nassiah, Hudson and Odomus entered the council room. "I am glad you could join us. We've been looking over Thailog's schematics and we're greatly concerned."

"These maps are incredibly detailed, but they show no safe route through the Dark Realm," another warrior explained. "There are look-out towers within two miles of each other with several guards in each. Some even use cannons of some sort, but the design is unfamiliar to me."

"I see land mines as well," Odomus noted thoughtfully, glancing at a smaller gargoyle to his left with the rare web-winged design. "They are in higher concentration around the castle. One wrong step can diminish our numbers greatly."

"We will need tae be cautious," Hudson agreed. "I see a lot of booby traps other than the mines. They're in very odd places as well."

"My Guardian," Goliath turned and paused when he caught sight of the warrior whom had spoken. He was clearly a warrior many years older himself. The hair at his temples was grey with age but the rest of it was as red as flame. His skin was even a deep blue, deeper than Demona's yet somehow Goliath found himself noting a particular resembled. He shook it off.

"I had the thought that perhaps ye and yer father could dismantle the traps and mines before we reach them," he said, his brogue as rich as Hudson's. "That might give our remaining forces here a better chance at crossing Constantine's domain unhindered, which will save our numbers."

"Aye, that it would," Goliath agreed, nervously scanning the schematics. "Do you think I'm ready to destroy that many targets at that range?" he asked, turning to his father.

"Aye, and more besides if yer last test was any indication," Odomus assured him. "And even if ye're not, I will be there tae help. Even so this must be a surgical strike."

"Constantine will be expecting us," Hudson growled.

"What if we traveled through places Constantine would least expect us too?" another warrior asked.

"Not likely," Goliath growled. "But we can try. We'll go out in two major forces, one taking a ground route and the other an aerial route. Both of those forces will split into three or four separate groups, numbers allowing. Father, I would have you lead the aerial assault."

Odomus nodded.

"I will lead the other two or three groups underground in the tunnels they used to attack our city," Goliath explained as he traced a line of the tunnels that they had discovered earlier. "Constantine may or may not expect us to use them, but at this point it seems the only other option available to us."

"Which tunnels should we use?" Sonar asked. "The tunnels all seem so complex."

Goliath nodded. "Indeed," he said. "They cross each other in several places, perhaps to throw any invaders off-guard and allow Constantine's forces adequate space for surprise attack."

"Aye, so ye'll need tae be careful," Hudson cautioned.

"We must try not to get lost in there either," Sonar noted, and Hudson nodded.

A murmur of agreement and then all eyes fell on their leader. For a moment Goliath thought they were looking at his father and then realized they were looking at him. He frowned and stood a little taller. There was a good chance that many of these warriors would not return from the battle, but he would do his best to protect as many as he possibly could.

"My friends," he said, looking at each of the gathered warriors. "This is a long and perilous road we walk. I do not feel qualified to lead you but I will do as duty demands. You are clan, family, no matter how much time and distance has separated us. God willing, we will all survive these next few hours."

The gathered warriors nodded their agreement, smiling their grim approval.

"Watch your backs, guard the backs of those around you," he continued grimly. "Do not hold back against any foe, for they will surely not do the same for you."

Jaws clenched and eyes flashed briefly.

"Come," Goliath growled, snatching the medallion from the table and sticking it in his pouch. "The rest of our forces await us outside. Keep your courage and have faith. We will need it to win this war. If we fail all that we know and love will perish." He paused for a long moment, letting that sink in before continuing. "I wish the best of luck to you all. Now, let's move out!"

There were no shouts, no cheers, just solemn, grim approval as the warriors quietly filed out of the war room. Goliath watched them go in silence, his mind turning to his clan in Manhattan. There was no word yet, but it was very possible that they'd fallen under attack like London. It would not be a nighttime battle for them after all, however. It was still night. Still, he prayed for their safety.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look into his father's eyes. There was great concern there. Sighing, nodding reassuringly, he followed the older warrior out of the room.

**Black Realm / Hell's Castle - **

Constantine hummed thoughtfully to himself. A lot of it was difficult to see but Goliath had amassed a great army. They were splitting into groups, heading in separate directions, but they would all ultimately end up here in the Dark Realm. _Surely they will sue the tunnels as well,_ he thought to himself, and grinned grimly when he spied a few warriors climb into the tunnel entrances.

_Ah! So they will._

Constantine grinned, pleased, and yet somehow he was uneasy. Something didn't feel right within himself and something in the air felt – off. He couldn't quite put it to words, yet somehow he knew that history was about to repeat itself.

"This will be a long and hard battle," one of the guards murmured darkly, glaring into the cauldron. "They do not have the same numbers, but they have fierce courage and determination." The huge dragon man frowned, his green eyes glinting savagely in the low light. "I will lose many warriors this night."

"They will lose more," Constantine assured dismally. "Just don't underestimate them."

"Never, my liege," the huge warrior muttered. "What shall we do now?"

"We wait," Constantine replied. "I have given the order to attack anything that moves either in the tunnels, above ground or in the air. Goliath and Odomus will not get far. I'll rule this world yet, you'll see."

The dragon men in the room nodded and turned to leave. Constantine barely noticed their departure, barely noticed the leader of the dragon men army signal to some of his warriors before disappearing into the shadows.

"Very soon, Odomus," Constantine hissed, his eyes glowing as he glared into the cauldron. "It will be over. Your sons will die, and you will be mine, forever!"

He cackled lightly, and spat into the cauldron.

**Emerald City / Emerald Palace - **

Goliath watched in growing anticipation as the warriors of Emerald City gathered in the city square. More warriors from the neighboring cities had also gathered here, tripling their numbers. Excitement, fear and grim determination permeated the air. A sense of dread accompanied those staying behind to tend children and the elderly no longer able to fight. Everyone feared that those who left for battle would not return alive.

He sighed. Battles were always hard. It was always heartbreaking when the wailing cries of widows, widowers and children mourning the deaths of loved ones filled the night. The hope that such tragedy could be outweighed by victory over Constantine's dark army was all they had now. There were so many willing to fight, more than he thought there would be after sending the separate strike force teams out into the world to defend the clans and their territories.

"There are so many," he muttered, entirely aware of the sheer numbers of gargoyles that lived on this island. Nowhere else on earth had any clan ever been able to boast such high numbers, save during the last days of Atlantis.

He waited as the streets grew quiet, waited for the warriors, young and old alike, turned to stand before him. All eyes gazed up at their leader, their future Guardian, with hope, trust and determination. He'd seen such gazes many times before, it was not new to him. But these new responsibilities, the new threats to his clan, his kind, were very taxing. He still wondered if he was the best choice to lead his entire race into an era of peace.

He closed his eyes, thought of his clan in Manhattan, of his beloved, Elisa and even of the stranger, Himura Kenshin. The Asian gentlemen was still such a mystery to him but somehow their fates were intertwined. Perhaps once the battle had ended, he could endeavor to get to know the man a little better and further open the doors of friendship.

"So, as the legends have foretold it has begun," he began. His voice – enhanced by his magic - rang out like a clear bell, reaching everyone in the square. "We now face a battle that will decide the fates of our race and the entire world. It will be long and tedious, but we MUST win. The world was lucky in our battle against the Unseelie. Let us pray we can be so lucky again."

He unsheathed the sword at his waist. It had come with the armor – and frankly he was amazed it fit at all, considering Reuel, once in gargoyle form, had stood well over ten feet tall – and the sword fit well in his hand. It was like it was meant for his hand. He lifted it high into the air and watched as the other warriors lifted their own weapons, swords, spears, clubs and all manner of weapons to the sky in a similar salute.

"My friends! Do our clan, whether human or gargoyle, honor this day! Fight honorably, bravely. Win us all the peace which grants life and God willing, we will meet again."

The warriors below and around him cheered in agreement. The deafening roar of so many warriors was overwhelming. How could he possibly hope to lead so many?

"Now, find your team leaders and move out. We go to battle!"

Every warrior gave one last roaring cheering, a desperate attempt at keeping up the morale, before they fell silent, put their weapons in their proper place, then sought out their team leaders as ordered. Goliath watched them, sheathing his sword and swallowed his unease. The sound of marching feet was heavy in his ears as he turned to join his own troops near the tunnels.

"God watch over us," he prayed softly, nodding at his troops. His hand lingered on his chest. Amazingly he felt no pain. Whatever magic the armor had was working. He just hoped it lasted the full battle.

"Sir."

He turned, mildly surprised, as Sonar approached him, bowing humbly. "Sonar?"

"I hope you don't mind," the young warrior said shyly, "but, I would request to join you. I realize I am not a very strong warrior, but I am sure of foot and I will not let you down."

Goliath smiled at his nephew. It was still strange thinking of him as such, but it was also refreshing. Somehow it made the aspect of clan and family that much bigger, that much closer.

"Very well, lad. You would be welcome company," he said, patting the younger male on the shoulder before turning to the other warriors. "Let's move. Stay quiet and keep on your guard."

They nodded their acknowledgement and followed him into the tunnels. There were more than three hundred warriors at his command, an impressive group. Long ago, his clan had nearly matched those numbers in Scotland. Now they numbered a meager seven warriors. He wondered how well such scant numbers could hold against an impressive attacking force of dragon-men.

To be continued . . . .


	23. Chapter 23

The Battle, Part 2

Odomus glided beside his mate, staying between the lines of warriors on the ground and in the air. All together there were nearly 2000 warriors. They'd just crossed the first landmarks of Constantine's domain, a smaller, desolate island that was almost like a tag-a-long to Crystal Moon. A mere sliver of sea separated the two islands now, growing larger with each passing day. Spotting it from midway across the sliver of sea had sent chills up many of the warrior's spines. Never before had they seen a land so dark and dry. He sympathized with their fear, but for much different reasons. This battle would not only save the world from a doom they'd hopefully never know but it meant his second son would be restored. All the while he prayed for Goliath's safety. He didn't want him to fall again.

"Love."

He glanced at his mate. She looked dangerous but exquisite in her battle armor. It had clear Egyptian influence but with pants styled after the training hakama of samurai warriors, tied up at the lower legs to prevent entanglement.

"Stay strong," she urged gently. "Our sons will survive this fight."

"Aye, love," he agreed, taking her hand. "I'm just an ol' worry wart."

She nodded sympathetically and turned towards the horizon. "Courage, love. We've arrived."

Odomus nodded, closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

In the tunnels, Goliath paused. He'd felt the subtle touch of his father's mind against his own and stopped to listen. Torchlight reflected off the walls. It was dark enough in these tunnels that even a gargoyle needed light to see by. Sea water leaked leisurely from high above, coating the tunnel walls with salty water. Puddles sloshed beneath the many feet following him, but other than that, all were quiet.

He nodded after a moment of silent communication and gazed ahead. They were almost there.

"Stay alert," he muttered behind him, his voice carrying eerily in the inky darkness. "We're at the edge of Constantine's domain."

"Where are his warriors?" Sonar asked nervously. "Surely we would have encountered them by now?"

"Aye," Goliath growled softly. "Most unsettling."

They traveled on. Soon enough the stone tunnels became dry, barren rock. They traversed a steep incline filled with noxious odors and breathed through their hands in hopes of deflecting any poisonous gases. Nausea filled their bellies and some stumbled.

Having read about the dangers of certain volcanic gases, but also fearing intentional poisoning by their foes, Goliath roared a challenge and simultaneously released a blast of invisible energy that blew the gases away. After several tense minutes heads began to clear and they moved on, but only for a short time. Even before his mighty roar his senses had begun to tingle. Their enemies approached.

"Why did ye do that?" Hudson cried in dismay. "They'll hear ye lad!"

"It doesn't matter," he muttered, his voice a dangerous snarl. "They're already here."

And so they were. Many dragon men, including several of those giant, digging beasts, emerged from the very walls and surrounded the warriors. "Attack!" Goliath roared, swinging his sword in a wide arch that blinded the nearest digging dragon man.

"Go for the diggers eyes!" Hudson yelled, his sword executing an efficient jab. His opponent dropped dead, his head impaled.

Sonar and the other warriors roared as one, creating a noise in the tunnels unlike anything Goliath had ever heard. They surged forward with rage and determination. He felt Sonar's clumsy but determined thrusts and felt his satisfaction when he felled his first opponent. His feet were indeed sure, just like his mother's.

Once again he felt the touch of his father's mind. From high above, muffled by hundreds of tons of rock, were the booms, crashes and thuds of a great battle. The earth trembled with each booming impact and dust and debris fell on their heads. He threw a punch that snapped a dragon man's neck, kicked another in the waist with enough force to break the hip and surged forward. A digger fell to the ground before him, clutching its stub of an arm, roaring in agony as Hudson leaped over it. A passing warrior struck the beast in the head, killing it instantly.

Goliath frowned and raced towards the tunnel's end. He touched his father's mind and saw the progress of the surface battle. It was devastating. Many of their warriors had died despite precautions taken before the attack. Mines had left deep pits in the ground where warriors had foolishly tread while others had been deliberately set off. Several cannons fired on each other rather than their intended targets thanks to Odomus's manipulations and others exploded due to freak overloads – if there was such a thing in magical weaponry. Dragon men and other creatures, including some misguided gargoyles and humans – which surprised him – had already engaged the topside warriors. He could hear the clash of steal against steal, the crunch of clubs on bone, and the smack of fist against flesh. Even the smells were strong.

_The joys of war_, he thought dismally, heavy on the sarcasm.

He growled when he noticed they'd come to the end of the tunnel. Something didn't feel right. Amidst the shouts and snarls of the battle around him another sound had gotten louder. At first he thought it was his father's perception of the topside battle, but then he realized they were directly beneath the battle. They were coming out too far ahead of where they needed to be.

Odomus realized the same thing. He sent a burst of energy that completely leveled the area of land above them, creating a safe exit for Goliath and his troops.

Send the dragon men to me, my son.

Goliath nodded, roared and through his magic threw three dragon men into several dozen of their comrades. He blasted the walls, created a rain of crushing debris. He pelted the weakening wall with everything he could find.

"Herd them towards the weakened area of stone!" he called to his warriors.

The response was immediate. The warriors, including Sonar, fought with a renewed strength and forced the dragon men back. There were more of the giant diggers than there were regular dragon men left and they were proving to be the most difficult to fight regardless of Hudson's earlier instruction. Their claws were not just for slashing, but also for crushing. Several of his warriors were already dead. It was difficult for them to move efficiently in this confined space. It was even more difficult for the diggers yet their size made them formidable.

Eager to get his army out of a possible death trap, Goliath roared and ssent out an energy wave that thrust seventeen of the remaining thirty diggers into the wall and molded the stone over their bodies. They slashed at the stone with their talons, raising sparks but could not get free. The absence of the diggers left wholes for his army to move. One female made an incredible leap that took her to eye level with a particularly large digger. With a scream, she blinded it and was knocked dead to the earth for her trouble, her side ripped open.

"Rookery sister!" Sonar screamed, rushing forward and smiting off the beasts head, silencing its agonized screams. He swung a second and third time, driving away their enemies so he could reach his sister's body. Goliath watched, pained, and followed.

With shaking hands, Sonar cradled her face and then used her wings to cover the wound. He closed her eyes and gazed tearfully up at his approaching leader. Simple hand gestures knocked two or three dragon men aside at a time. Most didn't get up again and those that did were seized by passing allies.

"Lad?" Goliath cried urgently. "Steady yourself. We must move!"

He reached out a hand and Sonar took it. They ran ahead, Sonar glancing behind him to stare at his fallen sister's body. Most of the dragon men were ahead of them now, cornered against the weakening wall.

"Guardian!" a human soldier called. "They are in the weakened area. Do what you have to do!"

Goliath pushed his way towards the front of the line, a shaken and enraged Sonar not far behind. His army moved aside quickly. The dragon men surged forward, each eager to kill the son of their master's most hated foe in the hope that it earned them great favor in Constantine's eyes. But Goliath held his ground, and surprisingly so did Sonar. Everyone watched as Goliath assumed a unique stance and then, with a roar, thrust his arms forward. A gust of wind struck the dragon men while at the same time the earth and stone in the weakened wall blasted outwards, sucking their enemies out. The few that were not sucked out were buried when the roof above them collapsed, weakened by the digging, explosions and the sudden loss of support in the wall. Dismal light flooded the tunnel.

"We did it!" shouted a young female.

"Easy, lass," Hudson growled gravely. "The battle's not over yet."

"Hudson is right," Goliath said. "Let's keep our wits about us until the battle is truly over."

The small force of warriors cautiously approached the opening. The sounds of battle, no longer muffled by several dozen meters of earth, raged in their ears. Dust and smoke and noxious gases swarmed around them. Between wisps of smoke and dust they could see the domain Constantine had created for himself. It was a truly dark and horrific place, beyond words. Beyond and around them were the forces of Crystal Moon. Gargoyles dotted the skies and the earth, engaging in battle against creatures too terrible to describe. Bodies of foe and friend alike lay strewn upon the hard, dry earth.

Snarling softly, Goliath steeled himself for battle. He'd been right earlier. They'd come out too far ahead of their intended target; the castle. He glanced at Sonar and sighed. The boy was shaking and tears streamed down his dirty cheeks, but he remained determined. Behind them he could still see the young female laying as if asleep, peaceful and comfortable in her bed, only now her bed was a pool of blood and dry, dead stone.

Sighing, he patted Sonar's shoulder. "Take heart, nephew," he said gently. "She will not be forgotten and she will be given a proper burial, I promise. But for now, we MUST keep moving."

Sonar nodded. "I understand, my Guardian – uncle," he said, his voice surprisingly steady. "But I will miss her."

"Do her honor in battle," Goliath told him, then charged into battle. "Onward!"

Sonar and the army followed their leader, their roars and cries merging with those of their allies and startling their foes.

**Hell's Castle - **

Constantine purred with uneasiness as he watched the battle unfold. Odomus had arrived first and now Goliath and his group joined the fray. They all fought fiercely, relentlessly. Not one of them allowed a single dragon man to make a kill. History was repeating itself, only under slightly different circumstances.

"Hmmm," he hummed thoughtfully. "They'll be here soon. No doubt Goliath will come to free Thailog." He grew silent again as he watched Goliath and Odomus rush towards the castle. Suddenly, he had an idea. "I've wanted to knock the sons of Odomus out of existence for years. Why not his grandson as well, hmm?"

He laughed, turned and snapped his fingers at two large dragon men. "C'mere you two!" he snapped. They rushed to him obediently. "Go down to the dungeon and take Thailog to the execution chamber. We're going to give Goliath a bit of a surprise."

The two dragon men nodded, bowed and left to do as told.

"One way or another, Odomus," Constantine growled, "I will defeat you yet."

**Manhattan**

**The Guardian's Manor**

The mist was everywhere, thick, impenetrable. The warriors from Crystal Moon stood behind him, on the guard walls, on the balconies, everywhere conceivable. They were clad in polished armor and stood resolute. Their eyes glowed like tiny stars in the darkness, creating an illusion of earth-bound heavenly light. Soft growls rumbled through the air. He felt it in his bones, at his feet and in his heart. He felt their steadfast determination within himself and lifted his chin to the sky, his left hand on the hilt of his enchanted sakabato. His long red hair swayed crazily in the breeze that swept up from the streets, creating speed and strength in the turbulence of tight spaces. It howled with urgency, warned of the impending danger but he didn't need the warning. He could see them now, could hear them.

He briefly closed his eyes and drew a deep breath before releasing it. When he opened his eyes again the serene violet of his eyes had become a hard, determined gold. He stared at the swirling mists, his gaze unwavering.

"Here they come," rumbled the team leader, his rhinoceros-head lowered as if in charge. He was a large warrior, big bellied like the blue-skinned Broadway, but tall and muscled liked Goliath.

He nodded and without glancing behind, spoke to his wife. "Kaoru-dono, it is coming," he said, his serene voice oddly cold.

The sapphire-eyed, raven-haired beauty he'd married so many years ago nodded grimly, her own sakabato held reflexively at her side. "I'm ready," she said.

He nodded, sensing her determination.

"So where are they? They didn't turn tail and run, did they? Che! Figures."

Kenshin turned as his old friend, Sagara Sanosuke, strolled casually into the courtyard, a new zanbato carried lazily across his shoulders. Forged by magic, its strength was eternal. He smiled. Sanosuke was the same man he'd known years ago; scruffy looking, cocky, easy going and loyal to the end. His style of dress hadn't changed much either, it was just a little more 'modern'. He still wore a bandana across his brow but the original had long since gone the way of all the world. Seeing him brought back many memories.

"They are coming, Sano," he assured his friend. "Keep your guard up."

"Already done," the street fighter told him with a smirk. "And there they are."

Kenshin turned, golden eyes flashing, as several distant figures finally pierced the mist and soared straight towards them, red eyes glaring. "Everyone take your positions!" he shouted, assuming the stance of batojutsu. He glanced at his wife. "Kaoru-love, are the children . . .?"

"Daijobu!" she assured, also assuming a batojutsu stance. "These monsters won't reach them."

He nodded and turned as the dragon men dropped towards them in steep attack dives. The warriors around them roared and burst from the shadows, engaging the startled attackers with claw, fist, sword and spear. Archers unleashed a volley of arrows that knocked dragon-men out of the sky with barely a grunt of surprise. Dozens of warriors collided with the ground, rolling and lashing at their attackers.

Kenshin stepped forward with a yell, sword flashing as it whistled from the saya with god-like speed striking a dragon men across the throat. He was already moving forward, sword slashing upwards as he twisted around catching to more before the first had even rolled to a stop a few feet away. He performed a series of complicated, furiously fast kata as more and more dragon-men surged in from above, some of those moves new and enhanced from over one hundred years of study. All five hundred schools, including his wife's school, Kamiya-Kashin Ryu, had been incorporated into his own style, improving and enhancing it. Even his speed had increased and he could easily boast that he'd long ago surpassed shukuchi and Enishi's watojutsu.

He leaped backwards as a large dragon-man came down with a huge hammer, smashing it into the roof, creating a crater. It leaped at him, swinging angrily, driving him back. He waited patiently, hopping steadily backwars, sensing the battle behind him. He could hear his wife's cries as she valiantly fended off several large dragon-men and even dragon-women on her own. He could hear the crunch of bone as her sakabato connected with each creature, her stance and stamina never swaying.

He ducked at the last possible second and heard his attacker's hammer collide with one of its comrades, sending it sailing into the large pool several feet away. He was beneath the creature in an instant, sword flashing, and the hammer's head popped off second's before the startled beast collapsed to the ground, dead.

Wife and husband shared a significant look, nodding once before rushing off to find new opponents.

A few feet away, Sanosuke bellowed and cursed as he usually did, fists and feet flying in powerful punches and kicks, all of them enhanced by the boots and gauntlets he wore. Bones crunched under his blows. Weapons were decimated and when a foe was far still far out of reach of his preferred method of fighting, he'd revert to his zanbato. Its huge size and weight would've been impossible to wield by anyone else, but not for Sagara Sanosuke.

The dragon-men came forward, teeth flashing in mocking laughter when he reached for the huge weapon. There was no way this tall, lanky man could wield such a thing with great accuracy, let alone move swiftly without sacrificing a good defense. They were wrong.

Sanosuke leaped forward with startling agility, swinging the zanbato in a vicious arc which caught the dragon-men in a heap, cutting them down and sending them flailing. He swung in a downward stroke as several more sailed past, crushing their backs as he smashed them into the roof.

Grinning, he grabbed the zanbato by the hilt and charged fully into a large mesh of the things attacking the gargoyle strike force sent from Crystal Moon. Most scattered, but others weren't so lucky.

Castle Wyvern

Brooklyn howled angrily, snatching a dragon-men by the tail and flinging it into an opposite tower wall. Cracks spread out from the impact as the creature slumped to the ground, dead. Higher in the air, Katana's screech echoed down through the courtyard, parrying the odd cries of the dragon-men and women, he reminded himself, surging through the castle. The occasional laser blast struck out of their heads, scorching the breastplates of the dragon-men in fatal hits. They plummeted through the air, falling to the streets below.

He launched into the air, arching backwards as Broadway sailed by beneath him, plowing into an equally large dragon-woman who'd taken a nasty swipe at Lexington. Their reinforcements, warriors from Crystal Moon, darted here and there, sending volleys of arrows into the air which picked off dozens of the attacking creatures at once. He used his own laser pistol to pick off one or two as he exchanged blows between enemies and didn't wait to see if they fell or not.

He glanced towards the Guardian Enterprises Building in the distance, hearing the sounds of battle there carry back to his ears.

"Brooklyn-san!"

He crushed the jaw of an attacking dragon-men as he sailed to the topmost tower and landed on Goliath's perch, facing the city side by side with Sata. Her katana glistened with the reflected light of the moon and he could see specks of blood along its surface.

"Xanatos is ready," the jade green female informed him. "The steel clan robots are in position."

"Good! Get them fired up and flying. Our friends out there could use help too."

Sata nodded, swinging up and out as a dragon-man came at them wielding a spiked club, and left to find Xanatos again as the creature crumpled into the tower. Brooklyn turned as another came at him from behind and shot it square between the eyes, then launched into the air to help his mate and another female warrior against three of the largest dragon-men he'd ever seen.

Lexington appeared alongside him, using his smaller size for greater speed. He zipped through the dragon-men lines, using his tail to slap an enemy or two in the face or knock their weapons out of their hands. Once or twice he managed to knock off enough armor for Katana to stab or slash successfully.

"Keep it up, Lex!" Brooklyn called, shouldering a dragon-men into its companions with enough force to knock them into the opposite building.

Lexington took a sharp dive, drawing a few out of the way as Katana and Brooklyn performed a series of beautiful but deadly aerial maneuvers that confused their attackers and eventually left them open to deadly counter attack.

A resounding boom echoed through the air, momentarily silencing the battle. Everyone looked up as several dragon-men/women plummeted from the skies, their armor and flesh smoldering.

"Xanatos has got the guns working!" Broadway yelled as he soared up to meet them.

"And look!" Lexington added, pointing. "The steel clan!"

Several of the Goliath-sized robots roared out of hidden compartments in the sides of the castle, glass eyes glinting blood-red in the darkness of night. Angela took advantage of the distraction they caused, circling around by their enemies while their allies engaged those closest, knocking them out of the sky. Snarling, she released a wave of magic that caught two of the female dragon-like warriors by surprised, thrusting them into the parapets. They crumpled in a heap, the stone work giving way beneath the force of their impact. Angry, their companions swerved to avenge them. Angela was ready and used a blade made of her own magical energy to cut the in two.

The magical blade sputtered out of existence when the world spun crazily and she dropped. She'd forgotten it took so much energy to wield the magic her mother had taught her.

"Careful, sister!" a turtle-faced warrior exclaimed, catching her. "This is no place to faint!"

"Yes, thank you," she breathed, rubbing her head as he settled her on the nearest battlement. "I'll be alright now. Don't worry about me."

He – what was his name? – nodded once and leaped off the parapets, returning to the battle as she turned to face the creatures who had landed behind her, ready to take advantage of her sudden dizziness.

Above her, the steel clan robots, sixteen in all, roared in perfect formation through the enemy ranks, laser cannons firing angrily. No matter how powerful a single dragon-men might be, they were no match against the precision of laser guided accuracy and began dropping from the sky like lifeless stones. Six of the robots veered off in the direction of the Guardian's Mansion, following the programming to give aid to the people there. Three carried two very large guns and within minutes reached their destination.

Guardian's Mansion

Kenshin was the first to hear their approach. The simple jet engines, while not as large or powerful as those of a fighter jet, still produced an unmistakable roar. After felling the closest dragon-men, probably one of the largest he'd faced yet, he looked up at the sky as six points of light drew closer. At the same instant, three beams of red light streaked through the sky. One beam decimated six of the large beasts at once while the other two managed to hit one or two and destroy one of the far guard walls to his right.

Now closest to the pool, Kaoru gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. She shared a glance with her husband, who chuckled helplessly and scratched the back of his head.

"Obviously these beasts don't care for the expenses of keeping an empire in order!" boomed a voice from behind him.

Kenshin turned in surprise, though he'd sensed the presence before the warrior had arrived, and stared. "Shisho!" he cried, disbelieving and incredulous. "Finally! What took you so long?"

The huge thirteenth master of hiten mitsurugi ryu, smirked at his pupil, the fourteenth master, eyebrow twitching. "The city's a big place, baka deshi," he growled out, lifting one big fist to smash the brow of a dragon-men who'd gone flying after a devastating punch from Sanosuke. "Just because people don't want to move for me, never mind the fact I can't easily make good jumps in this place . . ."

"Oh, shut up!" Kaoru shouted, swinging with all her might and then ducking to avoid a return blow as the steel clan finally roared by overhead, firing as they went. "This is no time for catching up!"

Kenshin shrugged at his master, smirking, and sliced at the back of a dragon-woman who'd managed to pin the rhinoceros-faced strike force leader. The steel clan robots circled back around, their sharpened wings striking a few of the dragon-men as they passed, killing them. They pulled evasive maneuvers that even the most skilled dragon-man could only dream of and scattered the heavy bodied brutes.

"What power!" one of the Crystal Moon warriors gasped as he helped a wounded friend to a hidden alcove to rest. "It is like magic!"

Hiko scowled indignantly and thought to threaten abandoning the battle just to ease his bruised ego, but thought better of it when one of the dragon-men managed a lucky strike, destroying one of the steel-clan robots. Having been startled by the metal monsters at first and doing everything they could to avoid their enhanced speed and apparent invulnerability, they now realized these machines could be destroyed.

"Humph!" Hiko snorted, unsheathing New Moon, his ancient – and favorite - enchanted blade. "I am too generous for my own good."

He darted forward with blinding speed, startling several of the dragon-men charging him. Apparently they hadn't figured that such a tall man could move so quickly, which worked in his favor. He smirked, and lashed out, his blade singing in the chaotic night. He'd end it all here.

To be continued . . .

Author's Note; There's SO much more I wanted to do with this chapter, and yes, surprise, surprise, but I managed to bring Sanosuke in here. I couldn't help it. Kenshin's not Kenshin without his right hand man at his side, and who could ignore Hiko? The guy's just too darn cool!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the somewhat randomness of this chapter and stick around. This part of the – well, maybe not so epic – struggle is almost over.

PLEASE REVIEW! See ya next time!


	24. Chapter 24

The Battle, Part 3

**Dark Realm **

Odomus growled uneasily. The castle gates were sealed shut. He could feel Constantine looming somewhere inside, most likely in the tall throne room tower just ahead. The battle still roared around them and the occasional arrow or spear hurtled towards them, deflected by quick reflexes and sharp blades and the occasional magical shield. Hudson and Sonar hurried towards them, guiding Lady Dragon and Nassiah. A small group of strange, deformed creatures raced towards them on the dry plains. Almost bored, Lady Dragon lifted a hand, producing an invisible energy wave that lifted the creatures off the ground and slammed then into the nearest glossy wall. They slumped to the ground, unmoving.

"Thos gates are the only way inside," Hudson growled, sensing a trap as he stared past them into the obscured castle grounds.

"Should we climb the walls or glide over them?" Sonar wondered. "Either way, there's sure tae be something waiting for us inside."

"Whatever we do, we'd better do it quickly," Odomus growled as he took a step closer. "The heart stone's magic is increasing. We must be ready when it appears." He looked at Goliath. "You need to be ready, my son."

Hudson scratched his head. "But Constantine all ready has the Heart Stone."

"Yes, but in a secret place," Odomus told him. "With all this madness around us, with so much magic in the air, with so much death, it will not be able to resist making itself known. Its centuries-long bond with Constantine has left it with a bit of a consciousness I dare say."

Goliath nodded. "I have felt as much. It wills itself to heed Constantine's calls."

"What do we do then?" asked Hudson.

"We break in," Goliath roared, charging the walls. The castle guards saw his advance and armed their fire-tipped arrows, hurtled blazing boulders over the walls and threw spears to trip him up. With his shield in place everything bounced off and harmlessly struck the ground. Behind him, Odomus made a gesture that blew the upper walls apart, decimating the warriors opposing them. A second later, Goliath plowed into the castle gates, his speed spurred on by magic, increasing his strength. They collapsed with a loud groan, creating a loud crash as they hit the dusty earth.

Goliath rolled to his feet an instant later, scanning the unfamiliar terrain, but met no opposition. He scowled suspiciously and stood as the others joined him. _Odd,_ he thought and walked deeper into the courtyard.

"Where to, Guardian?" Sonar called to Goliath.

The large gargoyle looked back at his younger companion. "To the dungeons," he replied as he smashed down a sturdy door, "and possibly any torture or execution chambers in use."

Odomus nodded and followed his son towards the dungeons. He and Goliath shouldered the large guard door once they got there, knocking it down. They took care of any opposition quickly before things could get more confusing.

Nodding once to his companions, he began searching the halls and cells, still finding no real opposition even in a place that was supposed to be heavily guarded.

"He's not here," Goliath observed in frustration. "They must have moved him."

"Nassiah, beloved, return to the cells and free any of our prisoners they might have captured," Odomus ordered. "Sonar, go with them. Goliath, Hudson and I will check the lower chambers. Please hurry! Time is short and two very important souls are at stake."

"Ye probably shouldn't even be here, lad," Hudson noted, glancing at his leader. "Ye should best move on and leave this tae us."

"Not just yet," the giant growled out, and silently jogged ahead before the matter could be argued.

"Aaaargh!"

They paused, startled.

Shouts, mocking laughter and several grunts of pain echoed through the deepening corridor. Further down it seemed to become a sort of cavern.

"I think that was Thailog," Odomus whispered.

They hurried on, keeping to the shadows until they came to a dark chamber barely lit by bright orange torches. A few paces away stood two large trolls, both of them grotesque and fierce looking. Just beyond them and someone obscured by his larger comrades was one of the ugliest humans Goliath had ever seen. He had to be seven feet tall, an impressive size, heavily muscled, big bellied and covered in porous warts. Sweat trickled down his dirty, smelly skin and his crooked, nearly toothless smile glinted maliciously in the torch-light.

"There is blood on his hands," Goliath snarled, and charged. Neither the trolls nor the ugly dungeon keeper expected his attack. They put up a fierce fight, but it was over quickly.

Goliath scoffed as he tossed the dead troll aside. He had to admit he'd be glad when creatures this ceased to exist completely.

Thailog groaned weakly as Goliath tore away the straps that held him to the table. He blinked, surprised, and stared up at Goliath. Somehow, he was surprised to see Goliath there, although he knew he shouldn't be. It was just like Goliath to save the life of his most bitter foe.

"So, you did come," he coughed, one eye partially swollen shut from the beatings. "I wish I could say I was really surprised."

Goliath scowled and carefully lifted the clone from the table. "Save your strength and hold your tongue," he muttered, turning towards the door with the exhausted clone in his arms. Odomus remained at the door spying for reinforcements.

"No one has come," he informed his son.

"But they will soon enough," Hudson growled and took rear guard as Goliath hurried into the corridor after his father. Thailog moaned in his arms. The disfiguring scars and burns from before had returned, leaving him bleeding and broken along with newer fresh wounds. Goliath guessed there had to be some broken bones in there somewhere too.

Within minutes they came to the main chamber of the dungeons and spied a few new trolls standing guard near the only exit. Having spotted the bodies of their comrades, they were on edge and angry. Goliath had never considered them intensely intelligent or emotionally loyal to anyone, including their own kind, but perhaps he was wrong. There was so little they knew about trolls.

"Careful now," Odomus hissed, motioning for them to stay back as he charged, silent and deadly. A flash of his blade took the trolls out before they knew anyone was there. They crumpled to the ground, barely grunting.

"Let's go," Odomus whispered, signaling them to approach. "The others are outside waiting."

The sounds of battle beyond the castle suddenly intensified as they stepped into the courtyard. They ducked for cover when spears and arrows assaulted them. Apparently the enemy's cavalry had arrived. It was very possible they'd lain in wait until Goliath and his friends emerged from the dungeon, eager to smite them with a lucky hit.

Despite Goliath's quick reflexes, a spear managed to break through, tearing a strap that held his armor in place. Greatly weakened, it barely held on unnoticed by the rampaging giant as he ducked behind an ancient, broken down wall, clutching Thailog close to him.

"Ye alright, lad?" Hudson demanded concern etched on his features as he rested a hand on Goliath's shoulders. "I thought for a moment that spear had ye!"

"I'm fine, old friend!" he snapped, waiting for an opportunity to knock out the new ring of archers above them. His father and mother found it for them and took out their assailants. Despite that warriors flooded the castle grounds, extending the battle inside.

After finding a secluded spot where Thailog could rest, Lady Dragon immediately began assessing his wounds. The clone was struggling to remain conscious. Goliath hovered over his wayward son until Odomus pulled him away.

From his vantage point, Goliath could see that at one time the palace must have been beautiful and prosperous. Hundreds of people must have inhabited it, enjoying peace and happiness. But then Constantine's evil sucked in all the good and destroyed the people, leaving the place to fall in ruin.

The courtyard was wide and open. There were pathways overhead with skylights that had been broken in over time directly above them. Fabulous rotted pillars seemed to lunge from the ground holding the upper floors steady. One of those floors was a balcony with long dead plants dropping over the sides. Even on the ground itself there were traces of trees that stood petrified with dead and some which had fallen, no longer able to stand.

"How sad this place is," he muttered.

He cautiously made his way across the courtyard. The battle raged around him, loud and deadly and urgent. Decorative tiles on the ground had slowly been blown away or smashed to dust over time. A huge dead tree dominated the courtyard's center and there was a surprising amount of cover in its dead branches. They headed for it, protected in its thick trunk and guarded by the shadows. He squinted his eyes against the dust stirred up from the battle and glared at a huge tower his father pointed to.

"Yes," agreed Odomus. "This place does echo and era of sadness doesn't it?" He moved to another portion of the courtyard and pointed. "You see that? That leads to the stairway that will take you up tae Constantine's throne room. It's a massive tower with three hundred and sixty degree view so he observe his land from all angles. He even uses it to watch his greatest warriors, the dragon-men, who dwell there in the mountain."

The mountain was an imposing sight. Goliath swallowed his misgivings about approaching it. Even with all the power he had he didn't see the wisdom in attempting to navigate the sharp spires and terrible defenses he knew waited there.

"Be brave, lad," Odomus pleaded. "And be careful. Remember what ye've learned. It can protect ye."

Goliath nodded and wordlessly launched towards the entrance. Odomus watched him go, an anxious frown on his face and didn't turn away until his son had disappeared.

He'd barely done so when a rush of wind assaulted him. Sensing a presence, he spun around to confront his attacker but instead found himself laying on his back on the ground, glaring up into the trees branches. He wasn't too surprised to see Tyrant hovering above him, grinning like a bob cat, a black blade pointed at his chest.

He sighed. "Ye realize, lad, ye canna kill me."

"One can hope," the trickster sneered, glancing around at the battle. "You realize, fool, that this rebellion o' yours is pointless? You've succeeding in nothing but sending your son and your people to death."

Odomus swatted the sword away and back flipped, landing on his feet. "We all came here knowing the risks," he stated calmly. "Many have already given their lives to prevent your father from spreading his magic further. We WILL defeat ye, mark my words."

Tyrant laughed. "Your son is not all powerful yet, fool! That armor is only giving him extra time. He will die!"

"Never!" Odomus snarled, and pulled out his own sword.

Tyrant laughed and lunged. Their blades met with tremendous force, raising sparks. Only because of his fey blood was Tyrant able to match Odomus. Their battle became one more of the many mini battles scattered all over the Black Realm.

"I wonder old one," Tyrant hissed as they leaped apart. "Can you do what you couldn't before? Can you kill me this time?"

Odomus smirked. "Do ye wish me tae, lad?"

Tyrant sneered and charged again.

Goliath raced along on all fours, gaining speed and saving time. He could feel Constantine somewhere above him, sitting in wait. He could hear the battle between the six-foot thick rock walls, though muffled, and could feel the urgency, fear and rage it created. Every once in a while, he felt a spike of pain and despair before someone was slain, but it wasn't always easy to tell which side had lost a warrior and at the point of death it didn't matter.

He felt a spike of interest and realized Constantine knew he was coming. His cold presence sent icy waves of uncertainty down his spine. He had power now but was it going to be enough to fight an evil like Constantine's? What surprises did he have in wait for them?

All too soon, he reached the first doors. He was so close now. Unexpected trepidation seized him. Could he do this? So many lives depended on him? He'd faced so many enemies before who were just as powerful and he'd never faltered before. Why now?

"Son," he turned, expecting to see his father, but realized it was only his voice carrying in his head. " Ye must face Constantine. If ye don't, everything we've done until now will have been for naught. Ye can do this, so go on. We're counting on ye."

Goliath closed his eyes and nodded. He drew in a breath and with a snarl barreled through the doors, charging up a second, shorter flight of stairs. He met little to no resistance along the way and was soon upon a larger set of decorative doors that blocked his access to the throne room. He thrust them open, grunting at their weight, and stared into the throne room. He'd never been in here but his father had. It matched the descriptions Odomus had given him perfectly. In some ways it was beautiful, but with the rotting stone and deformed figures lining the walls and painted on the ceiling it was a disheartening place to be.

He advanced when he realized there was no resistance waiting for him and glared up at the huge steps where Constantine kept his throne. He could barely see the sorcerer sitting on his magnificent throne waiting for him. He knew Constantine was aware of his injury so he was going to have to be careful.

A huge black cauldron sat at the base of the steps. Constantine stared into it as if he hadn't noticed Goliath at all. His golden eyes flashed periodically, but his face remained frustratingly blank.

At last, the sorcerer turned to him and a small smile played at his lips. Goliath brought his sword and shield to arms and took a few more cautious steps into the room. His senses began tingling with a warning of danger.

"Well, well, well. Welcome Goliath," Constantine purred from his throne. "At last, we get to do battle. REAL battle, just as I knew we would."

The throne room doors slammed shut, startling him. He whirled around as the thunderous boom echoed throughout the room, and immediately blocked a strike aimed for his head. It was a small group of dragon-men and one dragon-woman.

"Alas," Constantine sighed, mock-sadly, "I fear it will end all too soon."

He laughed maniacally as Goliath sliced the head off the nearest dragon-men then ducked and rolled to avoid the crushing power of a broad axe as another dragon-men jumped in to avenge his fallen comrade. Goliath turned to fight back, but yelped in surprise when a smaller group tackled him from behind. Constantine's laughter intensified, his eyes flashing in the gloom, when Goliath fell with a cry.

Tyrant laughed as Odomus flew backwards, colliding with a nearby wall. "Ye may be immortal, Odomus, but your reflexes are pathetically slow!"

Odomus shook himself off with a growl and soared forward, roaring, wings outspread. He swung his sword in a large arc, nicking Tyrant's shield as the fey side-stepped to avoid him. Odomus pivoted on a pillar, watching as Hudson surprised Tyrant by tackling him from behind. Sneering, the sorcerer twisted in his arms and with one hand created a ball of energy that impacted with Hudson's midsection. The old warrior roared in pain and toppled to the ground, freeing his prey.

"Gargoyles," Tyrant spat, watching as Hudson shook his head and stood on shaky feet, eyes still blazing. "Pathetic."

Both warriors snarled and advanced. Tyrant waited, sneering.

Odomus was the first to strike, surging forward with a roar as white energy surrounded him. Tyrant met him with equal force, sword singing amidst the chaos. Odomus struck at the hybrid with his shield, breaking his nose and while he was distracted, disarmed his opponent.

"Clever," Tyrant hissed, and returned the favor by blasting his enemy with a burst of energy that knocked him back a few feet and disarmed him as well. The hybrid smirked. "Now we're even."

Hudson roared and swung his sword, catching the hybrid in the gut. Unfortunately, his thick armor prevented a mortal wound, but blood was still drawn.

"FOOL!" Tyrant howled, pelting Hudson. As the old warrior fell, Odomus came in with a flurry of punches Tyrant was barely able to dodge. Each strike was pumped full of magical power. Angry, Tyrant retaliated with six quick kicks and a four punch combination; the kicks missed their marks entirely, and the first two punches were effortlessly blocked. The third managed to strike Odomus' jaw with crushing force, driving him back, but the fourth strike was set up for ensnarement.

Odomus gave Tyrant a cocky, split-second smile before he rocked Tyrant's midsection with three lightning fast kicks in the space of a single breath. Tyrant let his mouth fall open as if to gasp in pain, but no sound was emitted.

Odomus stepped back as Tyrant dropped to his knees, gasping for breath. "Will ye surrender and spare us both this nonsense?" he asked the hybrid with no real hope.

Tyrant sneered up at Odomus, his bloodied lips twisting into a toothy snarl. "Never," he hissed, stubborn to a fault. "The death of your race is worth every pain. We will be victorious!"

Tyrant stood, still sneering and grinning. He reached into his robes and pulled out what looked to be a dagger, but it grew to the length of a long sword. A few feet away and still holding his side, Hudson gasped and glanced at Odomus. The older warrior didn't seem too concerned.

Unknown to them, Thailog snaked around a pillar at Tyrant's left and Odomus's right, his dark skin blending with the shadows. As the hybrid lifted his sword to attack, he moved. He leaped out of the shadows, mere feet from Tyrant, who turned to him with a wide-eyed stare.

"You're still alive?" he cried, enraged. "Not for much longer!"

Thailog gasped and dropped to his knees. Odomus hurried forward and allowed the clone to lean on him. Lady Dragon came over and added her support while Nassiah helped Hudson to his feet.

"I didn't think ye had that kind of strength left, lad" Hudson muttered.

"I don't," Thailog growled, exhausted. "I think it is coming from something, no, someone else, deep inside me."

"And he will be back soon enough," Odomus noted, frowning.

"Where has Goliath gone?" Thailog asked curiously, his voice strangely soft.

As if in answer to his question, Goliath's roar shattered the noise of battle. Everyone looked up at the tower as a bright light penetrated the gloom.

"Little brother!" Nassiah cried, worried.

"You'd better go to him," Lady Dragon begged of her mate. "We can look after Thailog."

Odomus nodded, retrieved his weapons, and then rushed for the tower entrance.

Goliath roared angrily as he heaved with his magic and threw every attacking dragon men across the room. His body was glowing a piercing white, forcing anyone else in the room to back away. He stood up and faced his foes and a second later, froze them in place. He felt the chill of the ice that permanently imprisoned his enemies, and even someone managed to free them, it wouldn't matter. The sudden cold had killed them instantly.

Constantine chuckled, his voice echoing a tone of admiration and boredom. Goliath snorted, glaring at his enemy as he retrieved his sword and shield. He still hadn't noticed that his breastplate was dangerously loose. Though his eyes spied Constantine atop the throne his senses detected him everywhere in the large room. It was like there were many pieces of him sitting in random places waiting to attack.

"That was surprisingly good," Constantine noted. "But . . . not good enough. I should have expected you to do better. But I suppose while wearing your father's armor ye would slow a bit. Particularly with those broken ribs, eh?"

Goliath paused.

"Aye, warrior," his enemy laughed. "I know all about it. Odomus thought he could hide it from me. But I am able to see through some of his magic. Besides, I watched your fall and felt your pain." He chuckled coldly. "You will meet your end this night."

Goliath frowned, his determination mounting. He was not going to fail.

He spun around when a piercing roar shattered the eerie silence and leaped out of the way as a huge dragon-men, possibly one of those his clan now dubbed 'diggers', slammed its massive claws into the floor where he'd just stood, gouging out a huge section of stone. He winced at the thought of what those talons could have done to him. Not even a gargoyle could boast that strength.

It pulled out a large, serrated sword and began swinging it in wide, sweeping arcs. He hopped backwards to avoid each swing, waiting for an opening. He used his shield to guard against one strike and found himself tumbling backwards. The beast was definitely strong!

He leaped up and back flipped as the creature swung down, slicing a section of the floor. It left an appropriate sized opening and Goliath leaped in with a stabbing motion, catching the huge beast in the gut. His enchanted sword cut through the armor and pierced the dragon-man's thick, scaly hide. It howled in pain and slapped him away with its massive hand. He cried out as he collided with the ground and rolled to his feet with a growl. Both stood facing each other, separated by several feet and breathing heavily.

Goliath's danger-sense was intensifying. His opponent was advancing, his steps unbalanced. He'd done more damage than he'd thought, apparently but it was still unclear if he'd hit anything vital.

He yelped when something struck him in the back of the head and stumbled against the assault, but felt no pain. He marveled at the power of the armor as he turned to face his new opponent, and that was just what the huge 'digger' wanted.

The giant beast lunged as he turned, striking his midsection with a fatal strike. However, his armor was enchanted and the blade merely shattered on impact. Overbalanced and startled by the unexpected loss of his blade, the giant dragon-man stumbled forward, nearly toppling into Goliath. With a roar, the large gargoyle swung his own sword, catching the huge beast by the throat. An ugly gurgle escaped its mouth before it hit the ground dead, and he turned once again to drive off the other creatures attacking him.

It wasn't long before he was engaged by another oversized dragon-man. He distantly wondered how many of these creatures existed as he drove it towards a large stone pillar. His opponent was highly skilled and surprisingly agile. Once they'd reached the pillar, Goliath roared and kicked the beast in the gut. Despite its armor and thick scales it stickered backwards colliding with the pillar. Goliath struck the beast with a thrust, impaling it against the pillar. It howled in pain a moment, then slumped dead to the ground as Goliath pulled the blade free.

Breathing heavily, Goliath glared up at Constantine's throne. He could see the sorcerer's pale green face dimly in the poor light. It looked like a phantom image through the smoke and steam. His face was still void of emotion but his golden eyes danced with bloodlust. Silence other than the bubbling of the cauldron prevailed. Sneering angrily, he approached the throne's steps, skirting the cauldron. He paused when he saw Constantine's grin.

Goliath jumped and spun around when the pillar behind him snapped at the base and tumbled towards him with a resounding boom. He leaped out of the way as it crashed to the ground. He rolled to his feet and glared at his enemy who laughed like a madman from his throne. He roared in pain as an arrow embedded itself in an unprotected region of his right arm. A second later he was tackled from behind and hit the ground with a cry. He couldn't see his attacker but he guessed it was a demon of some sort judging by the long fingers, black talons, scaly red flesh and acrid scent.

The discomfort in his chest surprised him. With a grunt, he blasted the creature with his magic and listened to it scream shrilly as it was knocked off him, but it latched onto his chest-plate and ripped it off as it fell back. He roared in immediate pain and slowly pushed himself to his feet. _Not good!_ He thought fretfully. _I need that armor to keep the pain at bay!_

Goliath turned in hopes of reclaiming the missing piece of his armor but was tackled by a troll and once more driven to the ground. Agony coursed through him causing him to roar with pain. Enraged, he flipped his attacker over his heave and sliced at it with his shield before shrinking it to fit it back on his armguard and used the butt of his sword to strike the troll in the head. As he staggered to his feet another charged him from the balcony nearby but he side-stepped it and with surprising strength, kicked it through the throne room doors. He heard it roll down the stairs for a full minute before silence returned.

Groaning against the pain, he turned towards his armor again only to find it in the hands of a second golden-eyed demon. Several trolls and dragon-men and dragon-women stood around it in a semi-circle, facing him. He glared at them all, defiant to the end, but couldn't keep himself from gulping down his trepidation. He was already getting very tired but from here on out he'd have to rely solely on his magic.

Suddenly, he spun with a roar, swinging his blade. He felt it hit something before he saw it and heard the sickening sound of metal cutting through bone and flesh, heard the squawk of pain before a dragon-men fell dead to the ground.

I_t would have stabbed me in the back if I hadn't sensed it!_ He realized.

Behind him, Constantine snickered. "Finish it," he heard the sorcerer sneer and turned to see an unnerving glint in his foe's eyes.

Goliath turned with barely any time to spare. All of the standing enemies were charging him. Spears and swords were raised, maces were being swung, arrows were being strung and some had already started to fly. He blocked what he could with his shield and sword but he needed something else if he was survive this and defeat Constantine as he was supposed to.

With a roar, he lifted his shield hand and released a piercing blast of light into every nook and cranny of the room. The dragon-men and dragon-women stopped to shield their eyes while other creatures like the golden-eyed demon scurried out of the room. Some died on contact as if their only existence came from shadow magic. Those that were left met the sharp edge of his sword or the ensnaring power of his tail.

At the very last of it, he flicked his tail and sent a dragon-woman tumbling head over heels and roared as he jammed his sword into the cobbled floor, releasing a shockwave that finished off the last of his opponents before he sucked in a deep breath, pulled the blade free and straightened, glaring up at Constantine.

_My strength is running out,_ he realized with a small sense of dread. _I won't last much longer without that breastplate. _He sucked in a deep breath. _Well, no time to worry about that now. This must end. NOW!_

He took a few steps closer to Constantine's upraised throne, his eyes glowing like tiny beacons in the darkness. He snarled furiously at his enemy, very much aware of how closely Constantine was watching him.

"That was a very poor way of finishing your opponent, Constantine," he taunted. "No more of these GAMES! Stop hiding behind your minions like a child under his blanket. You hide behind your magic like a COWARD!"

Constantine glared at him, a dangerous light building behind his eyes. "You dare MUCH to mock me so, Goliath," he muttered, his voice a deadly hum.

Goliath shook his head. "No more, sorcerer," he said in a calmer voice. "No more suffering, no more fear, no more PAIN! End it now, Constantine. Face me now in battle and let us end this nonesense ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Constantine stared at Goliath, deathly silent.

To be continued . . .


	25. Chapter 25

The Battle, Part 4

Thailog couldn't stop pacing. He was at an impassible impasse. It was like his soul was split in two, like he was two different people trying to live within one shell, both fighting for release or control, he couldn't tell which. Maybe it was a little bit of both? The funny thing was he was almost at peace with it, but also terrified. He was seeing something he couldn't explain, feeling something he didn't understand. Just how had he been created in Xanatos's cloning chamber? Did he honestly have that capability?

He kept seeing himself not as an adult but as a tiny baby, vulnerable and unintelligent. Yet, something happened. Something came INTO the cloning chamber itself and merged with him, making it appear like he was growing . . .

_LIES!_ He told himself vehemently, shaking his head. _I am NOT a hatchling!_

He glanced at Lady Dragon and Hudson. He hadn't seen where Nassiah and Sonar rushed off to. The fighting was still raging around them so they may have gone off to help some of their people. He almost – almost, he reminded himself – wanted to go off to help them, but even if he wanted to he couldn't. His body was still in a terrible state after the treatment he'd received below. It was only because of the other being emerging inside of him that he could stand so well now.

He thought of Goliath suddenly and frowned. He glared at Lady Dragon and wondered if the other soul emerging was that of Tanner, Goliath's twin brother. They had supposedly been very close – or would be close once the strange affects on the time stream were undone. They'd be like, well, brothers. So where did that leave him?

He sighed and glanced around him, sensing yet another presence. It was female and very similar to that of the clone he'd raised with the very purpose of finding pleasure in her. But this presence was different. It was stronger, aware and not innocently oblivious and unquestioning, like SHE was. This female knew who she was and like Tanner seemed to have been cut off from the world.

He frowned when a name came to mind. "Delia."

It was so familiar. So right!

He realized suddenly that the feeling of familiarity was coming from Tanner, not himself. But who was she? A mate?

A warmth he couldn't explain flooded his flesh, making him flush. But it also made him hurt. How much in life had he missed out on due to his wickedness?

He blinked. And since when had he started thinking that way?

He shook his head and continued his pacing. He had to leave this place. Leave all of its demons and magic behind. Perhaps he should return to Night Stone. He needed the quiet. But somehow even Night Stone didn't feel like somewhere he wanted to be.

Suddenly, Lady Dragon and Hudson moved, running towards them. He jumped, startled, when several dragon-men landed around him, armed and ready to attack. Sonar and Nassiah chose that moment to return and began cutting the creatures down with the same savageness he'd seen when they were protecting those they loved, like Goliath. He knew they sensed the re-emergence of Tanner and he knew they were reacting to his presence.

_It isn't me,_ he realized, and found - much to his chagrin - that it hurt. _It isn't me they've come to protect. If not for the precious second soul I carry they'd never have shown such devotion._

He ducked when a dragon-man swung a club at his head and waited as Hudson disarmed and finished it off with a skillful swing of his blade. _I suppose I should remember to thank them,_ he thought with a scowl.

"Thailog, it's time," Lady Dragon gasped, turning to him. "Tanner is awakening, I can feel it."

"But so is someone else," Nassiah muttered, eyeing him funny.

"Yes," he growled. "Tanner's mate. Delia, I believe, is her name."

Lady Dragon frowned thoughtfully. "Yes. I was wondering why the presence felt familiar. Constantine's spell must already be weakening. Or time itself is fighting back, rewriting the damages he has done. Tanner's presence must be significant indeed by now for you to sense her too, my grandson."

Thailog stared at her, surprised. Grandson?

"Where is she?" Hudson muttered, looking around. "Is she spirit or flesh?"

"Right now she's like your Tanner," Thailog growled. "She is neither, just a shadow of a memory trying to reform."

"Where does her presence feel strongest?" Lady Dragon asked him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later he pointed at the dungeon entrance. "We must go there then," Lady Dragon noted, placing a hand on Hudson's shoulder as she turned to Thailog. "Lead the way."

Thailog nodded and took off at a light job, careful not to irritate his injuries. Hudson followed after him first and he was followed by Sonar.

"Mother," Nassiah muttered, halting her mother with a hand on her shoulder. "That wasn't what I was sensing."

Lady Dragon frowned. "You felt it too, then?" she asked, glancing back at Thailog. "It seems there was more that went in to Thailog's creation than any of us realized. We'll have to watch him more closely from now on. Come! We tarry too long."

They hurried off after the clone, eager to see for themselves the face they thought they remembered.

Everyone cringed as they entered the dungeons. Hudson barely managed to keep in his disgust after coming in a second time but Thailog just barreled ahead, determined to see the face that he – no, Tanner, had been waiting to see for so long. They met only minimal resistance. Hudson and Sonar dealt with it before Thailog could even react. They passed several of their allies on the way down. Many cast them questioning glances as they passed but for the most part continued fighting and escorting prisoners out of the dungeons.

Thailog stopped at a dead end and growled. It was nothing but a wall? What was Tanner trying to do?

"Is this it, lad?" Hudson questioned him, sounding skeptical.

"It's nothing but a brick wall," Sonar muttered, irritating the clone further.

"Learn to look beyond the walls," Lady Dragon told them. "Stand aside, all of you."

Grumbling, Thailog obeyed. Hudson and Sonar did so without complaint.

Everyone watched as Lady Dragon performed some kind of odd magic that caused an outline to appear on the door. Fascinated, Sonar stepped in and pushed on it. He stepped back a little when it moved. "There's a door here!" he exclaimed and pushed harder. It swung open with a loud grating rumble revealing inky blackness in the hidden room beyond.

Nassiah grabbed a torch and passed it down to Sonar. The room was empty.

"What do you suppose this room would have been used for?" Nassiah asked no one in particular, just as confused as the rest of them.

"Wait, over there in the corner," Thailog said, pointing.

They turned and saw the figure of a female gargoyle lying on the ground. She appeared to be in some sort of astral plane. She glowed with a soft ethereal light and yet remained strangely transparent. To Hudson she looked a little like the clone Delilah except that she was older, more mature, blonde haired and didn't quite look so much like Elisa.

"It is Delia," Thailog muttered, his voice full of something they couldn't recognize, or maybe it was full of everything.

"We cannot touch her while she is in that state," Lady Dragon observed, gasping slightly when the dungeon's shook violently. Dust billowed and tiny bits of stone rained down from the ceiling. "But we can't stay here either. We must find a way to wake her."

A soft light filled the room and everyone turned to see Thailog take on a different form. His hair became a light ashy blonde, his skin a darker shade of lavender. His eyes softened and his physique became a little more slender. Tears trickled down the images face as he approached Delia and gently stroked her face.

"Delia, my love . . ."

The voice was not Thailog's. It was deep but soft, almost like Odomus's voice.

The female on the ground stirred and slowly her eyes fluttered open. She smiled, stretched and stood and took the images hand and stood, just like she was waking from sleep.

"We must leave this place."

She nodded once and then, in a flash, both disappeared completely.

Thailog collapsed to his knees, gasping. Lady Dragon rushed to him.

"What was that?" Sonar cried, completely confused. "Where'd they go?"

"To the surface, I'd imagine," Nassiah told him.

"Thailog, are you hale?" Lady Dragon asked the clone.

"Yes, just . . . shaken," he replied, standing with her help.

"Then let us go, now!" she said, taking his hand as she lead him and the rest of them out of the strange cell. As they left the dungeons began to shake violently. Small explosions started erupting everyone. Demons, ogres, trolls and dragon-men, even gargoyles and humans that had somehow been won over to Constantine's side, began to flee.

"Goliath's confronted Constantine!" Nassiah cried. "It's almost over!"

They escaped the dungeon with barely a moment to spare. It collapsed behind them, burying the last of the dungeon-keepers.

The final moments had arrived.

Goliath could feel the tremors in the ground. Constantine's temper was fueled and flooding everything he owned. His own minions suffered for it and began to flee in terror. His lands began to crack open. The earth began to roll. Pillars of stone shot out of the earth, reaching for the sky. Hot lava spit at anything foolish enough to get too close.

It was almost over.

Distantly, he could hear the sound of a heart beat. It beat with power, resonating trough his bones and flesh and through the floor. He frowned. Could that be the heart stone? It seemed distant, far away and faint, yet somehow very close as if it was in this very room.

Constantine still hadn't moved. He remained seated to his throne, stiff and rigid and cold with rage. But then he sighed, seeming to relax and become almost suave. Suave?

"Alas, perhaps you are right," he sneered, still sounding epically bored. "This does need to end and to be honest, I was rather bored watching you." He laughed mockingly. "Is that honestly the best you can do? And here you are coming to do battle against me? The most powerful sorcerer on earth!"

Goliath frowned.

"Very well, I suppose I shall show myself off a bit," he muttered, standing. "But . . . don't weep if I manage to savagely HUMILIATE YOU!"

Constantine laughed maniacally as he leaped high into the air and arced downwards, plunging into the cauldron. Goliath snarled in surprise and raised the shield to prevent a burst of light from blinding him. He stepped back, looking around wildly. It was quiet.

The room flared orange and Goliath leaped out of the way as a fireball leaped from the fire beneath the cauldron, coming straight for him. He rolled across the ground, grunting with pain and forced himself to his feet again as the throne room doors exploded from the impact. Parts of the stairway also exploded. Debris rained down as smoke billowed but still he did not see the sorcerer.

He turned when Constantine materialized behind him, now clad in black armor. He was grinning like a mad-man, his teeth glinting devilishly. A little fearful, Goliath's eyes traveled to his breastplate which had been knocked off early on. He hadn't even budged to retrieve them when Constantine rocketed towards him while swinging his arm and sending a wave of energy that flung his armor down the steps. Snarling, he leaped out of the way just in time to avoid a deadly swing from Constantine's blade, watching it spark as it hit the floor.

Snarling, Goliath lashed out with his tail knocking Constantine's blade from his hand. Then he struck out with a powerful kick Elisa had taught him and sent the sorcerer flying backwards. He landed on his back with a grunt, then kicked his feet up and back-flipped until he was on his feet again.

Goliath frowned. _He is surprisingly nimble,_ he thought. _I cannot afford to underestimate him._

Goliath shot forward with a roar and managed to quick, hard punches to the sorcerer's jaw before he leaped backwards again. Constantine stumbled but he didn't fall.

As Goliath advanced again, Constantine lunged at the eight-foot tall gargoyle, ramming him in the gut with a raised knee. Goliath cried out and staggered backwards, falling onto his back with a gasp. Laughing, Constantine continued his assault, but Goliath rolled away as Constantine's energized fist slammed into the ground where Goliath's head had been, shooting debris and dust into the air. Goliath jumped to his feet quickly and watched as Constantine charged with his sword raised. Goliath lifted his own sword and blocked the strike, ignoring the pain in his arm and chest. Exhaustion was already taking its toll but he was determined to succeed. Too many lives, too many futures depended on his success lest evil and darkness take the world.

Their grunts and yells filled the room as their swords continued to clash. Goliath snarled as he dodged another of Constantine's thrusts and lashed out with his tail again, knocking his opponent off his feet. His back had barely hit the ground when he floated upwards again and darted out of the way as Goliath swung downwards, hoping to cleave the sorcerer in two. Constantine laughed at him, taunting him as he floated to his feet. Goliath charged, their swords clashed . . .

Goliath roared in agony as electricity pulsated through him. He staggered, his knees buckling, but he would not be defeated. By sheer will he managed to deflect the electricity and sent it arching into the contents of the cauldron. It erupted in a huge bubbling mess. The liquid inside rained down on them smelling of herbs, acrid flesh and other things Goliath could not place.

Growling they jumped apart eager to escape the scalding materials. Their gazes met and before Goliath's talons had even touched the ground, he vanished in a blur of motion that took Constantine completely by surprise. Constantine staggered, breath knocked out of him, when Goliath's armored knee slammed into his chin. Grunting with pain, the sorcerer toppled backwards but regained his balance, leaped forward and retaliated with three rapid punches. Goliath dodged and deflected each of them and then forced Constantine back with a blast of powerful energy.

Constantine screamed like a dying animal, surprising his opponent. Irrational rage and uncontrollable terror filled the room for an instant. "Perhaps you are a little better than I thought," the sorcerer snarled, voice deadly. He grinned then and a terrible feeling filled Goliath's soul. "Why don't we up the stakes a little, hmmm?"

He raised a hand and sent several hundred tiny red flares into the air. They soared towards the ceiling and passed through it, disappearing. Goliath frowned at his enemy. What was he doing?

Guardian's Manor, Manhattan

"Don't you think it's about time you made out with the hocus pocus about now!" Hiko snarled, veins appearing at his temples as he caught three horrifically large dragon-men and held them off before tossing them over the edge of the building. The battle had grown too intense for his liking. The creatures attacking them had started using magic and to make things worse they'd figured out how to turn the steel clan robots on themselves.

He watched almost helplessly as the last two steel clan machines were piloted by light bodied female dragon-men straight into each other. The females leaped away before the explosion. They'd ridden on the robot's backs as though they were wild steeds of some kind.

Having seen the explosion and heard his master's angry question, Kenshin leaped up onto a balcony and nodded. He'd acquired several deep cuts and bruises from the battle. Their beautiful home was a mess. He was only glad that Sanosuke and Kaoru were still holding their own.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and lifted a hand to his face, palm facing his left and fingers stretching for the sky. With a soft cry, he made a few complicated gestures that called a thick wave of energy straight towards him. As it culminated around his aura he yelled and thrust his hand into the balcony floor. The energy around him followed the motion, bounced off the ground and surged up and out, becoming a visible burst of light as it exploded, knocking most of the attacking dragon-men out of the sky. For a moment, the skies were quiet.

Sanosuke scowled up at his friend, zanbato raised high. "Why didn't you just do that earlier, stupid!"

Kenshin laughed at his friend. "Some things must come as a last resort, Sano," he replied.

Hiko scowled at his deshi. Frankly, he agreed with the rooster. That sort of power could have saved them from all this nonsense from the beginning. But then again, watching Kenshin sag slightly from exhaustion, maybe it wouldn't have been such a good idea. That sort of power took great strength to wield and used excessively it could become an Achilles' heal.

"Kenshin!"

Hiko, Kenshin and Sanosuke all turned to look at Kaoru who was pointing up at the sky, face pale and eyes wide with terror. They followed her gaze and gasped. Bright points of orange light were falling straight for them and the city. It was like a meteor shower only everyone knew these things were not meteors. This was pure sorcery.

Kenshin's heart was in his throat. "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"

The gargoyles from Crystal Moon did their best to shove off the remaining dragon-men and follow his orders. The skies grew brighter the closer this new threat came and dread filled them all.

Kenshin leaped down and met his wife half way. If he was going to die, if SHE was going to die, neither of them would do it alone.

Castle Wyvern.

Lexington managed a lucky hit. He caught the tail of a smaller unsuspecting dragon-man and used its own momentum to swing it between the last two robots as they collided. Just like his clan had done those first nights of their lives in Manhattan, their enemies had figured out how to use the robots one weakness against them. Now the robots were gone.

"Smooth move, Lex!" Broadway called as they doubled back towards the castle, giving each other a high five.

Brooklyn soared passed them, several of their allies from Crystal Moon following him. They were flying very fast.

"Everyone back to the castle, now!" the second in command ordered, his voice oddly strained.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lexington wondered.

"Look!" Angela called, somewhere below them.

Broadway and Lexington glanced at the sky and felt the blood drain from the flesh.

"Is-Is this some sort of weird meteor shower?" Broadway muttered.

"I don't think those are meteors Broadway!" Lexington yelled, and flexed his arms until they stretched his wings back, allowing for a fast drop-dive.

Broadway gasped and followed his friend as the skies turned orange.

All over the world, panic ensued. The clans of London, Japan, Guatemala, Antarctica and many others raced for shelter with their allies. Humans scurried in the streets of cities or dashed about in small towns or simply watched with a sort of terrified awe from their country perches as red fury rained down on the earth.

Hell's Castle, Black Realm.

Goliath roared in fury as the world erupted in flame. He saw deadly sparks of light ignite around Castle Wyvern's spires. He saw the rich looking home of the Wyvern family erupt with destruction. All of Manhattan was under siege. He didn't want to think of what the rest of world was suffering.

Constantine laughed, his eyes turning an odd red. "Delicious, isn't it? With so much power in my hands . . . I CONTROL THE WORLD!"

Goliath was shaking. Still with these games! And it was killing people. Innocent people!

"Is this really what you crave, Constantine?" he bellowed. "Is this really what you are? A MONSTER!"

Constantine stopped laughing and regarded him curiously.

"I know what you really are, sorcerer," Goliath snarled, struggling to hold back the crippling terror that his clan and their allies had been destroyed. "I see your eyes and I realize . . . my father's legends hold truth."

Constantine had gone rigid, an odd look in his eyes. "And what might those legends be," he hissed, blade raised to en-guard position, "may I ask?"

Goliath's breaths were coming out in deep gasps. He had to stay calm. Constantine was probably just trying to bait him anyway, so why not bait him back? If there was one thing Constantine hated most, it was the truth.

Goliath circled his opponent warily, sword and shield at the ready. "That you are NOT the cold hearted, blood thirsty creature that you have become," he growled out, wincing slightly at the pain in his body. How he had managed to ignore such crippling agony thus far was beyond him. "Nor were you. Ever. Only the demon, Lamen, could claim such wickedness."

Constintien paused and stared at Goliath. He wasn't surprised Goliath knew all about that and he wasn't surprised to be confronted by it, but he didn't like being confronted by it!

"He invaded you like a disease, overtaking you," Goliath continued, not quite sure where he was going with this or if it would even work. "Now it must fall to us both to flush him out. Help me defeat him once and for all!"

Something was happening. Goliath couldn't decipher what it was but it was there. He noticed it first in Constantine's rigid form, then in the blood-red glow of his eyes. Something inside of the man was contorting, writhing.

"Stop it," the sorcerer hissed, low and deadly.

Goliath narrowed his eyes. Stop? He would continue! He wasn't certain yet, but it felt like Constantine's soul was stirring. That odd essence he'd felt in Constantine for so long was breaking up. It was like he was becoming two different people.

_That's because he is two different people!_ He reminded himself, snarling. "Constantine, please! You will not be given another chance at this. None of us will!" he roared.

Constantine sneered at him, hissing like a cobra and advanced. Goliath took a step back, trying to by himself a little more time. If he could just reach the real Constantine . . .

"Bring out the heart stone," he ordered. "Help me destroy it, help me destroy Lamen! Then you can restore the peace you've wanted so desperately for so long!"

"SHUT UP!" Constantine screamed and attacked. The force of his attack surprised Goliath, and Goliath struggled to stay standing under the sorcerer's powerful thrust as their blades locked together. "Don't SAY that! I will kill you!"

"Constantine, fight him!" Goliath roared. "Bring forth the heart stone!"

Constantine screamed with rage, a burst of explosive energy escaping his body. Goliath cried out in alarm and pain as he was thrown back several dozen feet into the downed pillar and fell to the floor with an agonized grunt and moan. He sat up as a fierce wind began to howl, and red lightning danced in the room. He stood slowly, blinking into the gale and gasped when Constantine vanished.

He looked around wildly. His senses were useless. He couldn't detect Constantine!

He whirled to the left when the sorcerer's presence flared to life again and gasped when he saw the sorcerer charging him with a huge axe. At its opposite end was sharp spear tip. He leaped away when Constantine swung at him, leaping up and over the fallen pillar. Constantine followed him, swinging wildly and screaming like a beast. There was definitely a change in him. He was glowing a strange green with hints of red and gold.

The pillar was chopped up several times as their weapons clashed or as one dodged the others strike. The cauldron received equal damage and toppled when one of the supporting legs was hacked off. Constantine roared in rage, watching his precious brew spill on the floor. Then, he vanished.

_This is getting ridiculous!_ Goliath thought furiously, leaping over the pillar again and looking around, senses at the ready. They weren't so muddled this time but he was still struggling to locate his enemy.

Constantine appeared behind him, swinging the axe. Goliath ducked and rolled, tapped one clawed foot on the ground and watched as a pillar stone shot towards the ceiling, pinning Constantine with painful force. Goliath vaulted towards him, blocked a swing with his shield and then let his fists fly. Constantine screeched with pain and disappeared, letting Goliath's right hook smash into the ceiling.

Growling, Goliath glided towards the ground again and began blocking a dozen different magical attacks. The room became a blaze with light as they struggled to gain supremacy. Goliath yelped and ducked as Constantine soared at him and rolled away as the axe swung for his neck again. He yelled in pain as the axe made a lucky hit and left a deep gash in his back. He glared at his enemy, but Constantine wasn't laughing and taunting him like was earlier. He had turned even deadlier. His only wish now was to kill Goliath. And yet, something was holding him back. His limbs were shaking. His gaze was wavering.

Constantine, the real Constantine, was fighting back!

"RRROOOAARRR!"

Both combatants turned in surprise as Odomus sailed towards Constantine, tackling him. A strange rhythm, like a heartbeat, started pulsing thorugh the floor. "Father!" Goliath cried, watching as the two ancient enemies tumbled to the ground, fighting like two school boys.

"Blast you, Odomus!" Constantine screamed, but Goliath the subtle change. It wasn't the voice he was used to.

"It ends now, LAMEN!" Odomus roared, punching his old foe in the face.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Constantine roared, and pushed the large gargoyle off him before he disappeared.

"Careful, lad!" Odomus called, turning to his son.

"What's happening?" Goliath inquired, approaching him. "Where are the others?"

"Still fighting," his father replied, looking around.

Both gasped when the room began to shake, rather violently. The floor started rolling like small waves, unsettling their footing. Bits of the ceiling fell away, smashing to the ground around them. A sudden blast of invisible energy finally succeeded in knocking them off their feet.

Goliath snarled as he landed on his back and struggled to sit up, but it was like some strange force was holding him down. It didn't help that the floor was ridiculously volatile. He couldn't get a good standing. Every time he'd manage a good hold, the floor would drop low taking him with it. It was like the floor was a giant rug and someone was shaking it out, with him on it.

_I've got to get off this floor!_ He thought anxiously and vaulted towards the ceiling, roaring.

"GOLIATH! LOOK OUT!"

Goliath whirled around in time to see a huge boulder fly at him, but he didn't have time to block it. He cried out in pain as the boulder collided with him. He fell to the ground, dizzy and aching. He sat up slowly, gasping, as Constantine appeared a short distance away, laughing maniacally. He stood slowly, shaking, and faced his enemy while that pulsating power intensified. A red glow had surrounded Constantine. Something was feeding him power.

"The heart stone!" he realized.

"Aye," Constantine purred, his voice even stranger than before. His face had contorted, looking even more demon-like. "My heart stone. So good of you to call it out, GUARDIAN!"

He raised a hand, and suddenly boulders and stones, small statues and candleholders were bombarding Goliath, anything that could add distraction or pain. Snarling, Goliath defended himself as best his could, using his sword and the powers granted to him. But it was very hard. The injuries had weakened his body, making it very hard to accurately wield his powers.

He felt strengthened when his father joined him and with a breath of relief, advanced. His father's ageless, immortal strength produced a shield that kept everything out, protecting him.

"That won't save you," Constantine snarled. "That won't save either of you!"

He stomped a foot and a wall of stone rose up between father and son the explosive force of two sticks of dynamite, hurtling them in opposite directions. Goliath landed on his side a few feet from the heart stone. His sword fell from his grasp and slid across the floor. His helmet rolled from his head. He looked up in horror when Constantine flew at him and threw the spear. Time seemed to slow.

His father tackled Constantine too late. The spear hurtled towards him. The heart stone finally materialized, sparking with deadly energy. Its heat touched his skin. Its pulse was low and menacing, looming and ominous. It seemed to be waiting. Waiting . . .

Goliath called his sword to his hand and launched it at the heart stone just as the spear pierced his chest.

A brilliant flash lit the room. A crash like thunder sent everyone to their knees. Constantine screamed in anguish as a shock wave of power slammed into him, draining his living being of all the power he had ever obtained. Odomus was flung away from him, crashing onto his back with an uncomfortable grunt. He sat up in surprise, watching Constantine writhe in pain. Then he noticed his son, and froze, horrified.

"No," he cried. "NOOO!"

He raced to his son as the throne room began trembling again, this time in death thralls. With Constantine's power destroyed the palace could no longer hold itself together. It was falling apart all around them. Odomus's one thought was to get to his son.

"You've ruined me!" Constantine screamed, his wailing cries of agony something terrible to behold. "I'll kill you!"

He stumbled towards his enemies, barely managing to stay standing. As he moved, a white light surrounded him.

Odomus knelt at Goliath's side and touched his face. The younger warrior groaned and stared up at him, barely conscious.

He looked up in surprise when Constantine loomed over him, taloned hands extended. But Odomus wasn't afraid, and neither was Goliath. They could see him now. They could see the ghost of Lamen hovering somewhere between life and death.

With his strength draining, Goliath called his sword to him one more time. It dropped into his palm and he tightened his fist around the hilt. Feeling his father's strength one last time, he thrust up with all his might and felt it connect. His hand dropped a second later.

Constantine's body writhed even more fiercely than it had before. Lamen's image began pulsating with insane rage. He was trying to hold on to the life plain.

"No more monster!" Odomus roared and thrust the blade even deeper. A shock wave knocked him to his feet. He lay at his son's side a moment and watched the spear disappear. He touched Goliath's cheek and felt the tears flow.

Sucking in a deep breath, he sat up, took his son in his hands and disappeared, leaving the dying creature behind.

"Get out of here! Run!"

Soni's voice carried from the small hill on which he stood, signaling the army to flee. Their enemies had already fled, driven out when Constantine's powers vanished. Humans and gargoyles alike scurried for the portals opened to grant safe access to Crystal Moon. Not everyone would make it, however. With each quake in the earth a new fault would open up, often swallowing dozens of people whole while other faults spit out fountains of lava which buried others alive. Even those who flew the turbulent skies were struck down by stray bolts of lightning, lava bombs and debris flying off the dying castle. Even with the battle over, the island's death thralls still took lives.

"Father!"

Soni turned and smiled, his heart rejoicing when he saw his son rush up to meet him. Both embraced. "You're alive! Thank the dragons!"

"I'm a warrior," his son retorted, grinning while supporting a broken arm. "Of course I'm alive!"

A violent tremor nearly knocked them off their feet.

"Come on! Move it!"

"Mother!" Sonar cried, racing towards her. Soni followed and joined the bunching army at the portal doors.

"Where are Goliath and Odomus?" Hudson called from a few paces away. He had several tears in his wings, many cuts and bruises and his bad eyes was swollen shut, but he was otherwise whole.

"I haven't seen them come out yet," Soni called.

"We have to go back for them!" Hudson snarled, but Lady Dragon stopped him.

"No time, the island is dying," she said. "They can protect themselves now let us leave this place!"

A lava bomb struck the ground a short distance away, showering them with hot debris and dust. Hudson spared the castle one last glance and gasped when it exploded. He felt the shockwave where he stood and compared the sight to the eruption caused by the atomic bomb. He'd watched a documentary on the weapon's power quite some time ago, but the image of the 'mushroom cloud' as it was called had stayed with him forever.

He turned and fled through the portal as the last of the island's magic surged towards them. The next thing he knew he was standing on a grassy plain, a strange calm permeating the air. He turned with a gasp when a brilliant light permeated the night sky and heard the tale-tell explosion of a dying island.

It was over.

A great cheer erupted in the remaining warriors. It broke his heart that they would not be able to retrieve the bodies of their fallen comrades but care must be given now to the wounded so they at least could be spared.

"He did it, friend," Nassiah said as she approached, and Hudson turned to her. He smiled at the tears in her eyes. He felt the same way. "My brother has won. Constantine is defeated."

"Aye, lass," he said.

"Look!" someone cried, and everyone turned as two beings appeared, both of them gargoyles. Hudson was surprised to see that the tall male was almost an exact duplicate of Goliath, just like Thailog, only his skin was much lighter, his hair an ashy blonde. The female shook her head as she looked around and regarded the army. She blinked her serene eyes and smiled. Both were clad in simple tunics and loincloths and both were fully in the flesh.

"I-Is that . . .?" Nassiah stuttered and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It is," Lady Dragon said serenely, smiling at the newcomers. "It is your younger brother, Goliath's twin and his mate. They are alive again. Constantine's curse on them is broken."

Hudson stared at the pair as they shyly approached and looked around. Thailog had completely disappeared. He knew it was ridiculous to hope or assume that the clone was lost on the island. Thailog was smarter than that.

"Look!"

The shout raised the alarm and everyone turned as a figure walked towards them, surrounded by mist. Everyone tensed, wondering if it was an enemy but relaxed when the figure materialized into Odomus, the island's steward. Smiles formed all around but died quickly. Something was wrong.

"Lad!" Hudson cried, horrified to see Goliath lying limply in his father's arms.

Beside him, Nassiah and Lady Dragon gasped and ran to meet them.

Tears were streaming down Odomus's face as the warriors gathered around their leader.

"My son!" Lady Dragon cried, touching Goliath's cheek. "Oh no, no!" She buried her face in his shoulder and neck, ignoring the blood that stained his tunic.

The other warriors looked on with a sense of grief. Tanner and Delia stepped forward, somehow calm in the face of tragedy.

"He still lives," Tanner said, his voice soft and warm. "I can feel it."

Delia looked at Odomus. "We can help. We can heal him."

Odomus's eyes pleaded with them to do whatever they could, but he did not speak. His voice had failed him. It was hard enough to keep from crying out. Had he lost one son again to regain another?

Tanner nodded and approached his twin. He gingerly touched Goliath's brow and sighed. Tears formed in his eyes and he smiled. "It's too soon for this big brother, much too soon." He placed his other hand on Goliath's chest and closed his eyes. He felt his mate's hands cover his own and felt warmth flow through him. He didn't see it but he knew a soft glow had surrounded them. It passed from them to Goliath, enveloping him in a healing blanket.

The warriors looked on, their eyes shining with unshed tears and their hearts beating with hope. Some had fallen to their knees in prayer. All of this added strength to Tanner and Deliah's power and soon Goliath began to stir.

"Come on, lad," Hudson pleaded silently, hands clenching and unclenching anxiously. "Come on!"

Color was returning to Goliath's face. His brows knitted together as though in discomfort. He stirred drew in a deep breath and woke.

"He's alive!" Sonar cried, jumping for joy and embracing his uncle at the same time as everyone else. Odomus crushed his son against him, kissing his cheek as everyone around them cried with joy.

Tanner smiled and held his brother's hand while staring into his elder twin's face. Goliath didn't seem to know what to think staring into his own image. Tanner chuckled. "It's going to take some getting used to, isn't it my brother?" he said with a slight accent.

Goliath smiled faintly and nodded.

"Come," said Odomus. "Let us return home so he may rest." He turned to Soni. "Old friend, are ye well enough tae remain here until the armies are organized? There are wounded that need tending tae."

"Aye," Soni confirmed. "I'll join you shortly." He placed a hand on Goliath's shoulder and smiled. "I am proud of you, lad. Rest well."

Goliath smiled and offered his arm, which Soni grasped before he broke off. "I'll stay here as well," Hudson said. "There's still much work tae be done. Just take good care of our leader."

"Count on it," Lady Dragon said, and with a wave of her hand, they disappeared.

Night Stone Unlimited, Manhattan.

Hyena was as bored as bored could be. She kicked the wall in front of her and turned from the window. The city's skyline was the same as it always was so it was pointless to keep looking at it. Nothing at all aside from the normal workings of this big mega company had happened since Thailog had left them to pursue, well, whatever it was he was pursuing. His little 'CEO' was working double time and still casting nervous glances over his shoulders in case Thailog should pop up somewhere.

She smirked. Funny. Maybe Thailog should disappear more often? The doofus seemed to work harder then.

"How long does he plan on staying out?" she muttered, almost to herself as she joined her brother and Wolf at the table. The two were playing cards. They were always playing cards.

"Probably until he's beaten Goliath, which is fine by me," Jackal retorted, smirking when Wolf growled under his breath. Everyone knew Wolf wanted to be the one to take the big guy done and grew angry whenever someone else beat him to it.

"Which might be never," Hyena spat. "Did you see what just happened? The whole city is burning up. But I don't remember any reports of possible meteor showers, especially nothing like what we just saw."

"Are you sure they were real meteors?" Coyote inquired from a few feet away. "They were in awfully high concentration and seemed to hit particular places, like Castle Wyvern."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Hyena said thoughtfully.

Wolf snorted. "Well, whatever they were, I think –"

He was cut off by a blinding flash and a loud crash. Game forgotten, everyone rushed for the main room, weapons at the ready. They stopped dead when they saw a figure, a very large figure, lying in the room. The building had been out of power for hours now since the meteor onslaught but there was still enough back-up lighting that they could see their invader and it wasn't really fair to call him in invader.

"Thailog?" Hyena gasped, taking a few steps closer.

The clone was as he had left them, except his old wounds had returned and now . . . well, she couldn't quite place it yet but there was something different about him. His horns looked longer, twisted and there were scaly marks on his body. His wings seemed to be the only part of him truly healed but even they seemed twisted. The scowl on his face was nastier than ever even when he was unconscious. What had happened to him?

"What happened to him?" Wolf whispered, unnerved.

"He lost, obviously," Jackal sneered, but for some reason he couldn't stop trembling.

"He doesn't quite look like himself, does he?" Hyena said. She looked at her twin. "Do you wanna wake him up?"

Jackal stiffened and backed out of the room. "Frankly, I'd rather not be there when he wakes up. I think I'll take a little stroll."

"I'll go with you," Wolf said, a little too quickly. "Just to . . . guard your back?"

Jackal snickered. "Sure, hairball. But you have to keep up."

He promptly opened his jetpack and flew out a nearby window.

"Hey!" Wolf howled. "I don't have a jetpack!"

"I'll get you one," Hyena growled, just as eager to leave the building as her companions. "Just stop your whining."

In the silence that followed, only the sound of Thailog's deep breathing permeated the silence and the only one left with him was Coyote. He stood there studying Thailog intently and shuddered. If machines could truly feel horror this one did.

There was something inside the clone.

The End.


	26. Chapter 26

The Battle; Epilogue

Castle Wyvern

The dust and debris were still falling when Angela looked up, coughing. The small shelter she'd hidden in beside Broadway had barely survived the onslaught. She wasn't sure what to expect when she looked out at the courtyard but she wasn't expecting to see her mother.

No one had seen Demona for some time. She hadn't shown up when the battle had started and the clan had started to believe that she'd left them to fight alone, as usual. Yet here she stood holding a strange golden artifact, glaring at the starry sky. All around her the ground was pummeled with craters from the strange meteor-like attack. Small pools of molten stone still bubbled in each crater and wisps of smoke slithered towards the sky, but in a ten feet radius around Demona no damage was done. In fact, the amount of damage that could have been done to the whole castle was less than half of what it should have been. What had happened?

"What happened?" Broadway muttered as they helped each other stand. "Is everyone okay?" He took notice of Demona and frowned. "So, she came after all."

Angela approached her mother cautiously. "Mother?"

Demona moaned and collapsed, dropping the strange artifact. It clanked like an empty helmet when it hit the ground and rolled away from her.

"Mother!" Angela cried and rushed to her. "Mother, are you alright?"

Demona sighed as she rested against her daughter's stronger frame. Constantine had sucked more strength from her than she'd thought. It'd been ages since Angela had freed her from the binding scrolls. One would think that she would have recovered by now, but perhaps not.

"I am fine, Angela," she said at last, rubbing her head. "The shield . . . did it hold?"

"I . . ." Angela started and looked around. "I don't even remember seeing you arrive. What was that thing you were holding?"

"The mirror shield," Demona replied, her gaze stubbornly kept on the ground. "It has a sister piece. I left it with that human you told me about. It repels magical attacks. But it takes a lot of strength and concentration."

"I guess so," said Broadway, glaring at the courtyard. "But it doesn't look like it did a lot of good. There's wholes everywhere."

"It's better than it would have been," Brooklyn muttered as he approached, and everyone turned as the rest of the clan emerged from their hiding places. The twins poked their heads out from the main entrance and stared around them, stunned. Bronx and Nudnik snarled nervously before bounding out to meet their masters. The surviving strike force warriors also emerged, carefully surveying the damage.

"I saw you come in just before they hit," he continued, turning to Demona. "It probably lasted a good two minutes, if that."

Demona shook her head. "That is not long enough. Apparently Constantine drained more strength from me than I'd realized. Even two minutes is long enough for the city to be pulverized after an attack like that."

"But it is not," said Sata as she approached. "Whatever you did was enough to spare us all. Damages to buildings can be repaired, lost lives cannot."

"Thank you for helping us out," Brooklyn said. "I know it couldn't have been easy."

Demona looked away but sighed inwardly with relief.

"Okay," said Brooklyn as he looked around. "Let's take a head count and check for wounded and . . . let's help our friends with their dead." He turned to Broadway. "Help her inside so she can rest a while will you? As soon as we're done here we'll head over to Guardian Manor and see how they fared."

Broadway nodded and gently helped Demona to her feet. She wavered dizzily but stayed standing. As he led her inside, Angela picked up the device she'd dropped and studied it. It was shaped like an egg with different colored jewels and painted markings all along its surface. It was light and hollow but she could feel magic in it.

"Strange," she muttered, turning to follow Broadway. "Doesn't look like something that would make a shield."

She disappeared inside, barely missing the twins' excited chatter as they mingled with the warriors.

Guardian Manor, Manhattan.

Blackness slowly merged with light. A misty haze filled his vision. He blinked several times as awareness returned and he gingerly moved his head to look around. Dust and smoke hovered along the ground with debris, weapons and bodies strewn about. In the distance sirens wailed like banshees. It took him a moment to recall what had happened.

The skies had turned orange when strange meteor-like objects appeared in the skies. The dragon men had actually started to withdraw. He remembered a gargoyle, female, whizzing through the thick of the battle, tossing something at him as he ran. He remembered reaching out to either knock it away or catch it, he couldn't recall which, but the next thing he knew, a bright flash filled his vision, the strange object opened and released a shield.

How long it lasted he didn't know. All he remembered was falling and seeing his wife lying beside him, the side of her head was bleeding.

He sat up quickly, too quickly, heart hammering and gasping for breath. He groaned and laid back down. He lay there a moment rubbing his head before he staggered to his feet and looked around.

"Kaoru-dono!" he cried, looking around desperately for any sign of his wife.

Someone was at his side in an instant. "She's okay," said a husky voice. "She's inside resting. She got clubbed pretty good when the fireballs hit. But it's over. They stopped. The dragon-men are gone too."

He turned to look into the beaked face of the clan's second in command, Brooklyn. His stark white hair seemed ridiculously bright to his tired eyes but seeing him there filled him with relief. "It is over?" he asked, throat dry and voice hoarse.

Brooklyn nodded and offered him a hand. "Yeah, it's over. Someone pulled in and shielded us with magic for a bit before the guns fired just as the fireballs hit. We managed to take a few of them out before they did too much damage. Unfortunately, Lex is gonna have to lay low until sunrise. He broke his arm when the first hit came and we think there's a possibility he broke his neck too."

Kenshin stared at the Timedancer, horrified.

Brooklyn quickly waved his hands. "It's okay, it's not as bad as we'd feared. His neck was broken in a spot where it's not life threatening and there's no threat of paralysis either. He got lucky, but he's gonna have to stay in bed until tomorrow night."

Kenshin nodded and rubbed his head. "Stone hibernation, yes," he said, sighing. "I am just glad he is alright."

"So am I," Brooklyn said, smiling sadly. "He's my brother. But being the smallest of us it's hard for him to ward off big hits like that."

Kenshin nodded again and swooned. Brooklyn steadied him and he felt the bandage on his head. "Seems I did not escape unscathed either," he muttered, looking down when his foot hit something metal. He was surprised when he saw the object he remembered falling towards him just before the onslaught started and it wasn't what he was expecting; gold with jewels and painted designs, it was shaped like a very large egg. But he remembered it looking slightly different, as though it had opened or was cut in two.

Brooklyn chuckled. "Yeah. Got a pretty good sized goose egg there, buddy. You're lucky that's all you got, minus a few scrapes and bruises."

Kenshin grinned and looked around. "Where are the others? Are Hiko and Sano alright?"

"The behemoth and the lanky goof?" Brooklyn inquired, grinning at Kenshin's funny look. "Yeah, they're over there helping the Crystal Moon warriors."

Kenshin followed his finger and sure enough spotted Hiko's huge frame near the pool. Both he and Sanosuke were laying the bodies of dead dragon-men warriors in one pile and neatly laying out the bodies of their fallen allies in lines along one wall. He was appalled to see such death but knew it was unavoidable. The wounded must be inside the house because their voices carried from the hall and main room.

"How many are dead?" he asked softly.

"I haven't gotten an exact count, but I think there's at least twelve, maybe fifteen," Brooklyn said. "Almost a fraction of the number who came to us. The rest are wounded, some more seriously than others but most are still able to stand and move."

Kenshin closed his eyes, saddened. "This is why I hate battle. So much death."

"Yeah," Brooklyn agreed softly, guiding him towards the Hiten master and the street fighter. "But it's not as bad as it could have been. We'll give them a remembrance ceremony before their comrades return them to their families on Crystal Moon."

Kenshin nodded. "Thank you for aiding us, Brooklyn-san. I hope that our warning came to your clan in time."

"It did, and thank you," Brooklyn said, shaking his head. "It's nice to know we've got friends in high places – so to speak."

Kenshin smiled and made his way over to Hiko and Sano. His master was the first to spot him.

"Finally awake are you?" his deep voice chastised, but the concern was not so veiled as it might have been.

"In a manner of speaking," Kenshin replied, regarding them with concern. "You are both unhurt?"

"Not exactly unhurt but well enough," Hiko grumbled, rubbing his head. "I woke up before you did, at least. You STILL sleep late, you know that?"

Kenshin sighed and shook his head, but inside he was chuckling. Hiko was Hiko no matter where or when they were.

"Jou-chan alright?" Sanosuke asked him.

Kenshin nodded, noting how Sanosuke favored his right leg. A sprained ankle perhaps? "Aa," he replied. "She is inside recovering. I am going in to see her in a moment."

"I saw the fireball," Sanosuke grumbled as he rolled a dragon-men's body towards the base of the pile. "I thought for a moment it took you both."

Kenshin sighed. "Iie. Even if it had I doubt we would've been killed."

"I agree," Hiko muttered with a smirk. "You're both too stubborn to die."

Kenshin glared at his master but it had no fire. He was probably right anyway.

"That magical shield took most of the hit too, anyway," Hiko added. "What was it anyway? I saw that female fly through and then madness."

Kenshin shook his head slowly. "I don't know for sure. I will ask Brooklyn later."

"Why don't you go inside and check up on Jou-chan," Sanosuke suggested as he turned to his friend. "I'll come with you. Gotta put some ice on this ankle anyway. It's really starting to throb."

"I told you to go in a long time ago," Hiko glowered, but Sanosuke shrugged.

"Oh well," he said.

Kenshin shook his head, smiling, and turned to go inside, but stopped cold when he saw a figure laying among the dead. "No," he gasped.

It was the rhino-faced strike force leader.

Sanosuke followed his gaze and sighed. "I didn't see it happen but apparently he took the brunt of the fireball's explosion when the shield deflected it," he explained sympathetically. "I saw you and Jou-chan fall, but I didn't see him step in behind you. I think he was trying to save you and I kind of owe him now, y'know? Saved the life of my best friend."

He felt Hiko's hand on his shoulder and turned slightly to glance at him. "He died a hero's death, Kenshin. Don't grieve for him. He wouldn't want you to."

"I understand," he said softly and started towards the house. Along the way he spotted Broadway and Angela helping the wounded. They had a few wounds themselves but none that were too severe to hinder movement. Sata and Katana were nearby giving water to thirsty warriors waiting to go home. All in all, it looked like the aftermath of any other battle he'd ever been in. It brought back a slew of memories he'd rather not think about but a few others he cherished.

"Oh, Mr. Himura," said Angela when she spotted him and hurried over. "I'd heard you were injured. Are you alright?"

He nodded, smiling serenely. "I am well, Miss Angela, thank you."

She smiled and folded her hands in front of her. "I wanted to thank you again for all of your help. It's rare that we find friends like you. But I'm glad that we have."

He smiled and bowed. "As am I. Thank you for your help in tending the wounded. I will aid you soon, but I wish to see to my wife and the children."

"Is she alright?" Angela asked.

He nodded. "A head wound from what I understand. No worse than mine."

He fingered the bandage at his temple and she smiled. "I'm glad I patched it up correctly," she said, reaching out to check the bandaging. "I was worried I'd bound the wound too tightly."

"Ah, so you did this then?" he said, smiling gratefully. "You did very well. Thank you."

She smiled shyly and turned to leave. "You're welcome. I'll let you visit your wife now."

He smiled, bowed once more and went inside.

Sanosuke went straight for the kitchen to fetch a pack of ice for his ankle, grateful that Kenshin had not admonished him for staying on his feet with such an injury. He waved to Kenshin as the older man went up the stairs to the second floor and gently opened the door to their room.

Kaoru was lying on the bed smiling at their youngest son, Kennichi, who was chattering away at her. He'd seen the battle from a safe place, sheltered by his older sister, Hikaru. He'd sat huddled with his nieces and nephews – it was odd for one so young to think of them as such when they were all about the same age as himself – as the battle raged, terrified yet fascinated at the same time. They'd all cried when his father and mother were struck by the fireball but now he knew his mother and father were safe.

"It was really bright too," his little son was saying as he approached the bed. "It wasn't that big, but it sure made a big whole."

"I know," Kaoru muttered, glowering at the bump on her head as she held an icepack to her wound. Her right wrist was sprained and she was sure she broke her ankle in the fall when the fireball hit. She still couldn't fall or land as gracefully as her husband, no matter how well he taught her.

And speaking of her husband . . .

"Kenshin-love," she greeted, smiling brightly when he quickly scooped her up in his arms and held her tight. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, now," he said, kissing her on the lips. "You?"

"Could be better," she mused. "I'm still not as good as you at some things, like falling."

He chuckled and caressed her cheek. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"So is our little munchkin," she laughed, tickling Kennichi's side. He squirmed and giggled before slapping her hand away.

"I hate that!" he cried with mock vehemence. It was a very poor imitation of Hiko.

"Are you alright, Ken-chan?" Kenshin asked his youngest, taking his hand.

"I'm fine," the boy replied, hugging his father. "What about you? Did you get a headache like mother?"

"I've still got one," he chuckled tiredly, gingerly fingering his head. "But I am alright. I will need to go back outside to help our friends with the wounded soon, but I wanted to check on your mother and you." He caressed his son's cheek. "None of the invading warriors got inside did they?"

Kennichi shook his head. "No. Nobody let them. I don't think they knew we were in here anyway."

"Good," he said, hugging his son.

"He was telling me all about the battle before you came in," Kaoru explained proudly. "He's a true Himura. He was willing to go out and fight at your side."

"I could've too!" Kennichi told them hotly. "Uncle Yahiko fought in bigger battles than this when he was my age."

"Not quite this big," Kenshin corrected. "But yes, he did."

"At the same time, the circumstances were slightly different," Kaoru added. "I doubt even Yahiko could've stood against these creatures no matter how stubborn he is – or was."

"These creatures have far more power than our old enemies, son," Kenshin warned gently. "You are brave, capable and strong, but against these beasts . . ." He shook his head. "No. You were safest inside."

Kennichi sighed. "It's okay. I'll fight 'em soon enough."

"You bet you will," Kaoru laughed, tickling his side again.

"HEY!" Kennichi yelled, squirming violently when his father joined the assault. "No fair! Cheaters!"

Their laughter permeated the room for several minutes before Kenshin stood, kissed his wife and son and went back outside to help with the wounded.

"I love you," he called softly, closing the door behind him. "I'll be back soon."

Emerald City.

The cheers woke him as they entered the city. The streets were full of people, human and gargoyle alike. Flowers, streamers, bubbles and rice showered down from the taller buildings, ordaining the returning warriors and spreading sweet perfumes through the air. Those returning on stretchers were taken immediately to local clinics where they could rest and recuperate. They'd suffered fewer casualties than they'd initially feared, but still grieved for those who had been lost. As such, the return home was bitter sweet.

Goliath was wavering between wakefulness and sleep when the cheers became deafening. It happened the moment his lavish carrier entered the city. Made of mahogany and pulled by two beasts – were they dragons of sorts or just very large gargoyle beasts? – it floated over the ground via magical stones. There were no wheels and he was grateful for that. Most of his injuries were healed but a terrible ache remained and the exhaustion from the battle and those lingering effects of the injuries had sapped his strength. However, he was glad to be home and smiled at the people as he passed them by.

This lavish carrier and the treatment he received was not a gargilian tradition. It was in fact insisted upon by their human allies and friends. He felt silly and out of place, but he was grateful for their thoughtfulness and care.

Now if only they could get such kindness and trust to pass between humans and gargoyles of the outside world.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Tanner and Delia were returned to life. They walked at his side, hand in hand, now fully flesh and blood with their memories quickly returning. He was glad of it but he was sad at the same time. Thailog had disappeared, not something unusual but he had hoped that perhaps the clone would choose to stay. Perhaps he should have known better but for a while it really felt like Thailog was going to change. Maybe he still would. Crystal Moon seemed to have had an effect on him.

Regardless, the battle was over and the world was safe. Constantine was defeated and his armies disbanded. Many of his minions still lived and might return later to hound them again but they'd deal with that as the time came. Right now, they needed to check on the clans in the outside world, do 'damage control' as Brooklyn put it and help with the wounded and dead there.

"Three cheers for our Guardian! Three cheers for our warriors!" cried a voice in the crowd. "The night is won!"

"Hip-hip hurray! Hip-hip hurray! Hip-hip hurray!"

The cheers reached a thunderous climax as he was carried onto the palace grounds, but he couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face.

A/N; I was actually quite pleased with this when I wrote it. At first, it was very long. So I split it into two parts and then into four parts. It's still longer than I would have liked but a big battle usually requires more writing time, right?

I'd had previous questions by folks who'd previewed this story before some of the changes, mainly regarding the clan and why they weren't in the battle. I hadn't involved the clan in the battle much because it was too much to put in, too crowded to have the entire clan on Crystal Moon although in the very beginning stages I had wanted them there. So I had to find an alternate way of putting the clan into the story somehow and this is what I came up with. I hope it passes.

Please tell me what y'all think of this. There were parts that were a joy to write and parts that were a real pain. Some parts I was kind of lazy with too and I think you might be able to tell where those parts are, 'cause they reflect an almost bored . . . um, whatever. Lost the word I was going for. :P

So, yeah! Please read and review! It helps, and thanks for reading!


End file.
